Un Nuevo Comienzo
by Sakurita de Li
Summary: Los destinos de esos guerreros ya estaban trazados, pero el futuro puede cambiar, para bien o para mal, y no es una casualidad que una nueva batalla esté por comenzar. Ahora, tienen que pelear unidos por el mismo propósito. ¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante? Ojo, esta no es una historia normal.
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon, Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y Masami Kurumada, pero la historia es de mi autoría.

¡Hola! Esta es la primera historia que he escrito de estos dos animes. Adoro tanto Sailor Moon como Saint Seiya, pero sabrán que revolver ambos universos tiene sus dificultades, tomando en cuenta que su mayor similitud es que ambos son basados en la mitología griega. Por ejemplo; habrá capítulos con peleas, pero también unos con cosas más triviales, como la convivencia de los personajes o cosas por el estilo. Saint Seiya es un anime de peleas, a veces tiene romance y alguna vez ha tenido momentos divertidos, y Sailor Moon es un anime que se basa en peleas menos violentas, romance y comedia, así que es lógico que a veces va a tener momentos estilo Sailor Moon, y a veces momentos estilo Saint Seiya. No todo va a ser trivial, pero tampoco todo va a ser peleas.

Además, esta historia no va a tener a la pareja de Serena y Darien, es una advertencia. Esta pareja me gusta, pero soy de las personas que también les gusta hacer cosas diferentes. Si son fans de corazón de esta pareja, perdón, pero será mejor que no lean la historia. Darien aquí no va a aparecer casi, y puede que los fans de este personaje me odien por lo que voy a poner de él en futuros capítulos.

Otra cosa es que me voy a basar en el anime de los 90's en el caso de Sailor Moon, no en Sailor Moon Crystal, y en el caso de Saint Seiya, no voy a usar nada de Omega. También es posible que haga algún cambio a favor de mi historia, no se enojen conmigo. Hay otros Crossover que hacen cosas así porque así imaginaron su historia. Este es un Fanfic con el fin de entretener a las personas; lo que yo haga aquí no va a afectar en nada a la cronología de ambos animes en la realidad. Voy a usar poco de Next Dimension, porque aún está inconcluso, pero Seiya ya despertó en la película "Saint Seiya: La Obertura del Cielo".

Sin más que agregar (al fin jaja), aquí está el primer capítulo de mi historia.

Capítulo 1. Los destinos se cruzan, se aproxima una nueva batalla.

"_**La Leyenda nos dice que los Caballeros siempre aparecen cuando las fuerzas del mal intentan apoderarse del mundo… en un tiempo lejano existió un grupo de jóvenes que protegía a Athena, la Diosa de la Guerra, se les llama Caballeros de Athena y siempre combatían sin armas. Se cuenta que con un revés de la mano eran capaces de desgarrar el cielo y que con un solo puntapié abrían grietas en la tierra. Hoy, de nuevo un grupo de Caballeros con el mismo poder e idéntico valor ha llegado a la tierra."**_

"_Bien se ha dicho que la luna es un satélite natural de la tierra… pero muy pocos recuerdan que en un tiempo lejano existió un grupo de guardianas que protegía a la princesa Serenity, que era la elegida para cuidar un tesoro más valioso que los diamantes y joyas, llamado el Cristal de Plata. Estas guardianas eran conocidas como las Sailor Scouts, quienes junto con la princesa, habitaban un reino en la luna, en una época conocida como el Milenio de Plata. Hoy, de nuevo un grupo de guardianas con fuerza de voluntad y gran vitalidad, ha reencarnado en la tierra."_

"_**Una antigua profecía, que ha estado perdida desde la Era del Mito, indicaba que un día, cuando éstos guerreros con vidas tan diferentes, pero con propósitos similares, tuvieran ya trazado su camino, fuera para bien o para mal, habría algún ser o suceso que iba a cambiar esos destinos, con propósitos malignos, con deseos de generar muerte y destrucción en la tierra, y el deber de esos guerreros es unir fuerzas para acabar con esos seres malignos, y así poder crear un nuevo destino, en el que formen parte todos ellos juntos".**_

OOOOOOOOOO

Había pasado tan solo un mes desde la derrota de Sailor Galaxia, y las Sailor Scouts estaban teniendo paz nuevamente. Pero, una persona en especial, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido en su vida, las personas que había conocido… y en que nuevamente, su persona especial, estaba lejos otra vez.

FLASH BACK

Serena estaba observando a Darien, quien le miraba con tristeza, pues, él acaba de decirle que tiene la oportunidad de ir a Estados Unidos nuevamente, ya que antes, él no pudo asistir porque Sailor Galaxia le había quitado su semilla estelar, pero como el avión había desaparecido y apenas se tuvo noticias de los pasajeros que habían abordado dicho avión, le dieron a Darien otra oportunidad.

Pero… ¿Es capaz de dejar a Serena sola nuevamente?

Aunque no había sido su culpa, se siente mal por los amargos momentos que pasó la chica en su ausencia.

-Serena, no estoy seguro de esto; no quiero que te sientas sola otra vez

-Darien, a decir verdad, yo he odiado estar sola, pero estoy segura de que esta vez todo va a salir bien. Ya no quiero llorar por tu distancia; quiero sonreír orgullosa de que vas a poder cumplir tu sueño después de todo – dijo sonriendo levemente, y Darien también sonrió, porque había notado que Serena ha madurado más, y aunque ella es de sentimientos frágiles, también está aprendiendo a ser más fuerte

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Luego de recordar ese momento, ella suspiró; no tenía que depender de alguien como lo había hecho con Seiya Kou, ese chico que se había enamorado de ella, y a pesar de que no quiso reconocerlo, ella estuvo dudando de su amor por Darien, y había considerado las palabras de ese chico. Pero, al final, ese "tal vez" solo quedó en el aire.

-Serena, ya duérmete. Recuerda que mañana es lunes y tienes que ir a la escuela – le regaña Luna, ya que la rubia estaba observando el cielo nocturno por la ventana de su habitación, perdida en sus pensamientos como lo ha estado últimamente

-Ya voy, Luna – dijo simplemente, antes de alejarse de la ventana, acostarse en la cama e intentar dormir

Lo que no sabía Serena, es que al ser la princesa de la luna, posee la habilidad de tener premoniciones en sus sueños o en ellos recordar sucesos del pasado. Ya le había ocurrido anteriormente cuando aún no había despertado como la princesa de la luna, y ahora, estaba por ocurrirle algo similar…

Vio en su sueño, como una espada con un impresionante poder, con un gran filo y un aura maligna, estaba atravesando el pecho de un joven con una armadura blanca con detalles dorados, con un diseño asombroso, la cual tenía unas hermosas alas en la espalda. No pudo ver la identidad de aquel joven, pero el aura que desprendía era cálida y llena de determinación. Ella sabía que no debía morir; lo decía su ser entero, viendo que si la luz de esa vida llega a extinguirse, sería una enorme pérdida para este mundo.

Allí recordó algo que había olvidado hace años: ese sueño ya lo había tenido cuando solo tenía 13 años…

-Cuando luché contra el Negaverso, no fue la primera vez que usé el Cristal de Plata en esta vida…

A los 13 años, había tenido ese mismo sueño. Sus lágrimas fueron suficientes para invocar al Cristal de Plata por unos momentos. Por ese corto periodo ella pudo recordar su vida pasada y entendió porqué debía ayudarle. Aunque debía hacerlo rápido, ya que de lo contrario, el poco tiempo que tiene se acabará y volverá a perder sus recuerdos hasta que sea el momento indicado para recuperar la memoria de su vida pasada.

La Serena actual estaba viéndose a sí misma, quien tenía la edad de 13 años, que entre sus manos sostenía el Cristal de Plata, y quien habló apenas obtuvo ese poder.

-Este Caballero tiene el mismo propósito que yo, y por ello, no voy a permitir que muera, pero, esa espada tiene un inmenso poder, y puede ser que mi ayuda no sea suficiente… - eso le decepciona, pero luego habla con mayor optimismo – aún así, tengo la esperanza de que este no va a ser su final. Luego de hacer esto, lo olvidaré por completo, pues aún no es el momento de mi despertar como la princesa de la luna, y en el caso de necesitar este recuerdo alguna vez, el sello se romperá

La Serena actual estaba sorprendida por esto. ¿Ella había salvado a alguien con su poder aún antes de despertar para combatir contra el Negaverso? Era muy difícil de creer, y más después de saber que su despertar había sido mucho más complicado que ayudar a ese muchacho. ¿Tan importante era como para algo así? La respuesta era un enorme sí, porque a pesar de ser un recuerdo de hace 3 años, podía sentir la calidez de esa persona tan cerca de ella.

-Eso quiere decir que no solo nosotras tenemos ese deber. Solo quisiera saber si él pudo sobrevivir, pero… ¿Por qué estoy soñando con esto? ¿Acaso necesito recordarlo y por eso el sello se ha roto?

Una voz masculina, la cual ella sintió que había escuchado en algún pasado lejano, le habló.

-Tu destino como soberana ya estaba trazado, y aunque eso no se veía afectado por ayudar secretamente a este ser humano, hubo más de un ser que se han enterado de los futuros prósperos de este Caballero y tuyo, además del de los acompañantes de cada uno. Al haber rivalidad hacia ambos grupos, van a intentar impedir que esos futuros se prolonguen. Ambos deberán proteger el futuro de ahora en adelante; el futuro puede cambiar, así que tienen que protegerlo. Tienes que confiar en él, y él va a confiar en ti…

Serena despertó sobresaltada; su respiración estaba agitada, y su corazón estaba latiendo aceleradamente. Observa a su alrededor, viendo como Luna seguía dormida. ¿Acaso éste va a ser el inicio de una nueva batalla? Observa ahora el amanecer a través de esa ventana, el cual le indica que debe arreglarse para ir a la escuela.

-Y lo peor es que me pude levantar temprano por esta situación y no por mi propia voluntad – dijo mientras siente en su cabeza una gran gota

OOOOOOOOOO

-El momento de despertar ha llegado, mis fieles sirvientes. Con ustedes vamos a hacer que el mundo sea una completa pesadilla, y más, si obtenemos el poder para ir más allá del Universo – los presentes en ese lugar, estaban deseosos de ese poder, y la persona que estaba hablando, sonríe de manera malévola – tenemos que vengarnos de esos imbéciles de una vez por todas. Un nuevo amanecer, tiene que ser un nuevo momento de desgracia para los inocentes, y que el atardecer sea el momento en que tomen a la última víctima. ¡Vayan, mis creadores de sufrimiento y perdición!

-¡SI SEÑOR!

-Te estás emocionando mucho, ¿No crees? – pregunta una voz femenina a esa persona, cuando los fieles sirvientes se habían marchado

-Es inevitable y divertido saber que muy pronto el mundo será un completo caos, ¿No lo crees así?

-Tú y yo no somos iguales, no pensamos igual, pero debo admitir, que es mucho mejor que los humanos desaparezcan para que ninguno nuevamente se atreva a desafiar a los Dioses. Ese tipo de actos son imperdonables, y merecen este castigo de nuestra parte

OOOOOOOOOO

En el Templo Hikawa, la Sailor Scout que representa el fuego, estaba soñando con seres extraños de energías malignas, que estaban acabando con las vidas de varios inocentes, casas eran destruidas por ellos, la naturaleza era convertida en lugares desérticos, el mundo estaba convirtiéndose en un lugar desastroso… y el Futuro Tokio de Cristal estaba convirtiéndose poco a poco en una simple ilusión, que estaba desapareciendo… todo por lo que habían luchado se estaba desvaneciendo…

-No… ¡NO! – se despierta bruscamente, alterada, respirando con dificultad, sintiendo unas gotas de sudor resbalar por su rostro, sin saber cómo sentirse o qué pensar al respecto – esta pesadilla… es tal vez la más horrible que he tenido… no puedo entender cómo es posible que más enemigos aparezcan. Es como si estuviéramos destinadas a luchar contra algo peor de lo que hemos enfrentado antes, como si todas esas batallas… fueran solo pruebas para enfrentar a la verdadera amenaza que planea acabar con este mundo…

El tan solo pensar en esa posibilidad le daba escalofríos, pero descartarla en este punto ya no era una opción, y menos después de que siempre tenían que pelear para evitar que esa pesadilla se hiciera realidad. Pero en esta ocasión, sentía algo muy diferente, que le indica el cambio más radical e importante para ellas, y para el futuro…

OOOOOOOOOO

En cambio, en la mansión Kido, los 4 Caballeros de Athena que estaban en ese lugar, también estaban despiertos. Había pasado tiempo desde la batalla contra el Dios del Inframundo Hades. Tal batalla casi acaba con la vida del Caballero Pegaso, pero para sorpresa de todos, cuando ya pensaban que él estaba muerto, seguía respirando. Aunque estuvo en estado vegetativo por un periodo de tiempo, él ahora está completamente recuperado, pues habían podido salvarlo después de que casi muere inmediatamente por la espada de Hades, incluso les había sorprendido que había resistido hasta que fue salvado definitivamente por sus amigos. Luego de esto, los 4 jóvenes se reúnen en la mansión cada cierto tiempo, para convivir y asegurarse de que todo con Athena estuviera en orden.

Y bueno, no se podían reunir los 5 Caballeros, pues el Fénix nunca podía ser localizado y llegaba cuando él quería, ya siendo el único en visitar la mansión en ese tiempo, o por azares del destino llegando cuando los demás también se reunían. Shun vivía por ello en la mansión, porque también la Isla Andrómeda ya no existe. Seiya vive en su departamento, visita muy seguido la mansión y el orfanato por la cercanía, donde ahora vive su hermana Seika, quien al lado de Miho cuida de los huérfanos, así que Seiya y Seika se ven muy seguido. Shiryu vive en los 5 Picos en China, pero eso no le impedía visitarlos, al igual que con Hyoga que vive en Siberia. Ahora Shun y Seiya tienen 16 años, Shiryu y Hyoga tienen 17, e Ikki tiene 18 años.

Todo parecía paz, pero pronto se darían cuenta de que eso estaba por terminar…

OOOOOOOOOO

-El silencio es una parte fundamental de la vida, pero el sonido también lo es. El mayor de nuestros problemas, es que unos seres malignos quieren hacer el sonido de los gritos de dolor y sufrimiento, para que después el silencio reine al lado de la muerte – la voz de esa persona era de una chica, quien estaba en la soledad de su habitación, observando por su ventana, con un ligero dolor de cabeza – mi despertar está cerca; era inevitable que la verdad fuera ocultada por más tiempo, pero, aún no tengo la fuerza suficiente – golpea con su puño derecho la pared a causa de la frustración que siente – he sido una inútil todo este tiempo, pero voy a entrenar más, para así poder manejar el nivel actual de mis compañeros

La brisa del viento matutino mueve sus cabellos, mientras se prepara para un nuevo día, esperando por el momento perfecto, para poder ayudar a las personas que pronto van a estar en dificultades, ya que en el pasado, no pudo hacerlo.

OOOOOOOOOO

Luna estaba aún con la boca abierta observando a su dueña caminar a la preparatoria sin prisa alguna, pues no iba a mal tiempo y era por su propia voluntad.

-¿Qué pasó hoy Serena? ¿Te sientes bien?

-No es nada Luna, no me fastidies con eso. ¿No puedo levantarme temprano alguna vez? – dijo mientras miraba hacia arriba con pose de "tengo dignidad"

-Ya, ya, perdona – menciona la gatita mientras se pone pensativa – _"Tal vez siga madurando…" _– no termina de pensar cuando ve que su dueña se tropezó y cayó al suelo adolorida. A Luna le sale una gota de sudor en la cabeza mientras se aleja para dejarla sola – _"Creo que me adelanté a los hechos"_

Mientras tanto, en el techo de la escuela, sucedían cosas que nadie imaginaba…

-Quiero que ustedes se encarguen de destruir a las Sailors y de obtener el Cristal de Plata. Con él, nuestro futuro está asegurado, Fileas, Damián

(Nota: Fileas y Damián son nombres griegos. Fileas significa "El que quiere de manera entrañable", y Damián significa "El que domina, el que concilia". No es que sean los mejores nombres para unos contrincantes, pero sus nombres tienen un significado que va con sus participaciones en la historia.)

Un chico de cabello color castaño claro y ojos negros, con la piel clara, observa con duda a esa persona. Tenía puesta una armadura color rojo con detalles dorados, con un diseño similar a la armadura del Cisne, pero no traía puesto nada en la cabeza. Él era Fileas.

El joven que estaba junto a él tenía el cabello de color castaño oscuro y ojos también de color negro, con la piel también clara, con una armadura idéntica a la de su hermano, pero con detalles plateados en lugar de dorados. Él era Damián.

-Quiero aclarar que si no existe la necesidad de matar a unas mujeres, no vamos a hacerlo. Nuestro propósito es el Cristal de Plata, y no creo que ellas puedan poner mucha resistencia – dijo Damián con seriedad

-Entiendo la razón por la que lo dices, pero si llega a ser inevitable, no quiero que tengan consideración con ellas. ¿Entendido?

-Sí – responde ahora Fileas, y cuando esa persona se había marchado, bufó con molestia – aún así es obvio que en algún momento tenemos que obedecer estas órdenes, ¿No crees?

-No creo tener muchas opciones

-¿Qué pasará con las Outher Senshis? Debemos atacarlas, ¿No?

-Si conseguimos el Cristal de Plata en esta ocasión, ellas no van a ser rivales para nosotros. Además, lo que les espera con futuros rivales es incomparable con nuestro nivel, hasta quedamos bajos

-Entonces, si son muy débiles, ¿Por qué no mandaron a guerreros de menor rango?

-Porque Sailor Moon no es cualquier cosa, y el enfrentarse a Sailor Galaxia no es cosa de chiste. Aunque el poder de esa Sailor no se compara con el poder de los Dioses, en el caso de Sailor Moon, ella tiene el Cristal de Plata en su poder, siendo esa joya muy valiosa. Por eso somos los encargados de esta misión

OOOOOOOOOO

En las calles de Tokio, Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun miraban incrédulos a Seiya, que reía nervioso, ya que después de lo que les había dicho, apenas y podían creer que hablaba en serio.

-Seiya, sinceramente, no le encuentro sentido a esto – dijo Shiryu con resignación, y Hyoga habla segundos después

-Shiryu tiene razón. Nos acabas de decir que soñaste con una chica extraña, con un Cosmos similar al de Athena, pero no recuerdas su cara, ¿Y nos has traído desde que amaneció para buscarla? Es absurdo – ya les extrañaba mucho que el castaño se levantara tan temprano para salir, pero el que los hiciera acompañarlo teniendo después esa razón, no suena nada coherente aún si se trata de Seiya

-Creo que esta vez estoy de acuerdo con ellos. Seiya, ¿Cómo íbamos a encontrarla? – Shun estaba dudoso de que su amigo estuviera pensando con claridad

-No lo sé, pero siento que debo encontrarla. ¡Ese Cosmos me ayudó a extender mi vida cuando Hades me clavó su espada! – les revela para que le entiendan, dejándoles en shock por tales palabras, pues se veía muy seguro de sí mismo

-¿Estás seguro de eso, Seiya? – pregunta Shiryu con incredulidad

-Si, lo recuerdo muy bien. En esa ocasión, un Cosmos muy cálido y brillante me protegió, pero lo más extraño es que no se trataba del Cosmos de Saori, porque lo he sentido anteriormente, y este Cosmos era diferente, y nunca antes lo había sentido – los demás estaban observando a Seiya en completo silencio, esperando a que termine de hablar – recuerdo que por un tiempo busqué ese Cosmos, y he llegado a sentirlo nuevamente, pero cuando llegaba a ese lugar no había nadie con ese Cosmos; ella sabe ocultarlo muy bien

-Eso es muy extraño. ¿Has soñado con ella en más de una ocasión? – pregunta Hyoga con curiosidad

-Si – responde el castaño, para luego meter las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y caminar distraído, seguido por ellos – quisiera saber de quién se trata y poder agradecerle. Perdonen por hacerles perder el tiempo – Shun niega con la cabeza al escuchar esa última disculpa

-No tienes que disculparte Seiya; no sabíamos nada de esto, y entendemos tus razones

-Yo creo saber de lo que hablas, Seiya – dijo Shiryu con serenidad – han habido ocasiones en las que parecen aparecer Cosmos malignos y Cosmos con energías puras. Consulté a Athena y ella me dijo que así como nosotros protegemos la paz del mundo, no somos los únicos en hacerlo, así que seguramente esos Cosmos pertenecen a esos otros enfrentamientos

-¿Acaso oí bien?, ¿Hay otras personas que protegen la paz del mundo como nosotros? – pregunta Shun ahora con gran asombro, y los otros dos estaban igual

-Si. Deben recordar que nosotros peleamos en el nombre de Athena en contra de Dioses que la desafían a ella. En el caso de haber guerras Santas ajenas a las de Athena y nosotros, serían batallas que no nos corresponden

-Tiene sentido – comenta Hyoga luego de procesar las palabras de Shiryu

-En parte me alegra saber que no serán o fueron enemigos, pero, tal vez no pueda conocer a esa persona jamás – dijo Seiya con una sonrisa leve, pero pronto se detienen al escuchar unas voces, y Seiya se impresiona un poco al verse frente a una preparatoria - ¿Qué tan lejos estamos de la mansión?

-Ya estamos algo alejados – le responde Shun al mirar a su alrededor, luego sonriendo un poco - ¿Saben? Saori me dijo el otro día que si queremos, podemos entrar a estudiar, y que ella va a pagar todo – esto llamó la atención de los demás, quienes no sabían cómo reaccionar ante esa propuesta inesperada – pero yo sinceramente no estoy muy seguro. Nunca he asistido a una escuela, y aunque tal vez quisiera dedicarme a otra cosa, muy a mi pesar, si tuviéramos otra batalla, no podría dedicarme a eso otro en esos momentos

-Sí, pienso lo mismo – dijo Shiryu al pensarlo unos segundos – es muy amable de su parte, pero es algo… extraño imaginarme como un estudiante de preparatoria

-Pues ya somos tres – menciona Hyoga – yo solo he aprendido cosas gracias a mis maestros y ustedes, y generalmente son cosas que sirven para pelear como Caballero de Athena

-Más bien somos cuatro – dijo Seiya con una sonrisa burlona – y es lógico que Ikki contaría como quinto. Él no sabe quedarse quieto ni una semana en el mismo lugar, y en mi caso, dudo mucho prestar atención suficiente como para pasar con promedio excelente – los demás sonríen ante eso, pensando en que la única similitud entre Seiya e Ikki, es que siempre hacen lo que quieren a su manera

Mientras ellos estaban hablando, Damián y Fileas aterrizaron frente a las chicas, quienes conversaban a gusto en una zona apartada del campo escolar, pero al verlos, quedaron impactadas.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? – pregunta Lita con el entrecejo fruncido, desconfiada, y Fileas habla después de verlas unos segundos

-Me parece correcto que quieran saberlo, Sailor Scouts – esto toma por sorpresa a todas ellas, quienes buscaban qué hacer a pesar de toda la situación tan repentina – pero antes… - alza la palma de su mano derecha, apuntando hacia el cielo - ¡Campo Oculto!

Una energía rojiza en forma de esfera, sale de su mano y se eleva unos metros, la cual explota y rodea como un domo circular en el lugar donde estaban, dejándolos dentro, y en el exterior, ninguna persona supo que había sucedido con esa esfera, además de que no se veía a nadie por allí, así que no le tomaron importancia.

-¿Qué está pasando? – Mina estaba algo preocupada, y Damián sonrió al verla, antes de responderle

-Mi hermano ha creado un campo de energía que nos hace invisibles a vista de todos los del exterior. Además, los ataques dentro de este campo no afectarán el exterior en nada; no nos interesa llamar la atención ni dañar a los seres insignificantes de este lugar. Solo hemos venido por el Cristal de Plata

-¿Qué? – Serena estaba cada vez más sorprendida, ya que sabían demasiado de ellas, lo que les deja en una clara desventaja, además de que sus métodos son demasiado extraños en comparación a los que han visto antes

Desde afuera de la preparatoria, los 4 jóvenes que estaban allí iban a marcharse, pero sintieron dos Cosmos poderosos dentro del establecimiento, y al fijarse bien, notaron como una esfera extraña de color rojizo explotaba, para luego desaparecer.

-¿Sintieron y vieron eso? – pregunta Seiya sin dejar de mirar a esa dirección

-Si, son dos Cosmos, y al parecer son malignos – dijo Shiryu con seriedad

-Pero no entiendo, ¿Qué hacen en una escuela? No es algo normal – Hyoga estaba observando incrédulo

-Solo lo sabremos al verlo. Vamos – se animó Seiya, y Shun asintió

-Si, vamos

Tuvieron que saltar la barda escolar en un área donde no se sentían presencias de personas, para después mirar a su alrededor buscando algo sospechoso, solo que no vieron nada anormal, pero sentían el Cosmos de esos dos seres. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

-No entiendo esto – dijo Seiya mientras parpadea confundido, y Shiryu le responde

-Seguramente esa técnica que vimos oculta a los involucrados ante la vista de los demás. Lo más probable es que no quieran llamar la atención

-Eso significa que debemos encontrarlos por su Cosmos y no por la vista – menciona Shun, quien agradeció internamente que esos seres al menos sean piadosos con algunos humanos, aunque por supuesto, no le parece muy normal

Con Serena y los demás…

-Nunca vamos a entregarles el Cristal de Plata. Antes deben pelear con nosotras – dijo Lita con determinación, haciendo una pose de pelea de artes marciales

-Ya lo sabía – dijo Damián sin inmutarse por esa amenaza – pero deben saber que estamos siendo demasiado amables con ustedes, así que para no hacer una pelea aburrida, les damos la oportunidad de transformarse

-De acuerdo – dijo Amy, sabiendo que no vale la pena ocultar algo que ellos ya saben - ¡Por el poder del Cristal del planeta Mercurio!

-¡Por el poder del Cristal del planeta Júpiter!

-¡Por el poder del Cristal del planeta Venus!

Seiya y los demás sintieron de repente tres Cosmos aparecer de la nada, viendo un punto fijo del gran patio, donde extrañamente no había personas cerca. A pesar de ello, sentían la intensidad de un Cosmos azul celeste, uno verde claro y otro de color naranja.

-Debe ser allá… - Hyoga no pudo terminar de hablar

-¡Eternal Sailor Moon, Transformación!

Ese Cosmos sorprendió a los 4 Caballeros, pues era puro y se sentía su vitalidad, con una intensidad plateada que llenaba de regocijo a sus corazones. Aunque quien más estaba sorprendido era el Pegaso, pues ese Cosmos era el que había sentido esa vez… El Cosmos que le ayudó; el que le había salvado la vida.

-Este Cosmos… es de la chica que me ayudó – los demás estaban asombrados por esas palabras de su amigo

-Vaya, tenías razón Seiya, es similar al de Athena. Vamos a ver – nadie dudó en hacerle caso a Andrómeda, yendo hacia el campo que rodeaba a esas personas, el cual tenía una gran cantidad de energía, logrando entrar con mucha dificultad, y ocultándose tras unos árboles para investigar lo que sucede

Su sorpresa era enorme al ver a dos sujetos con armaduras frente a cuatro chicas con uniforme tipo marinero de diferentes colores y minifaldas. ¿Esas eran las Cosmoenergías que sentían? Era muy difícil de creerlo, y de no ser porque saben que las apariencias engañan, pensarían que se trata de una broma.

Seiya estaba observando las alas de la chica rubia que tiene un extraño centro. ¿Ella era la líder? El Cosmos que ella estaba emitiendo, era el Cosmos de esa ocasión…

-Esto es muy extraño. Será mejor no interferir para averiguar lo que sucede, y si llegan a necesitar ayuda haremos acto de presencia – sugirió Hyoga, siendo Shiryu y Shun los que asintieron a sus palabras, pero Seiya no prestaba atención, ya que solo observa a esa chica sin pensar en otra cosa

Sailor Mercury mira a sus oponentes con seriedad, antes de hablar.

-Quisiera saber, ¿Por qué quieren el Cristal de Plata?

Los Caballeros de Athena estaban sorprendidos por esa pregunta. ¿Cristal de Plata? Eso sonaba algo extraño, pero se nota la seriedad en el rostro de la chica, así que decidieron tomarle importancia a lo que dijo.

Damián es el que responde la pregunta, decidiendo ir al grano para acabar con ese asunto rápidamente.

-Nos han dado la tarea de arrebatarles el Cristal de Plata. Nuestros Dioses al mando se aliaron con otros, teniendo cuentas pendientes con las Sailor Scouts de la Diosa Selene, y con los Caballeros de la Diosa Athena

Las Sailor estaban confundidas con esto, pero Seiya y los demás Caballeros estaban impactados, ya que de no haber salido a causa de la búsqueda del castaño, no se hubieran enterado de una nueva amenaza a la humanidad.

-El Cristal de Plata, la piedra custodiada por la Diosa Selene, quien en esta vida se hace llamar Sailor Moon, es capaz de destruir a todos de un solo golpe, y simplemente, nuestros Dioses lo quieren – dijo Fileas con simpleza

Ahora los Caballeros temían por el poder del Cristal de Plata. ¿Tan poderoso era? Aunque, Sailor Mercury vuelve a hablar al analizar la información que le dieron.

-¿Caballeros de Athena? Athena es una antigua Diosa de la mitología griega. ¿Acaso ha reencarnado como Serena?

-Exactamente Sailor Mercury, pero basta de palabrería… ¡Destello Aniquilador! – creó con su dedo índice de la mano derecha un destello de luz que fue mandado hacia ellas. Tal destello causa una explosión que apenas pudieron esquivar, porque fue muy rápida – las felicito, lo han esquivado, que suerte tienen – menciona al ver la nube de polvo que había levantado y las había dejado algo sucias, apenas un poco alejadas del impacto

-¡Fileas! Esto no es un juego – le regaña Damián a su hermano

-No estoy jugando; ellas lo han esquivado. Además, ¿No viste que se han asustado con tan poco? Me gusta ver sus expresiones de temor – dijo ahora con un tono de burla, claramente disfrutando esto

-A ver si ustedes esquivan esto… ¡Ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter! – dicho ataque de hojas filosas fue velozmente interceptado por Damián

-Que sencillo – apenas dice eso, murmura unas palabras que nadie pudo escuchar, y el ataque parece chocar contra algo, reflejándose y devolviéndolo hacia ellas

-¡Maldición! ¡AHHHH! – todas fueron lastimadas con ese ataque de Sailor Júpiter, cayendo al piso con muchos rasguños tanto en sus uniformes como en su propio cuerpo

-Eso… me dolió – Sailor Moon estaba preocupada por esto, pero Sailor Mercury y Venus se levantan

-¡Burbujas Congelantes de Mercurio! – ese ataque frío llama la atención de Hyoga. ¿Ella tiene poderes similares a los suyos?

-¡Rayo creciente de Venus, Fulmina! – Mercury le había apuntado a Fileas y Venus a Damián, pero se llevan la sorpresa de que ambos lo esquivan con gran velocidad, y los ataques solo chocaron con el domo del Campo Oculto, el de Mercury congelando una pequeña parte y el de Venus creando una mini explosión color naranja, sin causar más que daños superficiales

-Debemos ayudarlas; la pelea también es con nosotros

-Es verdad Shun, pero no traemos nuestras armaduras – le recuerda Shiryu con preocupación

-Debemos invocarlas con nuestro Cosmos como lo hicieron los Caballeros Dorados en el muro de los lamentos – propone Hyoga

-Es una buena idea, excepto porque podríamos llamar la atención de esos sujetos – dijo Shiryu pensando en la mejor manera para ayudarles a esas chicas

Pero, mientras estaban discutiendo, Damián se acercó velozmente a Serena, intentando quitarle el broche de transformación, el cual tiene en su interior el Cristal de Plata. Lo agarró con su mano derecha, comenzando a jalarlo. Un resplandor plateado empezó a rodear a la chica, el cual era producido a causa del intento del muchacho por quitarle el broche.

Serena al sentir eso grita de dolor, pues no solo la transformación de Serena es gracias al Cristal de Plata, si no que el Cristal de Plata es parte de la vitalidad de Serena. Era como si estuviera arrebatándole su propio corazón, además de que la misma transformación de Eternal Sailor Moon estaba empezando a parpadear como si fuera a desaparecer, y Damián en lugar de compadecerse del grito de la rubia, ejerce mayor fuerza para acabar pronto con ese asunto.

Las chicas al reaccionar intentan ayudarla con desesperación. Siendo Lita la primera en acercarse.

-¡Serena! – Júpiter trata de darle una patada a Damián, pero Fileas se interpone y trata de golpearla, aunque Lita podía defenderse gracias a sus conocimientos en artes marciales, esquivando un par de puñetazos y deteniendo uno de ellos con la palma derecha. Pero antes de que ella le diera una patada en el rostro, Fileas le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, sacándole el aire y dejándola arrodillada en el piso, llena de dolor – es… más fuerte de lo que pensé… - empezó a toser al sentir que le falta el aire, apenas soportando el dolor

-¡Demonios! – exclamó Hyoga con enojo al ver como tratan a esas mujeres, pero ellos notaron que el castaño que es su amigo, estaba en shock, para luego apretar los puños e inconscientemente aumentar su Cosmos color blanco brillante

-Seiya – Shun estaba impresionado por esto, y no era el único, ya que es normal que les moleste algo así, y más sabiendo lo importante que es para Seiya ese Cosmos al que le estaban arrebatando poder. Aún así… esa furia… solo la habían visto cuando se trata de otra persona…

-Debemos seguir con nuestro deber, Shun – dijo Shiryu mientras aumenta su Cosmos color verde oscuro, y Hyoga hace lo mismo con su Cosmos blanco

-Si – Shun comienza a hacer lo mismo, tratando de no pensar en eso por el momento, emanando en poco tiempo su Cosmoenergía color rosa

-¡Déjala! – Sailor Venus iba a atacar, pero, una persona se interpone, sin importarle nada más que protegerla

-¡Meteoros Pegaso! – las chicas vieron como un chico castaño y con la piel algo morena, con una armadura puesta, lanzaba un ataque veloz lleno de varios destellos de luz blanca a Damián, y como éste no lo esperaba, fue impactado contra el campo invisible, teniendo marcas de golpes – no voy a permitir que te acerques a ellas – termina de hablar, y ellas observan que junto a él se acercan otros jóvenes que también visten armaduras

-¡Los Caballeros de Athena! – afirma Fileas incrédulo, dejando anonadadas a las chicas

-¿Ellos son los Caballeros de Athena? – Serena los miraba llena de asombro mientras se recupera poco a poco, confirmando con sus propios ojos que su sueño de la noche anterior era una pieza clave para entender esta situación repentina

-Así es, y les ayudaremos con ellos – dijo Seiya decidido, ante la mirada de todos

-¿Te crees muy fuerte? – pregunta Fileas con burla

-Más bien, estoy determinado a lograr mi objetivo. ¿Acaso no te enseñaron que a las mujeres debes respetarlas?

-Estamos de parte de la equidad de género, y tratamos a las mujeres como iguales – responde Fileas sin tomarle importancia, mientras que Damián se levanta sin dificultad

-¡Te lo dije! Estuvimos perdiendo el tiempo

-¿Cómo iba yo a saber que iban a aparecer 4 de los 5 Caballeros de Bronce favoritos de Athena?

-Ellos saben de nosotros – Seiya estaba un poco preocupado por eso – pero no importa. Tenemos que poder con ellos, ¿Entendido amigos?

-Si Seiya – dijo Shun mientras asintió con la cabeza

-Estamos contigo – menciona Hyoga

-Vamos a vencer nuevamente – comenta Shiryu con convencimiento

Continuará…

¡Hola otra vez! Quiero aclarar que los nombres de las armaduras de estos guerreros aún no se revelan, pero no es por no tener idea de lo que van a representar, si no que los nombres de sus armaduras aún no deben revelarse por una razón.

Por cierto, Ikki aún no va a aparecer, ya que saben cómo es el Fénix jajaja, ese va a llegar después.

Y para los que ya se dieron cuenta de dónde proviene el primer párrafo del capítulo, ¡Sí que ven Saint Seiya! Y a los que no saben o no se acuerdan, este primer párrafo es proveniente de las palabras del narrador en español latino del primer capítulo de Saint Seiya "Las Leyendas de Una Nueva Era".

¡Bien! Ahora, un pequeño avance contado por uno de los personajes.

Narra Seiya: ¡Vaya! Al parecer las Guerras Santas no van a acabar para nosotros, pero, ¿Ahora unas chicas y su piedra protectora están en peligro? ¡No lo vamos a permitir! Pero… ¿Realmente es necesaria la estrategia de Mina? ¡No quiero y no me pueden obligar! El próximo capítulo de este Fanfic raro será "Una alianza algo extraña, la idea descabellada de Mina". Y tú… ¿Has sentido el poder del Cosmos?

¡Hasta la actualización!

Sakurita de Li


	2. Chapter 2

Sailor Moon, Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y Masami Kurumada, pero la historia es de mi autoría.

Hola de nuevo. A los que les gusta mi historia se los agradezco mucho, y a los que no… pues ya ni modo jajaja.

Quiero aclarar que el capítulo de hoy es muy raro e inusual jeje, pero ya dije cómo van a ser las cosas. Convivencia unos, batallas otros, así que… solo espero que no me odien por imaginar lo que puse en el capítulo de hoy jajaja.

Capítulo 2. Una alianza algo extraña, la idea descabellada de Mina

Damián se estaba hartando de las palabras tan solidarias de esos Caballeros; ese tipo de sentimentalismo era absurdo para él. Tenía que ser frío, y su hermano también debe serlo, para poder cumplir con su propósito.

-Ya me aburrió su compañerismo – extendió ambas palmas hacia los lados, y en cada uno de sus dedos creó una especie de luz, que era parte de su Cosmos, finalmente lanzando su ataque - ¡Destellos de Fuego! – todas las pequeñas energías ahora se dirigieron a todos los contrincantes, a una velocidad que apenas las Sailors podían ver

-¡Cadena de Andrómeda! – Shun con su cadena logró neutralizar todos los destellos, los cuales dejaban pequeñas llamas en el pasto, sin causarle daño alguno a alguien o a la misma cadena que les había protegido

Las Sailor estaban impactadas por esa habilidad, y Venus era la más sorprendida. ¡Esas cadenas superan a las suyas en poder! No podía creerlo. Además, había notado algo imposible de ignorar: todos ellos son jóvenes muy atractivos.

-Bien hecho Shun. ¡Polvo de Diamantes! – ese ataque apenas le dio a ambos adversarios, pero también pudo evitar con su aire congelante que se extendieran las llamas en el pasto, dejando residuos de copos de nieve y escarcha en el aire

Las armaduras de Fileas y Damián tenían una pequeña parte congelada, pero con elevar su Cosmos un poco, el calor los descongeló. Aún así Amy estaba impresionada por el ataque de Hyoga, porque era un poder similar al suyo, pero, diferente a la vez.

-Interesante – menciona Damián – no nos atacaste con el fin de hacernos daño; lo hiciste para extinguir las pequeñas llamas y evitar que se ocasionara un incendio en este lugar

-Pero solo nos tomaron por sorpresa. Nuestro Cosmos es de fuego, y tu ataque no es de mucha efectividad contra nosotros – Fileas estaba confiado

-No han visto lo mejor de nosotros – Hyoga estaba un poco ofendido por eso. Su maestro Camus era el que tenía esas técnicas, y no le gusta que critiquen su poder

-Mi hermano ya me dijo que no estamos para juegos. No podemos perder nuestro tiempo con ustedes – ante la vista de todos, Fileas desapareció

-Mercury, ayúdanos – pidió Júpiter, pero Shiryu también habló

-No hace falta; Shun ya lo está buscando – las Sailor vieron como la cadena de Shun estaba moviéndose de una manera extraña; parecía buscar algo como si de un radar se tratara

-La cadena no puede encontrarlo. Su Cosmos está disperso a causa de estar encerrados en este domo creado con ese mismo Cosmos. Estamos en desventaja – pero después, su cadena reaccionó hacia la dirección de una de ellas - ¡Cuidado!

Fileas había aparecido detrás de Serena, con su ataque listo, su dedo estaba apuntando hacia el corazón de Sailor Moon, y las demás no habían podido reaccionar a tiempo.

-¡Sailor Moon! – Serena estaba inmóvil, petrificada del miedo, estaba a punto de morir de una manera tan rápida

-¡Destello A…!

-¡Meteoros de Pegaso! – Fileas fue sorprendido por el ataque de Seiya, quien estaba más cerca de Sailor Moon. El ataque de Fileas fue desviado a causa de los meteoros del muchacho, pero iba ahora hacia Sailor Júpiter

-¡No, Júpiter! – Sailor Moon apenas había reaccionado, viendo que el ataque iba ahora hacia Lita

Júpiter cerró los ojos, no quería ver lo que iba a pasar, pero, el ataque nunca llegó. Sorprendida, abrió los ojos, y observa con asombro que uno de esos Caballeros, de armadura color verde, estaba frente a ella, y había detenido el ataque con su escudo.

-Atacar a una mujer por la espalda, es un acto de cobardía – Shiryu estaba molesto con Fileas, pero Júpiter estaba anonadada, maravillada. Ese chico le había protegido sin conocerla…

-Jajajaja, ya les había dicho que las mujeres no son diferentes para nosotros en este caso; son nuestras oponentes al igual que ustedes – Fileas estaba burlón repitiendo sus palabras, y por supuesto, enojando más tanto a las chicas como a los chicos

Seiya apretaba los puños, estaba furioso. Si no hubiese reaccionado a tiempo, esa chica ahora estaría muerta. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el Campo Oculto comenzó a parpadear con un brillo rojizo leve, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para los demás.

-No aprovechamos el tiempo del Campo Oculto. Lo mejor será irnos, no quiero que los demás se den cuenta de nuestra presencia – le dijo Damián a su hermano, para después mirar a sus oponentes – pronto regresaremos por el Cristal de Plata, y tal vez, nosotros mismos podamos tomar las vidas de Athena y Selene – les dice, antes de desaparecer ambos en un aura oscura, dejándolos impactados

-Desaparecieron cual fantasmas – menciona Hyoga cuando ya no sintió sus Cosmoenergías, y justo cuando el Campo Oculto desapareció, para no llamar la atención se ocultaron detrás de uno de los edificios

-Lo bueno es que ningún humano ajeno a la batalla salió herido – dice Seiya viendo como los alumnos seguían en sus pláticas y regresando a sus salones como si nada, para después voltear y ver a Sailor Moon - ¿Cómo te sientes? – la pregunta sorprende un poco a las chicas, pero Serena le sonríe para que no se preocupe

-Estoy bien gracias a ti. Les agradecemos que nos ayudaran – le dice sinceramente, y Seiya sonríe antes de volver a hablar

-No es nada. Más bien yo soy quien debería agradecerte a ti – esta afirmación sorprendió a las Sailor – tu Cosmos me ayudó mucho esa vez

-¿Mi Cosmos? ¿Qué es eso? – pregunta sin entender a lo que se refiere

-En resumen es nuestro poder y energía – responde Hyoga – estos son guiados por nuestras constelaciones guardianas, y creo que en el caso de ustedes, su Cosmos viene de sus planetas guardianes. ¿No?

-Sí, pero… ¿Cómo es que Sailor Moon ayudó a este joven? – Seiya no tardó en responder a la pregunta de Mercury

-Hace unos años, en una guerra contra un ser muy poderoso, la espada de ese ser fue clavada en mi pecho – esto dejó espantadas a las chicas, pero Serena pareció iluminada al oírlo – y casi morí allí, pero el Cosmos de esta chica fue de gran ayuda para mi vida – después, sin tomar en cuenta las expresiones estupefactas de ellas, voltea a ver a Serena nuevamente, y ella ya sabía de quién se trata – y ahora que te conocí, te agradezco que me hayas ayudado – ella sonrió al escucharlo

-No te preocupes, no necesitas agradecer nada

-¿Por qué no sabíamos nada de esto? – pregunta Venus con confusión y un poco de molestia. Esa misma pregunta se hacían las demás Sailor, pues era muy extraño que Serena no dijera nada al respecto, aunque… ella siempre tenía algo que ocultar, por más sincera que fuera la mayoría del tiempo, y lo hacía para no preocuparlas

-Eh… no sabía que iba a conocerlo algún día – mintió a medias, tratando de no dar mayores explicaciones

-Creo que lo más adecuado sería hablar con Saori sobre esto – las palabras de Hyoga sirvieron para desviar el tema, para alivio de Serena

-¿Quién es Saori? – pregunta Júpiter

-Es la Diosa Athena – la respuesta de Shun dejó sorprendidas a todas, y más cuando ellos se libraron de sus armaduras, con tal naturalidad como si estuvieran tratando con conocidos suyos

-Vaya… - Sailor Moon estaba asombrada por esto, y no era la única

-Por cierto, no nos presentamos. Soy Seiya, el Caballero de Pegaso – las chicas estaban pensando en la ironía de su nombre, pues justamente se llamaba como Seiya Kou, pero se nota que son diferentes

-Soy Shiryu, el Caballero Dragón – Júpiter presta especial atención en él, pero no se intenta distraer mucho

-Mi nombre es Shun, soy el Caballero de Andrómeda – Venus seguía sorprendida por ellos, y Shun había captado más su atención

-Y yo soy Hyoga, el Caballero Cisne – Mercury seguía queriendo analizar el ataque de Hyoga. El aire congelante que se había sentido allí era impresionante para ella

-Eh… - Sailor Moon dudó unos momentos, pero pensó que si ellos revelan sus nombres verdaderos, ellas también debían hacerlo. Además, el enemigo ya sabe sus identidades, así que dejó su transformación, para sorpresa de las chicas – Me llamo Serena Tsukino, y soy Sailor Moon – Lita fue la segunda en dejar su transformación, comenzando a entender eso mismo

-Soy Lita Kino, Sailor Júpiter – Mina fue la siguiente, y se presentó amistosamente

-Hola, soy Mina Aino, soy Sailor Venus – Amy fue la última en dejar su transformación

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Amy Mizuno, soy Sailor Mercury

-El gusto es nuestro – dijo Seiya – Bien, andando…

-Seiya – le llama Hyoga al ver que ya quería irse – ellas asisten a la escuela, ¿Lo olvidaste? Deben regresar a sus clases

-Jeje, perdón. Como yo nunca he asistido a una escuela, no sé de estas cosas – responde el castaño con una leve sonrisa apenada, mientras se lleva una mano a la cabeza

-¿Nunca han asistido? – pregunta Serena confundida, y Shiryu le responde

-No, somos huérfanos, y entrenamos desde pequeños para ser Caballeros defensores de Athena

-Cielos… - susurró Lita, para luego hablar normal – Pero las clases comenzaron hace rato, y no nos van a dejar pasar – Seiya al escuchar esa respuesta, vuelve a hablar

-¿Entonces sí vamos? Debemos aclarar estas dudas, y también unirnos para combatir a esos enemigos y proteger la gema de plata – Hyoga al oírle le habla con un tono de burla

-Seiya, es Cristal de Plata – los demás amigos de Seiya sonrieron por esto

-Ah… es cierto – a las chicas les sale una gota de sudor, pues ese chico es muy despistado

Ellos ayudaron a las chicas a salir sin ser vistas y las guiaron a la mansión, donde ellas estaban mirando con la boca abierta dicho lugar, cosa que divirtió un poco a los chicos.

-Si luego se les mete una mosca a la boca, no nos culpen – el comentario de Seiya es lo que les hace reaccionar

-Cuando Rei salga de la escuela debemos avisarle, chicas – menciona Amy luego de la impresión

-¿Quién es Rei? – quiso saber Hyoga

-Es nuestra amiga, y es Sailor Mars – respondió Lita – pero también debemos avisarle a las Outher, ¿No? – les pregunta las chicas, quienes se miran entre ellas sin saber qué decir

-El problema es localizarlas – recordó Amy – Haruka y Michiru están de viaje, Hotaru vive lejos con su padre, y en el caso de Setsuna, es imposible localizarla – claro, lo dijo sabiendo que Setsuna custodia la puerta del tiempo, y no les era posible contactarla. Seiya al escuchar esto quiso hablar

-Vaya, ustedes tienen algo en común con nosotros, pues el hermano mayor de Shun, Ikki de Fénix, es otro del club de los desaparecidos, y solo viene cuando quiere

-Por ahora, enfoquémonos en lo esencial – después de las palabras de Hyoga todos se dirigen a la mansión, pero Shiryu notó que Lita a veces se tocaba el estómago, recordando que fue golpeada por Fileas. Como ella iba atrás, él regresó unos pasos

-¿Necesitas algo? Podemos llamar a un médico para que te revise – Lita mira al joven, el cual se ve preocupado por su salud

-No es necesario; solo me duele un poco

-¿Segura? Si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírmelo – ofrece amablemente, y ella se sonroja por sus palabras. Ella debe admitir que ese chico es atractivo, y el hecho de que se preocupe por ella después de haberle salvado la vida, le agrada mucho

-Eh… te lo agradezco mucho – le dice mirándolo fijamente. Shiryu se siente algo extraño ante eso, ya que normalmente la única chica que le mira de una manera similar, era Shunrei

-No es nada – Mina miró de reojo esto, y sonríe al notar la actitud de su amiga. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto pronto. Conocer a jóvenes atractivos era una oportunidad de oro

OOOOOOOOOO

En un lugar de Tokio, en un terreno baldío, un joven de cabello rubio ceniza, de ojos color azul índigo, de la edad aparente de 16 años, y una armadura gris oscuro con detalles azul índigo, que se asemeja a la primera versión de la armadura de Pegaso de Seiya, con excepción de que solo tenía el cinturón como la segunda y no tenía casco. El chico era atractivo, pero se notaba su molestia y frustración al detectar varios Cosmos no muy lejos de allí.

-Así nunca podré encontrar lo que busco. ¡Si uso mi Cosmos, seré detectado por ellos! Y aún no me conviene aparecer frente a nadie. Mi nivel no es muy digno de una pelea interesante, ¡Y menos para los mejores de Bronce! Superdotados que muy a mi pesar admiro – camina unos pasos, y con melancolía observa su reflejo a través de un pequeño charco en el lugar – no puedo creer que ese pasado esté guiando mi presente y mi futuro. Jamás… imaginé ser la burla de Sailor Moon y de las demás Sailor Scouts desde la época del Milenio de Plata – hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no elevar su Cosmos, por el enojo y rencor que sentía al recordar lo sucedido – voy a entrenar aún si duermo poco y me canso hasta desfallecer; mi propósito lo vale, ella lo vale…

Él recordaba su mirada y su sonrisa, su cabello y su color de piel… Pero también recuerda ese trágico día en que la había perdido, sin poder hacer nada, y siendo ignorado por quienes podían ayudarlo… incluyendo a la Diosa Selene y a las Sailor Scouts…

-Nos volveremos a ver, de eso me encargo yo como sea. ¡No te perderé de nuevo! – gritó a la nada, con gran determinación, y dispuesto a recuperar lo más preciado que tenía, y que le fue arrebatado desde su anterior vida…

OOOOOOOOOO

En la entrada de la mansión, Tatsumi al ver a los recién llegados estaba molesto.

-¿Y esto? ¿Se puede saber por qué traen estudiantes a la mansión como si fuera el antro de la esquina de su casa? – todas las chicas, incluida Amy, le miraron ofendidas por esto, aunque los Caballeros ya estaban acostumbrados a los reclamos de ese sujeto

-Relájate Tatsumi – habló Seiya despreocupado – no las traemos para molestarte, aunque no es mala idea – Tatsumi se enfada más por el tono burlón que había usado Seiya

-Eres un descarado

-Dile a Saori que te de vacaciones. Ver al Grinch sin ser Navidad, cada día, le quita la magia al cuento – Tatsumi estaba peor aún, pero los demás sonríen divertidos – necesitamos ver a Saori, es importante

Después de contarle lo sucedido a Saori, en la sala principal de la mansión, ella estaba pensativa y preocupada por lo que ha acontecido.

-No puedo saber aún de quién se trata. Tengo sólo una teoría al respecto, pero quiero estar completamente segura de ello. Dicen que solo mencionaron estar al servicio de unos Dioses que buscan destruirnos y obtener el Cristal de Plata, ¿No?

-Exacto – responde Shiryu – Y si buscan obtener más poder con el Cristal de Plata, quiere decir que se trata de un artefacto muy poderoso, así que las chicas están en un gran peligro

-El Cristal de Plata – comienza a explicar Amy – es una joya que puede purificar y sanar, pero si es usado para el mal, podría destruir y dañar no solo al planeta Tierra, si no también al sistema solar o más allá según el poder y ambición del enemigo – ahora los Caballeros no solo estaban asombrados y preocupados, ahora estaban impactados por este tipo de poder

-Eso solo comprueba que ustedes están en peligro. Debemos estar alertas y planificar alguna estrategia – argumenta Shiryu, y Mina sintió como se le prendió el foco, sonriendo por su idea

¡Era brillante! La estrategia ideal para dos cosas.

-Hay una solución a este problema – comentó, logrando captar la atención de todos – Ustedes entraron a la escuela sin avisar, y corrieron con suerte, pero eso no va a suceder siempre. ¿Cómo van a ayudarnos entonces? Ustedes deben volverse estudiantes de la escuela y así pasar inadvertidos – sugirió su plan maestro, dejando a todos estupefactos – hemos tenido batallas en esa misma escuela anteriormente, que ya ni las puedo contar, y ahora, cada vez que vengan a atacarnos, ustedes estarán en la escuela

-¡¿Qué?! – Seiya no podía creer lo que escuchaba, y Mina continuó sin darle importancia

-Llaman la atención entrando y saliendo sin permiso, y podrían causarnos problemas. El enemigo ya sabe nuestras identidades, pero nuestras familias y amistades no, y no pueden enterarse, porque se preocuparían mucho – termina de decir, sorprendiendo a todos, y más a las chicas por lo analítica que era en este momento

Esto debía ser una pesadilla. ¿No hace un rato los cuatro habían dejado en claro que no iban a aceptar la propuesta de Saori de la que les habló Shun? Pero como Saori no sabía de esto, habló con una sonrisa.

-Me parece una idea excelente. Ellos merecen la oportunidad de superarse, y le había dicho a Shun anteriormente sobre esto. Al igual que ustedes, ellos merecen estudiar y llevar vidas más normales a pesar de las batallas. Además, es una buena estrategia

-Pero Saori… - comenzaba a protestar Seiya

-¡No se diga más! – se apresuró a decir Mina al ver que querían contradecirle – es verdad, con esto matarían a dos pájaros de un tiro, que digo dos, hasta tres. Solución mejor no hay – ella se sentía como toda una genio con suerte ¡La Diosa Athena apoya su idea!

Muy a pesar de ellos, saben que es una buena estrategia, ya que no querían preocupar a más personas de las necesarias. Seiya sin embargo, quería protestar, pero Shiryu le detuvo del hombro antes de que hablara.

-Tiene razón en muchas cosas, y lo sabes, Seiya – el castaño tuvo que razonar, y debía admitir que no era mala estrategia, muy, muy a su pesar

-Está bien; asistiremos a esa escuela, pero no esperen que tenga 10 en esas cosas. Lo haré por las chicas y por la joya esa plateada – a todos les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca al escucharlo

-Seiya, es Cristal de Plata – le corrige Shun

-Es una joya plateada a final de cuentas, ¿No?

-Si tú lo dices – se resigna Hyoga

Gracias a las influencias de Saori, ya tenían lugar para el día siguiente. Era necesario para proteger a las chicas. Para sorpresa de todos, Hyoga y Shiryu a pesar de ser un año mayores, también fueron metidos en los grados de las chicas como Seiya y Shun, para mayor vigilancia. Mina estaba radiante por haber salido victoriosa con esto, y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad que se le estaba dando en bandeja de plata. Rei fue puesta al tanto de todo, y estaba incrédula por todo esto. ¿Cómo era posible que Mina se saliera con la suya tan fácilmente? Eso era un misterio para ella.

-No puedo creer que algo así esté pasando… - menciona la Sailor Scout del fuego – aunque… creo haber escuchado antes sobre "Los Caballeros de Athena" pero no estoy segura de dónde lo he escuchado, ni de cuando… Tengo que estar al pendiente de todo, a pesar de que no siento energías malignas cerca de las chicas, se puede sentir que esos muchachos tienen un poder asombroso, así que no tengo que preocuparme por ellas… o eso espero – suspiró profundamente tratando de calmarse – Quisiera saber más de ellos, pero por desgracia, no voy a la misma escuela que las chicas

En la mañana siguiente, en la mansión Kido…

Saori estaba ocupada con unos asuntos de la fundación, así que Shun, Hyoga y Shiryu desayunaban ya portando sus uniformes que utilizarían de ahora en adelante. Eran insoportables para ellos las bromas de Tatsumi al verlos, pues esto no era algo de total voluntad como para soportar eso de buena gana.

-No puedo creer que esto esté pasando – se quejó Hyoga – Apenas ayer dijimos nuestras opiniones al respecto, y de la nada estamos en esta situación sin retorno

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Hyoga – dijo Shiryu mientras se levanta para dejar su plato con otros trastos sucios – pero no hay remedio, si hasta Seiya aceptó esto, y se va a quedar en la mansión para irnos juntos todos los días

-Hablando de Seiya… - comenzó a decir Shun - ¿Por qué no ha bajado a desayunar? ¿Qué pudo pasarle?

-Estamos hablando de Seiya, Shun – comenta Hyoga con desinterés – ha de estar dormido aún. Él sabía perfectamente que Saori nos dijo sobre la evaluación del nivel académico por la cual debíamos llegar una hora antes de la entrada, y ya se nos va a hacer tarde…

-¡¿Por qué demonios nadie me recordó que debíamos ir a esa prisión de adolescentes?! – se le oyó gritar a Seiya, quien llegó al comedor, vestido con el uniforme algo arrugado, lo cual indica que a pesar de que se lo habían llevado planchado, él lo había aventado en algún lado la noche anterior – ya ni voy a poder desayunar – Tatsumi iba a avisarles que ya era hora de irse, pero al ver a Seiya vestido así, no evita carcajearse, para el enorme disgusto del Pegaso - ¡Deja de reír y ya vámonos!

-¿Pero no vas a comer nada? – pregunta Shun con preocupación

-No, pero ya no tengo opción, debemos llegar

OOOOOOOOOO

Saori estaba con unos asuntos de la fundación, pero no eran cosas que hacía normalmente. Estaban viendo la televisión, pero en el canal de las noticias.

La nota informativa más importante de la mañana, era sobre casos de muerte y destrucción en algunas áreas poco pobladas de Japón, pero lo más alarmante de asunto, era que no había indicios de quién era el responsable de tales actos, y parecía no estar solo pues eran cosas que sucedían al mismo tiempo en distintas áreas. Sin embargo, todos tenían algo curioso en común…

-No puedo creer que sea cierto, han despertado al fin, y parece ser que no se van a detener hasta que llamen más la atención. Tengo que avisarles a los muchachos cuando terminen sus clases; deben estar alertas y deben proteger a las chicas de todo peligro

Ella estaba sumamente preocupada, pues ni Seiya ni los demás tenían idea de lo que estaba pasando en lugares un poco distantes de Tokio.

Comenzó a movilizar a sus investigadores para que le dieran información más detallada al respecto. Debía tener un informe detallado sobre estos últimos acontecimientos, para poner al tanto a los demás de absolutamente todo.

También había avisado al Santuario, donde tenían que tomar grandes medidas, porque como bien se sabe, no había Caballeros Dorados en las Doce Casas. ¿Por qué Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki no habían sido ascendidos a Dorados para proteger unas de las Doce Casas? Saori quería que antes de empezar su nuevo deber como Caballeros Dorados, ellos vivieran una época como adolescentes normales, y como era una época de paz después de la batalla contra Hades, Saori había dejado a los 5 jóvenes libres de ese deber. Pero ahora, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ellos tengan que pelear nuevamente, y tal vez oficialmente como Caballeros Dorados, y no de Bronce.

OOOOOOOOOO

Al llegar a la preparatoria, por ser una hora antes no había estudiantes allí, pero fueron a un salón para el examen. Sus calificaciones fueron entregadas rápidamente, y sinceramente no se lo esperaban. Shiryu tuvo 90 puntos; Hyoga 84; Shun 87… pero Seiya tuvo 56 puntos, y sus amigos no lo podían creer. Además, Seiya fue el único que el día anterior no se molestó en tocar un libro, a diferencia de los demás para no pasar por eso.

-Seiya, ¿De verdad no estudiaste nada ayer? – pregunta Shun con incredulidad

-No vengo por gusto a la escuela, pero creo que tengo que poner de mi parte para que Saori no se enoje o que Tatsumi se burle de mí otra vez

El profesor a cargo les habló después, mientras los guiaba por los pasillos.

-Ustedes van a estar en el mismo grado, pero uno de ustedes no va a estar en el mismo grupo, así que solamente tres van a estar en el mismo salón – dijo mientras miraba que las clases comenzaban

-¿Eh? – Seiya se sorprendió con eso - ¿Y eso por qué?

-No hay espacio suficiente para el otro integrante, y según los registros – revisa en una carpeta – se trata de Hyoga

-Está bien – dijo el mencionado sin darle mucha importancia

-Bien, ya es el momento para que los lleve a sus salones – Seiya suspiró resignado al escucharlo

-Dame paciencia Pegaso

Hyoga fue llevado a su salón primero, siendo presentado por el profesor. El joven sonríe levemente al ver a Amy allí, y al indicarle sentarse frente a ella Hyoga obedeció, y al hacerlo, miró a Amy, quien le sonríe, y él le devuelve la sonrisa.

En el salón de Serena, Mina y Lita…

-Muy bien alumnos, hoy tendremos a tres alumnos nuevos – Seiya, Shiryu y Shun entraron, captando la atención de las féminas del lugar. (¿Cómo culparlas?)

Luego de las presentaciones, Mina le propuso a Shun sentarse junto a ella, Lita con algo de pena le ofreció el lugar que había frente suyo a Shiryu, y Seiya se sentó frente a Serena sin esperar que le dijeran nada, lo que fue una ironía para los demás alumnos, pues casualmente Seiya Kou se había sentado allí antes.

La profesora comenzó a explicar sobre binomios al cuadrado, pero se fue por una llamada del director. Al salir del salón, Seiya se volteó para ver a Serena.

-Hey, ¿Tú sabes qué son binomios? No entendí nada de lo que dijo la maestra

-Ah… bueno… yo… - estaba nerviosa por tal pregunta, pues ella tampoco había entendido absolutamente nada. Seiya al notarlo no pudo evitar sonreír algo divertido

-Se nota que estás igual que yo. Descuida, yo tampoco estoy esperando que todo el mundo entienda estas cosas tan complicadas – le dice sinceramente para calmarla. Ella le mira sorprendida por eso, ya que nunca antes había escuchado eso de alguien que no fuera Mina, y mucho menos de un chico - ¡Hey Shiryu, Shun! – le llama en voz alta a ambos. Todos los estudiantes se sorprendieron por tal acción, pero los mencionados voltearon a verlo, curiosos

-¿Qué pasa Seiya? – pregunta Shun con curiosidad

-¿Tienen idea de lo que son binomios al cuadrado?

-Solo un poco – responde Shiryu – apenas leímos al respecto ayer para el examen que nos pusieron hoy

-Al menos ustedes si leyeron. ¿Podrían ayudarme?

-Claro – dijo Shun con una sonrisa

-Pero no ahora, Seiya, Shun, estamos en plena clase. Además, la profesora te puede explicar mejor que nosotros – Seiya se volteó hacia enfrente otra vez al escuchar esa respuesta de Shiryu, cruzado de brazos con aburrimiento

-Que fastidio. Esta clase es como el idioma marciano y jeroglíficos egipcios para mí – Shiryu y Shun sonríen un poco por esas palabras, antes de regresar a sus propios dilemas en clase

OOOOOOOOOO

En el Santuario, Jabu de Unicornio estaba sorprendido al recibir las nuevas noticias de lo que ha sucedido en Japón. Saori había mandado con los Caballeros de Acero una carta, la cual recibió Jabu en las afueras del Santuario.

(Los Caballeros de Acero son exclusivos del anime y creados por Toei, y desaparecen de la historia cuando los Caballeros de Bronce junto con Saori se dirigen al Santuario. Pero sinceramente a mí me cayeron bien, y van a existir aquí, aunque su participación va a variar.)

-Tenemos que ir a Japón inmediatamente – Jabu estaba preocupado por la seguridad de Saori, y muy a su pesar, también de la seguridad de sus compañeros

-¡Detente Jabu! – Marín de Águila le habla mientras llega junto a él – no tienes que preocuparte por ellos. Por ahora tenemos que proteger el Santuario de cualquier amenaza que quiera atacar con la ventaja de que no hay Caballeros Dorados vigilando. Nuestra prioridad según las palabras de Athena en su mensaje es preparar a los grupos de Caballeros para vigilar las áreas cercanas al Santuario, además de brindar protección a los poblados cercanos y que no salgan afectados por algún posible ataque enemigo

-Pero Seiya y los demás están en una escuela común; eso además de ser innecesario y ridículo, es un impedimento y distracción para que vengan a cumplir con su verdadero deber

-Eh… si me permiten decir algo – comenzó a decir Daichi, Caballero de Acero con la armadura del Zorro, el Terranova del escudo terrestre – la misma señorita Saori nos dijo que la verdadera razón detrás de esa inusual estrategia, es que las Sailor Scouts aprendan a confiar en los Caballeros, además de ser un entrenamiento para ellas

-¿Entrenamiento? – pregunta Jabu con asombro – pero se supone que ellas ya han librado batallas con anterioridad

-Pero no el mismo tipo de batallas – comenzó a decir Sho, Caballero de Acero con la armadura del Tucán, el lanzallamas del escudo celeste – por lo que se sabe de ellas, no han librado batallas contra Dioses, y están en desventaja por el momento, además de que al parecer, no han despertado su Cosmos de manera adecuada

-Y como el enemigo está mandando a sirvientes que las ataquen – dijo ahora Chion, Caballero de Acero con la armadura del Pez Espada, el viento del escudo marino – será una manera de prepararlas, mientras llegan a Japón las Sailor Scouts del Sistema Solar Externo conocidas como las Outher Senshis, para tener más aliados de nuestro lado. Aunque ellas por el momento no han sido localizadas, la señorita Saori espera que pronto pueda contactarlas, y todos ellos busquen como proteger el Cristal de Plata y atacar al nuevo enemigo a la vez

-Está bien – responde el joven con resignación – solo me gustaría saber cómo le va a ir a Seiya en una escuela jajaja, si no lo expulsan por mal comportamiento, lo reprueban por no prestar atención – termina de decir con una sonrisa burlona

OOOOOOOOOO

Serena pronto sintió hambre. No había desayunado en la mañana para llegar temprano, y su madre le había puesto algo de almuerzo extra porque Sammy dijo estar enfermo. Sin poder soportarlo, sacó su almuerzo, a final de cuentas la maestra Mónica no daba clases en la preparatoria.

Seiya no pudo evitar sentir el rico aroma y pensó que se volvía loco. ¿Comida en un salón a esa hora? Tal vez se lo imaginaba por no haber desayunado, ¡Y ni siquiera traía almuerzo! Tan apresurado estaba en la mañana que se le olvidó su propio almuerzo en la mansión. Pero después se volteó un poco por las dudas, mirando con incredulidad que Serena tenía la boca embarrada y su bote de almuerzo abierto.

-Creí que me volvía loco al oler comida, Serena

-Perdón, es que no había desayunado

-Yo tampoco desayuné, y olvidé mi almuerzo. Hoy sí que amanecí de mala suerte – se queja lamentándose, y Serena decidió compadecerse de él. Después de todo traía de más, sabe que es un buen chico y no le fastidia como Rei o Rini por la comida. Además, todavía quedaba el almuerzo de Lita

-¿Quieres un poco del mío? – Seiya se sorprendió al escucharla, pero luego sonrió agradecido

-Sí, muchas gracias

La profesora regresa y se queda impactada al ver como uno de los nuevos alumnos y una que ya tenía, estaban comiendo como si nada. Estaba furiosa por esa falta de respeto.

-¡Seiya Kido, Serena Tsukino! – ambos se sobresaltaron asustados por ese grito

Todos se fijaron en los mencionados, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a esos dos con las bocas un poco embarradas y un almuerzo a medio comer. Mina y Lita solo se sorprendieron de que Seiya hiciera lo mismo que Serena, mientras que Shiryu y Shun estaban estupefactos al ver que ellos hacían algo así.

-¡¿Acaso están tan muertos de hambre?! ¡Salgan ambos del salón, al pasillo!

-Si maestra – Serena apenada recoge sus cosas y Seiya hace lo mismo, pero cuando salen del salón, él murmuró algo en voz baja

-No me pierdo de nada interesante, ni entendía de qué hablaba – la maestra no logró escucharlo, pero unos alumnos, entre ellos Mina y Shun, si pudieron, y Mina casi se ríe ante eso, mientras que Shun no sabía si reír o apenarse

Estuvieron parados en silencio, pero Seiya estaba cada vez más aburrido, así que comenzó a hablarle a Serena.

-¿Te había pasado antes algo así?

-Si, y más en la secundaria. Los maestros no entienden que el desayuno es la comida más importante del día – Seiya ríe un poco ante eso, pensando en que para ser la Diosa Selene es demasiado divertida y auténtica, a diferencia de varios Dioses serios que ha conocido

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo – luego de decir eso, le vino a la mente lo que había pensado - ¿Tú no sabías que eres una Diosa?

-No. Sabía que era la princesa de la luna, pero no que era una Diosa. Eso… me pone muy incómoda – admite después de unos segundos, sorprendiendo un poco al castaño – Saori es muy educada y hermosa, y yo… yo solo… - seguía diciendo mientras su voz se iba apagando lentamente, pero Seiya cambia su expresión a una de seriedad, para sorpresa de Serena

-Saori es Saori, y tú eres tú. Sé tu misma; eres divertida y relajada, eres muy buena persona, la que me ayudó cuando estaba en dificultades – _"Además, Saori… cometió un error desde la mitología, que Selene no cometió. Tú sí puedes hacer algo que ella no podrá jamás…" _– pensaba Seiya con tristeza y melancolía, pero Serena sonrió agradecida por esas palabras

-Gracias Seiya

-De nada – dijo, tratando de volver a su actitud normal – escuché hace un rato cuando nos presentamos, que decían unas chicas en voz baja sobre el asiento que ocupo – menciona para cambiar el tema, mirando por una ventana el cielo

-Ah, eso. Es que antes se sentaba allí otro chico que se llama Seiya Kou, y que junto con sus hermanos Taiki y Yaten, eran un grupo musical llamado Three Lights. Eran amigos nuestros, además de que en una batalla muy importante nos ayudaron, aunque hace un mes regresaron a su hogar – Seiya sonrió levemente al escucharla, mirándole nuevamente

-Y les parece irónico que se siente otro Seiya allí, ¿No es así?

-Si, pero no les tomes importancia

-No lo hago. Solamente tenía curiosidad – dijo al recordar que tanto Miho como su hermana Seika estaban maravilladas con ese grupo, razón por la que dejó de visitarlas tan seguido como antes, pues ellas solo se la pasaban hablando de ellos y le aburría un poco

Cuando sonó el timbre que indica la hora del almuerzo, Shun, Shiryu y Seiya fueron interrogados por las chicas del salón, y más al ver que se unió a ellos Hyoga, que llegó junto con Amy. Apenas estaban en el pasillo, y no era para menos, pues no eran cantantes famosos como los Three Lights, pero son atractivos. Esto preocupaba a Lita, y enojaba a Mina. Pero allí ella vio pasar a una porrista con un megáfono, y lo tomó como si nada, para sorpresa de la chica. La rubia del moño estaba decidida.

-¡A un lado! ¡Son amigos nuestros! – gritó en el megáfono, asustando a todos - ¡Abran paso, circulen y no estorben el paso por los pasillos! – las chicas obedecieron a Mina, quien sonrió al ver que se estaban alejando de ellos - ¡Eso, son chicas respetables que no necesitan ser descaradas! – ella devolvió el megáfono a la porrista, mientras que las otras Sailor y Caballeros estaban con una gota en la cabeza

-No queríamos hacer una escena – dijo Hyoga con algo de vergüenza, pero Seiya le habló

-No, pero Mina ya hizo la película completa – dijo con una sonrisa divertida

-Por cierto Seiya, debemos hablar sobre tu comportamiento en clase – dijo Shiryu con seriedad, y Seiya sonrió ahora nerviosamente

-Si me necesitan, estaré huyendo de la justicia – dicho eso, salió corriendo dejando unas nubecillas de polvo

-¡Seiya! – le llama Shiryu, suspirando con pesar al ver que el castaño solo había acelerado – con permiso, nos vemos después – dijo, antes de seguir al Pegaso, mientras que Hyoga reía y Shun sonreía

-Debo admitir que será interesante descubrir cómo Seiya va a sobrevivir en una escuela – comenta Hyoga mientras observa por donde se habían ido

-Bueno, lo que me interesa a mi descubrir es sobre los comportamientos de Seiya. ¿Cómo los va a tolerar Shiryu? – dijo Shun con preocupación, pero en el fondo también estaba divertido por esto, solo que no era capaz de decirlo abiertamente

OOOOOOOOOO

El único sonido de ese lugar eran los pasos de una persona, que estaba moviéndose de un lado a otro acomodando cosas. La tranquilidad hacía notar que esa persona estaba en completa soledad, pero eso le iba a ayudar, pues no quería involucrar a nadie.

-El momento de ayudarles pronto va a llegar. La profecía se va a cumplir en poco tiempo. En estos momentos de calma, solo están en pausa las verdaderas dificultades. Aún con batallas, la verdadera todavía no está cerca, pero pronto lo va a estar. Esta Guerra Santa va a cambiar el rumbo de todo y de todos

La joven que antes miraba por su ventana, ahora estaba empacando para hacer un viaje. Su destino estaba trazado, y no va a permitir que sea interrumpido nuevamente por un capricho del pasado. Solo desea poder ayudar esta vez, y está dispuesta a darlo todo para ganar, incluso su vida de ser necesario.

Continuará…

Vaya convivencia jeje. Los Caballeros de Athena en la escuela. ¡El mundo está de cabeza! Y todo por la mente macabra de Mina jajaja. Pero no todo es trivial; el enemigo ha comenzado a hacer de las suyas.

Yo misma quiero aclarar que esta historia va a ir poco a poco. Además, como es una historia larga, no creo que tenga nada de malo este "proceso escolar" porque antes del inicio de la verdadera batalla como se dijo anteriormente, las Sailor Scouts deben prepararse para batallas peores de lo que han enfrentado antes.

Bien, ahora el mini adelanto.

Narra Mina: Claro, en el próximo capítulo yo iba a ser la gran protagonista junto con Shun ¡Viva! Pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, pues a alguien se le ocurre atacarnos. ¡¿Qué no sabe respetar el que una chica enamorada trate de conquistar al guapo de Shun?! ¡Los castigaremos en el nombre de Venus y de Andrómeda por eso! El próximo capítulo de este Fanfic será; "Un ataque sorpresivo, las Cadenas se unen" Ah, y al final debo preguntar… Y tú, ¿Has sentido el poder del Cosmos?

¡Hasta la actualización!

Sakurita de Li


	3. Chapter 3

Sailor Moon, Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y Masami Kurumada, pero la historia es de mi autoría.

Capítulo 3. Un ataque sorpresivo, las Cadenas se unen

Mientras el primer día de los Caballeros de Athena en la escuela seguía su curso, en un lugar alejado de Japón, Fileas y Damián estaban frente a la persona que les había dado la orden de obtener el Cristal de Plata. Ésta estaba furiosa porque no habían cumplido su misión.

-Ustedes son unos incompetentes. No puedo creer que a pesar de su reputación excepcional, no hayan sido capaces de manejar la situación

-Comprenda nuestra posición – se apresuró a decir Damián – nos ha encargado una misión que no es adecuada para nosotros; no podemos tomarnos en serio algo así. Por subestimar a los Caballeros de Athena, los Dioses Poseidón y Hades han caído, pero aún así, no nos da la emoción de querer pelear contra ellos

-Por lo visto, deberé mandar a otros para que se encarguen de esto – asegura esa persona al escuchar ese argumento tan trivial, pero consigue la reacción inmediata de ambos hermanos

-Nosotros no lo haremos directamente, pero podemos mandar a nuestros sirvientes para hacer el trabajo. Después de todo, nuestro ejército es el más poderoso entre los Dioses – dijo Fileas con serenidad

-Además, nuestro plan es acabar con las Sailor y Caballeros lentamente, para ellos se den cuenta de que su muerte será solo cuestión de tiempo – ante el argumento de Damián, esa mujer suspiró con resignación

-Está bien, hagan lo que quieran, pero si después de un tiempo no han conseguido el Cristal de Plata, ellos y ustedes van a pagar las consecuencias

-Entendemos perfectamente, no se preocupe por eso. Muy pronto cumpliremos con nuestro deber – luego de las palabras de Damián, se quedaron solos al fin, y el mismo Damián estaba más serio que antes – tenemos que dejar de lado esas estupideces si queremos lograr nuestro objetivo. Es hora de ir en serio…

-¿A quién vamos a mandar? – pregunta su hermano pensativo

-Voy a mandar a uno de mis mejores guerreros – luego de mencionar esto, Damián alza la voz - ¡Hideki, esta es tu oportunidad!

Un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules como el cielo, con una armadura de color café claro, de 19 años, aparece de repente con una sonrisa complacida.

-Dígame señor Damián. Sabe que estoy a su completa disposición

-Quiero que vayas a acabar con una Sailor Scout, y se te topas con un Caballero de Athena, mátalo también. En el caso de que otra Sailor Scout esté presente, déjala con vida después de tratarla como quieras, y dile que solo la querremos como mensajera, para que sepan, que debieron entregarnos el Cristal de Plata desde el principio

-¿Y en el caso de ser otro de los Caballeros de Athena? – pregunta Hideki con curiosidad

-También sería una opción para nuestro mensaje. Adelante; tú eres el ideal para encontrar el momento perfecto para atacar. Seremos lo suficientemente piadosos para dejar a alguien con vida después de que mates a los demás presentes de la forma que más te guste

-No lo voy a decepcionar señor, con permiso – hace una inclinación de cabeza, antes de marcharse

-Vaya, va a correr mucha sangre el día de hoy si decidiste mandar a Hideki desde ahora – comentó Fileas impresionado

-Esa ya comenzó a correr desde que despertamos – dijo Damián con fastidio al ver la expresión de su hermano – es mucho mejor que seamos nosotros quienes se encarguen de destruirlos ya sea directa o indirectamente

-En eso tienes razón

OOOOOOOOOO

Ya era la hora de comer, y Seiya seguía huyendo de Shiryu, quien le iba a regañar por su comportamiento en clase. Serena estaba comiendo un poco del almuerzo de Lita, mientras que Hyoga y Amy estaban almorzando con ellas, y Mina… bueno, ella no perdía el tiempo…

-Oye Shun… ¿Tienes familia, novia, mascotas? – trató de sonar lo más trivial que podía, pero tenía una enorme curiosidad por saber de él, y más lo que estaba en medio de esa pregunta

Ambos estaban sentados en una banca del patio escolar, y Shun no vio la doble intención de Mina, pensando que el conocerla no tendría nada de malo. Aunque claro, él no supo cómo llegó a estar a solas con ella después de que pensaba almorzar con sus amigos, pero simplemente no ve malicia en las personas.

-Solo tengo a mi hermano mayor Ikki. Él es algo solitario y no nos vemos muy seguido, pero es un gran hermano; es muy fuerte y analítico – Mina notó en ese instante que Shun suena y se ve entusiasmado al hablar de su hermano, como si fuera un orgullo ejemplar – Además, mis amigos son mi familia, y pues… novia… no, no tengo – dice ahora con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, y ella oculta su sonrisa radiante como puede

_-"¡Viva! ¡Viva! ¡Me saqué la lotería! ¡Me saqué la lotería!" – _pensaba, mientras una Chibi Mina baila victoriosa en su mente con una corona de reina puesta, y un Chibi Shun estaba como el premio mayor

-Y no, no tengo mascotas – dijo ahora más calmado - ¿Y qué hay de ti?

-¿Ah? – pregunta ella sin entender, saliendo de su fantasía, para luego reír nerviosamente con una gota en la cabeza – No tengo hermanos, tengo a mis padres, pero ellos salen de viaje muy seguido, y claro, también mis amigas son mi familia, y no, no tengo novio. ¡Soy soltera y sin compromisos! – dice de manera muy energética, y Shun siente en su cabeza una gran gota al ver esa actitud tan diferente a la suya – y si hablamos de mascotas, tengo un gato llamado Artemis

-Tienes mucha energía dentro de tu ser – dijo él con una sonrisa, y Mina se sonroja apenada. Hace tiempo que un chico no le hablaba ni le sonreía de esa manera, y si Shun es así de dulce con ella, debía significar algo, ¿No?

-Gracias. Eh… ¿Te gustaría acompañarme de camino a casa cuando sea hora de salida? Es que tengo miedo de lo que está sucediendo. ¿Has visto las noticias? – Shun estaba confundido con eso, y por supuesto le preocupa que algo malo pase

-No, no las he visto. Ayer estuvimos Shiryu, Hyoga y yo estudiando para el examen que nos pusieron hoy, y hoy nos levantamos más temprano para hacer ese examen. ¿Qué pasó?

-Pues…

-¡Shun, ayúdame por favor! – Mina casi grita de coraje al ver que Seiya interrumpe su momento a solas con el peliverde - ¡Shiryu me está buscando para regañarme por comer en clase!

-Seiya, no sé en que puedo ayudarte con eso

-Sólo dile que ya no me busque, que me entienda; ¡No había desayunado! Lo bueno es que tengo dinero para comprar mi almuerzo

-Si lo veo se lo voy a decir, lo prometo

-Gracias… ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba – dijo antes de irse, regresando un par de pasos – Saori avisó en un mensaje al celular de Shiryu que a la salida las chicas y nosotros vayamos de inmediato a la mansión. Nos quiere decir algo importante – porque Seiya por las prisas había olvidado el suyo, aunque… no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con ella por el momento, siendo algo que sólo él mismo sabe – pero a mí me avisó Hyoga. Ya sabes que estoy huyendo de Shiryu, jeje

-Entiendo, gracias por avisarnos – le dice antes de verlo alejarse por los pasillos, y Mina estaba por la calle de la amargura con su momento arruinado – Mina, al parecer las cosas se van a poner más serias, por lo cual, es buena idea que te acompañe en la salida – la rubia sintió como si un rayo de luz iluminara su día. ¡Ahora estaba eternamente agradecida con Seiya! – pero no tienes porqué preocuparte ni tener miedo. Todo va a salir bien, ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Sí! De acuerdo

A la hora de la salida, Shun se quedó esperando a Mina, quien se estaba retrasando a propósito para que los demás se fueran sin ellos, lo cual resultó ser un rotundo éxito. Shun estaba mirando a Mina con curiosidad, parado en la entrada del salón que ya estaba vacío, viendo que ella parecía buscar algo, y a pesar de que le ofreció su ayuda para encontrar lo que buscaba, Mina insistió en que no era necesario.

-¿Aún no lo encuentras? Ya tenemos que irnos a la mansión, se nos hace tarde – le dice con impaciencia

-¡Ya encontré mi libro de historia! – Mina salió del salón inmediatamente, con una gran sonrisa – Ya podemos irnos, Shun

-Bien, vamos

Salieron de la escuela caminando en silencio, cosa que duró incluso mientras caminaban por una calle poco transitada, ya que la mente de Mina estaba pensativa.

_-"Me pregunto si hice lo correcto al querer ligar a Shun. La ventaja es que parece ser el más inocente de los cuatro, pero es que Shiryu es un Adonis muy guapo y educado, Hyoga es rubio y de ojos azules con un rostro encantador, y Seiya tiene la piel morena y una personalidad muy divertida junto con esas facciones tan lindas y llenas de juventud. Cada uno de ellos tiene su encanto y atractivo… y Shun no es la excepción con ese atractivo inocente y tierno…"_

-Es verdad; este es el peor dilema de mi vida… - se lamentó la chica suspirando pesadamente

-¿De qué estás hablando? – Mina se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Shun, quien le miraba sin entender

-¡Shun! Es que…

No pudo terminar de hablar, pues Shun sintió un Cosmos acercándose a gran velocidad hacia Mina.

-¡Cuidado! – el peliverde jaló la mano de la chica y la aleja de un ataque que destruye parte del concreto de la calle, dejando una nube de polvo que apenas les deja ver un poco del gran agujero que se había creado por el impacto

-¡Ahhh! – Mina no sabía si asustarse o enojarse con la persona que le había atacado, y menos si ni siquiera podía verla - ¿De dónde vino eso? – Shun estaba con el entrecejo fruncido, molesto por lo que acaba de pasar

-¡Atacar de esa manera es de cobardes! Y más si se trata de una dama – no obtuvo respuesta a su reclamo, así que Shun le habla a Mina – Será mejor que te transformes, mientras yo voy a invocar a mi armadura con mi Cosmos, pero no bajes la guardia

-Está bien… - saca su pluma de transformación lo más rápido posible, alzándola ya lista - ¡Por el poder del Cristal del planeta Venus, Transformación!

Al terminar, ella vio que Shun ya traía puesta su armadura de Andrómeda, pero allí, frente a ellos, aparece un joven desconocido para ambos entre el polvo que se dispersa lentamente.

OOOOOOOOOO

Los demás ya estaban reunidos con Saori, quien ya tenía entre sus manos toda la información que se reunió en esas horas.

-¿En dónde están Shun y la señorita Mina? – pregunta ella al no verlos allí, ya que necesita que todos estén presentes

-Se quedaron en la escuela; Shun se quedó esperando a Mina – respondió Shiryu, y Saori suspiró resignada, ya que no podía darse el lujo de esperarlos después de lo que descubrió

-Ya tengo una idea más precisa de quién es nuestro enemigo – esas palabras sorprenden a todos, aunque más a las Sailor Scouts, que siempre se enteran de algo así hasta casi el final de la batalla – según las últimas noticias de la televisión, han habido casos de asesinatos y destrucción en áreas poco pobladas de Japón y en algunos otros países

-Que horrible – exclamó Amy con preocupación – pero… ¿Cómo sabe que se relacionan?

-He mandado a investigar sobre el tema, y lo que se relaciona con todo, es que aunque estén solos o en grupo, la poca gente que ha sobrevivido, dicen que esos seres atacan como si de animales se trataran – Saori le entrega un folder a Shiryu y Hyoga, y Seiya se asomó a ver, pero se alejó de inmediato cuando vio las fotografías

-Mejor no hubiera visto nada. Parecen animales en busca de presas y destrucción… - detiene sus palabras cuando siente algo que le preocupa, siendo también percibido por los demás Caballeros – los Cosmos de Shun y Mina están aumentando, y hay un Cosmos agresivo con ellos

-Es verdad, tenemos que ayudarles – dijo Saori con preocupación – esos son los peores enemigos que vamos a enfrentar. Ellos no se guían de las Constelaciones o planetas, si no de la fuerza bruta o habilidades de los animales; ellos están bajo el mando de…

OOOOOOOOOO

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Fuiste mandado para quitarnos el Cristal de Plata? Nosotros no lo tenemos – dijo Shun con seriedad

-En primera; mi nombre es Hideki, soy uno de los guerreros bajo el mando del señor Damián, y en segunda; mi deber no es obtener el Cristal de Plata. Me han encargado matar a una Sailor Scout como advertencia, y la más desprotegida es ella

-¡No estoy desprotegida! – se apresuró a protestar Venus – Además, somos dos contra uno; tenemos la ventaja

-No te recomiendo confiarte Mina – le aconseja Shun sin dejar de mirar a su oponente – el Cosmos de este chico es alto

-Te agradezco el cumplido. Represento a uno de los animales más temibles del mundo. Me conocen como Hideki, Berserker del Tigre de Bengala

-¿Berserker? – Shun no podía creer lo que escuchaba – Entonces… ¿Nuestro enemigo es…?

OOOOOOOOOO

-¡¿Ares?! – Seiya y los demás Caballeros, incluida Amy que es la única Sailor allí que sabe al respecto, estaban atónitos - ¡¿El Dios de la Guerra más temible del Olimpo?!

-Exactamente Seiya. Él parece haber regresado para destruir todo a su paso, como siempre lo ha hecho. Ya he avisado al Santuario al respecto, y por el momento todo está en orden por allá, aunque no hay que bajar la guardia tomando en cuenta los peligros de la última Guerra Santa contra ellos

-Se dice que incluso se tuvieron que usar las doce armas de la armadura de Libra, y que fue la peor Guerra Santa para los Caballeros, incluso peor que la de Hades – las palabras de Shiryu dejaron sumamente preocupados a los demás

-¡Tenemos que irnos ya! – Seiya fue el primero en levantarse, seguido por Serena y los demás presentes

-El problema es que la mansión está algo alejada de la preparatoria, y aún en auto tardaremos un poco – dijo Shiryu con seriedad y preocupación

OOOOOOOOOO

-Exacto, pero basta de hablar sobre mi. Quiero ver que tanta pelea me pueden dar la Sailor Scout que representa el amor y el Caballero de Athena más noble y puro de esta época

Shun se puso más alerta cuando el polvo se dispersó por completo, sin dejar de mirar a su adversario, pero sin quitar su atención de Sailor Venus.

-Desde ahora te lo advierto; no tengo intención alguna de lastimarte, pero si tratas de lastimar a Mina, me veré en la obligación de atacarte

-Este no es un campo abierto, tu Cadena está en desventaja porque no hay tanto espacio libre en las calles

-Mi Cadena es capaz de moverse en espacios reducidos y no perder su gran habilidad

-A ver si es cierto… - con sus manos y su Cosmos de color café, aumenta su poder rápidamente - ¡Mordida del Tigre! – detrás de Hideki apareció la imagen de un Tigre de Bengala, listo para atacar a su presa, cosa que asusta a la rubia del moño

-¡Defensa Rodante! – al parecer Shun logra contrarrestar el ataque, pero al ser rota la defensa de la Cadena, Venus ve atónita que del brazo izquierdo de Shun salía sangre, haciéndole detenerse, gritando de dolor - ¡AHHHG! – él observa que su brazo parece tener una gran mordida de un animal, sin poder entender cómo ha pasado – no es posible, mi Cadena no ha sido rota

-No es necesario; cualquier punto débil de tu defensa es aprovechado por mi ataque. ¿Sabes? Mientras más sangre salga de tu cuerpo, más deseos de matarte tengo – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, molestando más a Shun por la forma tan cruel en la que se expresa

-¡Rayo Creciente de Venus! – ese ataque logra tomar desprevenido a Hideki, dándole en el pecho y haciéndole retroceder unos pasos, pero sin ningún daño

-Me había olvidado de ti, Venus

-No permitiré que lastimes a este guapo y dulce Caballero. ¡Aún no ha conocido el verdadero amor! – Shun se sonroja lleno de pena, sin poder entender cómo ella puede decir esas cosas sin tener vergüenza – Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la belleza. ¡Soy Sailor Venus! Y te castigaré en el nombre del Amor… ¡Cadena de Amor de Venus! – lanza su cadena, dejando enrollado a Hideki en el primer intento

Shun veía sorprendido como ella con su Cosmos pudo crear una cadena con forma de corazones, la cual parece tener un gran poder, además de que su puntería para usarla le impresiona en sobremanera. Esa chica es sorprendente ante sus ojos.

-Muy buena cadena – reconoce Hideki viéndola unos instantes – pero no es suficiente – dijo, antes de elevar un poco su Cosmos, logrando romper la cadena con facilidad, dejando a Sailor Venus en shock

-¡Aún así no me voy a rendir! – declara ella con determinación al haber reaccionado, pero Hideki se acerca a ella, dándole unas patadas en el costado, dejándola adolorida – Ahg… ¡Ahg! ¡AHG! – nunca antes la habían tratado de esa manera, ya que ninguno de sus anteriores adversarios era tan violento. Eso le causa algo de miedo por lo que pueda pasar en este momento e incluso en el futuro

-¡Mina! ¡Ondas Relámpago! – le ordena Shun a su cadena con voz dificultosa, logrando golpear y alejar a Hideki de ella – Mina… ¿Puedes moverte? – pregunta mientras se acerca a la chica

-Un poco… - le responde, apenas recuperando el aire, con una expresión de dolor

-¡Ahora verás Andrómeda! – escuchan el grito de Hideki, quien desaparece de repente, dejándolos pasmados

-¿A dónde fue? ¡Búscalo Cadena! No debe andar lejos – le ordena Shun, y la cadena intenta localizarlo, sin éxito – es inútil, no parece sentir su Cosmos… - le decía a Mina, pero al mirarla de reojo, se llena de pánico - ¡Ataca Cadena!

Pero fue demasiado tarde. La Cadena de Andrómeda no pudo llegar a tiempo para golpear a Hideki antes de que apareciera detrás de Mina sin avisar, y le diera una patada de gran magnitud, lanzándola en dirección a una cerca de madera con puntas afiladas.

-¡AHHH! – ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, aterrada por el golpe que se iba a llevar

-¡No, Mina! ¡Atrápala Cadena! – la cadena de Shun agarra de la cintura a Mina, llevándola lejos de la cerca, dejándola detrás suyo - ¿Estás bien? – le pregunta cuando ella ya estuvo junto a él, viendo que la chica estaba temblando de miedo

-Casi me hacen brocheta – Shun la sintió temblar y palidecer, preocupándolo

-¡No te distraigas! ¡Garras del Tigre! – con su mano derecha, en la que aparecen unas garras de tigre donde estaban sus uñas, le rasga el otro brazo a Shun, sonriendo al observar que más sangre salía de su cuerpo

-¡AHHHHG! – Shun cerró los ojos no pudiendo soportar el dolor, pero tuvo que volver a abrirlos, ya que no podía darse el lujo de bajar la guardia; no debía descuidar a Venus en un momento como ese

-¡Shun! – Mina estaba muy preocupada por él, ya que a cada momento que pasaba el chico perdía más sangre, además de que poco a poco perdía resistencia

-He escuchado de ti, Andrómeda – comienza a decir el Berserker, llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes – Eres un idiota que ha cometido tantos errores, y tu hermano mayor tiene que rescatarte a cada rato por no poder cumplir con tu deber como debe ser. ¿Acaso sabes que en la Isla de la Reina Muerte, el Fénix casi muere en varias ocasiones? – Shun abrió los ojos más de lo normal, mientras que Mina observa esto con sorpresa y temor – Lo humillaban, lo maltrataban, mataron a la mujer que amaba, lo cual nosotros sabemos porque para nosotros es un deleite conocer casos como estos, pero para ti que eres su hermano y el causante de todo, eres una vergüenza

Shun baja la mirada, con una enorme tristeza en su ser. Ikki le había dicho que no tenía porqué sentirse mal, que él mismo había elegido su destino por ir en su lugar a esa isla, y que además, de no haber ido no hubiese conocido a Esmeralda, pero… los sentimientos de culpa y tristeza siempre estaban aquejando su alma, esa alma tan pura que Hades había querido hacerla desaparecer para quedarse con su cuerpo, cosa que también afectó mucho a su hermano y sus amigos.

-Ikki me odiaba cuando regresó, y yo me merezco su odio. Más sin embargo, me ha salvado de muchos enemigos y me pidió perdón por haberme odiado, pero… yo me merezco eso y más… - su voz se fue apagando lentamente, cosa que fue notado fácilmente – Tal vez por eso… él casi nunca quiere verme…

Hideki estaba complacido con esto; estaba esperando que la voluntad del Caballero de Andrómeda siguiera así, poco a poco comenzara a flaquear… Una de sus especialidades es que se aprovecha de los sentimientos negativos de las personas, sus palabras herían los sentimientos más profundos y frágiles de esas personas, para cuando estén distraídos, sea el momento idóneo para atacar y ver sus expresiones de culpa hasta de sus propias muertes…

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirle eso?! – Shun reaccionó con el grito de Mina, mirándole con sorpresa ese enojo que ella transmite al Berserker – Shun quiere mucho a su hermano. ¡No deben lastimar sus sentimientos con recuerdos del pasado! Lo que importa es el aquí y el ahora

Shun le mira anonadado como si fuera una ilusión ese tipo de exactitud. Esas palabras… Ikki le había dicho exactamente lo mismo la última vez que se habían visto…

FLASH BACK

-Con que aquí estás, Shun – Ikki había encontrado a su hermano en el patio trasero de la mansión, cerca de la piscina, pero el peliverde estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, sintiendo la suave brisa que hacía en esa tarde de primavera, en la que el sol se estaba ocultando, y poco a poco daba paso a las estrellas y al cielo nocturno

-Hola hermano – dijo mientras intenta sonreír, pero Ikki conoce perfectamente a su hermano menor. Sin importar el tiempo o la distancia, siempre sabía lo que pensaba su hermano, lo que sentía

-¿Qué sucede? – Shun baja la mirada unos momentos, pero, después se armó de valor, y volvió a mirar a su hermano mayor

-Hermano… ¿Eres feliz? – pregunta Shun con curiosidad, e Ikki entendió lo que le sucede a su pequeño hermano, así que se sentó junto a él, mirándolo fijamente con serenidad, siendo esa una expresión que solo Shun podía ver en él

-Depende de en qué concepto bases tu pregunta, Shun

-¿Qué? – el peliverde parpadeó confundido; no se esperaba una respuesta así del peliazul

-Si hablamos de felicidad en cuestiones amorosas, no puedo negar que podría estar mejor de lo que estoy, porque en estos momentos mi corazón aún le pertenece a Esmeralda

-Entiendo… - dijo con desánimo, pero Ikki continúa hablando

-Pero, si hablamos de felicidad en cuestiones fraternales, estoy completo, porque Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga y tú están a salvo

Shun le mira con sorpresa, abriendo los ojos más de lo normal. Estaba seguro de lo que había escuchado, pero…

-Ikki…

-Ningún ser humano tiene una felicidad completa; siempre va a existir algún momento o detalle que va a ocasionar que una parte de su vida no sea felicidad, eso siempre va a suceder. En mi caso, ya sabes lo que es, y en el tuyo, es el hecho de culparte por todo lo malo que he vivido. Ya basta de seguir con eso, Shun

-Pero Ikki…

-Ningún pero, Shun. Ya no tienes que lastimar tus sentimientos con recuerdos del pasado; lo que realmente importa, es el aquí y el ahora. ¿Has entendido? – Shun sonríe levemente, convencido de que tiene al mejor hermano del mundo, y eso lo agradece infinitamente, aún más que el infinito del Universo y del Cosmos

-Sí, gracias hermano

-No tienes nada que agradecer

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Shun notó que esa chica es más especial de lo que pensaba, así que se prometió a sí mismo protegerla, aún a costa de su propia vida de ser necesario. El que le haga tener a su hermano Ikki presente aún sin estar allí directamente, es algo muy valioso para él.

-¿Lo dices por experiencia, Venus? – la pregunta de Hideki deja confundidos a ambos – Tu decidiste olvidar ese amor no correspondido hace un par de años en Inglaterra – Shun mira sorprendido a Mina, quien estaba en shock por tales palabras del Berserker – y aunque lo has superado, aún no eres capaz de encontrar a alguien que te ame, y si tienes la oportunidad, la desaprovechas por este deber que te trajo a la tumba. La Sailor del Amor, es la más desdichada en eso, que lástima me da

-¿Cómo…? – susurró ella pensando que se trata de una pesadilla, pero por más que quería despertar, simplemente no podía hacerlo; era la horrible realidad - ¡Eres un imbécil chismoso! – le alza la voz con lágrimas en los ojos, hartándose de que se burlen de ella así - ¿Cómo sabes tanto de nosotros?

-Antes de venir, investigué sobre sus vidas con uno de mis compañeros, y fue muy divertido ver sus sufrimientos – dijo con una sonrisa llena de perversidad y diversión

Shun vio las lágrimas en el rostro de Mina, recordando que hace tan sólo unos minutos antes de que Hideki apareciera, ella estaba llena de vida y felicidad, además de que le había hecho recordar a su hermano en un momento crítico. De tan solo verla, la situación estaba haciéndolo enfurecer.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Cadena de Andrómeda! – Hideki se había confiado al burlarse de Sailor Venus, y al descuidar su defensa, la Cadena lo golpeó y lo tiró al suelo, dejándolo adolorido - ¡Todos hemos sufrido! – Mina veía con sorpresa a Shun, quien estaba hablando con dolor y enojo – Pero todos estamos bien. Sé que mi hermano vivió un infierno aún antes de esa batalla, pero no podemos seguir atormentándonos por el pasado; lo mejor es seguir adelante. Jamás me perdonaré lo que mi existencia ocasionó en mi hermano, pero no puedo seguir pensando en eso a cada rato, porque eso es lo que menos quiere que haga

-Shun… - Mina estaba muy impresionada por esas palabras. Era difícil creer que se trata del mismo chico que estaba cayendo en una profunda tristeza hace tan sólo unos momentos

-Por más que quisiera cambiar el pasado, es imposible. ¡Pero es posible luchar por un mejor futuro! ¡Y eso es lo que pienso hacer! – al decir esto, voltea para ver a Mina, más tranquilo al ver que ella ya no derrama lágrimas – Mina… - no sabía cómo hacerle sentir mejor, pero recordó los comentarios entusiastas de la chica, y quiso hacer lo posible para hacerle sonreír nuevamente - ¿Te gustan los finales de película? – pregunta mientras observa de reojo a Hideki, planeando algo en su mente

-¿Eh? Claro que sí, ¿Por qué?

-Porque vamos a crear uno. Ataca con tu cadena cuando te lo indique. ¿Si? – dijo a la vez que aumenta su Cosmos lentamente, sorprendiendo a Mina, porque con la cercanía de Shun podía sentir la calidez que le rodea – tenemos que demostrarle que nosotros no vamos a caer en sus juegos crueles nunca más – ella sonríe al escucharlo, también comenzando a aumentar su Cosmos. Estaba decidida a acompañar a Shun en esto, porque ya estaba confiando mucho más en él

-Claro – le responde sin dudar ningún segundo, viendo que Shun observa a su oponente, quien estaba levantándose. El peliverde mira hacia otro lado, sonriendo levemente al hacerlo

-¡Ahora! ¡Cadena de Andrómeda!

-¡Cadena de Amor de Venus!

Ambas cadenas se juntaron, sus Cosmos estaban unidos como si fuera uno solo. Detrás de Shun había aparecido la imagen de la Constelación de Andrómeda, mientras estaba aumentando su Cosmos de una manera impresionante, que por un instante su armadura pareció ser diferente, como si… de su armadura Celestial se tratara. Todo su ser estaba decidido a jugarse todo para darle a entender a ese sujeto que no debe lastimar los sentimientos de Mina; es su deber protegerla de ahora en adelante, aún si la misma Athena no se lo ha encargado directamente como tal. Les había dicho que debían ayudar a las Sailor Scouts, y eso es lo que hará, solo que… tal vez no de la misma forma que pensó al principio.

En el caso de Sailor Venus, la imagen del planeta Venus había aparecido detrás de ella, y en su frente la tiara había desaparecido, tomando en su lugar el símbolo de Venus. Pero… eso dio lugar a que por unos momentos pareciera tener un traje diferente de Sailor Scout, uno… similar al de Eternal Sailor Moon… Ella tenía que confiar en Shun; los ojos de ese chico demuestran una pureza impresionante que fue capaz de penetrar todo su ser, y hacerle ver que tenía que ser más fuerte para poder combatir a su lado.

-Son unos descerebrados – Hideki se dispone a alejarse de allí, pero casi se cae al intentarlo, luego observando que sus pies estaban atados con la cadena circular de Shun - ¡Eres un maldito tramposo, hijo de…! ¡AHHHHG!

Hideki recibió un tremendo golpe en el abdomen, rompiendo parte de su armadura, haciéndole sangrar en esa área, y cayendo al suelo de rodillas, tosiendo con fuerza.

-No es trampa; es pagarte con la misma moneda – le dice Shun con un tono seco, mientras se acerca un poco a él, seguido de Venus – Desde un principio nos has atacado por la espalda o aprovechándote de nuestros sentimientos para atacarnos. Eso sí es jugar sucio. Solo quise darte una lección de como se siente ser la presa en lugar de ser el depredador. No te dimos en el corazón para no matarte, en cambio tú siempre tuviste la intención de matarnos a nosotros

-Maldito… no quiero… tu lástima… prefiero… morir… - usó la poca Cosmoenergía que le quedaba, y con su mano derecha trató de alcanzar con su ataque a Shun, pero al no lograr alcanzar a ninguno, toma una rápida decisión – Ares… va a matarlos muy pronto… - sonríe sin humor, antes de enterrar las garras en su propio abdomen

-¡No, espera! – Shun trató de detenerlo, pero ya era tarde

-¡Ahhh! – Mina se cubrió los ojos, y Shun desvió la mirada; ya no quiso ver como Hideki caía en el suelo, sin vida

-Es verdad, son muy violentos, hasta consigo mismos – menciona con resignación, antes de escuchar a Mina, volteando preocupado al verle así – tranquila, no llores… - no termina de hablar, pues Mina lo había abrazado, aún asustada. Le sorprendió mucho a él que a pesar de estar ella de esa forma, la calidez de su Cosmos siga siendo tan acogedora

-¡Son unos monstruos! Shun… No quiero pelear sola contra alguno de ellos… - decía sin ser capaz de pensar en otra cosa, pero para su sorpresa, él le sonríe

-No vas a pelear sola, por eso mismo te acompañé, y si no te molesta que yo sea quien cuide de ti, con mucho gusto voy a estar contigo en todo momento de esta Guerra Santa

Mina al fin entendió el porqué quiso conquistar a Shun… su sonrisa era deslumbrante, sus ojos eran puros y sinceros, y él acaba de salvarle la vida de un destino fatídico. Ahora no duda que debe conquistar el corazón del Caballero de Andrómeda… porque él ya estaba conquistando el suyo…

-¡Jamás me iba a molestar por eso! – reacciona ella después de haber tomado su decisión – por cierto… ¡El ataque fue un épico final de película! – dijo mientras sus ojos tenían unas estrellas brillantes, y Shun sonríe algo sonrojado

-Jeje, sinceramente, no sé cómo se me ocurrió algo así en un momento crítico, pero… en cierta forma me ayudó a relajarme un poco. Ya entiendo porqué Seiya hace eso – menciona al recordar como fue con su amigo a la corte del silencio en el Inframundo para derrotar a Hades, donde Seiya se puso a gritar a pesar de que le pidieron guardar silencio. Aunque… lo había hecho más para distraer a Mina de su tristeza, y no entendía cómo se sentía diferente haciendo algo así por ella, pero… no le desagrada intentar relajarse de vez en cuando

-Pues como dicen por ahí; "A grandes maldades, las sonrisas quitan males" – Shun sintió una gota en la cabeza cuando escucha eso

-Eh… Mina, no creo que el dicho sea así – ella también sintió una gota en la cabeza, riéndose nerviosamente

-Jeje, lo siento – se disculpa sintiéndose como una tonta, pero Shun niega con la cabeza

-Al contrario; tal vez deberían poner de moda ese dicho, porque tiene un lindo mensaje jeje – caminaban alejándose del lugar, y cuando ya estaban algo alejados, ella mira con preocupación las heridas de Shun

-¿Estarás bien?

-No te preocupes por mí, voy a estar bien – dijo con una sonrisa para calmarla, pero ella no estaba convencida

_-"Quisiera saber si puedo usar ese poder con él… aún es muy pronto para saberlo…" _– mira nuevamente al chico con una sonrisa, y él también le sonríe – _"pero… quisiera poder usarlo sin temor alguno…" _– sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando los demás llegaron con ellos, bajando rápidamente del vehículo donde estaban

-¿Están bien? – pregunta Serena al llegar, preocupada al ver los rasguños y sangre en ambos. Aunque no sabe que toda la sangre es de Shun, y que Mina solo estaba algo manchada por el abrazo que le había dado

-Sí, solo necesitamos reposar… - dijo Mina tratando de hacerse la fuerte

-¡¿Por qué se fueron por un camino más largo que el otro?! – les reclama Seiya notablemente molesto – tardamos demasiado en llegar, y cuando llegamos ya todo ha terminado… - apenas dice eso, suspira pesadamente – al menos están bien, excepto porque Shun tiene que ser tratado, pero eso fue imprudente de su parte – las palabras tan serias del muchacho sorprendieron a todos

Mina se sentía mal por eso, pues ella fue la que sugirió a Shun irse por otro camino para estar más tiempo a solas con él. Pero… esa actitud de Seiya no era normal, lo sabía aún sin conocerlo casi. ¿Dónde estaba el chico que huía de su amigo para no ser regañado por comer en clase?

-Seiya… ¿Qué mosco te picó? – le pregunta Hyoga con impresión – pareces estar estresado – y no era el único que lo había notado. Desde que llegaron a la mansión para ver a Saori, Seiya estaba actuando extraño. A veces estaba como siempre, pero otras estaba de malas y decía cosas que diría Shiryu y no él

-No sé de qué hablas Hyoga. Solo es que me preocupé por Shun y Mina, es todo – le responde el castaño, para volver a hablar – debemos llevarlos a que los revisen – dijo, tratando de desviar el tema, lo cual funcionó bien

-Es verdad, no podemos perder tiempo – menciona Shiryu mientras ayuda a Shun, pero Mina rechaza la ayuda que le quería dar Hyoga, sorprendiendo mucho a las chicas

-Yo estoy bien, Shun es quien se llevó la peor parte – asegura ella, tratando de soportar los impulsos de querer ser abrazada por un chico con la excusa de que estaba malherida. Ya no quería eso… desde que la inocencia de Shun le había cautivado _– "Quien lo diría; alguien tan mal pensada como yo se siente atraída por un chico inocente como Shun…" _– sonrió divertida por ese pensamiento irónico

-Tenemos que retirar el cuerpo de ese sujeto – dijo nuevamente Shiryu, cosa que tensó un poco a las chicas

-Los forenses de la fundación lo van a hacer, todo con discreción al menos de nuestra parte – dijo Tatsumi desde el auto, siendo un alivio para todos, quienes también se dirigen al vehículo

-Seiya… - le habla Saori en voz baja con preocupación al verle así - ¿Todo está bien? – Seiya le mira de reojo, con algo de enojo y tristeza, sorprendiéndola por no ver la calidez de siempre en sus ojos color chocolate

-No, no está bien. Mi amigo Shun y Mina están heridos, y no pude evitarlo, así como tampoco pude evitar el haber sido un idiota desde hace siglos – siguió caminando sin darle tiempo de nada, dejando a una Saori confundida y algo molesta por no entender a lo que se refiere

-Seiya acostumbra decir cosas sin sentido – se auto convenció de ese argumento esperando que lo que sea que le suceda a Seiya sea algo pasajero, yendo después con los demás, sin saber la realidad de los pensamientos y emociones del Pegaso

_-"Casi todos los que saben de la existencia del Caballero Pegaso me han de creer un idiota, y yo también me siento así… Saori… lo que dijiste ayer en la noche, es más que suficiente para saber… lo miserable que he sido desde mis otras vidas…" – _pensaba él con una sensación desagradable y pesada en su ser, desde que escuchó las palabras que cambiaron su vida, para siempre…

Continuará…

Ares… vaya peso que me puse encima jeje. Los Berserker de Ares son hombres que usan las habilidades y poderes de animales, y a veces su comportamiento puede llegar a ser como el de uno, solo que Damián y Fileas no están completamente dentro de ese concepto por una razón que se va a explicar más adelante.

Para los amantes de los animales, no me odien, pero en animales van a basarse la fuerza del enemigo. Por cierto, apenas Sailor Venus despertó por unos momentos un poder que solo Sailor Moon tenía, aunque no va a ser la única en lograrlo.

¿Qué pasó con Seiya que está molesto con Saori? ¿Cuánta destrucción han causado los Berserker de Ares? ¿Qué pasó con el chico rubio ceniza misterioso que está furioso con las Sailor? ¿Y qué pasó con la otra chica misteriosa? No los olviden, van a aparecer, solo que después.

Ahora, el mini adelanto.

Narra Shiryu: Vaya, el nuevo plan de Mina es una buena idea, pero aún así no tenemos que menospreciar a las chicas. ¿Cómo es posible que Lita cocine mejor que Shunrei? ¡No se lo digan a ella! No sería correcto. Pero tampoco es correcto que ataquen a una mujer. El próximo capítulo de esta historia se titulará; "¿Lita es derrotada? El Dragón cuida de Sailor Júpiter". Y tú… ¿Has sentido el poder del Cosmos?

¡Hasta la actualización!

Sakurita de Li


	4. Chapter 4

Sailor Moon, Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y Masami Kurumada, pero la historia es de mi autoría.

¡Hola! Quiero aclarar que desde el principio de esta historia, tenía pensado que las batallas no sean tan complicadas al principio, pues las Sailor Scouts no están acostumbradas a ese tipo de violencia como la del Dios Ares, así que por eso, poco a poco tienen que despertar más su Cosmos y avanzar por su propia cuenta, pues los que saben de Sailor Moon, saben que cuando ellas aumentaron su poder fue gracias a la ayuda de sus aliados y los poderes que les daban. No digo que no sean fuertes, pero los Caballeros de Athena aparte de depender a veces de las armaduras doradas o de las de bronce que tenían sangre de Athena, también despertaban más su Cosmos con dolorosas batallas. No sé si esta historia sea buena, pero al menos hago el intento de revolver las esencias de ambos animes.

Capítulo 4. ¿Lita es derrotada? El Dragón cuida de Sailor Júpiter

Una persona estaba en las afueras de la ciudad de Tokio, mirando el atardecer, después de haber estado todo el día entrenando. Sus cabellos rubios ceniza estaban un poco más alborotados de lo normal, su respiración estaba agitada, y por su rostro bajan gotas de sudor. Estaba sentado en una roca, con su armadura puesta, con algunas heridas y rasguños de menor importancia, y su armadura gris oscuro con detalles azul índigo seguía intacta.

-Estoy avanzando rápidamente, pero aún así no es suficiente – declara a la nada, después de unos minutos de pensar en una sola cosa…

FLASH BACK

-¿Un Caballero de Athena? – pregunta esa chica con asombro

-Si, mi deber es proteger a los seres humanos de las amenazas malignas – le dijo con un tono sereno y una sonrisa leve

-Es hermoso como existen personas que aún se interesan en proteger este mundo, yo quiero ayudarte a protegerlo – le dijo ella con seriedad, y él volvió a sonreír

-Juntos, vamos a proteger este mundo – ella sonríe contenta, y él observa sus ojos fijamente, deseando poder verla más seguido, quería conocerla mejor…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, antes de levantarse, sintiendo ira y rencor nuevamente. Aún no puede creer cómo es posible que le hayan quitado lo que más quería, y que nadie hizo nada al respecto.

-Tal vez mi esfuerzo sea inútil, y nunca pueda encontrarte, pero… quiero que ellas se den cuenta del mal que te causaron – no las iba a perdonar, no después de recordar nuevamente ese suceso de su anterior vida…

OOOOOOOOOO

Las Sailor y Caballeros estaban en el hospital de la fundación, observando que las heridas de Shun ya estaban tratadas y vendadas, además de que hicieron una revisión a Mina, y por suerte, no tenía daños en las costillas a pesar de su dolor.

-Y eso fue lo que pasó – termina de explicar Shun, y todos estaban en silencio

-El objetivo principal por el momento es el Cristal de Plata y las Sailor Scouts – comenta Hyoga con seriedad, tratando de concentrarse en lo esencial, y no en los cambios momentáneos en los poderes de Mina y Shun

-El único consuelo es que al parecer Saori no está en peligro por el momento, pero no debemos bajar la guardia – argumenta Shiryu, pero Seiya al escuchar ese nombre solo desvió la mirada hacia una pared – por lo que sé, Saori ha puesto al tanto de la situación al Santuario para que los Caballeros de allá comiencen a movilizarse e investiguen mientras nosotros estamos aquí con las Sailor. Además, está siendo escoltada por los Caballeros de Acero, aunque también unos Caballeros del Santuario quieren ayudar con su protección. Pero por lo visto, ahora se están enfocando en las Sailor Scouts

-Entonces… como somos el objetivo principal, la mejor opción sería que cada una de nosotras estemos acompañadas por algún Caballero la mayor parte del día – dijo Mina con fingida seriedad, dejando en shock a la mayoría. Pero Seiya es el primero en hablarle con una ceja alzada

-¿Insinúas que debemos hacerle de sus guardaespaldas?

-Es una buena idea, debemos tomar mayores medidas – comenta Shiryu estando de acuerdo

-Pero… ¿Cómo vamos a organizarnos? – pregunta Lita un poco dudosa

-Según esta lista que acabo de hacer – dice Mina mientras muestra una libreta y un lápiz en ambas manos, para gran sorpresa de todos – que fue hecha completamente al azar, todo estará en orden

-¿La acabas de hacer? – pregunta Shun confundido – pero nunca te vi hacerla

-Eso no importa – asegura ella al observar dicha lista – Hyoga acompañará a Amy – Amy se sonrojó levemente con esto, y Hyoga solo asintió – Shiryu va a acompañar a Lita – Lita se sonroja como una fresa, y Shiryu sonríe levemente sin notar esa reacción – Shun estará conmigo – Shun sonríe, pues le alegra saber que estará con ella, ya que Mina es la única de las Sailor que conoce un poco, y así estará más cómodo y podrá cumplir con su promesa de protegerla – Seiya va a acompañar a Serena – Serena no sabía que pensar, pero no le molesta, y Seiya estaba aliviado, pues así estaría la mayor parte del día lejos de la mansión – y Rei… por el momento no tiene protección, y con lo orgullosa que es seguramente no la va a querer, pero tal vez cuando aparezca Ikki, el hermano mayor de Shun, pueda acompañarla – los Caballeros de Bronce miran a Mina con incredulidad, como si se tratara de un chiste malo. Aunque claro, Shun no era capaz de hacérselo saber

-Dudo mucho que Ikki vaya a obedecerte – comenta Seiya con un leve tono de burla – Ikki siempre hace lo que le viene en gana. Pero bueno, ahí tú lo verás después

Al día siguiente, Shun asistió a la preparatoria a pesar de que Saori le sugirió faltar ese día, ya que tenía el deber de proteger a Mina. La Sailor Scout del Amor estaba orgullosa de su idea, ¡Su plan no tenía fallas! Hyoga después de clases acompañó a Amy a sus clases extraescolares, lo que sorprendió al joven rubio, pues esa chica estudia mucho. Seiya le preguntó a Serena si no había un lugar entretenido para pasar el rato, y ella lo llevó al Crown (el lugar de videojuegos donde iban antes las chicas), olvidando que había tarea. Y finalmente, Shiryu acompañó a Lita a su casa.

El joven se sorprendió al ver una casa tan limpia y ordenada apenas entró. Era muy acogedora y hogareña, lo cual le agrada mucho.

-Vaya, tu madre debe adorar las labores domésticas – Lita se sonroja apenada por las palabras de Shiryu

-No, yo limpio mi casa. Soy huérfana; mis padres murieron en un accidente aéreo cuando era pequeña – aclaró ella, y Shiryu se sintió mal por haber dicho eso

-Perdón, no lo sabía

-No hay cuidado – dijo ella ya acostumbrada a eso, y más al recordar que ellos también son huérfanos - ¿Quieres algo en especial para comer? Por lo que dijiste en clase al presentarte, vivías en China, y yo sé de gastronomía China también

-No quiero causarte molestias…

-¡Para nada! – se apresuró a decir ella – me encanta cocinar. Pide lo que gustes y yo lo preparo

Shiryu se sintió algo extraño por esto, pero imaginó que era por agradecimiento al estar con ella para protegerla, así que no quiso ser grosero. Después de todo, aunque está acostumbrado a los largos entrenamientos, siempre cuando llegaba a casa comía bien.

-Lo que tú gustes prepararme, yo lo comeré con gusto

-¡Entonces espérame un poco! Enseguida voy a prepararlo – asegura ella a la vez que se dirige a la cocina

-Gracias. Voy a aprovechar el tiempo para hacer la tarea

Lita se puso a trabajar. Necesitaba darse prisa… hasta que se detuvo a media preparación. Estaba impactada al darse cuenta de un detalle muy importante que apenas había notado…

_-"Este… es el primer chico al que no comparo con el chico que me rompió el corazón en el pasado… Shiryu es el primer chico que me gusta por ser él mismo y no por parecerse en algo a él… Tal vez sea una señal de que no debo dejarlo por nada del mundo… ¡Mina, de verdad te agradezco esto! Y te deseo mucha suerte con Shun" – _pensaba, antes de continuar con su labor para no aburrir al chico que estaba en la sala

OOOOOOOOOO

Seiya estaba observando a Serena con una gota en la cabeza, pues ella era pésima para los videojuegos, y aún así lo había llevado allí. Él ya había llegado al nivel 3 de un juego de carreras, y ella aún no pasaba el 1. El sitio era genial para él, incluso había una cafetería en el segundo piso, pensando que debe salir más seguido a la ciudad cuando no tiene deberes.

Serena había aprovechado que Andrew descansa ese día para que no pensara mal al verla con un chico que no fuera Darien. Ya de por sí se sentía extraña con que se llama igual que el chico Kou, aunque si notaba que sus físicos y personalidades eran diferentes. Sabe perfectamente que ella no es la única de sus amigas que está acompañada de un chico guapo, pero el hecho de que ellas son solteras y que ella ya tiene novio, la pone en una posición distinta.

-¡Diablos! Perdí de nuevo – dijo ella con un aura depresiva a su alrededor, y Seiya sonrió divertido

-Relájate, no es que sea algo de gran importancia. ¿Tú eres la única que juega videojuegos?

-No, Mina y Lita también, y Rei a veces, pero quien realmente es buena en esto es Amy, aunque no le gusta jugar casi

-Ya veo. En nuestro caso, Shiryu tampoco juega mucho. Hyoga es quien más juega conmigo en la consola de la mansión, y Shun se nos une seguido, a menos que sea un juego muy violento, porque no le gustan. El que nunca juega ni con su hermano, es Ikki – le menciona mientras empieza otra partida – cuando las aguas se calmen, podemos juntarnos a jugar una tarde. Tenemos muchos juegos allá, aunque estoy reconsiderando el seguir viviendo allí, pero donde vivo está algo lejos de aquí y a duras penas llego a tiempo a esa escuela porque voy con mis amigos en un automóvil de la mansión

-¿Por qué quieres alejarte de la mansión? – pregunta ella con curiosidad, y Seiya frunció el entrecejo, pero sin dejar de prestarle atención al videojuego

-No quiero hablar de eso por ahora. Quiero distraerme un poco, por favor – dijo con algo de desgano, y ella le mira con preocupación, pues algo oculta Seiya, pero no iba a seguir con el tema ya que él se lo está pidiendo

-Está bien

-Gracias… ¡Gané, ya estoy en el nivel 4! – exclamó ahora con entusiasmo, y Serena infló sus mejillas frustrada – Oh vamos, no te pongas así. Te voy a ayudar a pasar el nivel, ¿De acuerdo? – ella sonríe nuevamente al escucharlo

-¡Si, Gracias! – ella toma su lugar lista para otra partida, y Seiya se coloca junto a ella para ayudarle, cosa que ya no le incomoda en lo absoluto, pues realmente no estaban haciendo nada malo ni había alguna presión amorosa de por medio; solo son jóvenes pasando un rato agradable y que se llevan bien. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

Ella debe admitir que a pesar de que empieza otra nueva batalla, los aliados que ha conocido a lo largo de su vida son agradables, y por supuesto que Seiya y los demás Caballeros de Athena no son la excepción.

OOOOOOOOOO

Shiryu terminó de hacer la tarea, cuando ve en la mesa un exquisito banquete, y el olor de éste era muy agradable. Deja de lado los útiles escolares y se dirige al comedor donde estaba esa comida que Lita había preparado.

-La comida ya está lista, Shiryu – le llama ella con algo de pena

-Se ve delicioso, Lita

-Pensé en preparar platillos por los que se destaca la gastronomía China. Hay arroz tres delicias, Chow Mein (fideos asiáticos) y pollo al limón. Come cuanto gustes y cuanto quieras

-Muchas gracias Lita, pero, ¿No vas a comer conmigo? Te esforzaste mucho, y no me gusta comer solo

-¿Ah? ¡Claro!

Ambos se sentaron a comer. Shiryu probó todo, sintiendo que sus papilas gustativas estaban más que satisfechas por la deliciosa comida.

_-"Shunrei, perdóname, pero debo reconocer que Lita cocina un poco mejor que tú."_

Lita esperaba que la comida le haya gustado a Shiryu, y la respuesta no tardó en llegar.

-Lita, esto está delicioso – le dice con sinceridad, y ella se sonroja una vez más ese día

-Gra… Gracias Shiryu. Es todo un honor que una persona que ha comido en el mismo país China, me diga esto

-No es nada. ¿Sabes cocinar de todo?

-Eso intento

-Pues esos intentos son un éxito – comenta nuevamente, y ella se pone más roja todavía

Luego de terminar de comer, Shiryu ayudó a Lita con la tarea, y ella estaba sorprendida de que un chico que no había ido antes a una escuela, entienda las cosas con mayor facilidad. Comenzaron a hablar un poco de la vida de cada uno, enterándose de cosas que no imaginaban del otro, aunque claro, nadie imagina cómo va a ser realmente una persona que estás conociendo.

OOOOOOOOOO

Damián estaba distraído observando una fotografía de él y Fileas de pequeños, cargando ambos un bebé, pero luego la guardó al ver que su hermano llegaba.

-Debemos acabar con esto de una vez, o si no, los dos idiotas que están también a nuestro nivel van a querer actuar… - decía Fileas mientras se acerca a Damián, pero nota lo que su hermano traía consigo – por lo que veo, todavía la conservas – dijo mientras toma entre sus manos la fotografía que su hermano tenía hace un momento

-Eso no importa – dijo con un tono seco

-A ambos nos importa. Si no acabamos con esto de una vez, nunca vamos a poder recuperar nuestras vidas…

-Nunca las vamos a recuperar, pero sé a lo que te refieres – dijo Damián con algo de nostalgia, antes de recuperar la compostura – te toca mandar a uno de tus guerreros. Hideki era un inútil

-Bien – dice Fileas con resignación, antes de retirarse de la habitación, seguido de su hermano, quien guardó la fotografía en un bolsillo

Caminaban por los pasillos de paredes grises, pero se toparon con un joven de cabello color verde oscuro, de ojos azules como el mar, de unos 18 años, con una armadura color rojo con verde.

-¿Van a seguir fallando? Ustedes aún tienen los estúpidos sentimientos humanos en sus corazones, por lo que no son capaces de matar a diestra y siniestra como era antes – Fileas se hartó de él, y casi se le avienta para golpearlo, pero Damián le detiene agarrándolo de ambos brazos – eso deberían hacer con las Sailor Scouts

-Cálmate Fileas – trata de alejarlo Damián – no vale la pena…

-A eso mismo me refiero – dijo el chico que acaba de llegar – a ti no te hubiese importado que tu hermano intentara matarme, y él no se estaría conteniendo entre tus brazos si realmente quisiera hacerlo. Espero que no me decepcionen, Fileas, Damián… o debería decir, Fobos, el Dios del Miedo, y Deimos, el Dios del Terror – ambos le miran con recelo por su tono de burla

-Al menos no me ando buscando pleitos a cada rato, Asker, o debería decir, Anteros, Dios del Caos – el mencionado sonrió con descaro ante las palabras de Damián

-Esa es mi naturaleza, a diferencia de ustedes que aún no despiertan su verdadero ser

-Cállate – Damián se aleja de él, llevándose a Fileas consigo – tú – le habla a su hermano cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos del otro muchacho – enfócate en mandar a un buen Berserker. Deja las estupideces para otro día

-Está bien. Sólo porque el que falló era parte de tu grupo de 10, y te quedan 9, "Deimos" – se dirige a buscar su primera opción de guerreros a su mando, sabiendo que Damián le mira con fastidio

-Cierra la boca Fileas, "Fobos" o cómo quieras llamarte, que tus guerreros son más holgazanes que los míos – le reclama, antes de recordar la foto que había visto hace tan sólo unos momentos, suspirando con pesar – _"Tal vez sería mejor que no me importara pensar en eso, pero es algo que no podemos evitar. Un Berserker tiene una vida humana antes de despertar para servirle a Ares, y eso pasa con todos los guerreros bajo el mando de los Dioses. A ellos no les importa arruinar las vidas de sus guerreros con tal de tener armas para ganar, y muchos guerreros se adaptan a sus nuevas vidas ya sea fácilmente… o contra su voluntad…"_

OOOOOOOOOO

-Y dime Shiryu… ¿No tienes familiares… o tal vez… novia? – trató Lita de ser lo más trivial posible, pero tenía una enorme curiosidad por saberlo

-Antes tenía a mi maestro Dohko, que era como un padre para mí. Tengo a mis amigos a los que considero como hermanos, y no tengo novia. A veces creen que tengo una relación con Shunrei, quien es mi hermana, pero solamente de crianza, y lo he considerado – esas palabras decepcionan mucho a Lita. ¿Acaso el corazón de Shiryu ya tiene dueña?

-Ya veo…

-Pero no – declaró finalmente, y ella no podía creer lo que escuchaba – Ella no quiere aceptar que ser un Caballero de Athena es mi destino. Sé que es difícil, pero si no peleo junto con mis amigos, me sentiría un inútil en este mundo – ella le observa asombrada por esas palabras tan sinceras - ¿Y tú?

-Yo… no tengo más familia que a mis amigas, y no tengo novio. En mi caso, es porque creen que soy muy ruda al saber defensa personal y que me gustan las artes marciales – dijo con tristeza, sorprendiendo al joven pelinegro

_-"Lita…" – _sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por un estruendo que proviene desde afuera. Shiryu se levantó de su lugar, y Lita también, preocupada

-Voy a llamar con mi Cosmos a mi armadura. Transfórmate, Lita

-Si – dijo a la vez que saca su pluma y la alza - ¡Por el poder del Cristal del planeta Júpiter, Transformación!

Cuando ya estaban listos salieron de la casa, quedando en shock ante lo que veían. Una casa cercana estaba destruida, las calles estaban agrietadas y un árbol estaba derribado, aplastando un auto de color blanco, mientras que un joven de cabello café grisáceo y ojos negros, con una armadura color gris oscuro con rojo, estaba sonriendo descaradamente.

-No puedo creer que hiciste todo esto solo para llamar nuestra atención – Shiryu estaba empezando a molestarse

-No me gusta mucho la educación. Además, no destruí la casa de la Sailor cuando bien pude matarlos al hacerlo ya que estaban adentro, así que deberían agradecerme – dijo el Berserker con burla, y Shiryu frunció más el entrecejo

-¿Cómo pudo causar ésta destrucción en tan poco tiempo? – pregunta Lita con temor

-Suelo ser violento cuando quiero. Me llamo Sadao, soy Berserker del Elefante – Sailor Júpiter le mira sin entender

-¿Del Elefante? Pero son amistosos – comenta ella con algo de ingenuidad, y Sadao alza una ceja, antes de molestarse al imaginarse con qué lo compara

-¡No soy Dumbo, niña ignorante!

-Los elefantes son conocidos por ser pacíficos – comienza a explicar Shiryu – pero también en realidad, existen muchos casos en que se han presentado comportamientos impredecibles, y se ha registrado que han matado a 500 personas por año – Júpiter estaba estupefacta; ahora tenía más miedo que antes – así que, el que exista un Berserker del Elefante, no me sorprende en lo absoluto

-Exacto, y yo tengo la fuerza de un elefante – declara Sadao con seguridad, pero ella le mira con molestia

-Debemos acabar contigo antes de que causes más daño… ¡Ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter! – ella pone gran parte de su poder en esa técnica, pero cada hoja filosa del ataque es fácilmente esquivado por Sadao - ¡Demonios!

-No somos demonios, pero ser considerados así por los demás, para nosotros es todo un honor – se burla de su queja, antes de elevar su Cosmos, de un color gris, apuntando con su dedo índice derecho hacia donde estaba ella - ¡Derrumbe Catastrófico!

-¡Cuidado Lita! – Shiryu le toma de la cintura, alejándola de allí, donde cayó el ataque de Sadao, haciendo temblar la tierra y creando una gran nube de polvo, hasta que se pudo ver que el ataque había acabado con gran parte del concreto de la calle – un solo ataque es esos y saldríamos muy mal. Su ataque se basa en el poder de destrucción, de la magnitud de un verdadero elefante o más fuerte aún – Lita estaba sonrojada por el agarre del joven, quien le soltó luego de unos segundos, recuperando ella después la compostura

-Que horrible, está causando más daños. Puede dañar a una persona en cualquier momento – menciona ella con gran preocupación – no puedo permitir eso… - se coloca frente a Shiryu, mientras se prepara para otro ataque, sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes

-¡Espera Lita! – trata de detenerla el Dragón

-¡Trueno de Júpiter… Resuena! – su ataque fue esquivado nuevamente, para que después, Sadao se acercara velozmente a ella, dejándola impactada

-¡Debes tener más fuerza! – dijo, dándole una poderosa patada en el estómago, mandándola hacia atrás y afectando también a Shiryu, quien al no haber esperado eso, fue mandado junto con Júpiter hacia un muro, chocando y destruyéndolo, quedando Lita encima de Shiryu

OOOOOOOOOO

Serena ya había pasado el nivel 1 gracias a Seiya, y ambos estaban jugando una partida, solo que en niveles diferentes; Serena en el nivel 2 y Seiya en el nivel 4. Pero Seiya se detiene a media partida, y Serena también al ver la reacción repentina de Seiya, pues solo reacciona así cuando…

-¿Alguien está en peligro? – pregunta ella con preocupación

-Shiryu y Lita están en problemas, vamos – le toma de la muñeca y se retiran del lugar corriendo

Y Seiya no fue el único en notarlo, pues Rei también lo había notado, Shun y Hyoga igual, así que los Caballeros con sus protegidas y la Sailor Scout del fuego se apresuraron.

El chico que nuevamente estaba en las afueras de la ciudad, también lo había notado, y suspiró con pesar.

-Si no fuera porque se aliaron con las Sailor Scouts, le ayudaría a ese Caballero de Athena… aunque ya sé que mi poder aún no serviría de nada. Lo bueno es que sus amigos se dirigen a ayudarles

Siguió entrenando, tratando de ignorar eso, aunque se le dificulta dejar pasar algo así.

OOOOOOOOOO

Shiryu fue el primero en reaccionar, observando que Júpiter estaba quejándose adolorida, con la mano derecha en el estómago, así que, comenzando a enojarse, la retira lentamente de él, dejándola recostada sobre el piso, antes de dirigirse con una expresión de seriedad hacia su oponente.

-Eres uno de los seres más insensibles que pueden existir – ambos quedaron frente a frente, y Sadao sonríe ante su actitud, ya que le estaba divirtiendo la molestia de Shiryu

-Quiero conocer tu fuerza, Dragón – se pone en posición para combatir, con su sonrisa intacta, lo que causa que Shiryu le mire con más enojo, y decidido, intenta golpear con su puño a Sadao, pero éste logra esquivarlo

-Es un gran descaro que te diviertas con esto, cuando una mujer está malherida a tan solo unos metros – Sadao no le responde, parecía no interesarle en lo absoluto y seguir en lo suyo

Pero cuando Sadao intenta también golpearlo, Shiryu pone su escudo en medio, lo cual lastima la mano del Berserker. Intenta nuevamente, pero el escudo parecía irrompible.

-No por nada han librado batallas contra Dioses. ¿Fueron muy complicados los Generales Marinos de Poseidón o los Espectros de Hades?

-Cada batalla tuvo su dificultad – responde el Dragón – Y seguramente los Berserker de Ares también van a ser un reto, excepto por ti, por lo que veo

-¡Cállate! – sintiendo una gran ofensa, Sadao le dio un golpe más fuerte al escudo, logrando empujar a Shiryu, aunque sus pies trataban de detener esa fuerza, eran arrastrados rasgando el pavimento. Cuando Shiryu vio su escudo, éste estaba agrietado en el centro, sorprendiéndolo - ¡Tus estúpidas palabras son repugnantes! – seguía golpeando el escudo, haciendo retroceder más a Shiryu

Sailor Júpiter veía esto con una gran impotencia, así que se levanta del suelo lentamente con dificultad, viendo como su abdomen tenía rasgada esa parte del traje con algo de sangre en esa zona. Frustrada, decidió continuar con la batalla.

-No soy ninguna débil… - Shiryu y Sadao le miran con impresión después de haberle escuchado murmurar

-Pensaba que estabas muriendo – comenta el Berserker, para gran molestia de Shiryu, y comenzando a enfurecer a Lita

-¡Eso jamás! Mi planeta protector es Júpiter. ¡Que venga la tormenta y el trueno haga temblar! – aumentó su Cosmos apenas dijo eso, saliendo chispas electrizantes de su cuerpo, determinada a hacerle daño por subestimar su fuerza - ¡Dragón del Trueno!

Sadao recibió ese ataque, saliendo con unas leves heridas, pero su armadura seguía intacta. Shiryu se sorprendió al sentir que su Cosmos había aumentado de esa forma, además de que tiene una técnica derivada de un Dragón. (Para los que no vieron eso de Sailor Moon o no lo recuerdan, Sailor Júpiter si tiene una técnica con ese nombre, solo que la usó creo que una vez, y no sé si la creó Naoko o el mismo Toei, pero existe.)

-Aún tienes poder Júpiter, pero no te será suficiente

Sailor Júpiter estaba más molesta que al principio, pues a pesar de sus esfuerzos no había logrado gran cosa. Pero en ese momento, Eternal Sailor Moon y Seiya con su armadura de Pegaso puesta, llegaron y observaron con preocupación las heridas de Shiryu y Júpiter.

-Tenemos que ayudarles – declara Seiya con seriedad, y Serena estuvo de acuerdo con eso

-¡Alto ahí! – Sadao y sus adversarios giraron un poco para ver a los recién llegados – No vamos a permitir que unos seres malignos como tú le hagan daño a nuestros amigos. Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia. ¡Soy Sailor Moon! – dijo a la vez que se pone en la posición de siempre con sus manos – Y te castigaré en el nombre de la luna – a Shiryu, Seiya y Sadao les salió una gota en la cabeza por esa frase, pues les sonaba ridícula. Pero Seiya después imagina algo, comenzando a reír bajito

_-"A Serena le dio por imitar al Gran Saiyaman" – _pensaba el Pegaso con diversión, antes de hablar también, intentando distraerse de sus problemas, sin notar que Shun, Sailor Venus, Hyoga, Sailor Mercury y Sailor Mars estaban llegando, y Shun junto con Hyoga también tenían una gota en la cabeza por la frase de Serena

-Y yo soy un Caballero defensor de la Diosa Athena que lucha por la justicia y la valentía. ¡Soy Seiya de Pegaso! – dijo con una sonrisa, divertido con esa actitud de Serena. ¿Tan diferentes son Athena y Selene? Pero él no imitaba los movimientos de Sailor Moon, solo hablaba, hasta que después de decir eso, alzó su puño derecho a la altura de su propio cuello – Y te castigaré en el nombre del Santuario

Hyoga, Shun y Shiryu le miraban incrédulos, con una enorme gota en sus cabezas, y Hyoga se golpea la frente con la palma de su mano.

-Tierra, tráganos y llévanos con Hades otra vez – suplicó Hyoga en voz baja

-¡No interfieran, por favor! – pidió Júpiter, para la enorme sorpresa de todos – sé que nosotros podemos – dijo con determinación, y Shiryu entendía eso. Ella era como él; no les gusta sentir que no son de ayuda para sus amigos, querían demostrar que también están para apoyarlos

-Pero… Júpiter… - Sailor Moon estaba estupefacta, y no era la única

-¡No digas tonterías! – exclamó Mars con molestia - ¡Están heridos y nosotros venimos para ayudarles!

-Lita tiene razón; nosotros podemos con este oponente – declara Shiryu, sorprendiendo más a los demás, pero él le habla a Júpiter – solamente quiero que si en dado caso ya no resistes más, me lo hagas saber, por favor – esto sorprendió mucho a la chica – no estoy dudando de tu fuerza, pero es normal que me preocupe por tu bienestar

El corazón de Lita estaba latiendo aceleradamente, mientras el calor ponía rojas las mejillas de la chica, para luego afirmar con su cabeza. Esas atenciones del Caballero Dragón eran importantes para ella.

-Pensaba que los Caballeros de Athena y las Sailor Scouts tenían más seriedad con respecto a su deber, pero dicen cosas ridículas y aburridas – dijo Sadao con pereza – me están hartando… - comienza a elevar su Cosmos nuevamente, alertando a los que si pueden sentirlo, y alarmando a quienes ya conocen su ataque

-¡Aléjense de este lugar! – les ordenó Shiryu

-Pero Shiryu… - empieza a decir Shun con preocupación

-¡Derrumbe Catastrófico! – ya era muy tarde; Sadao intenta atacar a los recién llegados, pero Shiryu se coloca entre el ataque y sus amigos, sorprendiendo mucho al Berserker - ¡¿Enloqueciste acaso?! Ese ataque te puede hacer trizas

-¡Siempre voy a hacer todo lo posible para salvar a mis amigos! – aumenta también su Cosmos, pero queda impactado al ver que Sailor Júpiter se pone junto a él – Lita… - no podía creer que ella de verdad sea capaz de hacer cosas así, tal y como él lo hace… esa chica es muy valiente

-¡No te distraigas! – le pide ella mientras también aumenta su Cosmos, nuevamente saliendo de ese poder unas chispas electrizantes. Shiryu siguió aumentando su Cosmoenergía, apareciendo detrás de él la imagen de una dragón, cosa que sorprendió a las chicas, porque junto al dragón, la imagen del planeta Júpiter estaba detrás de Lita

-Es asombroso – exclama Sailor Mercury al ver sus poderes en su visor azul – sus poderes están aumentando rápidamente

-¡Dragón Naciente!

-¡Centella Relampagueante de Júpiter!

Lo que más sorprendió a todos no fue el ataque combinado en sí, lo más sorprendente, fue ver que por unos breves momentos, la armadura de Shiryu no era la del Dragón común, si no que se trataba de la armadura Celestial del Dragón…

-¡Es lo mismo que vi en Shun, pero con otros colores y diseño! – asegura Venus, antes de mirar como el traje de Súper Sailor Júpiter cambiaba también a uno de Eternal…

-¡Es similar al traje de Serena! – exclamó Seiya un poco impresionado

-¡No van a poder vencerme con esos poderes tan insignificantes! – Sadao aumentó su Cosmos, haciendo avanzar su ataque, pero al momento de chocar con los ataques combinados de Shiryu y Lita, para su sorpresa, estaba retrocediendo - ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Eso es imposible! ¡AHG! – el ataque le fue devuelto, no solo con su propia fuerza, si no también junto con los ataques de Shiryu y Júpiter

Una explosión se creó después de que los ataques le habían llegado a Sadao, impidiéndoles ver a los demás ver lo que ocurría. Pero cuando el polvo se estaba yendo, lograron ver que el cuerpo de Sadao estaba tendido en el piso, y ya no se podía sentir su Cosmos. Además, su armadura estaba completamente destruida, y unos pedazos de ella estaban esparcidos alrededor de él.

-Al parecer no mintieron; pudieron ambos con este oponente – confirma el Caballero Pegaso con una leve sonrisa

-Ya acabó… - exclamó Júpiter, antes de caer sentada en el suelo, mientras su traje volvía a ser como antes, y sus daños físicos eran notorios. La armadura de Shiryu también regresó a ser como antes, pero él seguía de pie – nunca creí que fueran tan fuertes

-Pero estuviste muy bien, Lita – le comenta Shiryu con una sonrisa – Me dejó impresionado tu resistencia

-Muchas gracias, pero ya no puedo ni levantarme jeje – menciona ella, antes de ver que los demás se acercan a ellos

-¿Necesitas ayuda? – le pregunta Shun con amabilidad, pero Venus interfiere apenas lo escuchó

-Shun, tú no puedes cargar a una persona aún porque tus brazos apenas ayer fueron lastimados – dijo la rubia del moño con preocupación y algo de celos. Lo peor es que Shun es demasiado amable con todo el mundo, y ella debe impedir que él sea conquistado por alguna otra chica

-Es verdad, lo siento mucho – dijo el peliverde con algo de pena

-No te preocupes Shun, yo puedo ayudarle – responde Shiryu con serenidad – mis heridas no son de gravedad – después de decir eso, se dirige a Lita nuevamente – yo mismo quiero ayudarte, así que, con tu permiso Lita – le dijo, antes de agacharse y tomarla entre sus brazos estilo nupcial, para luego levantarse y dirigirse a la casa con la chica, dejando impresionados a todos

-¡Es… Espera! – alzó la voz Júpiter con gran nerviosismo - ¿Cómo puedes cargarme con esa facilidad? – Shiryu le mira extrañado por esa pregunta

-No te preocupes por mí, estoy en buenas condiciones

-No me refiero a eso… Shiryu… - se fija que los demás por buena suerte no los estaban siguiendo – yo soy muy pesada. He podido cargar a hombres, sin embargo, es muy difícil para ellos cargarme a mi – él le mira ahora con asombro por esa afirmación – y… eso también me aleja de ellos

-¿De verdad? Se nota que eres muy fuerte Lita, no dejas de sorprenderme. No te preocupes por eso, es normal. Tu estatura y peso deben estar nivelados, de tal manera que al ser más alta que, por ejemplo… Serena – Lita sonrió, mientras que los demás no los seguían, pues Venus estaba distrayendo a todos, lo cual agradece infinitamente – debas pesar más que ella. Pero yo no creo que sea para tanto, ya que sigues pesando menos que un hombre. Además, eso que los demás ven como "defectos", no lo son en realidad – termina de decir mientras estaba entrando a la casa con ella, y Júpiter le mira llena de asombro y emoción

-¿De verdad crees eso, Shiryu?

-Claro que sí, pero vivimos en una sociedad en la que los hombres buscan a chicas más débiles y sumisas que ellos, y así no verse opacados por ellas. Ellos no entienden que tú eres valiosa tal y como eres, y los que lleguen a entenderlo, serán merecedores de tu amor

Lita nunca se había sentido tan bien al lado de un chico. Jamás le habían dicho cosas como esas, y se nota que sus palabras son completamente sinceras. Shiryu es un joven que parece haber llegado para hacerle entender que todavía hay esperanza de encontrar el amor verdadero, ese con el que Lita ha soñado toda su vida…

-Muchas gracias, Shiryu… - le dijo ella en un tono dulce, y él sonrió nuevamente

-No hay porqué Lita, es solo la verdad – a él le sorprende que existen mujeres como ella, con una determinación que solo había visto en las amazonas, pero ella es además de fuerte y determinada, dulce y hogareña… es una combinación perfecta para una mujer…

-Ustedes no entienden nada – se quejó Venus al ver las expresiones confundidas de Seiya, Hyoga y Shun. Les había explicado que no debían interferir en la plática de Shiryu y Lita por asuntos personales. Se notaba que el entrenar los hizo algo inocentes en cuestiones de vidas amorosas

-Pues si no nos explicas no esperes mucho, no podemos leer tu mente – se defendió el joven castaño

-Te darás cuenta de lo que hablo cuando crezcas – dijo ahora como una sabia, avergonzando a Andrómeda y al Cisne, y ofendiendo al Pegaso

-¡Oye! No somos unos niños – _"Bueno… estaba en los videojuegos con Serena, pero eso no quiere decir que sea un niño… además, Shun y Hyoga juegan conmigo videojuegos seguido en la mansión, pero es solo para pasar el rato" – _pensaba Seiya tratando de justificar su conducta, y no es necesario que Mina sepa algo así… o mejor dicho, no le conviene después de que ella le llamó niño

OOOOOOOOOO

Fileas golpeó la pared, destrozando parte de ella, donde su puño se había marcado. Todo esto fue causado por su enojo al ya no sentir el Cosmos de Sadao. Su Berserker también había perdido la pelea contra una Sailor Scout y un Caballero de Athena.

-También tu sirviente ha fallado, hermano – le dijo su hermano con seriedad

-Cállate Damián, no estoy de humor para tus reclamos – el mencionado suspiró resignado, antes de volver a hablar

-Lo más adecuado para acabar con esta estupidez de una buena vez, es enviar a más de un Berserker, y que acaben con ellos de un solo ataque

-No podemos hacer eso, y lo sabes – menciona Fileas con un deje de tristeza – Asker tiene razón; no somos lo que fuimos en la Era del Mito. Todo el mundo nos temía, nosotros no teníamos dudas en nuestro deber, porque era nuestra diversión… pero ahora… el haber reencarnado como simples humanos nos hizo vulnerables a tener sentimientos de ese tipo – dijo, mientras señaló el bolsillo del pantalón de su hermano, donde saben perfectamente que está esa fotografía

-De hecho, desde la Era del Mito, tú fuiste siempre el más sentimental de nosotros dos, así que eso no me extraña en lo absoluto – menciona Damián pensativo, molestando más a Fileas

-No me eches toda la culpa de esto. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que estamos preparando a las Sailor Scouts para la verdadera batalla? Ellas están aumentando su Cosmos de una manera rápida. Podríamos decir que la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío

-Tomando en cuenta que nosotros dos no tenemos motivos para vengarnos… - comienza a decir Damián con ironía

-¡¿Te puedes callar?! – le reclama el otro con fastidio - ¡Es verdad, somos unos inservibles para esta causa! Pero si queremos servir de algo para nuestro verdadero propósito, no vamos por mal camino

-En eso tienes razón – reconoce, para sorpresa de Fileas – solo espero que no se den cuenta de esto aún, si no… todos vamos a morir…

Continuará…

Narra Hyoga: La situación se está tornando un poco extraña e inusual. Además de tener que ir a una escuela preparatoria, debo acompañar a la tal Amy Mizuno a sus clases extraescolares. ¿Esa chica no se cansa de estudiar? Me sorprende. Pero nuevamente vienen a interrumpir la paz que existía. El próximo capítulo de esta historia será; "¡Una pelea helada! Hyoga y Amy pelean juntos" Y tú, ¿Has sentido el poder del Cosmos?

¡Hasta la actualización!

Sakurita de Li


	5. Chapter 5

Sailor Moon, Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y Masami Kurumada, pero la historia es de mi autoría.

Capítulo 5. ¡Una pelea helada! Hyoga y Amy pelean juntos

De no ser porque apenas en días anteriores sus amigos habían tenido que combatir en lugares públicos, no se podría creer que estaban en otra Guerra Santa. ¿Por qué no intentan atacar a Ares como lo habían hecho con Hades? Al parecer Shiryu ya lo había entendido, y se los hizo saber a sus amigos el día anterior en la mansión, aunque Hyoga aún no lo podía creer…

FLASH BACK

Los Caballeros de Bronce estaban en la sala principal de la mansión, lo que al parecer estaba incomodando a Seiya, ya que moverse de un lado a otro como león enjaulado le hace ver muy obvio.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? – pregunta el castaño al detenerse – Yo… ya tengo sueño, jeje – comenta de la nada, extrañando a los demás

-¿Tienes sueño, y aún así te paseas de un lado a otro con esa energía? – pregunta Shun algo confuso, sin poder creer lo que dijo su amigo

-Eh… sí, es para no dormirme aquí – afirma Seiya sin pensar en lo que dice, cosa que obviamente suena incoherente para todos, y más cuando saben que Seiya con sueño haría todo lo contrario

-Seiya, eres peor mintiendo que Jabu cuando dijo que ya no estaba interesado en Saori – dijo Hyoga con diversión, pero nadie esperaba que Seiya le mire con seriedad, e incluso con algo de frialdad

-Aunque así fuera, es imposible para ella corresponderle. Pero… - cambia su expresión a una más relajada para no preocuparlos, ya que se notaba en ellos que no veían normal esa actitud en él – eso no es lo importante ahora. ¿Qué querías decirnos, Shiryu?

-Es precisamente sobre la extraña estrategia de Saori. ¿No creen que es muy extraño que ella haya aceptado las ideas de Mina con facilidad?

-Bueno… - comenzó a decir Shun – las ideas de Mina son poco ortodoxas, pero han servido a final de cuentas – finaliza su opinión con una sonrisa, y Shiryu suspiró

-No me refiero a eso, Shun – le comenta con paciencia, sorprendiendo a los tres – si bien es cierto que no son malas ideas por un lado, por el otro digo que Saori no se iba a enfocar en que vayamos a la escuela o que estemos en una ciudad transitada a estas alturas de la batalla. ¿No lo creen así?

-Es verdad – habla ahora Seiya, resignado a terminar hasta donde llegue esta conversación – pero Saori siempre tiene ideas de las que no nos enteramos hasta que somos los últimos en hacerlo – dijo con un tono un poco seco, pero continúa – así que debe tener alguna idea que no sepamos aún

-¿Pero qué clase de idea? – pregunta Hyoga con curiosidad

-Como nos dijeron las chicas antes – comienza a explicar el Dragón – solo Serena tenía la habilidad de llegar a esa etapa conocida como "Eternal Sailor Moon". Sin embargo, Mina y Lita llegaron a esa etapa por unos breves momentos, lo que quiere decir que ellas aún no han despertado todo su Cosmos, así que supongo que Saori quiere que ellas vayan a la batalla con mayor nivel, y por alguna razón desconocida, tienen que despertar ese poder en esta ciudad – los demás estaban sorprendidos e incrédulos con las palabras de Shiryu

-¿Y por qué no nos pidió que les ayudemos con el entrenamiento? – pregunta Shun confundido

-Hay algo más extraño aún – comienza a decir Hyoga con seriedad - ¿No creen que parecen estar jugando con nosotros? Por lo que nos han dicho ellas, así las han atacado los distintos enemigos que han tenido; poco a poco juegan con ellas mientras en otros lugares están haciendo cosas de gran magnitud, y lo peor es que ellas hasta el final descubren donde estaba el enemigo

-Osea que… - comienza a decir Seiya – al aliarnos con ellas, ¿Caímos en este tipo de batallas ridículas? Sin ofenderlas a ellas, me caen muy bien, pero la verdad se me hace algo estresante – comenta al final pensando en lo que ocurrió en la batalla contra el Santuario, y en el estrés que tuvieron para intentar averiguar porqué debían pelear con otros Caballeros cuando se suponía que todos eran aliados. Volver a eso los deja en gran desventaja

-En cierto modo sí – responde el pelinegro – pero esto se relaciona con la actitud inusual de Saori – los otros tres jóvenes prestaron atención a lo siguiente dicho por el Caballero Dragón – ella quiere que ellas sigan con ese ritmo, pero poco a poco eso va a ir cambiando al ritmo que conocemos nosotros. O eso es lo que pienso, en mi humilde opinión

-Tiene sentido, al menos para mí – menciona Seiya con despreocupación – Perfecto, si eso quiere, bien. Siempre se tiene que hacer la voluntad de Athena – dijo al final con un leve tono seco, cosa que vuelven a notar los demás, pero luego sonríe como si nada – Cuidar de Serena es muy divertido, pero jugando videojuegos no es muy buena que digamos, jeje

-Al parecer te llevas bien con ella – dijo Shun con una sonrisa, sin notar que Seiya le mira un poco incómodo, pues eso sonaba a algo más, pero sabe que Shun no lo dice en "ese sentido"

-Si, ella es una Diosa muy inusual jajaja, es muy cómodo tratar con ella

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Hyoga dejó de pensar en ese recuerdo, pero estaba algo aburrido al tener que esperar que ellas alcancen un nivel mayor de Cosmos, además de tener que esperar a que terminen las clases extraescolares de Amy. Recuerda que la fundación Graude tuvo que pagar la reconstrucción de la casa que Sadao había destruido, y los demás daños causados en la pelea. Por suerte los dueños no estaban en casa en ese momento, así que no se sacrificaron vidas inocentes. Se tuvo que pagar una buena suma de dinero para que los daños no fueran parte de ningún reporte de noticias de periódicos, TV e internet, y todo para no llamar la atención. Luego de pensar tanto, seguía igual de aburrido.

Amy desde el interior del salón observa a Hyoga, notando esa expresión de aburrimiento. Eso le hizo sentir mal, así que cuando terminaron las clases salió del salón, y le habló con una sonrisa leve.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos por un bocadillo? Ya me dio hambre

-Como gustes – dijo él mientras empieza a caminar hacia la salida de ese lugar, seguido por ella

Llegaron a una cafetería cercana (no era el Crown, no toda cafetería a la que vayan las Sailor Scouts debe ser el Crown jaja). Amy pidió una malteada de chocolate y una rebanada de pastel de fresa, pero Hyoga no había pedido nada.

-¿Tú no pedirás nada? – le pregunta la chica con curiosidad

-No por el momento, aunque gracias – ella baja la mirada por unos momentos, antes de mirarle nuevamente

-Hyoga, te pido una disculpa – dijo ella de repente, extrañando mucho al rubio. ¿Por qué se estaba disculpando? No recuerda que ella le hiciera algo malo

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué disculpa?

-Te traigo de un lado a otro, cuando bien podrías estar haciendo todo tipo de cosas distintas a cuidar de mí

-Bueno… debo admitir que sí, pero tampoco debes sentirte culpable por ello. Tanto Mina como Lita han tenido dificultades en compañía de Shun y Shiryu, así que el acompañarte es necesario. El enemigo está jugando con nosotros, así que debemos estar alertas para no caer en sus juegos

-Lo entiendo, y eso me preocupa – dijo ella en voz baja, pero Hyoga al verle decide cambiar el tema para no preocuparla

-¿Te gusta mucho el estudio? – pregunta él de repente, cosa que sorprendió a Amy. Pero ella no tarda en responderle

-Si. Para muchas personas puede ser aburrido o poco interesante, pero yo pienso que para cumplir tus sueños tienes que aprender lo más posible, para merecer el anhelo que quieres realizar – Hyoga le mira con impresión, comenzando a interesarse en esa conversación

-¿Cuál es tu sueño?

-Yo quiero ser una gran doctora como mi mamá – esas palabras dejaron a Hyoga anonadado, mientras Amy continúa hablando – ella es mi modelo a seguir. Yo sigo fija en mi meta para enorgullecerla – termina de decir, antes de observar que Hyoga sonreía, pero de una manera un poco forzada

-Me alegra que quieras mucho a tu madre – Amy le mira confundida por el tono apagado de Hyoga, pero después abre los ojos más de lo normal, sintiéndose muy mal por haber hablado tan a la ligera de un tema como ese

-Hyoga perdóname, no recordaba que eres huérfano – él niega con la cabeza, sonriendo más calmado

-Al contrario; debes estar orgullosa de ser tan decidida – ella sonríe levemente, más tranquila al escucharlo

Desde que habían conocido a los Caballeros de Athena, se dio cuenta de que Hyoga es responsable como Shiryu, pero también es capaz de ser relajado como Seiya (aunque claro, Hyoga jamás será tan dejado como el castaño), y eso es algo curioso, pues parece que él puede adaptarse a las personalidades de sus amigos, lo que ella admira un poco… o más de lo que ella pensaba…

OOOOOOOOOO

Damián estaba sentado en un sofá grande de color negro, y a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, pudo sentir con facilidad la presencia de Asker, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Qué quieres? – pregunta con un tono seco

-¿Estabas durmiendo? – Damián abre los ojos, viendo que Fileas llegaba, pasando cerca de Asker, antes de sentarse junto a su hermano

-Es más probable que me encuentren durmiendo 60 veces antes de que encuentren a Damián durmiendo una sola vez – dijo Fileas con una leve sonrisa burlona, y el mencionado suspiró resignado, antes de hablarle nuevamente a Asker

-¿Qué quieres? – repite la pregunta, y Asker decide hablar

-Dentro de poco tiempo se va a realizar un conteo de los Berserker, y se van a dividir en pequeños grupos para atacar el Santuario

-¿Por qué no de una vez? – pregunta Fileas con curiosidad

-Porque algunos están divirtiéndose en algunas áreas del mundo. Cuando se reúnan todos, va a comenzar la verdadera batalla. También me dijeron que si querían ustedes seguir jugando, que no dejen morir a tantos Berserker, al menos no por el momento

-¿A Ares no le importa que algunos de sus guerreros mueran? – pregunta Damián a pesar de ya conocer la respuesta

-No, porque ha sentido los Cosmos de las Sailor Scouts aumentar, y dice que si aumentan su poder será más divertido para la batalla. Les ha permitido deshacerse de unos cuantos más, pero, en tres días aproximadamente, deben estar reunidos todos los restantes para el conteo

Fileas desvió la mirada, y Damián asintió con la cabeza.

-Está bien. Te lo agradecería de no ser porque no me interesa ser educado contigo – Asker sonrió al escuchar las palabras de Damián

-Sabes que tampoco me interesa recibir amabilidad de tu parte – contesta sin tomarle importancia, antes de retirarse dejando a los dos hermanos solos

-Después de la estupidez de Hideki y Sadao, debemos mandar a uno que no sea tan idiota – menciona Fileas con fastidio

-Es fácil – Fileas le prestó mayor atención a su hermano – voy a mandar a Orien – Fileas dio un silbido de impresión

-Si pierde, vamos a perder nosotros a un buen elemento. Pero bueno, Ares ya dijo que no le importa tanto – dijo con un tono despreocupado, mientras era observado por alguien más a parte de su hermano, desde la puerta, ocultando su Cosmos perfectamente

-Aún de importarle, nuestro propósito es más importante que los caprichos de un Dios – dijo Damián con seriedad, antes de mirar hacia donde está la puerta, extrañado de ver algo más oscuro de lo normal, pero se dio cuenta de que no había nada – espero que sea solamente mi imaginación – susurró con un leve tono de preocupación

OOOOOOOOOO

Hyoga y Amy caminaban por una calle algo solitaria rumbo al hogar de la chica. Iban en silencio, solo que era más cómodo que al principio. Pero Hyoga tiene una sensación desagradable de repente, frunciendo el entrecejo, así que observa de reojo a su alrededor, hasta que comprueba sus sospechas.

-¡Sal de una vez, no quiero tener que obligarte a que salgas por la fuerza! – Amy le mira sin entender, pero Hyoga le mira con seriedad – Amy, transfórmate – ella estaba sorprendida por esto, pero después asintió al entender la situación

-Si… ¡Por el poder del Cristal del planeta Mercurio, Transformación!

OOOOOOOOOO

Mina estaba platicando animadamente con Shun, después de haber hecho la tarea juntos… ¿Cómo era posible? Ella vio lo responsable que es Shun, y debía hacer el esfuerzo de no verse tan desobligada ante los ojos del peliverde. Además, ¿Cómo desaprovechar la oportunidad de estar más cerca de Shun mientras él le explica lo que ella no entiende?

-Yo quiero ser reconocida por el público; quiero ser cantante y actriz – Shun le mira impresionado, pues ambas cosas eran muy comunes en algunos artistas, pero no se había imaginado que Mina tuviera ese sueño

-¿Desde cuándo tienes ese deseo? – pregunta él con genuina curiosidad

-Desde niña – responde ella – ya he tenido la oportunidad, pero por mi deber no he podido. Aunque eso puede esperar – luego, su mirada se ensombreció un poco, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por Shun – Sailor V ya tiene fans, pero me gustaría que me quisieran también por ser Mina Aino

_-"Mina… ella tiene en su pasado algo que le hace sentir un vacío en su corazón, y eso es muy triste para alguien tan alegre como ella" – _pensaba él con preocupación, pero ella vuelve a hablar sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-Pero bueno, mi sueño no se va. ¡Quiero ganar un Oscar y ser mejor actriz que Yalitza Aparicio! – la exclamación de Mina hizo reír a Shun, pero en ese momento, sintió los Cosmos de Hyoga y Amy aumentar

-Mina, debemos ir con Amy y Hyoga; algo no está bien

Como siempre, no fue el único en notarlo, pues los demás también estaban rumbo a ese punto.

OOOOOOOOOO

Cuando Hyoga y Amy estaban preparados, un joven de cabello rubio platinado y ojos verdes, que aparenta tener la edad de 21 años, tenía puesta una armadura blanca con detalles plateados, con un casco que cubría parte de su cabeza el cual tenía la forma de la cabecera de un oso. Él les mira fijamente, antes de comenzar a hablar.

-A pesar de que había ocultado mi Cosmos, pudiste saber que estaba siguiéndolos, y eso me impresiona un poco. Mi nombre es Orien, Berserker del Oso Polar, y mi deber es eliminarlos – Hyoga le mira un poco confundido al escucharlo

-¿No se supone que los Berserker al estar al servicio de un Dios que representa el fuego, deben ser guerreros de fuego y no de hielo?

-Es un buen punto – reconoce Orien, pero vuelve a hablar – sin embargo, los Berserker somos guerreros que representan a animales poderosos, e independientemente de lo que representa nuestro Señor Ares, así como independientemente de lo que representa Athena o Selene, sus guerreros no deben tener necesariamente poderes similares a sus Dioses. Soy un Berserker único – luego de decir eso, aumenta su Cosmos, que era de color blanco, y un aire congelante le rodea, haciendo que Hyoga le mire con una ceja alzada y Mercury con impresión - ¡Escarcha Congelante! – una ráfaga de aire frío que parecen brillantes escarchas iba directo hacia ellos, y provenían de las manos del joven

Hyoga se puso frente a ella, y sólo aumenta su Cosmos, dejando a Mercury impactada. ¿Con su energía planea detenerlo? Ella saca su microcomputadora y oprime el botón de su arete, revisando con su visor, y analizando el poder de Hyoga y del ataque. Comprobó en tan poco los datos con la realidad…

El ataque no llegó a tocarle siquiera, desvaneciéndose en el aura blanca de Hyoga. Esto sorprendió tanto a Mercury como a Orien.

-Pero… ¡¿Pero qué demonios hiciste?! – alza la voz el Berserker

-El aire frío que rodea mi cuerpo congela los átomos de tu insignificante técnica. Tu ataque además de sonar como una copia barata de la que aprendí de mi maestro Camus, no fue suficiente para hacerme el menor daño

-Es verdad… - susurró la chica con asombro – según mis cálculos, la temperatura de Hyoga fue disminuyendo a cantidades superiores a las de Orien

-Solo estaba probando tu poder, no quiero que me subestimen tan rápido – Orien vuelve a aumentar su Cosmos, repitiendo su ataque - ¡Escarcha Congelante! – a pesar de que para Hyoga sonaba ridículo el nombre de ese ataque, al ver que era más potente que el anterior, decide atacar también,

-¡Polvo de Diamantes!

Ambas técnicas chocaron, pero en ese momento Orien desapareció, sorprendiendo a Hyoga y Amy, pero antes de que el rubio viera a su alrededor, ella pudo ver que Orien había aparecido detrás de Hyoga, listo para repetir el ataque.

¡No podía permitir que ese chico que estaba ocupando su tiempo en protegerla, sea lastimado por ese sujeto! Su Cosmoenergía color azul celeste aumenta lo más pronto posible, sin dejar de observar a su objetivo.

-¡Escar…!

-¡Fulgor del agua de Mercurio! – su ataque acuático le dio directamente en la espalda a Orien, quien a pesar de no recibir grandes daños, sabía que tampoco estaba completamente ileso. Hyoga vio eso con impresión, ya que no se esperaba que Mercury le ayudara de esa forma – justamente cuando estaba distraído intentaste atacarlo, y eso es horrible. No espero mucho de ustedes, porque sería absurdo, pero con solo ver esos trucos sucios me haces enfadar – dijo ella con el entrecejo fruncido

-¿Crees que te tengo miedo, Mercury? – pregunta el Berserker con un tono de burla – tu ataque no es la gran cosa, en cambio yo sé lo que es un ataque efectivo… - vuelve a elevar su Cosmos, pero a un nivel mayor al que tuvo la última vez, mientras la temperatura alrededor de ellos y en esa zona disminuía a un nivel que Hyoga conoce a la perfección, abriendo los ojos más de lo normal. No podía ser…

-Hyoga – le llama Mercury con estupefacción, mientras mira los números del visor. Él le presta atención, así que ella continúa hablando – la temperatura de Orien ha disminuido hasta llegar a los 273.15 °C bajo cero – dijo ella con suma preocupación, haciéndole confirmar a él su sospecha

-El Cero Absoluto… - siendo guerreros al servicio de Ares no tenía que sorprenderle tal cosa, pero que lleguen al nivel que le había enseñado su Maestro Camus, era impactante para él

-¡Ventisca Glacial!

A partir de ese momento, un viento con una gran fuerza y temperatura que sobrepasa la resistencia humana común e incluso la de gran parte de los Caballeros de Athena, los rodea a ambos, y como si de un remolino se tratara, ambos fueron lanzados al aire y quedaron atrapados dentro del ataque de Orien.

Los Caballeros y las Sailor Scouts llegaron, pero al ser divisados por Orien, extiende parte del ataque para que los aleje del lugar, y de paso, si los lastimaba era mucho mejor para él.

-¡No puedo avanzar más! ¡Está peor que en Asgard! – exclamó Seiya mientras sus pies se quedaban paralizados por la baja temperatura, cosa que también había sucedido con los demás

-¡Hace mucho frío! ¡Está igual que cuando las chicas y yo fuimos al Polo Norte! – se queja Eternal Sailor Moon mientras sus alas estaban semicongeladas, y aunque esa afirmación había sorprendido a los jóvenes Caballeros, no tenían tiempo para hacer preguntas al respecto

(No sé si lo sepan o lo recuerden, pero en la primera temporada de Sailor Moon, ellas tuvieron que ir al Polo Norte pues allí estaba la base del Negaverso, y no, no conocieron a Santa Claus jajaja. No, ya, en serio, aún recuerdo como Sailor Moon tiritaba del frío cuando llegaron allá jajaja.)

El cuerpo de Hyoga apenas y podía soportarlo, así que decide aumentar su Cosmos llegando al nivel del Cero Absoluto, soportando mucho mejor el ataque, mientras un aura blanca le rodea. Pero al escuchar los gritos de Amy, recuerda que no es el único que está peleando, y que ella puede salir gravemente lastimada si no hace algo rápido.

-¡Amy, debes aumentar tu Cosmos! Tu Cosmos es de agua y hielo, y no puedo ayudarte si no te ayudas también tú

-Comprendo, lo intentaré… - ella se concentra, creando un aura azul cielo a su alrededor, pudiendo resistir mejor el ataque – No sé cuánto tiempo voy a poder hacer esto, Hyoga. Yo no estoy muy acostumbrada a aumentar mi Cosmos de esa forma… Ahg…

-Esto es solo como autodefensa temporal mientras hago algo. No pienses mal y sostente – le avisa él, antes de agarrarle abrazándola de la cintura con su mano izquierda. Amy se sonroja mucho ante esto, pero no pensaba mal para concentrarse en la pelea, pues el mismo Hyoga se lo había pedido. Hyoga sintió la calidez y aroma de Amy a pesar de su Cosmoenergía fría, pero se concentra, y con su puño derecho lanza su ataque - ¡Polvo de Diamantes!

El ataque chocó con el centro de la parte alta de ese remolino, logrando disipar esa parte y deshaciendo la Ventisca Glacial, haciéndoles caer algo lastimados, pero de pie. Hyoga soltó a Amy, mientras ella estaba impresionada con la fortaleza del Caballero Cisne. El poder de los Caballeros de Athena es sin lugar a dudas asombroso.

-Muchas gracias Hyoga – le dice ella sinceramente, y él le mira con seriedad

-Amy, hazme el favor de no interferir más – la petición del joven le deja impactada – estás usando tu Cosmos de una manera en la que puedes arriesgar tu bienestar, y mi deber es protegerte – ella baja la mirada, pero no se queda callada

-Perdóname, pero no puedo hacerte caso – le asegura, dejándolo sin habla. Ella alza la mirada nuevamente, sonriéndole – no es correcto dejarte todo el trabajo cuando ambos debemos combatir por la paz de este mundo. Tú peleas en el nombre de Athena y yo en el nombre de Selene, y al ser aliados ahora, sería vergonzoso para mí no poder pelear por ambas y tú sí. Ese no es el ejemplo que mi madre me dio – termina su explicación, y él no pudo evitar mirarle con asombro…

Ella no solo lo hace por su honor o lealtad a su Diosa protectora; lo hace para no deshonrar las enseñanzas de su madre… él le comprende mejor que nadie… El que ella a pesar de estar en situaciones así, sea capaz de recordar a su madre y sus enseñanzas, le hace ver que no es el único guerrero que no abandona sus sentimientos para ser más fuerte, si no que usa esos mismos sentimientos para fortalecer su espíritu y seguir adelante. Amy Mizuno es mucho más que una chica estudiosa… y él agradece poder saber eso en este momento…

-Entonces… pelearemos juntos, para honrar a nuestras madres, por Athena y Selene, y por la paz de este mundo – ella asintió, y él sonrió levemente al ver la determinación en esa mirada azul de la chica, antes de hablarle a sus amigos que se dirigían hacia donde estaban ellos - ¡No vengan! Esta es nuestra pelea. Nosotros estamos listos para vencer – las palabras de Hyoga sonaban a una clara orden, haciendo que ellos se detuvieran

-Es frustrante, pero entendible – se resigna Shiryu ante la necedad de Hyoga y Amy, ya que esa misma necedad la habían tenido Lita y él en el día anterior

-¿Lista, Sailor Mercury? – le llama por primera vez de esa forma, y ella sonríe levemente

-Lista, Caballero Cisne

-Si ya terminaron con su monólogo, podemos regresar a lo divertido – dijo Orien con aburrimiento

Ambos jóvenes de ojos azules le miran con el entrecejo fruncido, mientras aumentan su Cosmos. Se dieron una última mirada, antes de preparar sus respectivos ataques.

-Te vas a arrepentir de haberte enfrentado a los dos mejores guerreros de hielo que existen actualmente – menciona Hyoga, claramente no refiriéndose más que a la época actual, pues antes de eso, siempre el mejor maestro de hielo para Hyoga, va a ser Camus, el Caballero Dorado de Acuario

-Estás delirando, Cygnus – le responde con enojo por esa afirmación, preparando también su ataque - ¡Ventisca Glacial! – Orien había sido el primero en atacar

-¡Ejecución Aurora!

-¡Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio!

Los ataques combinados chocaron contra el de Orien, mientras rápidamente sus Cosmos aumentaban más. Poco a poco, el Cosmos de Sailor Mercury iba rebasando sus propios límites, y haciendo que el diseño de su traje cambiara a un estilo que ya parecía ser común verlo en alguien que no fuera Sailor Moon.

En cambio, Hyoga parecía tener en su armadura unas alas, y un diseño más impresionante que el de la armadura del Cisne normal… era su Armadura Celestial…

-Esto ya no lo podemos posponer. Debemos comenzar a tomar más en serio estos niveles de Cosmos – comenta Shiryu con seriedad e impresión al ver que por tercera ocasión esto sucedía

Orien estaba sintiendo que su ataque era regresado, pero no quería morir de esa forma, así que antes de que el ataque le diera por completo, desapareció, ante la mirada estupefacta de todos.

-¿A dónde se fue? – pregunta Sailor Mars con preocupación, y Hyoga abre los ojos más de lo normal, recordando un detalle muy importante, antes de dirigir su mirada hacia Sailor Mercury

Ella estaba viendo que Orien no fuera nuevamente detrás de Hyoga, pero descuidó su propia defensa. Orien estaba detrás de ella, con una daga de hielo apuntando al corazón de la chica, dejando aterrados a los que ya se habían dado cuenta de su ubicación.

-¡Sailor Mercury! – gritó Sailor Moon con desesperación, y la mencionada apenas había reaccionado, viendo que la daga estaba a punto de darle directo al corazón

Ella cerró los ojos, no pudo evitar sentirse muy mal al sentir que su vida iba a terminar en ese mismo momento, y que no iba a poder seguir ayudando a sus amigas y sus nuevos aliados.

Pero la daga no llegó jamás, y ella después de haberlo notado, abrió los ojos nuevamente, quedando impactada por lo que estaba viendo.

Un escudo blanco había interferido entre la daga y ella, pero por la potencia del ataque, al impactar contra el escudo lo había agrietado, y los músculos de su brazo izquierdo estaban sangrando un poco por la fuerza y presión ejercidas en él. Ella vio al dueño de ese escudo, quien tenía su armadura como estaba normalmente, notando que ella también había regresado a la normalidad con respecto a su traje. Pero lo que más le sorprendió no fue eso precisamente, si no que el dueño de ese escudo estaba completamente furioso por lo que estuvo a punto de pasar.

-¡Jamás te voy a perdonar lo que estuviste a punto de hacer! – con su mano derecha comienza a acumular Cosmos, y apunta su puño en el pecho de Orien, sin vacilar, pues estuvo a punto de ver morir a una persona que merece vivir por muchísimo tiempo - ¡Polvo de Diamantes!

-¡AHHHHG! – Orien recibe el ataque donde está su corazón, sintiendo que las células de esa parte del cuerpo se estaban congelando, cayendo momentos después en el suelo, con el pecho de la armadura congelado, sin vida

-Hyoga… - Mercury estaba completamente anonadada por lo que acaba de ver, pero después observa que los demás se acercan

-¡Amy! – Sailor Moon la abraza llena de preocupación - ¡Que bueno que ambos están bien! – Amy corresponde el abrazo con una sonrisa leve

-Si, y todo gracias a Hyoga – decía ella, pero el mencionado niega con la cabeza, confundiéndola

-No Amy, no es correcto que me des todo el crédito a mi, ya que tú también fuiste de gran ayuda para mí – ella se sonroja con estas palabras, y más cuando vio que Hyoga le sonreía

-Amy – le llama Sailor Venus con una sonrisa pícara, susurrándole algo al oído – pido ser la madrina de bodas – le guiña un ojo después de decir eso, dejando a una Amy completamente abochornada

-¡Mina! En lugar de pensar en esas cosas, deberías pensar en hacer la tarea – le dice para cambiar el tema, pero para sorpresa suya, Mina sonrió radiante

-¡Shun y yo terminamos la tarea hace un buen rato! – dijo triunfal, mientras que Shun sonrió y asintió con la cabeza al ver la duda en el rostro de Amy

-Vaya… - _"El que Mina haga la tarea sin que la obliguen es un milagro. En todo caso… que ella me invite a su boda con Shun… ¡¿Qué cosas pienso?! Eso me pasa por pasar tanto tiempo con las chicas jeje" – _pensaba la peliazul con una gota en su cabeza

Pero nadie se esperaba escuchar el grito de Sailor Moon.

-¡¿Tenemos tarea?! – a la mayoría le sale una gota en la cabeza, pero alguien más también estaba alterado por lo mismo

-¡Demonios! – exclamó Seiya algo alterado y fastidiado – tenemos tarea de los binomios al cuadrado y ahora esos binomios al cubo

-¿Cómo se les estaba olvidando algo así? – pregunta Hyoga con diversión – Saori no va a estar contenta si tú desperdicias de esa manera lo que ella está pagando de colegiatura

-Ella ya sabía que había cosas que yo no iba a querer aprender – dijo el castaño con desgano – _"Pero a final de cuentas, es mejor ir a una escuela que quedarse en esa mansión" – _pensaba con resignación

-Tampoco pueden culpar a Seiya – menciona Serena con algo de vergüenza, llamando la atención de todos – no es fácil entender esas cosas tan complicadas – Seiya sonríe levemente, recordando que él mismo le había dicho eso cuando ella no le supo explicar sobre ese tema el primer día de clases de los Caballeros

-Bueno, podemos encontrar soluciones para eso – dijo Amy con optimismo, y Hyoga sonríe al verle así. No sabía si era optimismo real o una burla oculta, pero quería ver cómo ellos intentan aprender cosas como esas

OOOOOOOOOO

Saori estaba observando la pintura de su abuelo Mitsumasa Kido, mientras ella era observada por Tatsumi. La expresión de la joven era de nostalgia y seriedad, pero más que nada, tenía una gran cantidad de determinación.

-Señorita Saori…

-Tatsumi, pronto los muchachos van a tener que combatir con el nombramiento oficial de Caballeros de Oro. Aunque hubiese querido que ellos no tuvieran que pelear más, dentro de poco vamos a tener que viajar al Santuario. Quiero que se prepare el plan para sacar a las Sailor Scouts de sus respectivos colegios con autorización de sus familiares y sin que pierdan el ciclo escolar

-A la orden señorita

-No podemos seguir arriesgándonos a que suceda algo en esta área. Dentro de unos días vamos a hacer lo que debíamos hacer en un principio… aceptar que no hay marcha atrás en este camino…

OOOOOOOOOO

Serena regresa a su casa, cansada mentalmente de la situación actual de la batalla, además de tener que hacer la tarea de algo que no entendía en lo absoluto. Seiya se había despedido de ella un poco lejos de la casa, pues Serena no quería que su familia malinterpretara que un chico le acompañe, además de que Luna podría regañarle por eso.

-¡Ya llegué! – avisa la chica en voz alta, y sus padres la vieron desde la sala

-Que bueno hija… - no termina de decir Ikuko, cuando la puerta se abre nuevamente, entrando el hermano menor de Serena, Sammy

-¡Ya estoy en casa! – dijo él, y sin más subió las escaleras con rapidez, para luego encerrarse en su habitación

-Ese muchacho tiene prisa – dijo ahora Kenji, el padre de esa familia – pero así sucede últimamente. ¿Cómo te fue en el colegio, Serena? – la mencionada suspiró con un aura depresiva a su alrededor

-Sin comentarios – las clases son cada vez más complicadas, y las peleas son de temer, pero fuera de eso, convivir con las chicas y ahora también con los jóvenes Caballeros es muy agradable para ella, aunque claro, con quien más ha convivido en estos días, es con Seiya de Pegaso

Sin más que decir, ella sube las escaleras a su habitación, pero no encuentra a Luna allí, solo que no le preocupa, ya que seguramente está con Artemis. Deja sus cosas en su escritorio, sentándose en su cama y sacando la carta que había recogido del buzón de la casa. Sabe perfectamente quien la escribió, y le da mucha alegría saber que él le escribe.

_-"Cuando me preguntas cómo estoy, simplemente digo que todo está como siempre, y que las tareas son cada vez más complicadas para mi, pero que me esfuerzo en mi deber... Sin decirte realmente cuál es. No te he dicho nada sobre el nuevo enemigo ni que proviene de la mitología griega, para que no te preocupes y sigas estudiando en Estados Unidos. Aunque claro, si no te he dicho nada sobre el enemigo… tampoco puedo decirte mucho sobre nuestros nuevos amigos. ¿Qué podría responder a tu carta?"_

Se levanta de la cama y se sienta en la silla de su escritorio, tomando una hoja y un lápiz para escribir la respuesta a esa carta.

"_Querido Darien: Me alegra mucho saber que aprovechas cada momento de tu estadía allá. Yo estoy sufriendo mucho por los binomios al cuadrado y al cubo ¿Para qué sirven esas cosas? En fin, hemos conocido a unos alumnos nuevos que se están llevando bien con nosotras. Todos son chicos, y ya sabes, las chicas andan en proceso de conquista jajaja, incluso Amy ya tiene su oportunidad. Todos son hermanos adoptivos, llamados Hyoga, Shiryu, Shun, Ikki y Seiya, aunque el último parece tener problemas en casa. Pasando a otra cosa, ¡Ya pasé el nivel 1 del juego de carreras que antes no podía pasar! Ahora a pasar el 2 jaja. Bueno, espero que sigas esforzándote, sabes que te estoy esperando._

_Atte.: Serena."_

No supo qué más decirle, ya que escribir cosas triviales en situaciones como esa no es sencillo para ella. Ella sabe perfectamente que él dejaría todo por regresar a Japón para ayudarle, y después de lo sucedido con Sailor Galaxia, él ya no debe desaprovechar la nueva oportunidad que le dieron para estudiar allá.

_-"Es mejor… que no te preocupes por mí en estos momentos. Ya has hecho demasiado, y que cumplas tu sueño es más importante por ahora."_

OOOOOOOOOO

Amy y Hyoga ya habían llegado a donde vive la chica, deteniéndose frente a la puerta. Como no era el primer día en que él le acompañaba hasta allí, no debía ser diferente esta vez. Sin embargo, lo es, y mucho. Al principio solo se hablaban cortésmente, y ahora que se conocen un poco más, ya no sienten tan incómoda la compañía del otro.

-Gracias por permitirme pelear a tu lado. Espero que sigas permitiendo eso en futuras batallas contra los Berserker – él le sonríe levemente, para luego desviar un poco la mirada, extrañando a la peliazul. Hyoga decide decirle esto de una vez, para dejar ese asunto por la paz

-Sinceramente, creo que las estaba subestimando – le confiesa él, sorprendiendo a la chica – no dudaba que fueran fuertes, pero dado que no habían combatido contra Dioses, pensé que sería más difícil para ustedes acostumbrarse a este tipo de enemigos. Incluso para nosotros es muy complicado mantenernos firmes en momentos así, por lo cual ahora yo soy quien te debe una disculpa, ya que hoy me has demostrado que no solo nosotros vamos a ayudarles a ustedes, si no que también ustedes a nosotros, ayudándonos mutuamente. ¿Empezamos de nuevo? – pregunta a la vez que extiende su mano derecha, y ella sonríe, para luego tomarla y estrecharla

-Por supuesto que sí – ambos jóvenes se sonríen de forma mutua, pero luego de unos segundos sintiendo la calidez de la mano del otro, Hyoga es el primero en soltarle, recuperando la compostura

-Bueno, debo irme. Soy el único que puede nivelar los puntos de vista entre Seiya y Shiryu sobre todo, incluyendo la escuela – dice él con un tono divertido, y ella le mira sin entender

-¿Y Shun? Supongo que él también te ayuda con eso

-Él es pacifista, pero ¿Viste a Seiya huyendo de Shiryu el otro día por lo de comer en clase? Los hubieras visto en la mansión jajaja, casi todos los días es lo mismo desde que entramos al mundo del estudio. La verdad es que Shun es demasiado blando con respecto a nosotros, y no ayuda mucho cuando esos dos quieren su opinión. Hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana – Amy observa como Hyoga se va caminando con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, hasta que deja de verlo cuando dobla en una esquina. Se queda allí unos segundos más, hasta que suspira profundo tratando de calmarse

-Cálmate Amy… es solo un muchacho. Ya has conocido a muchos… pero, nunca tuve la oportunidad de convivir tanto tiempo con uno – susurró para sí misma, sonriendo levemente después de pensarlo bien – _"Hyoga Kido… debo admitir que no esperaba llevarme tan bien contigo" _– pensando eso último, abre la puerta y entra donde vive ella, viendo la palma de su mano derecha con una sonrisa

OOOOOOOOOO

-Poco a poco las piezas de este rompecabezas se van uniendo. Es un conjunto de piezas que a veces no logramos completar, pero si se tiene la suficiente ayuda de parte del destino, lo podremos resolver para así poder saber la verdad. El rompecabezas del que hablo, es la vida misma. Las piezas son las dudas que se van respondiendo con el paso del tiempo, y el final, es la respuesta completa a esa duda en tu cabeza… la razón por la que hay personas que están dispuestas a luchar contra algo tan poderoso e inalcanzable como los Dioses, o el porqué algo supuestamente predestinado, cambia a algo completamente distinto e inesperado…

La persona que ésta diciendo esto, ya sabía que no era la única parte del rompecabezas que falta por completar; hay más respuestas que tarde o temprano se van a resolver, y ella ya se había dado cuenta de ello…

Continuará…

Para que sepan jeje, los nombres de los Berserker de Ares van a ser japoneses o griegos. Ya estuvieron Hideki y Sadao que son nombres japoneses, y Orien es nombre griego. Ya sé que Orien suena raro, pero no es que todos los 44 Berserker vayan a tener nombres bonitos. Cada nombre lo pongo de acuerdo a la personalidad de ese personaje o a su papel que toma en la historia, basándome en el significado de sus nombres.

(Para los nuevos lectores, no se darían cuenta, pero para los que anteriormente leyeron el capítulo y ven que agregué un par de escenas, es porque en un principio iba a ponerlas, pero en ese entonces por alguna razón decidí no hacerlo, pero quise completarlo como debía ser. No afecta en nada a la continuidad de la historia, si no que más bien son detalles leves de los omitidos para no hacerla tan larga.)

Narra Seiya: Después de que Saori nos convoca a una junta para dar un aviso importante, aparece un joven que se la pasa diciendo que las Sailor Scouts son unas traidoras y que quiere que se arrepientan. ¡Eso no puede ser cierto! Ellas jamás habían algo malo, y no vamos a permitir que les hagan daño. El próximo capítulo de este Fanfic será; "¿Evitar lo inevitable? El pasado es revelado" Y tú… ¿Has sentido el poder del Cosmos?

¡Hasta la actualización!

Sakurita de Li


	6. Chapter 6

Sailor Moon, Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y Masami Kurumada, pero la historia es de mi autoría.

Advertencia: Si eres fan del personaje Darien/Tuxedo Mask/Endimion, del anime Sailor Moon, no te recomiendo que sigas leyendo. Ya he dicho anteriormente que no me cae mal, y de hecho me cayó mejor en Sailor Moon Crystal, pero… también dije que él y Sailor Moon no van a ser pareja aquí, aunque ya saben que esta historia no afecta en nada a la verdadera, así que si no van a soportar esto, no creo adecuado que sigan leyendo. Si son de mente más abierta y les gusta la historia, entonces no hay problema.

Capítulo 6. ¿Evitar lo inevitable? El pasado es revelado

-Evitar lo inevitable, es un intento absurdo que tarde o temprano tiene que acabarse. La verdad no puede ser ocultada por siempre, es como si trataras de hacer que el reloj vaya en reversa, las manecillas siempre van a ir en el mismo sentido, y aún si el reloj dejara de funcionar, eso no va a alterar en nada el correr de los segundos, minutos, horas y así sucesivamente. Aún si pasan siglos, la verdad es algo que llega para aclarar las cosas, ya sea para bien… o para mal…

La persona que estaba diciendo esas palabras, estaba lista para afrontar su destino, sin importar de cual se trate…

OOOOOOOOOO

Seiya regresa de la preparatoria, sin mirar a sus amigos, quienes estaban hablando sobre la reunión que Saori ha convocado en el Templo Hikawa. Esa reunión era para que Saori les dé una noticia, la cual a pesar de no ser nada catastrófico, era de gran importancia. Solo era cuestión de unas horas para que ellos juntos vayan al Templo para ver a las chicas. Como la reunión iba a ser algo tarde y la mansión estaba lejos de las viviendas de las Sailor Scouts, Saori optó por no darles a ellas problemas con sus familiares y hacerla en un lugar más cercano a ellas que la mansión.

Seiya pasa de largo a sus amigos, mientras sube las escaleras hacia su habitación en esa mansión, sin notar que Shiryu le había visto, captando después la atención de Hyoga y Shun.

La vigilancia y defensa del Santuario estaban más fuertes, pero a falta de Caballeros Dorados la situación no estaba muy a favor de ellos. Los Caballeros de Acero, quienes casi nunca han sido llamados para ayudar, han vigilado la mansión constantemente, además de estar con Saori, listos para defenderla o avisar a los de Bronce alguna anomalía en la rutina.

Como Saori no era el objetivo principal en este momento, la vigilancia estaba más enfocada en las Sailor Scouts y el Cristal de Plata.

El problema era que en distintas partes del mundo seguían con ataques constantes de parte de los Berserker de Ares, y ellos estaban creando estrategias para descubrir el punto exacto donde se ubican, pues se creía que su punto de partida era Grecia, pero descubrieron que no era así. Así que esa misma noche iban a juntarse esta vez en el Templo Hikawa, pues la noticia de Saori parece ser algo relacionado con eso.

Pero Seiya ya no quería pensar en eso. Estaba harto de fingir una sonrisa cuando por dentro se sentía fatal. Y todo era causado por el recuerdo de esa noche, la noche en que se dio cuenta de que sus impulsos y acciones, solo le hicieron sufrir más…

FLASH BACK

La noche en que los Caballeros ya eran aliados de las Sailor Scouts, Seiya no podía dormir, ya que estaba preocupado por el bienestar de Saori, pues en todas sus batallas ella ha estado en peligro, y él quería asegurarse de que ella estuviera a salvo.

Caminaba por los pasillos para distraerse, pero observa con asombro que la chica que ocupa sus pensamientos estaba en la sala principal, observando el cuadro de su abuelo Mitsumasa Kido, el cual ella había mandado a hacer después de que se había quemado el otro. Sonríe al verla, la conoce perfectamente, y sabe que esta batalla estaba preocupando a la chica y que ella no puede decirlo abiertamente a los demás por ser su Diosa protectora. Iba a hacer acto de presencia, pero ella comienza a hablarle al cuadro, con seriedad y preocupación.

-Abuelo, otra batalla está por dar inicio. Las fuerzas del mal han reaparecido, pero lo que más me preocupa es el bienestar de los demás. El mayor de nuestros problemas… es Seiya… - el mencionado quedó en shock por lo que acaba de escuchar – sus actos impulsivos siempre dan un giro inesperado en la batalla, muchas veces para bien, pero… - ella baja la mirada con algo de enojo – no quisiera que peleara, me estoy hartando de como arriesga así su vida por una Diosa, amándola, cuando Athena jamás podrá corresponderle. Mi deber está por encima del amor que él espera de mi, y que nunca va a obtener… lo quiero lejos de mí, pero él no se quiere ir…

Seiya no pudo escuchar más, se alejó corriendo hacia su habitación, aguantando las ganas de gritar, ya que a pesar de su enojo, no se sentía con el derecho de reclamar nada, puesto que realmente entre ellos dos no hay nada más que una relación entre Caballero y su Diosa protectora. Pero él no había notado las lágrimas en los ojos de Saori al decir esto, pues ella tenía que seguir con su deber, y no podía corresponderle a Seiya aunque quisiera…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Seiya llega a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, para luego aventar su mochila al suelo, tratando de soportar las lágrimas que intentan salir de sus ojos.

-No me quieres en la batalla, ni cerca de ti, sabes de mis sentimientos y dices que nunca vas a corresponderme… ¿Es por ser Athena o porque realmente no sientes nada por mí? Saori… yo soy capaz de dar la vida por ti, aún si fueras tú quien me la quite… - dijo con una leve sonrisa triste – yo… solo quería es estuvieras a salvo, sin importar nada más, sabiendo que Athena no puede amar a nadie como yo te amo… - aprieta los puños, recargándose en la puerta – al parecer ha sido así desde las anteriores Guerras Santas, pero… ¿Tengo que amarte tanto en cada una de mis reencarnaciones? Quisiera pelear como lo hacen los demás, pero tú siempre has estado primero para mí…

No sabía ni que pensar, ya sabía que podía ser así, pero escuchar directamente esa afirmación de la boca de Saori… era lo que más le dolía en su corazón… pero quería ser fuerte, soportar esa barrera que ha soportado desde hace mucho tiempo… sin embargo, el saber que Saori no lo quiere cerca siempre le duele, en cada batalla que pasaban cosas así, siempre le duele que ella no lo quiera cerca suyo… cuando él se conforma con estar cerca de ella para protegerla…

OOOOOOOOOO

-Al parecer, son más inútiles de lo que pensaba – Fileas y Damián estaban escuchando con enojo esas palabras, y Damián habla con seriedad

-Sabes que los trabajos que más valen la pena son los más difíciles de realizar. Además, nuestros guerreros están causando los destrozos que nuestro señor Ares tanto adora

-Solo han estado jugando con ellos, han perdido a 3 Berserker, se han confiado. ¿O es que los guerreros a su mando son unos incompetentes? – Fileas aprieta los puños al escuchar esa pregunta, tratando de contenerse

-Asker no está haciendo nada más que jugar en otros lugares. Además, al Señor Ares no le importa si unos cuantos de los Berserker a nuestro cargo desaparecen por su incompetencia

-Es cierto, pero apenas se cumpla el plazo que le dio para juntar a los Berserker restantes, comenzará la verdadera diversión – dijo esta persona que demuestra maldad pura, y los hermanos se miran entre ellos, sabiendo que las mayores dificultades van a ocurrir en el Santuario

OOOOOOOOOO

Seiya estaba bajando las escaleras, dispuesto a sonreír aunque le costara, encontrando a sus amigos esperándolo abajo.

-Seiya, tu siempre avisas cuando llegas, de alguna manera normal o escandalosa – Shun estaba un poco divertido por sus propias palabras, aunque estaba preocupado por el extraño comportamiento de su amigo, y no era el único – pero tal parece que algo no anda bien contigo últimamente – termina de decir, y Seiya le mira con algo de desánimo

-Chicos… no creo que sea adecuado que sepan lo que me pasa, voy a estar bien – trata de sonar como siempre, pero Seiya es tan transparente con sus emociones que es muy difícil para él engañar a alguien, y más si se trata de sus amigos

-Es sobre Saori, ¿Verdad? – Shiryu dio en el clavo, sorprendiendo al joven castaño – desde hace tiempo nos hemos dado cuenta de tus sentimientos por ella, pero sabes que Athena no puede amar a nadie de una manera diferente al cariño por la humanidad – Seiya baja la mirada, preocupando más a los jóvenes

-Siempre lo he sabido, y solamente quiero estar a su lado aunque no me corresponda, pero… me duele saber que ella no me quiere cerca – esto sorprendió a los demás – la escuché decir eso una noche. He llegado a hacer locuras para salvarla, incluso me he querido morir si ella así lo desea o si me dicen que ella ya no está en este mundo… parece que… la quiero mucho más de lo que me quiero a mí mismo

-Seiya – le habla Hyoga con un tono comprensivo – está bien amar a una persona, pero no puedes seguir pensando de esa forma – le toma de los hombros, y Seiya alza la mirada – estamos para proteger a Athena aún a costa de nuestras vidas, pero tu amor te hace mucho daño. Recuerda que debemos protegerla, pero también recuerda que no es necesario amarla para ello; puedes sentir amor por alguien más y cumplir con tu deber a la vez

-Los sentimientos no son algo que se cambien por voluntad propia, Hyoga – Seiya estaba cabizbajo nuevamente, pero Shun le habló, ya no pudiendo verle así

-Nosotros siempre vamos a apoyarte, pero queremos que vuelvas a ser el mismo de siempre; que sonrías sinceramente, y no solo para no preocuparnos, porque eso nos preocupa más – Seiya sonríe más animado al saber que los tiene a ellos, y los demás sonríen al verle – así está mejor

-Gracias amigos, de verdad

-No te preocupes – le responde Shiryu con serenidad – pero recuerda también que nunca debemos ocultarnos cosas, siempre vamos a contar con el apoyo de todos, incluso de Ikki – los demás sonríen divertidos, ya que Ikki es incondicional, pero a su manera poco ortodoxa

-Muchachos – les llama Saori desde la sala principal – ya es la hora – Seiya suspiró resignado al escucharla

-Bien, el deber llama, vamos – los demás siguen a Saori, ya que debían ir a ver a las Sailor Scouts para su junta en la que Saori tenía algo que decirles, y Seiya debía estar al 100%. Tenía que aprender a ver a Saori como Athena solamente, y no como esa chica que a pesar de que antes los trataba mal, al cambiar su trato hacia ellos, poco a poco se fue ganando el corazón del castaño

OOOOOOOOOO

Con pasos firmes, con una mirada de rencor, el joven de cabello rubio ceniza estaba llegando a su destino, con su armadura puesta, dispuesto a todo, la furia estaba cegando su juicio, y ni él mismo era capaz de evitar ese sentimiento negativo en su corazón.

-Si no admiten su estupidez, jamás voy a perdonarlas. El amor egoísta de las personas es capaz de todo, hasta de ir en contra de alguien inocente. Antes yo no era capaz de rebajarme a ese nivel, pero me veo en la obligación de hacerlo

¿Cuánto eres capaz de hacer por tener un gran dolor en tu corazón? ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que una venganza sea la mejor manera de resolver las situaciones? La mente del joven no le hace caso a su conciencia, se siente mal por lo que va a hacer, pero nuevamente, su razón es nublada por sus malos sentimientos.

OOOOOOOOOO

Los Caballeros junto con Saori llegaron al Templo Hikawa, donde las chicas estaban esperándolos afuera de éste. Los Caballeros llevan las cajas de sus armaduras con ellos, pues no estaban en horario escolar por suerte, e invocar a sus armaduras con su Cosmos gasta mucha energía.

-Buenas noches – saluda Seiya – ya se me hace raro verlas sin uniforme – dijo con una sonrisa leve, parecía estar de mejor humor, tranquilizando a sus amigos

-Buenas noches – responde Serena con una sonrisa

-Será mejor que entremos… - decía Saori, pero algo llama la atención de la chica, al igual que con los Caballeros, volteando hacia una dirección, donde un Cosmos se estaba acercando, y no era uno conocido

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunta Lita con preocupación

-Transfórmense, nosotros vamos a ponernos las armaduras – dijo Hyoga con seriedad – un Cosmos agresivo se acerca – las chicas obedecieron, y los Caballeros también portaron sus armaduras

Cuando ya estaban listos, observan que entre los arbustos va llegando un joven de cabello rubio ceniza, aparentemente de 16 años, con una armadura color gris con detalles azul índigo en los bordes de ésta. Su mirada era de seriedad y rencor, pero habla con normalidad.

-No me extraña que los Caballeros estén aliados con las Sailor Scouts, pero no es de mi agrado esta alianza – dijo él, confundiendo a todos. Sus palabras carecen de sentido, o eso es lo que creían…

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Y quién eres tú? – pregunta Sailor Venus confundida, y el joven suspiró antes de responderle

-Soy un Caballero de Athena como los 4 que están aquí con ustedes – todos quedaron impresionados por tales palabras – aunque mi rango es de Plata. Pero, no estoy de acuerdo con esto. Los Caballeros de Athena no deben unirse a unas traidoras como las Sailor Scouts – termina de hablar, con enojo en sus últimas palabras

-¡¿Qué?! – Sailor Moon no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿De dónde sacaba eso? ¡Ellas jamás han traicionado a nadie!

-Como oyeron, yo no voy a estar de acuerdo con una alianza que tenga que ver con unas traicioneras como ellas – dijo nuevamente, ganándose el enojo y confusión de las chicas, mientras que los Caballeros estaban impactados

-¡Eso es una vil mentira! – exclamó Rei casi perdiendo los estribos - ¡No es un argumento válido!

-¡Claro que sí lo es! – grita con mayor enojo ante ese descaro, comenzando a aumentar su Cosmos de un color gris, poniendo alertas a todos - ¡Fueron capaces de hacerle daño a alguien que nunca hizo nada en su contra! – estaba cada vez más molesto, quería que dejaran de fingir, así que con sus dos manos expande su Cosmos - ¡Distorsión del Espacio-Tiempo!

-¡¿QUÉ?! – los demás no daban crédito a lo que oían, hasta que el viento comenzó a soplar con gran fuerza, y alrededor de ellos se hacía un aura gris que aumentaba, repartiéndose con enorme velocidad hacia puntos cualquiera, y todos debían esquivar ataques que provenían de distintos lugares, viendo como varios de esos ataques destruían las calles, patios y árboles. Ese Cosmos estaba distorsionando algunos objetos a su alrededor, sentían como el aire comenzaba a faltarles, y que esos cambios bruscos estaban dándoles mareos, afectando sus sentidos poco a poco

Un ataque casi le da a Saori, pero Seiya se interpone, y ella le sonríe, pero él no le devuelve la sonrisa como siempre, si no que se alejó para detener un ataque hacia Serena. Saori estaba preocupada por esto, no sabía que le pasaba a Seiya ni porqué ya casi nunca lo ve, pues además de pasar mucho tiempo en la preparatoria y protegiendo a Sailor Moon, cuando está en la mansión la mayoría del tiempo se la pasa encerrado en su habitación. Lo más curioso, es que esos cambios surgieron desde que empezó la nueva batalla, y por más que quiere saber lo que le ocurre, él no le dice nada.

OOOOOOOOOO

-El tiempo se está distorsionando, el futuro está cambiando – dijo una voz de mujer a lo lejos, estaba en el aeropuerto de Tokio, acaba de recibir a tres personas, quienes observan el cielo nocturno fijamente. Habían llegado desde muy lejos para continuar con su deber

-El viento sopla con fuerza, un torbellino de situaciones se aproxima – dijo otra voz de mujer, pero imitaba sonar como un hombre, mientras siente el viento mover sus cortos cabellos

-El mar está agitado, las olas de destrucción se están acercando con mayor intensidad – dijo otra de las mujeres, observando un espejo, pero en él no está su reflejo, si no que se ve un aura maligna de un enorme tamaño

-Es inevitable que esto suceda, no sabemos que ha pasado últimamente, pero de algo podemos tener seguridad, y es que ya nada es igual – declaró una última voz un poco más joven, pero con igual seriedad que las anteriores, cerrando los ojos, intentando pensar con claridad

-Tenemos que irnos con precaución, no sabemos cómo está la situación actualmente – dijo la mujer que vestía como si de un hombre se tratara

-¿No vamos a intentar ayudarlas? – pregunta la mujer que lleva el espejo

-Por el momento no parece ser algo de gran magnitud, así que solo vamos a ir poco a poco, para investigar sobre los sucesos acontecidos. Además, han librado batallas ellas solas. Sabes que nosotras trabajamos por nuestra cuenta

-La puerta del tiempo está bloqueada por el momento, así que no estoy segura de que tan drásticos son los cambios en el futuro

-Por eso mismo no podemos aparecer inmediatamente. Tenemos que crear estrategias para cualquier tipo de situaciones. Además, siento unas extrañas energías cerca de ellas, y hasta no saber de quienes se trata, no vamos a aparecer con ellas directamente – las demás asintieron, antes de marcharse del aeropuerto

OOOOOOOOOO

Los Caballeros estaban pendientes de cada ataque, pero ellos son los que más daño han recibido por proteger a las chicas que están allí. El joven detiene el ataque, y les mira con seriedad al ver la dedicación con la que cumplen con su deber al no permitir que su Sailor Scout protegida reciba daño alguno, sintiendo nostalgia en su interior.

-No es correcto atacar a la Diosa que deberías proteger – dijo Seiya con enojo

-Pegaso, yo sabía que la iban a proteger, así que por eso no me preocupé – dijo el chico con serenidad

-Tu ataque se basa en el tiempo… ¿Tu constelación es la de Horologium? – pregunta Shiryu con seriedad, sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a ese joven rubio

-¿Oro… qué? – pregunta Serena sin entender

-¡No se dice así, Serena tonta! – le grita Rei

-¡No soy una tonta, Rei! – contesta ella con la cara roja de vergüenza y enojo

-¿Horologium? – pregunta Seiya con asombro – eso quiere decir "Reloj" ¿Representa a un reloj?

-Al parecer no es sólo eso Seiya – dijo Shiryu – este joven usa a su favor el tiempo y el espacio, puede hacerlo sin ser castigado por los Dioses, a pesar de que el tiempo es algo sagrado que rara vez se permite manejar a su antojo. El reloj, es solo un simbolismo del avance del tiempo, y este joven, con ese tipo de habilidades, puede ser un peligro para cualquiera si se descuidan

-Vaya, de verdad que me sorprenden, por eso los admiro – declara el joven con impresión, sorprendiendo a los demás – es verdad, puedo hasta manejar el avance del tiempo de mi propio cuerpo, incluso detener el tiempo, pero detener el tiempo es un tabú que no debo violar. No quisiera pelear con todas mis fuerzas contra ustedes, pero me niego rotundamente a participar en esta Guerra Santa si tengo que aliarme a las Sailor Scouts

-No entiendo esto – exclamó Seiya con fastidio, estaba harto de escuchar esas palabras. No le encontraba sentido a que un chico esté tan molesto con las Sailor Scouts, cuando ellas no son malas personas; lo puede sentir en sus Cosmoenergías tan cálidas, en especial la de Serena - ¿Qué se supone que te hicieron para que te pongas así? – el rubio ceniza le mira con seriedad, entendiendo que no puede dejar las cosas en esa incógnita. Si la situación seguía así, no iban a entender sus razones

-Te voy a mostrar todo, a ti y a los demás, para que entiendan de lo que hablo – en su mano derecha, crea una bola gris con su Cosmos, cerrando los ojos, concentrándose – cierren sus ojos, y no se preocupen; no se trata de ninguna trampa – los demás obedecen, después de que Serena lo había hecho – Pasado, permítanos recordar, lo que la reencarnación hace olvidar… - ese Cosmos se esparce, rodeando a todos, en especial al que era la fuente de la técnica

En la mente de todos, pasaban los recuerdos de ese muchacho. No se esperaban lo que iban a ver allí, ni en lo que iba a afectar a los presentes en el lugar…

FLASH BACK

En un campo abierto, lleno de flores de distintos colores, una chica de mini falda con un extraño atuendo para las personas de esa época, estaba por enfrentarse a un hombre alto, muy fuerte, que a pesar de ser aprendiz de Caballero, era mucho para una mujer común… o eso parecía…

-Una mujer como tú no merece ser respetada; pareces no tener nada puesto – dijo el sujeto, y ella frunció el entrecejo. Los cabellos de la chica eran lacios y negros, llegando de largo hasta los codos, sus ojos eran de color miel, su traje era estilo marinero, con la falta y cuello de color café, moño lila enfrente pegado al cuello y otro atrás en la falta, además de unas botas largas color café

Las Sailor Scouts y los Caballeros estaban impactados por lo que estaban viendo. Ella parecía ser una Sailor Scout, pero eso no era posible… ¿O sí? Las chicas no recordaban haberla visto en ningún lado, era muy extraño. Pero nadie hablaba, pues la escena seguía su curso, y pronto iban a obtener respuestas.

-Me importa un bledo si tú quieres respetarme o no; yo no te lo pedí, y voy a golpearte si no me dejas en paz – el hombre ríe a carcajadas, haciendo que ella se enoje más – ¡Deja de reírte!

-Eres demasiado rebelde, así que te voy a enseñar quién manda aquí…

-Antes tienes que pasar sobre mí, irrespetuoso – la chica mira con sorpresa que el sujeto se aleja al ver a un joven de cabello rubio ceniza, con una armadura color gris con detalles azul índigo en los bordes, quien al verlo alejarse, sonrió, hablándole a la chica – pero él tiene razón en algo señorita, no puede usar esos atuendos… - detiene su hablar un momento, reconociendo el atuendo, con asombro – eres una de las guerreras que protegen a Selene. ¿No? Se dice que ellas son las que más extraño se visten – dijo con una sonrisa divertida, y ella frunció el entrecejo nuevamente, aunque en su interior estaba muerta de vergüenza

-Si, soy Sailor Earth – dijo la chica, y los que estaban viendo esa escena lejana no daban crédito a lo que escuchan – pero lo del traje no es culpa mía; Sailor Venus fue la encargada de escoger nuestros trajes de batalla – dijo en su defensa, y él le sonríe, pero de manera amistosa. En cambio, Sailor Venus desde afuera estaba avergonzada, y más al no saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Shun con esas ideas que tuvo ella desde esas épocas

-Te pones a la defensiva cuando estás nerviosa, ¿No es así? – el rostro de la chica se pone rojo, y él intenta no reír con eso – Me presento, soy un Caballero defensor de la Diosa Athena…

-¿Un Caballero de Athena? – pregunta esa chica, con asombro

-Si, mi deber es proteger a los seres humanos de las amenazas malignas – dijo con un tono sereno y una sonrisa leve…

La escena cambia drásticamente, y los Caballeros junto con Saori observan a una extraña mujer que no pueden reconocer, pues nunca antes la habían visto. Pero Mars, Mercury, Júpiter, Venus y Sailor Moon no podían creer lo que sus mentes les mostraban… esa mujer tenía el cabello rojo, y estaba usando sus poderes para mantener encerrada a Sailor Earth en una especie de jaula con barrotes de un color morado con negro.

-Así que te llamas Beryl – dijo el joven Caballero con seriedad y enojo – quiero que dejes a Sailor Earth en paz, ella no ha hecho nada malo, ¡Y se supone que te conocen por usar tus poderes para cosas buenas!

-Pero el amor va más allá de eso – menciona la mujer, antes de usar su poder para encerrar al joven en una jaula exactamente igual, lo que estaba enfureciendo al joven

-¡Distorsión del Espacio-Tiempo! – aumenta su Cosmos y comienza a atacar, con gran parte de su poder, pero palideció al ver y escuchar algo…

-¡AHHHHHG! – gritaba Sailor Earth, sintiendo el ataque, a pesar de que él no estaba atacándola a ella, si no a la jaula que le encerraba a él

-¡¿Pero qué…?! – dejó de atacar, estupefacto, y Beryl sonrió levemente

-Todos los ataques que intentes en contra de esa jaula, ella los va a sentir en la otra jaula – el joven estaba preocupado, no sabía que hacer ahora para detener esto

-¡Ataca sin temor! Yo puedo aguantar – le pide Sailor Earth, pero el joven niega con la cabeza

-¡Debe haber otra manera que no sea haciéndote daño! – exclamó, convencido de ello, ya que no quería hacerle daño, no después de que la había conocido ya hace tiempo, porque ella es muy importante para él…

-Bien, ya todo está listo – declara Beryl, y un joven de cabello negro y ojos color azul zafiro, vestido con una camisa blanca y un pantalón de tela color negro, se acerca a la jaula donde estaba Sailor Earth. Le miraba con tristeza, pero ya estaba decidido a todo

Las Sailor Scouts no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían; debía ser un engaño o una horrenda broma, ¡Era imposible que se tratara de él! Simplemente no podía ser. Sailor Moon era la que menos quería aceptar esto. ¡Debe ser una ilusión creada por el enemigo! ¡Una completa farsa! Él no es capaz de hacer algo así…

-Muchas gracias, Beryl – le dice a esa mujer, antes de dirigirse a Sailor Earth – quisiera que las cosas no fueran así, pero si no tomo prestados tus poderes, no podré ser digno de ella – le susurró, y ella le mira sin entender, pero él observa la luna, y ella reaccionó alterada al entenderlo mejor

-¿Qué planeas hacer? No podrás convencer a la Reina, a la princesa ni a las Sailor, ellas ya saben de mi existencia

-Pero yo las puedo convencer de lo contrario, solo basta un poco de mi poder – dijo Beryl, mientras no deja de mirar a ese joven pelinegro

-Te prometo que voy a proteger este planeta y a la princesa Serenity, con mi vida – le asegura, antes de tocar con su dedo índice derecho en el Cristal de color café que tenía en su tiara, comenzando a absorber su Cosmos, dejándola poco a poco sin fuerzas… mientras la ropa de ese joven cambia a una armadura negra con capa roja. El Caballero, la vio palidecer, y sentía que su Cosmos era arrebatado, lo cual lo desesperó

-¡NO! ¡BASTA! – aumenta su Cosmos, pero ella siente eso, gritando de dolor, lo cual le hace detenerse nuevamente, más alterado aún. ¿No podía hacer nada para evitar esto? Le vio cerrar los ojos, y caer inconsciente, pero… era para no despertar jamás… - No… - derrama lágrimas, cerrando después sus ojos con fuerza, no queriendo aceptar que esto estaba sucediendo. Ya no podía sentir la vitalidad de su Cosmos; le había sido completamente arrebatado… - ¡SAILOR EAAAAARRRTTHH!

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Sailor Moon cayó de rodillas, ya no podía soportar este dolor… no quería dejar de creer en él, esto debía ser una equivocación, no él… después de todo lo que habían pasado para estar juntos. Él cuidaba a las personas junto con ella, nunca vio que le hiciera daño a un ser inocente. ¿Acaso… estaba dentro de una pesadilla?

Los demás estaban estupefactos, no sabían que pensar, y menos después de ver la reacción de Serena.

-Endimion no tenía el poder para sellarla, así que le pidió ese favor a una mujer con poderes, la cual fue Beryl – menciona el joven, con un tono seco – ella al estar enamorada de Endimion, aceptó. Su amor por él era sincero, pero pronto se enteró que él quiso tener esos poderes para cortejar a la princesa de la luna. Eso le hizo sentir envidia y celos, y allí fue cuando Metalia la dominó con su poder maligno. Además, la razón por la cual se decía que la gente de la Tierra y la luna no podían relacionarse, era porque la madre de la princesa tenía sospechas de Endimion como el príncipe de la Tierra, pero nunca pudo comprobar eso, y al final decidió confiar en él, no recordando gracias a los poderes de Beryl que existió una Sailor Scout en este planeta

Nadie podía hablar, todo estaba en completo silencio. El joven miraba con tristeza a Sailor Moon, pero Seiya y los Caballeros no entendían quien era ese sujeto del recuerdo.

-Eh… disculpen… ¿Quién es Endimion? – pregunta Shun con timidez, y Shiryu le responde

-Según la mitología, Endimion era un pastor que estaba enamorado de una Diosa inalcanzable para él, y esa era la Diosa Selene – las demás Sailor le miran con incredulidad, y Serena era la más sorprendida – pero se dice que eran amantes en la Era del Mito. También se dice que era un príncipe, pero nunca se dijo que lo fuera del planeta Tierra. No entiendo lo que sucede, pero imagino que no conocían la existencia de esa Sailor Scout

-Eh… - Sailor Júpiter no sabía que decir – no lo recuerdo. Yo solo sabía que el planeta Tierra tenía como príncipe a Endimion – los Caballeros estaban incrédulos ante lo dicho

-De ser así, Endimion estaría por encima de Athena porque gobierna el Santuario, y de Poseidón que gobierna los siete mares – contesta el joven rubio – lo que estaba haciendo no era correcto, y ustedes se dejaron engañar, y por eso, Sailor Earth fue sellada – estaba nuevamente enojado con tan solo recordarlo – y en esta vida, ustedes han sido unas mentirosas, ocultando sus verdaderas identidades, haciendo que parezcamos unos idiotas – estas palabras dejaron de nuevo a los demás sin entender

-Otra vez hablas de cosas que no entendemos – se quejó Seiya con fastidio. Quería entender todo de una buena vez para no hacerse ideas por su cuenta

-Como dije antes, tengo la habilidad de manipular el tiempo de mi cuerpo físico a mi antojo, y como no quiero ser tan descarado como las Sailor Scouts, voy a decir quién soy en realidad – dijo, antes de aumentar su Cosmos, mientras éste lo rodea cambiando esa apariencia, dejando ver quien era en realidad… haciendo que todos abran los ojos más de lo normal…

-¡¿Un niño?! – gritaron Seiya y Hyoga al mismo tiempo, mientras que Shiryu junto con Shun y Saori estaban incrédulos al ver a un niño de 12 año de edad, alto, fuerte, solo un año menor de la edad en la que ellos comenzaron a combatir

-No… no puede ser… - Sailor Moon sentía que le estaban jugando una mala broma, esto era prácticamente imposible…

-Es… - comienza a decir Mars – el hermano menor de Serena, Sammy… - los Caballeros miraron a las chicas, y sus miradas solo confirmaban que era verdad – es como cuando el Gran Sabio le cambió la edad a Rini – susurró sin ser escuchada en eso último

(Nota: Si un villano de la segunda temporada de Sailor Moon pudo hacer algo así, y Sailor Saturn pudo crecer rápidamente luego de haber sido una bebé, ¿Por qué no podría alguien más manipular la edad? Incluso una de las malignas de la primera temporada hizo a Sailor Moon una niña en cuestión de segundos cuando Jedite usaba los relojes para robar energía).

-No quiero parecer un niño a la hora de combatir – dijo con seriedad – mi nombre es Samuel Tsukino, y soy un Caballero de Athena – declara, antes de regresar a su apariencia de 16 años, cosa que sigue sorprendiendo a todos – yo admiraba a las Sailor Scouts, pero no sabía que la misma Sailor Moon estaba viviendo bajo el mismo techo que yo – mira a su hermana con tristeza y decepción, y ella no sabía que decir

-¡Espera un momento! – alza la voz Seiya – Por lo poco que sabía de ti, solo sabes gimnasia… ¿Tu buscaste la armadura?

-No – confiesa, sorprendiendo a los jóvenes Caballeros – en mi anterior vida, le indiqué a mi armadura buscarme aunque no tuviera el poder para portarla. Tuve que entrenar arduamente para merecerla otra vez, y por eso últimamente no estoy casi en casa, a veces falto a la escuela… - menciona sin darle mucha importancia – voy a aceptar esta alianza… ¡Solo si aceptan que cometieron un error y que la regresen! Si no, jamás las voy a perdonar… - dijo con un tono frío, de tal forma en que las chicas apenas y podían creer que se trataba del mismo niño que conocían

-¡¿Acaso piensas hacerle daño a tu propia hermana?! – pregunta Shiryu con molestia e indignación

-¡Cállate! – grita con enorme enojo - ¡Yo sólo quiero que me la devuelvan!

-A ver si entendí bien – dice Hyoga con seriedad – quieres revivir a una muerta o encontrar a su reencarnación, ¿No? – Samuel estaba empezando a enojarse con esa manera de decirlo

-¡Vas a pagar por lo que has dicho! – comienza a aumentar su Cosmos, estaba listo para atacar, no iba a permitir que se expresaran así de ella… no de ella…

-¡BASTA! – alguien se coloca enfrente de los Caballeros y las Sailor Scouts, después de tanto correr, había llegado a su destino, y no quería ser la causa de conflictos sin sentido - ¡Tu no eres así, deja de seguir con ese rencor que tienes desde tu anterior vida! Por favor… - derrama lágrimas, y Samuel siente que estaba viendo a un fantasma… no, era algo muy diferente a eso… era una sensación completamente distinta

Sus cabellos negros estaban siendo movidos por el viento, sus ojos color miel estaban mirándolo fijamente con tristeza y preocupación, su corazón estaba latiendo aceleradamente, causado por tener que correr para detener esto, y apenas poder manejar su poder, con el poco Cosmos que tenía en ese momento.

-Ella es… - comienza a decir Sailor Mercury

-Sailor Earth – completa Venus por ella, mientras sentía una enorme jaqueca por tener que soportar tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo

Continuará…

¡Me odian, lo sé! Pongo a Endimion así, y no es justo para los fans de él, además de que pongo así a Samuel, pero aquí mi argumento al respecto…

Según la mitología griega, Endimion era un pastor que amaba a una Diosa inalcanzable para él, y esa Diosa era Selene. Él le pidió al dios Hipnos el poder de dormir con los ojos abiertos para poder admirarla cuando ésta cruzara el cielo nocturno. También se dijo que fueron amantes. Eso está en Wikipedia en la leyenda de Selene. Por eso Naoko Takeuchi puso al enamorado de Sailor Moon como el príncipe de la Tierra. Ahora bien, nadie me puede negar que si uso la mitología griega tengo que encontrar detalles como este y tomarlos en cuenta. También ya se dijo que era también conocido como un príncipe, eso lo dice Wikipedia si buscas "Endimion", pero no era de gran relevancia más que por haber sido consorte de Selene, además, príncipe del planeta Tierra no era, en eso se le dio una exageración, pero que obviamente no me molesta, solo que ya dije, me gusta hacer cosas diferentes. ¡Despreocúpense, fans de Endimion! Qué el verdadero jamás haría tal cosa, y bien lo saben. (Al menos que sea controlado por algún enemigo, pero siendo consciente de ello no sería capaz).

En cuanto a Samuel, o Shingo, como lo conocen en Japón, es un personaje de Sailor Moon que me cae muy bien, pero ahora lo puse de esta manera… ¿Por qué? No me van a negar que en Saint Seiya llegan personas desconocidas o conocidas, con rencor en sus corazones, dispuestos a muchas cosas para lograr sus objetivos, y si son conocidos, los Caballeros sufren por eso. Unos ejemplos son Hyoga con uno de los Generales Marinos de Poseidón, Isaac de Kraken, o hasta el caso del mismísimo Ikki, cuando sufrió porque Shun estaba posesionado por Hades. Sailor Moon tiene que ser más fuerte aún para lidiar con esta Guerra Santa, aunque no la quiero hacer sufrir mucho, o si no me voy a odiar a mí misma. Y hablando de el poder que tiene, Sammy vendría siendo en poder la contraparte de Sailor Plut, pues si las Sailor Scouts tienen a una Sailor del Tiempo, pienso que los Caballeros de Athena también deben tener a un Caballero del Tiempo. Aunque Samuel puede manejar su edad a su antojo jeje. Y si, esa constelación de Horologium si existe, pero prefiero llamar a Samuel Caballero del Tiempo jeje. Además, Samuel no tiene tantas libertades, pues así como Sailor Plut, él también tiene prohibido detener el tiempo. Y otra cosa, como Sammy ya no aparece en la quinta temporada y muy poco en la cuarta, lo de su entrenamiento clandestino tiene mejor respaldo.

Ahora, si hay fans aquí que quieren a la pareja de Sammy y Hotaru(Sailor Saturn) a pesar de que no es una pareja canónica y que sólo sale en fanfics a veces… no sé que hacer en ese caso. Ahora Samuel está enamorado de una Sailor Scout que es 4 años mayor que él… ¡No me maten! Sammy en el anime de los 90's se había fijado en Amy, con igual diferencia de edad. Así que al chavo le gustan las mayores, jajaja, eso era relleno, pero aún así fue tierno. Además, para el amor no hay edad, y no sé ustedes, pero Serena y Darien también tienen la diferencia de edad de 4 años, solo que en el caso de Sailor Earth y Samuel, ella es la mayor.

Ahora, Seiya y Saori… ¿Por qué no los hago pareja aquí? Athena no puede amar a nadie de esa manera, pues desde la Era del Mito ella le pidió a Zeus declararla virgen eternamente para no tener que lidiar con pretendientes, y al parecer en Saint Seiya, eso fue antes de que ella conociera al Caballero Pegaso. Esa es la razón por la cual ella aunque también lo amara, no puede corresponderle, y no solo por el hecho de ser una Diosa y él un ser humano, va más allá de eso. Algunas personas ven a Seiya de Pegaso como "el burro alado" o cosas así, pero sinceramente también sufre, y no me gusta que lo critiquen. Adoro a los cinco Caballeros principales, y el de Pegaso no es la excepción.

Apenas va a empezar la verdadera batalla, y hay cosas aún sin resolver, pero poco a poco jeje, aún no está tan cerca el final de esta historia.

Mi historia no es normal, ya lo sé, pero yo tampoco lo soy, y he leído cosas más descabelladas que lo que he escrito, ¡De veras! Hay fanfics más locos que éste.

¡Vaya! Di muchas explicaciones, pero es porque estoy contestando desde ahora lo que iba a tener que contestar a sus comentarios. Ahora, el mini adelanto.

Narra Seiya: ¡No puedo creer que cosas así estén sucediendo! Voy a necesitar una aspirina después de esta batalla. Después de la aparición de la Sailor Scout perdida, llegan otros Berserker de Ares. ¡No hemos planeado estrategias aún! Qué coraje, pero… ¡¿Al fin apareciste?! ¡Después de tanto de no verte! El próximo capítulo de este fanfic algo odiado será; "¡Arde, Cosmos de Fuego!" Y tú… ¿Has sentido el poder del Cosmos?

¡Hasta la actualización!

Sakurita de Li


	7. Chapter 7

Sailor Moon, Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y Masami Kurumada, pero la historia es de mi autoría.

Este capítulo me quedó más largo de lo que pensaba, y tuve que partirlo en dos. La otra mitad la voy a poner como otro capítulo.

Capítulo 7. ¡Arde, Cosmos de Fuego!

Pasando por una calle donde había una tienda departamental que mostraba detrás de los cristales, en el área de exhibición, unos televisores de pantalla plana de varios tamaños estaban sintonizando un canal en específico, y ese canal, estaban pasando las noticias de Japón y el resto del mundo.

"_Últimas noticias. Se han registrado unos extraños ataques en pequeños poblados de Japón, que poco a poco se han extendido a zonas más conurbadas. Dichos ataques se caracterizan por la destrucción de casas y de la biodiversidad cercana a ellas, además de violencia contra los habitantes de esos lugares, y por desgracia en la mayoría de esos casos de violencia, han ocurrido varios asesinatos. Los únicos detalles de los atacantes, es que han llegado a ser tan violentos como si de animales se trataran, y se desconocen sus identidades o en donde están ubicados. Anteriormente solo se habían dando casos así en Japón, pero últimamente en zonas de otros países han ocurrido cosas similares. Se le recomienda tener precaución si tiene la necesidad de salir de su ciudad o país, o no salir de él en el caso de ser no ser necesario…"._

-Así que la sangre ha comenzado a correr, no pensaba que tuviera que regresar por eso en esta ocasión – dijo esa persona mientras caminaba por las calles, después de haber visto esa noticia, cargando algo que las demás personas veían con extrañeza y asombro, pues era algo que parece ser muy pesado

OOOOOOOOOO

-Muchos desconocen el verdadero propósito por el cual están peleando, otros lo conocen perfectamente, pero a causas de dolencias en su mente, alma, corazón y espíritu, terminan olvidando las enseñanzas que les fueron inculcadas – habla una voz masculina, joven, mientras observa un lago de aguas cristalinas, viendo su propio reflejo mientras también observa el reflejo de los objetos a su alrededor, antes de cerrar los ojos – en mi caso, he estado en el lugar equivocado, aunque haciendo lo correcto de diferente manera. Pero, ahora eso es insuficiente, y también debo ser participe de esta Guerra Santa

Estaba determinado, recordando sucesos pasados, sonriendo levemente, pero con una gran nostalgia y tristeza en su corazón.

OOOOOOOOOO

Un joven de cabello rojizo y ojos del mismo color, de piel clara, con un armadura de color rojo carmesí que tenía un extraño brillo inusual, se dirige a la zona en la que estaba un joven de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos negros, de piel clara con una armadura café con detalles negros, que miraba al recién llegado con curiosidad. Éste último estaba acompañado por otro joven de cabello negro con brillos morados, de ojos violetas, quién trae una armadura color negro con detalles grises. Él no parecía extrañarse con su presencia, ya que el de cabello rojizo llegaba cuando se le daba la gana.

-¿A qué viniste, Evan de Suricata? – pregunta el joven de ojos negros al de ojos rojos. A pesar de que el nombre de ese animal al que Evan representa suena ridículo, era más peligroso de lo que suena

-Ayax de Jabalí y Takeshi de Pantera Negra, quiero saber si son capaces de acompañarme a disfrutar del sufrimiento ajeno – el primer mencionado, que era el de ojos negros, le habla al ver su sonrisa tan descarada

-¿Tu jefe, el señor Asker te ha encomendado una tarea? – le pregunta con interés

-No, pero estoy seguro de que si hago esto, él estará muy complacido – dijo con esa sonrisa, confundiendo al único que le hablaba

-¿Qué planeas hacer?

-Ayax… ¿Recuerdas que la última vez que hablamos con el ahora occiso, Hideki, le dije unos datos interesantes? – Ayax desvía la mirada un poco, intentando recordar, hasta que le mira nuevamente

-Si, dijiste cosas sobre el Caballero Andrómeda y la tal Sailor Venus. Lo que no entiendo, es cómo supiste cosas personales de ellos

-Es fácil y sencillo – asegura el pelirrojo, disfrutando de sus propias palabras – hice una pequeña consulta a Ezio – Ayax sonrió con diversión, entendiendo todo, pero Takeshi a pesar de escuchar todo con atención, sabía que había algo más. Tanto Takeshi como Evan son parte del grupo comandado por Asker, así que él era de los que más conocen las actitudes de ese chico

-Jajajaja, ya entiendo, ese Berserker es algo chismoso para mi gusto, pero siempre que se requiere de información sobre alguien, él es el indicado – pero la expresión de Evan cambió a una más siniestra y enojada, sorprendiendo a Ayax - ¿Qué te ocurre? – el joven tarda un poco en responder

-Acabo de regresar de verlo, y me dijo algo que puede solucionar esta situación estúpida – el otro joven le mira con curiosidad, esperando a que continúe – ha estado haciendo un trabajo clandestino, y nosotros vamos a acabarlo. ¿Vienen o me voy a quedar con todo el crédito?

-¿Será algo que vaya en contra de mi señor Fileas? – pregunta Ayax para estar seguro de lo que va a hacer

-Les voy a contar en el camino. Está cerca de este lugar. Cuando se den cuenta de todo, van a ver qué haremos lo correcto – Ayax no estaba muy convencido de esas palabras, pero se sorprendió al ver que Takeshi se acerca a Evan

-Bien, vamos. Me da curiosidad por saber qué cosas descubrieron – Ayax suspiró, y también acepta ir con Evan

OOOOOOOOOO

Samuel estaba pálido, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Era tal y como la recordaba, solamente que de no tener la habilidad de cambiar su edad, sería 4 años menor que ella, cuando en su anterior vida eran de la misma edad. Quería tocar su cabello para comprobar que no se trataba de una ilusión, pero le bastó con sentir su Cosmos, y allí… lo supo…

-Eres tú… - sonrió inevitablemente, pero recordó sus lágrimas, comenzando a preocuparse – Sailor Earth…

-¡¿Qué demonios estabas a punto de hacer?! – grita con enojo y tristeza, y él no sabía que decir - ¿Acaso olvidaste que nosotros vinimos a proteger este mundo? – Samuel ahora le mira con sorpresa e incredulidad

-¡¿Acaso tú olvidaste lo que pasó?! – preguntó comenzando a molestarse - ¡Tu Cosmos aun no ha despertado del todo por ese suceso! – y eso le preocupaba mucho, ella aún no está en condiciones óptimas para esta Guerra Santa

-¡Jamás olvidaré eso! – exclamó ella con más dolor en su voz, haciendo notar que se sentía aún impotente por eso

-¡Entonces quítate de enfrente! – le exige con severidad, pero ella no se movió, lo cual le estaba haciendo enfadar - ¡Sailor Earth!

-Aún no merezco ser llamada con ese nombre – aseguró, bajando la mirada, sorprendiendo a todos por esas palabras – mi nombre en esta vida es Nozomi Hikaru, una chica que en su anterior vida no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar a oponentes como esos… - subió la mirada, sintiendo esa misma impotencia de esa ocasión - ¡La culpa fue solamente mía por no haber sido más fuerte! Endimion estaba enamorado, no lo justifico del todo, pero tampoco se te puede justificar a ti por querer hacerles daño a los que deberías apoyar

-¡No puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto! – reclama con más fuerza, estaba empezando a enojarse más con esta situación - ¡Eres la chica más fuerte y decidida que he conocido! ¡Eras la persona más importante para mí! – declaró, dejando a todos en shock, incluso a la chica - ¡Alguien como tú no es débil, alguien como tú no merecía morir jamás! Me dejaste solo… - sentía lágrimas que intentan salir de sus ojos – …cuando prometimos apoyarnos siempre… - ella le mira con sorpresa y tristeza a la vez, pues empezaba a entender la razón de la actitud de Samuel, cosa que los demás notaron también

-Sabes que nunca fue mi intención. Pero algún día eso podía pasar, peleamos con el riesgo de morir en batalla, y jamás podemos asegurar que nos depara el destino para el mañana. Tú siendo un Caballero de Athena debes entender eso perfectamente – el joven no dijo nada, pero estaba razonando las palabras de la chica, recordando que él mismo se lo había dicho en sus vidas anteriores. Pero, mientras estaba pensando en ello, a alguien se le ocurrió hablar

-¿A Sammy le gustan las mayores? – pregunta Venus con una sonrisa maliciosa, haciendo sonrojar levemente a ambos jóvenes – eso es ser modernos

-¡Él es un niño solamente!, ¡Me acusarían de pedofilia o asalta cunas si aceptara algo como eso! – exclamó Nozomi alterada, pero Samuel estaba ofendido, triste y decepcionado, sintiendo un gran dolor en su corazón

-¡No soy un niño con esta apariencia, además de que contando mi vida anterior, soy mucho mayor! – exclamó Samuel con los puños apretados, y Sailor Earth le mira con tristeza, pero no sabía que hacer con lo que sentía su corazón

¿Era realmente imposible? Diferencias de edad, un tema muy delicado, cuestionado y criticado por las personas. Él solamente tenía 12 años realmente, y ella tenía 16 recién cumplidos. Ella no se sentía cómoda con eso… pero le dolía mucho ver la tristeza en el rostro del joven, que ahora aparenta tener 16 como ella…

Pero nadie había notado que desde la cercanías de ese lugar, tres sujetos estaban ocultando su Cosmos, observando a su presa, quien estaba demasiado ocupada como los demás, observando la situación de esa Sailor Scout y el Caballero de Athena que parece haber traicionado a su Diosa.

-Ha llegado la hora de que ese par de imbéciles dejen de apegarse al pasado – comienza a decir Ayax en voz baja a sus acompañantes, quien aún no podía creer del todo que esa persona insignificante esté impidiéndoles a esos seres tan poderosos demostrar lo que son en realidad

Discretamente, se acercan Ayax y Evan a su objetivo, quien casualmente estaba sin protección, mientras la situación con los demás seguía. Takeshi sin embargo, estaba esperando el momento preciso para hacer su aparición.

-¿Tienes idea de en qué situación me pones? – le dijo Earth con tristeza, y Samuel siente que algo se está rompiendo en su interior… después de tanto tiempo entrenando y deseando poder verla nuevamente, ella estaba dejándolo sin el propósito que tenía para continuar luchando

-Entonces… desde mi vida pasada… he estado ilusionado con algo que no podía ser… - decía con un tono de voz apagado, desviando la mirada de la chica, quedando en shock por lo que ve ahora - ¡Cuidado, Sailor Mars! – grita más por costumbre de alerta que por otra cosa

-¡¿Qué?! – todos voltean a ver a la mencionada, quien no podía creer que toda la atención estaba ahora sobre ella, pero de un momento a otro, estaba aprisionada por los brazos de un joven de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos negros, mientras se alejaba, junto con otro joven de cabello y ojos rojos - ¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo?! – reclama la pelinegra, incapaz de mover sus brazos, pues éstos estaban agarrados de ese joven, quien era Ayax

-Contigo a tres metros bajo tierra, la estúpida farsa de esos dos va a acabar – dijo el de ojos rojos, quien era Evan, con una expresión de satisfacción

-¡¿De qué están hablando?! – seguía gritando la chica con enojo y algo de temor por estar a merced de ellos. No sabía ni que pensar con respecto a esta situación tan repentina

OOOOOOOOOO

Damián y Fileas estaban en silencio, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos, recordando sucesos del pasado que ya sentían lejano, cuando detectan algo inusual en los Cosmos de los Caballeros y las Sailor Scouts, más bien, específicamente, en una de ellas, y peor aún, detectan a dos Cosmos amenazando la vida de ese Cosmos…

-¿Sientes lo mismo que yo, o es mi imaginación? – pregunta Fileas con un tono de angustia, mientras Damián estaba con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal

-No es posible… - no podía creer lo que sentía en esos Cosmos, pero luego mira a Fileas, sintiendo furia combinada con desesperación - ¡¿Se puede saber que diantres hace uno de tus soldados allí?! – le toma de los hombros, pero Fileas se aparta de Damián con un empujón

-¡No te atrevas a reclamarme a mí, yo nunca he mandado a nadie además de Sadao! – Damián sabía que su hermano no mentía, pero eso solo quería decir una cosa…

-¿Crees qué tal vez hayan descubierto la verdad? – pregunta con algo de preocupación

-De ser así, no tendríamos más opción que decir la verdad – responde Fileas con seriedad, sorprendiendo a su hermano. Pero no debía impresionarle eso, pues cuando se trata de ese tema, Fileas siempre adopta seriedad

OOOOOOOOOO

-Tu existencia está siendo un impedimento para la batalla – asegura Ayax, dejando a los demás sorprendidos

-Exijo una explicación – ordena Saori con seriedad, pero sentía que poco a poco se estaba revelando una verdad oculta

-Eso es todo lo que pensamos decir – dijo Evan con un tono frío, antes de sonreír de una manera malévola a Sailor Mars, quien estaba comenzando a temblar, pero no quería dejar que el enemigo se sintiera satisfecho de su miedo – ahora… - el joven aleja un poco su brazo derecho, preparado para perforar el corazón de la chica, quien buscaba como liberarse para atacar, pero era imposible, Ayax era demasiado fuerte para ella a pesar de todo pataleo y empujones que hacía

-¡Sailor Mars! – Sailor Moon quería ir a ayudarle, pero Shun se adelantó a hablarle a Evan

-¡No lo hagas! ¡Cadena de Andrómeda! – Shun intenta evitar que el brazo de Evan se acerque a Mars, pero Evan se movió con gran velocidad, evitando ser alcanzado por la Cadena, la cual terminó golpeando contra el suelo. Lo peor del caso, era que al haber sido atacados anteriormente por Samuel, tanto Sailor Scouts como Caballeros, estaban algo débiles. Sailor Earth, en cambio, sabía que no tenía el poder suficiente para hacerles frente

-De cualquier forma ella va a morir. Si no es asesinada por mí, lo va a ser por Ayax – dijo, mientras señala a su compañero, quien aprieta más el agarre a Sailor Mars, de una manera que ella ya no soporta la presión ejercida, la cual me causa un terrible dolor

-¡AHHG!

-¡Déjala! – Shiryu fue el siguiente en intentar algo, pero frente a ellos cae un muchacho de cabello negro con brillos morados y ojos violetas, de armadura negra con detalles grises. Él había caído de pie desde uno de los árboles cercanos al Templo, mirándoles con severidad

-Antes de intentar salvar a una mujer estorbosa, tienen que derrotarme – después de decir eso, sonrió, con una expresión maligna y un Cosmos agresivo, alertando a los Caballeros. Si bien a pesar de su debilidad actual tenían ventaja de número, no podían descuidar a las Sailor Scouts ni a Saori, además de que aún no sabían qué iba a pasar con Samuel. Tenían que hacer algo rápidamente, o si no, no solo la vida de Sailor Mars estaría en peligro

En eso estaban pensando… cuando un sonido leve a través del viento hace la diferencia... Creando uno más fuerte…

-¡AHHHHHG! – ese grito nadie se lo esperaba, pues proviene del mismo Ayax, quien estaba sangrando repentinamente, causado por unos objetos que estaban bien clavados en los brazos del Berserker

-¡¿Qué mier…?! – no termina de decir Evan, viendo que un objeto se dirige hacia él, esquivándolo por suerte, mientras éste es clavado en el pavimento, teniendo una forma que los Caballeros reconocen, asombrados, pero Saori sonríe, ya sabiendo que él siempre va a aparecer de esa manera

Ayax no soltaba a Sailor Mars, pero le estaba costando mucha sangre, pues ella se intentaba liberar con más fuerza.

-Ahhg… - se seguía quejando, y Evan ya estaba comenzando a enojarse

-¡¿Quién de ustedes, imbéciles, quiso lastimarme?! – gritó, mirando hacia varias direcciones, mientras alguien salía entre las sombras de los árboles, siendo iluminado su cuerpo poco a poco por la luz del Templo, ganándose la sonrisa de Shun y sus amigos

-Es irónico que hagas una pregunta tan estúpida, cuando cualquier ser humano existente de solo verte, va a querer acabar con tu miserable vida – cuando llega a ser completamente iluminado, se puede ver a un joven de cabello azul y ojos del mismo color, con una armadura que tenía detrás esos objetos punzocortantes – mi nombre es innecesario, sabiendo de antemano que no vale la pena decírselo a un muerto, pero es entendible que quieras saber el nombre de quien va a ponerle fin a tu existencia – se detiene a un par de metros de Evan, mirándolo fijamente - ¡Soy un Caballero de Athena, Ikki, el Ave Fénix!

-¡Hermano! – exclamó Shun con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo a las Sailor Scouts, y en especial a Venus, quien no podía creer que ese chico tan frío tuviera de hermano a un joven tan dulce cómo lo es Shun

Ikki observa con detenimiento a las Sailor Scouts, alzando una ceja al ver sus vestimentas.

-Shun, cuando termine yo con esta pelea, espero una explicación sobre lo acontecido – su hermano asintió, pero Evan estaba enfurecido

-¡No tienes el derecho a subestimarnos de esa forma, Fénix!

-Ustedes son los que no deben subestimar a los Caballeros de Athena – dijo simplemente, antes de mirar a los tres Berserker – mis compañeros se van a encargar de ese que les quiere estorbar – dijo refiriéndose a Takeshi – y del que está sangrando – dijo ahora refiriéndose a Ayax – y yo, me voy a encargar de ti, miserable gusano – dijo ahora hablándole a Evan, quien jamás perdona la vida a ningún ser que le ofenda de esa manera

-Si lo que deseabas era morir esta noche, te lo voy a conceder con mucho gusto

-¡Es… Espera! – le llama Sailor Mars, obteniendo la atención de los demás, viendo que ella aumenta su Cosmos de fuego, comenzando a quemarle a Ayax, quien al sentir ese ardor combinado con las heridas causadas por las Alas del Fénix, la soltó, dejándola respirar mejor - ¡Y… Yo… Yo también voy a pelear con ese imbécil! – Evan no sabía si burlarse u ofenderse por esas palabras, e Ikki no titubeó al contestar

-Tú vas a quedarte aquí – era más una orden que otra cosa, pero a pesar de que en la mayoría de las chicas estaba intimidándoles, Sailor Mars solo le mira con molestia

-¡No me vas a obligar! Vinieron por mí, y no me voy a quedar aquí con la duda de qué demonios quieren conmigo – Ikki al terminar de escuchar esas palabras, puede observar el Cosmos ardiente de esa chica, el cual estaba oculto, intentando salir, exigiendo una batalla para ello. Luego de unos segundos, se dispone a contestarle

-Si eso es lo que quieres, adelante, pero no soy responsable de que salgas lastimada o muerta de esta batalla – a pesar de que Sailor Moon temblaba con eso, la pelinegra de fuego asintió con una sonrisa, haciendo que Ikki sonriera levemente

Seiya, Shun, Hyoga y Shiryu, estaban sorprendidos por esa actitud de Ikki, ya que normalmente no quería que otras personas interfieran en sus combates. Pero Saori entendió las razones del muchacho, y no los detuvo cuando se separaron él, Sailor Mars, y ese Berserker, adentrándose un poco en el bosque que estaba detrás del Templo Hikawa. Samuel vio con atención esto, cuestionando a su propia mente, ¿Qué iba a pasar con esta situación repentina que dejaba a un lado la suya? Aunque claramente su batalla solo estaba en una pausa momentánea.

Cuando estuvieron más alejados, Ikki fue el primero en hablar.

-Antes que nada, me gustaría saber… ¿Qué importancia puede haber en la vida de una mujer para el ejército de Ares? – Sailor Mars estaba por preguntar lo mismo, pero al parecer, ese joven que supuestamente iba a ser "el que iba a protegerla" según Mina, ahora había aparecido de la nada a encargarse de la situación, como si fuera lo más común en él

-Se trata del destino – responde Evan con sequedad, haciendo que Ikki alce una ceja, y Sailor Mars le mire con enojo – esta mujer nació bajo una estrella que determina el resultado de esta Guerra Santa – ahora el Fénix no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la afirmación de ese sujeto, y Rei estaba de la misma manera – Sailor Mars es la Sailor Scout del planeta de fuego, Marte, el mismo planeta que representa a nuestro señor Ares

-¡¿Qué?! – grita ella con incredulidad, ante la atenta mirada del Caballero Fénix - ¡Pero yo no tengo nada que ver con Ares! Yo soy una guerrera que lucha por Selene

-Exacto. A pesar de que tus poderes provienen del mismo Dios, tus servicios son para Selene. Pero eso no es lo más relevante en realidad – ellos esperaban a que continuara, y él no tardó en hacerlo - ¿Sabes quiénes son los 4 comandantes del ejército de Ares?

-No, y no me interesa saberlo – menciona la chica, pero Ikki vuelve a hablar

-Son representantes de las calamidades para el ser humano – Rei y Takeshi le miran atentamente – son Enio de la Violencia, Anteros el Caos, Deimos el Terror y Fobos el Miedo – Rei al escuchar a éstos últimos, recuerda a sus dos cuervos con los mismos nombres, los cuáles casualmente ya no había visto desde un poco antes de que conocieran a los Caballeros de Athena

-Exactamente, y los dos últimos son Damián y Fileas, quienes atacaron a las Sailor Scouts cuando estaban en el colegio. Pero… ¿No casualmente Sailor Mars asiste a otra escuela? – Rei no se había puesto a pensar en eso, pero se sintió una tonta al no ver algo tan obvio

-Entiendo – dijo nuevamente Ikki, mientras Sailor Mars aún no reaccionaba – ellos tienen algo relacionado con ella, y procuran que ella no salga lastimada. ¿Y ni ella misma lo sabe? Quisiera saberlo yo – dice ahora con una falsa amabilidad, pero Evan continúa

-Fácil, ellos no se deshacen de sus recuerdos humanos. En su infancia tuvieron que dejar de ver a un bebé que era de su misma sangre, pero regresaban con la forma de unos cuervos para revisar que estuviese a salvo

Para Ikki eso sonaba algo un poco absurdo, pero al ver la expresión de Sailor Mars, supo que no era tan descabellado como sonaba.

Ella recordaba algo que siempre quiso olvidar, pero ahora era prácticamente imposible. Sin haberse dado cuenta, en su vida sucedían cosas de las que ella nunca se había enterado.

FLASH BACK

-Rei – le llama su abuelo, mientras ella estaba frente al fuego sagrado. En ese tiempo tenía 14 años de edad, y la batalla contra el Negaverso aún no había empezado

-¿Qué pasa, abuelo? – dijo sin mirarlo siquiera

-¿Sabes que día es hoy? – intenta hacerle recordar a esas personas, pero ella no desvía la mirada del fuego

-Es el cumpleaños de dos personas desconocidas para mí, quienes viven a gusto con un hombre que se hace llamar "mi padre" – el hombre le mira con tristeza y melancolía por esa frialdad con la que lo dice

-Sabes que ellos no tienen la culpa de que tu padre se los llevara lejos cuando eras solamente un bebé. Ellos quieren conocerte… es el único regalo que me pidieron…

-Ni siquiera sé cómo se llaman, pero no me importa. Yo no tengo más familia que mi abuelo, el que me crío. A ese hombre solo le importan sus hijos varones, por eso desprecio a los machistas como él – sin decir nada más, se levanta del suelo, y le mira ahora con una expresión neutral – te pido que no me hables de esas personas, no creo necesario conocerlos en este punto de mi vida…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Sin embargo, los cuervos Fobos y Deimos siempre estaban con ella cuando lo necesitaba, escuchándola y acompañándola, sin saber que en realidad se trataba de esas dos personas desconocidas de las que nunca quiso saber…

-Ellos… - Ikki escucha atentamente a Sailor Mars – son…

-Ellos son los hermanos mayores que nunca conociste, a los cuales despreciaste cuando nunca tuvieron que ver con las decisiones de tu padre – esta revelación solo confirman las sospechas de la chica, quien trataba de entender lo que está ocurriendo. Todo parecía ser demasiada coincidencia para ser verdad

¿Ésta Guerra Santa fue acaso predestinada? ¿Es probable que en realidad todas las batallas que habían tenido con anterioridad, hayan sido solamente pruebas para enfrentar en el futuro esta situación? No sabía si el rechazo que hubo entre ellos antes, tuviera que ver con el destino, o si fue solamente una casualidad, pero de lo que si estaba segura, es de que a esos dos hermanos mayores a los que nunca conoció, son ahora sus enemigos.

-No me importa – dijo ella con un tono seco, y con una mirada que demuestra determinación - ¡Si ellos son nuestros enemigos, entonces yo voy a ser la primera en ir a derrotarlos! – Ikki observa detenidamente que un aura de color rojo rodeaba a la chica, quien se preparó para realizar su ataque más actual - ¡Saeta Llameante de Marte!

El ataque iba directamente a Evan, quien en un rápido movimiento lo esquiva, sólo yendo un poco hacia la derecha. El ataque dio en una roca, que al estrellarse la flecha de fuego hizo explotar la roca, esparciendo los pedazos.

-Eres una mujer fuerte – reconoce el Berserker – pero no es suficiente para derrotarme – la arrogancia de ese sujeto era fastidiosa para Sailor Mars, pero Ikki sabe perfectamente que no era del todo arrogancia, si no que ella al parecer no sabe dominar bien su Cosmos, lo cual le daba ventaja a sus enemigos

-¡No hables como si tuvieras la pelea ganada! – exclamó con enojo, pero antes de intentar atacar otra vez, abre los ojos más de lo normal, viendo con asombro que Ikki se había colocado en frente de ella, alzando su brazo izquierdo de manera horizontal, dando a entender que se detenga. A pesar de no estar viéndola a ella, mirando fijamente a Evan, le habla a Mars

-No sé si hayas tenido entrenamiento con anterioridad, pero de ser así, no ha sido adecuado para hacer que puedas liberar tu Cosmos como debe ser – ella no dijo nada, e Ikki continúa – si no sabes cómo usarlo, entonces será mejor que no te atrevas a interferir en mi pelea – Rei no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, y se aleja de él, con el entrecejo fruncido

-No puedes ordenarme que me quede parada sin hacer nada

-Si ella pelea o no, no me importa, solo quiero una buena batalla – asegura Evan con aburrimiento, comenzando a hartarse de la palabrería. Su Cosmos comienza a aumentar, siendo éste de un color rojo, acumulándose la mayoría en sus dos manos. Rei e Ikki miran que en los dedos de Evan estaban creciendo unas alargadas y afiladas garras, como si fueran unas cuchillas

-Debes irte – le dijo el Fénix con severidad, pero ella negó con la cabeza

-Hemos pasado por momentos difíciles, las Sailor Scouts siempre se hacen fuertes con cada batalla, así que voy a superar esto y me voy a volver más fuerte para poder enfrentar toda amenaza – afirma con total seguridad, con una mirada seria, la cual no se intimidaba con la mirada de Ikki

Él al darse cuenta de que ella no se iba a ir por más que se lo pidiera u ordenara, no pudo evitar pensar que ella es tan diferente a su amada Esmeralda, pero debía admitir que su fuerza de voluntad le hace parecer un poco a Shaina o Marín, e incluso a la tal Mayura, de la cual se ha hablado muy bien en el Santuario por ayudar al entrenamiento de las guerreras llamadas "Saintias". Tal vez de no haber nacido como Sailor Scout, ésta chica hubiese nacido como otra Saintia de Athena o quizás una amazona.

-Bien, si eso es lo que quieres – dijo simplemente, viendo que Evan estaba listo para atacar

-¡Cuchilladas de Fuego! – de cada una de sus garras salía fuego, yendo directamente con velocidad hacia Sailor Mars, quien fue tomada por sorpresa

Ella apenas estaba reaccionando cuando él estaba a milímetros de distancia, pero el mismo brazo que hace unos minutos le estaba deteniendo, le agarró de la muñeca, alejándola de esa muerte segura. Cuando ella se dio cuenta, estaba nuevamente detrás de Ikki de Fénix.

El ataque rasgó parte de la tierra y el pasto, el cual en las partes rasgadas ardían pequeñas llamas, comenzando a oler en el ambiente a pasto quemado.

-Atacar así a una mujer es muy desconsiderado de tu parte, Berserker – menciona Ikki mientras suelta la muñeca de Mars, quien no quiso decir abiertamente que ese jalón le había dolido un poco, ya que de todas formas acaba de salvarle

-Soy Evan de Suricata

-¿Suricata? – Ikki analiza al instante la información que tiene de esos animales – ya veo, son amigables, pero unas pueden llegar a ser muy violentas a pesar de su pequeño tamaño. Así que no debo confiarme tanto contigo. Además, tu Cosmos es de fuego

-Exacto. ¿Temes quemarte, Fénix? – dijo con una sonrisa burlona, pero se sorprendió al ver que Ikki se ríe, cosa que también extraña a Sailor Mars

-Tu deberías ser quien tema quemarse. En cuanto a ti – le habla nuevamente a Sailor Mars, quien le mira al momento – tu Cosmos también es de fuego, así que si no logras resistir esta batalla, no vas a poder ganar la Guerra Santa. Si en verdad quieres vencer, tienes que hacer arder tu Cosmos

-Si – a pesar de que ese chico no era mucho de su agrado por los tonos en los que le habla, debe admitir que tiene razón. En esta ocasión no va a venir un aliado mágico para brindarle poderes. Ahora todo depende de su propio esfuerzo. Así que determinada, comenzó a aumentar su Cosmos, e Ikki nota que alrededor de ella se empieza a formar una aura roja con potencial, lo que le hace tener la intriga; ¿Hasta dónde es capaz de llegar ella? - ¡Fuego de Marte… Enciéndete!

El ataque era diferente, y no solo en la técnica utilizada, si no que ahora tenía mucha más potencia y velocidad que antes. Pero Evan a pesar de eso iba a esquivarlo, hasta que en los primeros pasos que dio, tuvo que detenerse, esquivando unas afiladas plumas de color morado, provenientes del Fénix. Éstas fueron incrustadas en el tronco de un árbol, y casi un segundo después, el ataque de Sailor Mars logró llegar al Berserker.

-¡AHG! – lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento, fue usar ambos brazos como escudo, y buscando neutralizar la técnica, con sus garras intenta regresar el ataque, el cual a pesar de ser de fuego, no logra hacerle grandes daños - ¡Espero que eso no sea todo, porque apenas estoy calentando! ¡AHH! – volvió a aumentar su Cosmos, y su aura se hizo más grande y poderosa, regresando el ataque

-¡No es posible! – ella tuvo que esquivarlo, comenzando a respirar con dificultad por la cantidad de energía malgastada. Ikki cierra los ojos, cruzando los brazos, y sin pensar en la amabilidad, habló

-A pesar de que hice que él pudiera recibir el ataque, no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para lastimarlo de manera considerable – ella nuevamente tuvo que reconocer que él tenía razón, muy a su pesar, viendo que Evan apenas tenía unas quemaduras leves en los brazos de la armadura. Después de haber dicho eso, abre los ojos, descruzando los brazos, mirando con seriedad a Evan – ahora es mi turno – el Caballero de Bronce prepara su puño derecho, a pesar de que estaba a una distancia considerable del Berserker, y Sailor Mars le mira sin entender

-¿Solamente vas a usar tu puño contra el aire? Eso es absurdo – cuestiona la chica con incredulidad

-No juzgues a un libro por su portada… - le explica sin mayores detalles, antes de mirar a su objetivo, y con su excelente puntería, hizo lo que tenía en mente - ¡Puño Fantasma del Fénix!

La energía de Ikki fue mandada desde su puño hasta la frente de Evan, quien recibe eso sin entender de qué se trataba todo eso. Sus cabellos rojos de habían movido levemente por el viento que surgió de esa técnica.

-¿Y esa ráfaga de Cosmos? – pregunta con un tono burlón, pero de repente todo a su alrededor se vuelve negro. Al parecer ya no estaba en ese bosque, si no que ahora está encadenado a un muro, sin poder usar sus manos, y sin tener su armadura puesta - ¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡AHHHG! – su ropa estaba siendo rasgada por unas garras idénticas a las suyas, pero no solo la ropa estaba sufriendo daños, si no que también su piel estaba siendo lastimada, comenzando a sangrar por cada rasgada que pasaba por su cuerpo - ¡AHHHHHG! ¡Basta! ¡Nadie tiene derecho de lastimar mi cuerpo! ¡AHHHG!

Desde afuera de la mente de Evan, su cuerpo estaba paralizado, y sus ojos estaban fijos en la nada, como si su mente y su cuerpo estuvieran separados.

-¿Qué le hiciste? – pregunta la chica con algo de temor, e Ikki le contesta sin mirarla

-Acabo de hacerle ver su peor pesadilla – dijo como si nada – su mente en estos momentos está siendo destrozada por mi técnica. Si su mente está destrozada, ya no sirve de nada su cuerpo físico

Ella intenta no temblar por la forma que tuvo el muchacho para decir algo tan horrible. No ha convivido con los demás Caballeros de Athena como para comparar, pero de lo que está segura, es que éste Caballero es todo lo contrario a su hermano Shun. Si buscaban un sinónimo de esas diferencias, un claro ejemplo es el Ying y el Yang.

Pero tuvo que fijar su atención nuevamente a Evan, quien ahora estaba mirando fijamente el suelo, acción que también había impresionado al Fénix.

-No voy a dejar que alguien que no sea yo, acabe con tu vida de mierda – a Rei no le gustaba para nada la forma de hablar de ese tipo, pero al ver a Ikki de reojo, pudo notar que ni el mismo Ikki se esperaba verlo reaccionar a su técnica. Evan levanta lentamente su mirada, fijando sus ojos rojos sobre el Caballero Fénix, furioso - ¡Yo me voy a encargar de que no quede ningún pedazo de ustedes dos! – sin dudarlo siquiera, hizo estallar su Cosmos, haciendo arder las llamas de sus garras, y comenzando a correr con mayor velocidad hacia ambos - ¡Cuchilladas de Fuego!

Ikki intentó realizar el mismo movimiento en que se alejaba con Sailor Mars, pero al ver que ella estaba un poco más lejos, optó por acercarse a ella, recibiendo el ataque directamente sobre el pecho de su armadura. Cerró los ojos inconscientemente al sentir el ardor del fuego y el filo de ese ataque, pero aprovechando la cercanía de Evan, le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, alejándolo de él unos metros, desorientándolo un poco, y sacándole un hilillo de sangre de la boca.

Sailor Mars estaba atónita. Apenas pudo ver lo que había pasado. No pudo evitar sentirse como una tonta al no pensar muy bien de ese chico, quien acaba de salvarle la vida de ese feroz ataque.

-Ikki – le llama con un tono tímido, cosa que extrañó al chico – gra… gracias por salvarme – dijo con la mirada baja, pero no se esperaba lo que iba a decir ahora

-Me recuerdas un poco a mi hermano Shun – ella no sabía que decir, pero él continuó – a pesar de que sus personalidades son diferentes, ambos tienen un Cosmos lleno de vitalidad y fortaleza. El problema de Shun es que su naturaleza noble es la que limita su Cosmos, y el tuyo, es que a pesar de tener rudeza a veces, tampoco eres capaz de hacer arder tu Cosmos por temor a que resulte algo peor. No debes preocuparte por eso, solamente debes cumplir con tu deber, Sailor Mars

Ella estaba meditando las palabras del joven, pero los tres que estaban en ese lugar, escuchan un grito desgarrador.

-¡NOOOOO! ¡NO DEBISTE HACER ESO! – el grito provenía del lugar donde dejaron a los demás Caballeros y las Sailor Scouts junto con Saori, siendo de una mujer. Ikki y Rei sintieron un Cosmos ir disminuyendo, pero Ikki le vuelve a hablar a una pálida Sailor Mars

-¡No podemos hacer nada ahora! Si descuidamos a Evan, más vidas van correr ese peligro

Por más que sintiera su cuerpo temblar, sabía que Ikki tiene razón. Así que no tenía que pensar en eso, y al ver que Evan estaba aumentado su Cosmos otra vez, decide jugarse el todo por el todo.

Ella comienza a aumentar su Cosmos, sin importarle los límites, dispuesta a ayudar a sus amigas y a sus nuevos aliados.

-¡Arde, Cosmos de Fuego!

El futuro Tokio de Cristal ya no va a poder existir, pero esto solo le dio a entender una cosa: no era necesario ese futuro para ser felices, si ellos podían crear un nuevo futuro, y ella debía esforzarse para conseguirlo.

Continuará…

Cómo dije antes, obviamente voy a poner lo que sigue después, pero por ahora lo voy a dejar así. ¿Quién está en peligro de muerte? ¿Ikki después de esta batalla va a quedarse o de plano volverá a ser del club de los desaparecidos como dijo Seiya?

Narra Rei: ¡Esa presencia está desapareciendo! Pero por desgracia no podemos ayudar por allá si nosotros tenemos nuestra propia pelea. Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde cuando las batallas acaben. ¡Ahora debo ayudar a Ikki! No quiero seguir siendo una inútil en esta Guerra Santa, yo también peleo con ellos. Ya estoy siendo un estorbo para él, pero ya no va a ser así. El próximo capítulo de esta historia será: "Fuego contra Fuego. ¡No te atrevas a morir!" Y tú… ¿Has sentido el poder del Cosmos?

¡Hasta la actualización!

Sakurita de Li


	8. Chapter 8

Sailor Moon, Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y Masami Kurumada, pero la historia es de mi autoría.

Capítulo 8. Fuego contra fuego. ¡No te atrevas a morir!

Apenas Sailor Mars se había marchado junto con Ikki de Fénix y el Berserker llamado Evan, todo se había quedado en silencio de parte de los que se quedaron frente al Templo Hikawa. Para suerte de ellos, no había nadie más en ese lugar. El abuelo de Rei iba a estar ausente por unos días, y Nicolás estaba con su familia desde hace unas semanas, pero lo más seguro es que no regrese al Templo por los constantes rechazos de la chica pelinegra.

Ahora, ese Templo era testigo del enfrentamiento próximo a ocurrir.

Samuel estaba tratando de tener paciencia, pero no era algo que le caracteriza a él; desde siempre ha sido muy impulsivo. Así que dando unos pasos al frente de los Caballeros y las Sailor Scouts, se dispone a regresar a la situación que tenían antes de la aparición de esos sujetos.

-Les exijo que se vayan, ustedes no tienen derecho a interferir en mis asuntos – dijo con un tono seco, pero ni el adolorido Ayax ni mucho menos el burlón Takeshi se intimidaban con eso

-Mira, mocoso malcriado – comienza a hablarle Takeshi, acercándose al rubio ceniza – tú solo querías que se cumpliera un estúpido capricho, y traicionaste a tu Diosa Athena e incluso a tu hermana que es la Diosa Selene. Y todo por una mujer que ni siquiera te quiere. ¿No eso es lo más humillante que puede pasarle a una persona? Lo das todo, y no recibes nada – sus palabras eran como veneno para Samuel, quien estaba poco a poco bajando la mirada, apretando los puños con fuerza, y con una horrible sensación de vacío en su ser

¿De verdad todos esos días de entrenamiento fueron por nada? Tiempo después de que había ido a la playa con su hermana y amigas, en el cual le había gustado Amy a pesar de ser algo mayor que él, en el que no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para poder protegerla de esa extraña criatura que "Quería ver en el espejo de sus sueños", se había sentido un inútil. Siempre que trataba de ayudar resultaba ser solamente un niño indefenso al que Sailor Moon y las otras Sailor Scouts protegían, y las admiraba por eso, hasta que un par de semanas después de haber regresado a clases luego de esas vacaciones de verano, toda su vida dio un giro inesperado…

FLASH BACK

Sammy estaba regresando de la escuela, con su mochila en la espalda, platicando animadamente con uno de sus compañeros, que era de cabello negro y ojos cafés, también con su mochila en la espalda.

-Así que ahora Sailor Moon y sus compañeras están combatiendo para salvar los sueños de las personas, eso es sorprendente – exclamó ese otro niño, y Sammy sonrió con emoción

-¡Sí! Yo quisiera poder ayudar a las personas como lo hacen ellas

-Entonces consigue un traje como el de ellas jajaja – el niño Tsukino le mira con molestia por esa burla. Detesta siempre que no tomen en serio sus palabras

-No es gracioso, Kōtaro. En serio quiero saber cómo puedo ayudar a las demás personas, me siento un incompetente cada día

-Oye, la escuela es un trabajo muy pesado, Sammy, así que deja de quejarte, que dudo mucho que un niño tan débil como tú pueda servirle de algo a la ciudad de Tokio. Si hasta hace un par de años le tenías miedo a los gatos jajaja, parecías el Ranma ½, ya solo te falta convertirte en chica y hacerte Sailor Scout – Sammy al escuchar eso enrojeció de coraje y vergüenza, hartándose de las tonterías de su supuesto amigo

-¡Déjame en paz! – salió corriendo, dejando al otro niño sorprendido

-Vaya, siempre es así de sensible – menciona hacia la nada, no tomándole importancia

Sammy corría por las calles de Tokio, sin mirar hacia donde iba, pues tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, apretando los puños.

-_"¡Estoy harto de que siempre termino siendo la burla de mis compañeros! ¡Yo sé que no vine al mundo a ser protegido por alguien más sin que yo haga nada! ¡Me lo dice mi propio ser!" _– pensaba mientras seguía corriendo, sin haber notado que al detenerse por el cansancio, había terminado justo a la mitad de una calle, que si bien no era muy transitada, ahora una camioneta blanca estaba justo frente a él

-¡Cuidado niño! – le gritó una señora que estaba observando lo acontecido, haciendo que Sammy tuviera que abrir los ojos, mirando ahora aterrado el vehículo que se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia él

-_"¡Ahora no hay nadie que me rescate! Y yo… no puedo cuidarme sólo…" _– fueron los últimos pensamientos del niño, sintiéndose un tonto por demostrar todo lo contrario a lo que realmente quería. Él quería ayudar a los demás, él quería saber que no era su imaginación que su sueño de ser fuerte y valiente se pudiera hacer realidad…

Pero en lugar de que el automóvil chocara con su propio cuerpo, un sonido estridente se hizo presente justo frente a él, y al ver claramente, su visión fue lastimada por un resplandor, del cual solo pudo ver una caja gris con un símbolo de un reloj de arena, antes de que toda la luz cubriera el lugar.

Cuando el resplandor se disipó, Sammy vio con asombro que ya no estaba en peligro de muerte, ni siquiera estaba en una calle; estaba en un bosque, y que esa misma caja estaba flotando frente a él.

-¿Pero qué…? – la caja cayó de golpe al suelo, haciendo sentir a Sammy un temblor en el lugar, indicándole que esa caja pesaba como una tonelada – Ésta caja… me salvó… recuerdo haber visto una así en alguna parte – era un extraño sentimiento de familiaridad que no lograba entender

-Exactamente, tu ya has visto esta caja en un pasado lejano, Samuel – dijo una voz masculina joven, alertando al niño

-¡¿Quién anda allí?! – trata de mirar hacia todas partes, no encontrando a nadie, pero de repente, frente a él, estaba sentado en esa caja un joven de cabello y ojos idénticos a los suyos, pero con la diferencia de que este no tenía su misma edad, si no que tiene como unos 16 - ¡AHHH! – del susto cayó de sentón al suelo, después cerrando un ojo por el dolor en su parte trasera - ¡Auch!

-Jajajaja, cuidado niño, no quiero que te lastimes por cosas así. Me disculpo por asustarte – cuando Sammy lo vio detenidamente, vio que su vestimenta era sencilla, vistiendo una camiseta blanca y un pantalón de tela café, y zapatos negros, sentado en esa caja, con su pie derecho también encima de la caja, y usando su rodilla derecha para recargar su brazo derecho

-¿Quién eres tú? – el joven le sonríe levemente, antes de contestar

-Soy un Caballero defensor de la Diosa Athena, el Caballero de Horologium, o del reloj, que simboliza al tiempo

-¡¿Caballero de Athena?! – pregunta Sammy con asombro y emoción - ¡Yo recuerdo que ellos fueron parte del Torneo Galáctico hace 2 años! Pero nunca lo concluyeron, a pesar de que mi favorito de ellos es el Pegaso – los ojos del niño brillaban de emoción - ¡Tú debes ser también muy fuerte!

-Bueno, eso lo vas a determinar tú después – dijo el joven – he estado buscándote, para entregarte mi armadura – las palabras del joven dejaron a Sammy con la boca abierta – pero vas a necesitar entrenar para merecerla, y cuando sea el momento, ella misma va a salir de la caja para que la puedas portar. ¿Estás dispuesto a entrenar arduamente para merecerla?

-¡Sí! – exclamó el niño sin dudar ningún momento - ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Muy pronto lo sabrás – dijo mientras acerca su mano derecha ahora a la cabeza del niño – te pido que la encuentres, solo por ella fui capaz de buscarte aún cuando no era lo correcto. Un Caballero no es buscado por su armadura, la armadura es buscada por el Caballero, pero yo hice que te buscara a ti, y que así puedas buscar a esa persona especial para ti y para mí, porque yo ya no puedo hacerlo…

-¿Eh? – el niño no entendía bien las palabras del joven, hasta que vio que el joven idéntico a él le removió el cabello con la mano, pero después de eso, todo se volvió negro

….

-¡SAILOR EAAAAARRRTTHH! – el grito desgarrador de ese joven resonaba en sus oídos, y Sammy también estaba derramando lágrimas al ver ese recuerdo en su mente, y muchos otros más…

…..

-¡¿Por qué no podemos ayudar a Sailor Earth?! – escuchó esa misma voz, ahora llena de furia - ¡Patriarca, nuestro deber es ayudar a las personas!

-Pero Selene puede encargarse de eso, Caballero, tu interferencia podría traer consigo problemas con esa Diosa – le responde al muchacho, quien se alejó del lugar sin tenerle ya ningún respeto

….

-¡Exijo ver a Endimion! ¡Jamás le voy a perdonar que me haya arrebatado lo que más amo! – el joven quitaba a guardias de su camino, fúrico

-¡En este momento se encuentra de visita en el reino de la Luna! Visitando a la princesa Serenity y a las Sailor Scouts – le responde uno de los guardias del palacio del reino que había formado Endimion y sus fieles amigos, Jedite, Netflyte, Zoycite, y Kunzite

….

-¡BASTA! – grita Sammy en ese mismo bosque, harto de sus propios recuerdos, los cuales habían regresado, y al ver a dónde estaba el joven frente a él, éste había desaparecido. Solo quedaba esa caja pesada, la cual contenía esa armadura que de ahora en adelante, debe ganarse, y tiene que hacerlo a como dé lugar – Sailor Earth… - susurró hacia el viento, el cual movía levemente sus cabellos, con una mirada melancólica no muy propia de un niño de su edad

Pero él ya no pensaba del todo como un niño de su edad. Ahora era un Caballero de Athena que debe ganar nuevamente su armadura, y si quería hacerlo, lo cual no estaba a discusión, tenía a veces que faltar a la escuela para entrenar, entrenar por las tardes, pero sobre todo… no decirle nada a nadie, porque ellas no debían saberlo aún, no mientras aún no está listo…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Ahora, después de todos sus esfuerzos, todo era en vano. Puede tener razón, y esto podría verse como un capricho infantil, pero era mucho más que eso… de eso estaba completamente seguro…

-¡¿Te puedes callar?! – el grito provenía de la chica que ocupaba los pensamientos de Samuel, y él le mira con sorpresa, incluyendo a los demás por esa actitud altanera - ¡Ese no es asunto tuyo, deja de jugar con sus sentimientos! – se acerca a Samuel, y ahora le grita a él – ¡Y tú demuestra que no eres la burla de nadie! ¡Que no has traicionado a Athena! Porque ahora ella estando aliada con Selene, me haría tu enemiga… y no quiero eso… - su voz se va apagando poco a poco, y su mirada estaba llena de tristeza y nostalgia, estrujando el corazón del joven Tsukino

-Dejen de parlotear, que por más que lo quieras componer, él es un maldito traidor y tú una debilucha sentimental – dijo Takeshi acercándose más a ella, pero a ella parecía no importarle

-¡Aléjense de él! Sailor Earth, la pelea es nuestra, lo mismo con Samuel – comienza a decir Shiryu con seriedad – esos "asuntos" los vamos a resolver después. Ustedes no han tenido verdaderas batallas en esta vida, y puede ser arriesgado para ambos…

-¡BASTA! – el grito ahora era de Samuel, quien estaba exasperándose - ¡Yo no entrené para ser defendido por nadie! ¡Defiende a las Sailor Scouts, y no te metas conmigo! – el haber sido salvado por unas chicas hace tiempo era humillante, pero ahora, ser salvado por ellas y por Caballeros de Bronce cuándo él mismo ya es un Caballero, lo sentía peor aún. Sin medir su poder, comenzó a aumentar su Cosmos, cegado por la ira que permanecía en él desde su anterior vida - ¡Distorsión del Espacio-Tiempo!

Su Cosmos color gris volvió a atacar, pero no solo a los Caballeros y las Sailor Scouts, si no también a ambos Berserker que habían allí. Todo alrededor de ellos se estaba distorsionando, y nuevamente ataques aparecían de la nada, de los cuales ellos tenían que esquivar y proteger a las Sailor y a Saori. Ayax no se podía mover en completa libertad a causa de las heridas que le hizo Ikki, pero Takeshi las podía esquivar perfectamente.

Casualmente, o mejor dicho, completamente a propósito, Sailor Earth no recibía ataque alguno, cosa de la que se dio cuenta Takeshi inmediatamente. Samuel estaba fuera de sí, a vista de las Sailor Scouts, era alguien completamente desconocido, pues no era más que parecido físicamente a Sammy. Sailor Moon estaba en un completo estado de shock, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, mientras Saori y los Caballeros de Bronce llegaron a pensar que Samuel había perdido la cordura. Sailor Earth, sin embargo, estaba preocupada por la actitud del joven.

-¡Detente, por favor! – él apenas y la miró al escuchar su súplica, pero tuvo que prestarle atención completamente, al ver lo que Takeshi estaba dispuesto a hacer

-¡AH! – grita de repente, deteniendo de golpe su ataque, para tomar del brazo al ser que quería ponerle una mano encima a la chica - ¡Nunca te atrevas a intentar tocarla, desgraciado!

-¡Eres un completo imbécil! – le expresa sin dudas Takeshi, quien con su mano desocupada, aumentando su Cosmos rápidamente, siendo éste de color negro, hizo que su mano pareciera una garra de pantera negra, rasgando el costado derecho de Samuel, quien al sentir el dolor, lo soltó, sintiendo un terrible ardor en esa parte del cuerpo - ¡Tu vida es una completa basura! – con ambas manos comienza a rasgar la armadura y piel de Samuel, quien no tenía tiempo ni para poner resistencia

-¡AHHHHHG! – el chico a duras penas podía contener las lágrimas que intentan salir de sus ojos, recibiendo cada ataque con más fuerza que el anterior. No quería llorar como un cobarde en un momento como ese, así que hizo lo posible para evitar hacerlo

-¡NO! – Sailor Moon al fin estaba reaccionando, completamente alterada y horrorizada - ¡Sammy!

-¡Cadena de Andrómeda! – Shun lanzó su cadena hacia Takeshi, aprisionándolo y alejándolo de Samuel - ¡Ya no le hagas daño! – le reclama comenzando a enojarse con ese sujeto. Si bien sabía que Samuel al principio quería hacerles daño, tampoco soportaba ese maltrato hacia las personas

-¡Takeshi! – Ayax con todo y el dolor que tenía, iba a intentar algo, pero es interceptado por Seiya

-¡No lo harás! – aumenta su Cosmos blanco, y como siempre usa su puño derecho - ¡Meteoros de Pegaso! – con gran velocidad sus meteoros son lanzados a Ayax, quien aunque trataba de esquivarlos, la velocidad del ataque de Seiya aumentó, y termina recibiendo golpes en varias partes del cuerpo, dejando ver que había recibido más de un golpe en el pecho de su armadura, en el abdomen, en los brazos y en las piernas

En cambio, Sailor Earth estaba petrificada, viendo que Samuel cayó boca arriba al suelo, con varias heridas en el abdomen, las cuales estaban sangrando y debilitando al muchacho, además de que su Cosmos estaba disminuyendo rápidamente. Ella no reaccionaba, su mente y su cuerpo parecían no responder a la situación que estaba frente a sus ojos, hasta que vio que el chico comenzó a toser, sacando sangre en el proceso. Ella sintió que sus ojos estaban acumulando lágrimas, las cuales no tardaron en salir, y su voz no tardó en regresar.

-¡NOOOOO! ¡NO DEBISTE HACER ESO! – todos quedaron impresionados por el grito desgarrador de Sailor Earth, quien se arrodilló junto a él, y Samuel le mira sin entender, mientras sufría el dolor de las heridas - ¡Si no hubieras intentado protegerme, no estarías en estas condiciones! ¡No te atrevas a morir! ¡¿Oíste?! – rápidamente intenta colocar sus manos frente a las heridas de Samuel, pero el joven le detuvo agarrando ambas muñecas de la chica, dejándola impactada por esta acción - ¡¿Qué haces?!

-No intentes… curarme con tu poder, aún no tienes… el Cosmos suficiente para usarlo… - dijo con voz entrecortada, antes de seguir tosiendo, y ella al sentir que el Cosmos del chico estaba extinguiéndose, viendo que a pesar de eso a él le importaba más ella que él mismo, le partía el alma, se sentía una completa estúpida e inútil

-¡Pero no quiero perderte! ¡NO QUIERO! – ahora entendía lo que él había sentido en su anterior vida; sentirse incapaz de ayudar a alguien a quien le tienes mucho cariño, era lo más horrible que tú corazón puede sentir, como si una parte de tu corazón estuviera muriendo junto con esa persona…

OOOOOOOOOO

Sailor Mars pudo escuchar los gritos de esa Sailor Scout a la que no conocía, pero le dolía mucho saber que ella estaba sufriendo, y más si el hermano menor de Serena es el que estaba en peligro de muerte. Pero ahora tenía que atender a otro Berserker, y debía hacerlo junto a Ikki de Fénix.

-¡No voy a permitir que más vidas estén en peligro! – comienza a gritar ella - ¡Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la pasión, Soy Sailor Mars! ¡Y te castigaré en el nombre de Marte! – el Cosmos de Sailor Mars sigue aumentando, y se decide usar un ataque que no había usado en mucho tiempo - ¡Ave de Fuego… Ataca!

Ikki no pudo evitar sorprenderse por el nombre de ese ataque, viendo con sus propios ojos que el ave de fuego de Sailor Mars era similar a su Ave Fénix, aunque la potencia del ataque era algo inferior, pero para ser un ataque de fuego, no estaba mal.

(Nota: Para los que no saben o no se acuerdan, ese ataque lo usó en el capítulo de Sailor Moon "La canción de Rei", que es el 52 si mal no recuerdo, no es que yo lo haya inventado ahora para imitar al Fénix. Es curioso, ¿No? Lita tiene el "Dragón del Trueno", Mina la "Cadena de Amor de Venus", Rei el "Ave de Fuego", y Amy las "Burbujas Congelante de Mercurio" las cuáles son técnicas que se asemejan a las de Shiryu, Shun, Ikki y Hyoga de un modo u otro)

-¡Eso no es nada para mí! – exclamó Evan, poniendo ambas manos frente a él, en un intento de neutralizar nuevamente el ataque

-Ya me está comenzando cansar tu actitud egocéntrica – dijo Ikki, dirigiendo sus palabras a Evan, antes de dirigirse a Sailor Mars - ¡Aún no es suficiente, has arder más tu Cosmos! – le exige, comenzando a aumentar su propio Cosmos, expandiéndolo a su alrededor, siendo del color del fuego ardiente, y con un Fénix apareciendo detrás de él - ¡Ave Fénix!

Ella observa con asombro que ese ataque era mucho más poderoso que el de ella, y que iba directamente a Evan, quien estaba contrarrestando el ataque de Sailor Mars. Al ver que otro ataque iba hacia él, aumenta de golpe su Cosmos, y sus garras vuelven a ser rodeadas por un Cosmos de fuego de poder tremendo.

-¡Cuchilladas de Fuego! – hace un intento de contener ambos ataques con sus garras, pero poco a poco su poder y fuerza iban decayendo - ¡AHG! – sus manos comenzaban a dolerle por tener que resistir tales poderes, y sentía cómo sus huesos estaban a punto de quebrarse por tratar de detener algo que iba más allá de sus capacidades

Ikki aumentaba su Cosmos sin decir palabra alguna, sintiendo una sensación que había sentido al portar la armadura Celestial, pero al sentir a su lado que Sailor Mars hacía lo mismo, le impresionó un poco, y más aún, al verla hacer el ataque que hizo en un principio, con su propio Cosmos haciendo que la ropa que trae puesta cambie a una similar a la que vio en la rubia del extraño báculo, pero con sus propios colores. Luego, al verse a sí mismo, vio que efectivamente, su sensación indicaba que llevaba puesta una armadura de color dorado resplandeciente, reconociéndola al instante como la Armadura Celestial del Fénix.

-¡Saeta Llameante de Marte! – a pesar de haber hecho un ataque, ahora estaba haciendo otro casi segundos después, lo cual le estaba robando mucha energía, pero ella iba a aguantar, iba a demostrar que no va a ser el estorbo de nadie

-¡Ya es suficiente, Sailor Mars! – le advierte el peliazul, pero ella no le hace caso – _"Creo que se tomó más literal mis palabras de lo que yo esperaba, vaya que tiene fortaleza para no tener bien dominado su Cosmos" _– pensaba el chico con una leve sonrisa

-¡Ya no me va a lastimar nadie! – _"Desde que era un niño, siempre terminaba golpeado por mis compañeros de escuela, y pensé que al volverme sirviente de Ares eso iba a cambiar, e iba a ser yo quien hiciera sufrir a los demás… pero veo que no es así…" _– pensaba el joven mientras miraba que sus manos estaban sangrando, y que los ataques rebasaban su resistencia, ya no pudiendo detenerlos – No… ¡Esto no debía terminar de esta forma…! ¡AHHHHHG!

Ese grito fue lo último que se escuchó de la voz de Evan, pues al terminar de llegar el ataque, Rei vio que ya no quedaba nada más de él que cenizas, lo cual de cierta manera le causaba náuseas, desviando la mirada de ese lugar. Pero después, su traje dejó de tener esa apariencia momentánea, regresando al de Súper Sailor Mars, cayendo de rodillas al suelo lleno de tierra y pasto tibios a causa de la alta temperatura que se había generado en ese ambiente. En su frente habían unas cuantas gotas de sudor, mientras sus pulmones respiraban agitadamente.

-Lo hiciste bien – escucha decir del chico que estaba arrodillándose a su altura. Ella le mira con sorpresa, para después sonreír levemente

-Gracias

-No tienes que agradecerme, pero los voy a interrogar a ustedes y a mis compañeros en un rato, así que prepárate para decir la completa verdad, que no acepto los intentos de engaños

-Nunca pensé en mentir, descuida – dijo mientras intenta levantarse, pero cae de inmediato al ya no tener fuerzas - ¡Ahg! – Ikki al ver esto, le dio la espalda a ella, pero sin levantarse

-Sube – ella abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar esa palabra, entendiendo bien a lo que se refiere. No se mueve en ningún momento, y él lo nota – si no lo haces por tu propia voluntad, te voy a llevar por la fuerza a ese Templo, así que tú decides si quieres ser llevada en mi espalda, o ser cargada como un costal de papas

Ella no sabía si reír o temerle a sus amenazas, y dándose cuenta de que no parecía ser una broma, decide con sus brazos rodear el cuello del chico, pegándose a su espalda. Él al sentirla, con sus dos brazos la carga desde atrás, levantándose con la facilidad de estar cargando una pluma ligera. Ella se sonrojó llena de vergüenza, agradeciendo que Ikki no podía ver su rostro, porque si se puede comparar colores, su rostro estaba muy similar a su falda roja. El trayecto de regreso iba en completo silencio, en el que ella se dio cuenta de que Ikki tiene un físico impresionante, y que a pesar de estar nuevamente con su armadura normal, se podía sentir los residuos del poder de la Armadura Celestial. ¿De verdad son tan poderosos los Caballeros de Athena? ¿De verdad tienen a esos chicos de aliados? Y la pregunta que más llenaba su cabeza…

¿De verdad un chico tan atractivo como ese es quien va a cuidar de su seguridad? Si bien su carácter es severo y algo temperamental, le recordaba a ella misma, y ese poder de fuego… era algo que no había visto antes… el fuego sagrado le mostró solamente una llama ardiente, pero jamás imaginó que se tratara de un Caballero de Athena como Ikki de Fénix.

-_"Por alguna extraña razón… me siento segura a su lado…" _– fue el último pensamiento de Sailor Mars, antes de ver que Ikki se iba acercando más al Templo Hikawa

OOOOOOOOOO

Seiya había usado sus Meteoros de Pegaso contra Ayax, y Shun estaba reteniendo a Takeshi con su Cadena, pero mientras eso sucede, la vida de Samuel estaba cada vez más lejana del mundo de los vivos…

-Saori, ¿No puedes curarlo cómo lo hiciste con nosotros en las Doce Casas? – pregunta Shiryu con preocupación, al ver que Sailor Moon también estaba empezando a llorar

-Claro que puedo hacerlo, su muerte no debe llegar todavía – contesta ella con seriedad, mientras avanza hacia el joven, quien no cabe de la sorpresa

-Pe… Pero… yo te… te había traicionado… - dijo él como podía, sintiéndose un miserable al haber hecho esas cosas. Estuvo dañando a su propia hermana, a las amigas de su hermana, a los que debían ser sus compañeros y a la Diosa que debía proteger, y eso era algo que jamás se iba a perdonar

-Saori, ¡Por favor, cura a mi hermano! – suplicó Sailor Moon, sollozando más al ver que él sangraba aún más que antes. Ya tenía demasiada tristeza en su corazón como para soportar perder a Sammy; nunca se perdonaría que después de que tuvo tanto rencor hacia ella, ahora muriera al estar cegado por ese mismo rencor

-Con mucho gusto lo voy a hacer, Serena – le dijo con tranquilidad, comenzando a aumentar su Cosmos dorado, inclinándose junto al muchacho rubio ceniza

Seiya observa atentamente a Saori, sintiendo ese Cosmos que lo había cautivado desde hace tiempo, pero no puede soportar sentir a su lado el Cosmos de Serena, ese Cosmos plateado que cada día estaba lleno de alegría y vida, ahora estaba desmoronándose a causa de las tristezas que está pasando en estos momentos. No podía soportarlo, por más que Saori hubiese estado triste por la partida de su abuelo Mitsumasa Kido, y en su Cosmos había sentido la melancolía, en Serena eso lo sentía mucho peor, parecía estar muriendo su alegría junto con Samuel y las mentiras de Endimion.

-_"Sé que Saori ha sufrido al ser una Diosa que tiene que proteger la paz del mundo, pero… por alguna extraña razón, siento que Serena ha sufrido aún más a pesar de no haber sabido hasta hace poco que también es una Diosa… algo me dice que Serena ha pasado por momentos más difíciles que la misma Saori, y eso que Saori ha pasado por mucho" _– esos eran los pensamientos del Caballero Pegaso

Seiya no sabía porqué tenía esa sensación, pero no estaba del todo equivocado: si bien Saori Kido ha estado en peligro de muerte, ha sido secuestrada por los enemigos y ha enfrentado a Dioses poderosos, Serena ha visto morir a sus amigas en más de una ocasión, ha visto morir a Darien más de una vez, en cambio Saori en esta vida ha visto morir a sus Caballeros, pero con los cuales no tenía mucho trato realmente, y los 5 de Bronce con los que más convive, por fortuna no han muerto en ninguna ocasión a pesar de que casi han pasado por eso.

-¡No lo voy a permitir! – Seiya y los demás le prestan atención nuevamente a Takeshi, quien estaba empezando a librarse de las Cadenas de Shun

-¡Cadena de Amor de Venus! – Mina también lo enrolla con su Cadena, haciendo que Takeshi se exaspere al ver esa cadena en forma de corazones. Esto era una burla para un Berserker, una humillación imperdonable

-¡Apenas me libere de estas cosas, voy a matarte personalmente, estúpida Sailor ridícula! – exclamó con furia, aumentando su Cosmos, cosa que deshizo la Cadena de Venus, haciéndole a ella temblar de miedo por la mirada fulminante de Takeshi

Pero alguien también estaba furioso sin entender bien la razón, y lo que menos quería era que amenazaran a la chica o que intenten hacerle daño. Ahora entendía un poco más la actitud de Samuel, porque él mismo estaba sintiendo que debía ser de esa manera, aunque claro, solo con Takeshi.

-¡Yo no voy a permitir que le hagas daño a Venus, infeliz! ¡Enciérralo con más fuerza, Cadena! – todos los que conocen a Shun de Andrómeda, quedaron estupefactos por lo que acaban de presenciar; Shun estaba enfadado, usando su Cadena con una fuerza que le hizo sangrar a Takeshi por el agarre tan fuerte que había puesto para aprisionarlo, pero para nada Shun dudaba en seguir encerrando al sujeto

Alguien en especial estaba más que sorprendido al ver que Shun no dudaba en atacar al enemigo, y ese era Ikki de Fénix, quien junto con Sailor Mars en su espalda, habían llegado para presenciar esa escena.

-Shun… - susurró sin evitar su expresión de asombro. Shun solamente actuaba así cuando llegaban al límite de su paciencia, y el que eso sucediera con el simple hecho de que Takeshi amenazara a esa chica, era algo de lo que tenía que averiguar después

Seiya tuvo que desviar su atención de Shun, al ver que Ayax se alejaba en silencio, rumbo al bosque. Dio un salto alto, cayendo justo frente al Berserker, con el entrecejo fruncido y una sonrisa maliciosa. Ayax no sabía que hacer, pero Seiya se apresuró a hablar.

-¿Ya te vas? Qué lástima, si nos estábamos divirtiendo – dijo con un tono burlón, antes de adquirir una expresión de seriedad – eres un cobarde – con su mano izquierda le agarró del cuello de la camiseta blanca que tenía Ayax debajo de la Armadura, y con su puño derecho iba a lanzar un ataque – Dime en donde está Ares – pero Ayax no dijo absolutamente nada, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo, cosa que acabó con la paciencia de Seiya – eres el más débil de los tres… - aumenta su Cosmos, acumulándolo en el puño - ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!

-¡AHHG! – Ayax recibió los ataques de Seiya con demasiada cercanía, y Seiya le soltó de la camiseta, dejando que Ayax fuera lanzado por la fuerza de los golpes de Seiya, cayendo al suelo, sin vida, y con las marcas del puño de Seiya en varias partes de su cuerpo, incluso unos de ellos habían destrozado partes de su armadura y otros las agrietaban

Seiya lo observa por unos segundos, para regresar su atención hacia Samuel, quien estaba siendo curado por Saori.

El joven rubio ceniza estaba recuperando su color normal de piel después de haberse visto pálido. Su Cosmos estaba recibiendo la ayuda de Saori, y las heridas de su cuerpo estaban curándose. Al estar estable, Samuel se sentó en el suelo, mirando su propio cuerpo, asombrado.

-Athena, muchas gracias por salvarme. Le debo una disculpa a usted y a todos – dijo con un tono apagado y con la mirada fija al suelo. Había perdido la cordura, ahora lo había entendido; ya no tenía caso vengarse de quienes le habían ayudado a salvar su vida. Ya no se sentía merecedor de esa armadura, porque había hecho un mal uso de ella – ustedes deben odiarme por lo que estaba haciendo… - cerró sus ojos con fuerza, pero al sentir que era aprisionado por los brazos de una persona, volvió a abrir los ojos, viendo los ojos azules de su hermana

-¡Sammy! Que bueno que estás bien, ¡Estaba muy preocupada por ti! – ella escondió el rostro en el pecho de su hermano, quien no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y escuchando. Sailor Moon, su hermana Serena, estaba llorando por él - ¡Jamás voy a odiarte, eres mi latoso hermano menor! – le dijo ahora alzando su mirada, secando sus propias lágrimas, y mirándolo con ese cariño que a pesar de cómo se llevaban antes, siempre ha existido – sé que cometimos un terrible error en el pasado, y en el presente nunca te prestamos la atención que necesitabas. Yo soy la que tiene que disculparse contigo… no sabía que la razón por la que ya nunca me hablabas, era porque me guardadas rencor

El joven que había recibido el abrazo de su hermana, ahora no podía contener las lágrimas que había soportado cuando le habían herido, ahora no podía contenerlas. Apenas la había escuchado decir esas palabras, correspondió al abrazo, sintiendo el cálido Cosmos de su hermana, que si bien estaba ahora lleno de tristeza, no dejaba de ser una hermosa sensación sentir la pureza y cariño que ella le transmite.

-Sigan con sus momentos de felicidad – escucharon decir a Takeshi, quien seguía en la Cadena de Andrómeda – pero no les va a durar mucho – menciona mientras aumenta su Cosmos, comenzando a ser más difícil para Shun retenerlo

-¡Ahg! – Shun intenta ejercer más fuerza en la cadena, pero no tuvo que hacerlo por mucho tiempo…

-¡Meteoros de Pegaso! – sorprendentemente, Seiya atacó a Takeshi de frente, y Shun al ver eso, tuvo que quitarle la cadena y regresarla con él. Había sido tan repentino que Takeshi no pudo esquivarlo, y menos cuando uno de sus Meteoros le dio directamente al corazón, parándolo – al parecer el único Berserker fuerte fue el que enfrentaron Ikki y Rei – dijo al ver que Takeshi había muerto de esa manera tan instantánea, cayendo su cuerpo pesadamente al suelo

-Seiya… - Shiryu estaba sorprendido por ese repentino comportamiento del Pegaso. Conocían el carácter impulsivo de Seiya, pero atacar de esa forma sin importarle nada y como si solo fuera un estorbo escuchar a Takeshi, no era muy común en él. Shun también estaba sorprendido, pues de no ser porque actuó rápido, su cadena pudo haber sido destrozada por uno de los meteoros de Seiya. Hyoga solo alzó una ceja, extrañado por ese comportamiento de Seiya

Y es que Shiryu no estaba del todo equivocado: Seiya había callado a Takeshi por interrumpir el momento en que el Cosmos de Serena estaba recuperando la felicidad un poco, y apenas se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho al ver las miradas de sus amigos. Eso le puso un poco nervioso, pues no entendía bien cómo pudo ser de esa manera. Prácticamente lo había asesinado a sangre fría por interrumpir el momento de Serena y su hermano. Ese tipo de actos eran más comunes en…

-Vaya, al fin están aprendiendo a combatir – dijo Ikki con una sonrisa burlona, cosa que había anunciado su presencia y la de Sailor Mars. Seiya sintió una gota en la cabeza al escuchar la voz de la persona que pasó por su mente

-_"Hablando del rey de Roma" _– pensó con ironía el Pegaso

-Ya que todo ha acabado – comienza a decir Saori con serenidad – necesito la presencia de todos ustedes en el Templo Hikawa, para ponerlos al tanto de la situación actual. Eso incluye a Ikki, Samuel y Nozomi – Ikki tenía una expresión neutral, aunque en el fondo estaba interesado en saber las razones de los cambios de sus compañeros y hermano menor. En cuanto a Samuel y Nozomi, ambos estaban incrédulos ante lo que acaban de escuchar – Ikki estuvo ausente por un tiempo y necesita enterarse de todo, Nozomi es una Sailor Scout y tiene como derecho y deber ser participe de esta reunión, y Samuel es un Caballero de Athena, y ha sido perdonado de todos sus actos, los cuales no han llegado a ser trágicos, por lo que no veo problema en que se quede. Incluso su ayuda sería benéfica para nosotros – Samuel sonrió agradecido, y nadie contradijo a Saori

La seguían en dirección a la entrada del Templo, después de que los Caballeros dejaran sus armaduras en sus cajas nuevamente, y las Sailor Scouts dejaran su transformación. Vieron que la vestimenta de la chica nueva consiste en una blusa azul eléctrico de manga corta, un pantalón de mezclilla azul y tenis blancos. También notaron que a pesar de que el Cosmos de Samuel estaba oculto, eso no afecta esa apariencia de adolescente de 16 años, lo cual incomodaba un poco a las chicas, y más a Nozomi, quien estaba con sus emociones a flor de piel por todo lo acontecido.

¿Cómo le iba a ver la gente? ¿Qué iban a pensar todos los presentes de ella? 4 años era mucha diferencia para ella, pero después de lo que estuvo a punto de perder, dejó actuar a su corazón.

-No quiero que pienses eso, Samuel – el mencionado le mira sin entender, deteniendo sus pasos al escucharla, y ella también se había detenido frente a él – quiero que te des cuenta de lo difícil que podría ser una relación amorosa para nosotros – el joven bajó la mirada, sintiendo que a pesar de que su cuerpo físico estaba en mejores condiciones, su corazón estaba sufriendo una herida que solo ella puede curar, pero al parecer no iba a ser así

-Entiendo a lo que te refieres, y no hace falta que lo repitas… - murmura el rubio ceniza, pero ella le interrumpe

-¿A ti no te importa lo que piensen los demás? – él le mira nuevamente, fijando sus ojos en los de la chica, antes de responderle con una sonrisa triste

-Jamás. Antes era así, pero al recordar ese pasado, comprendí que no necesariamente todas las opiniones deben coincidir. La felicidad es lo más importante… ¿No crees, Zommy? – ella abrió los ojos más de lo normal. Nadie le había llamado así antes, y esa forma era similar a "Sammy" pero en ella. Su corazón estaba latiendo aceleradamente, y sus pensamientos fueron reemplazados por su impulsividad. ¿Cómo era posible que un niño le esté haciendo sentir mariposas en el estómago? Ese niño con la apariencia de un chico de su edad, que en realidad no tiene esa edad, pero que si la tuvo en una vida pasada, le estaba poniendo el mundo de cabeza

Ella no contestó la pregunta, pero eso no fue lo más notorio, si no que ella de repente se acercó al joven, le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, y cerrando los ojos, le robó un beso.

Samuel no se esperaba tal acción de la chica, pero cedió rápidamente al beso, cerrando también sus ojos, y con sus manos agarrando de los hombros a la chica, acercándola más hacia su propio cuerpo. La sensación era indescriptible, mucho mejor a todos los sueños en los que había encontrado a la chica, y en el que se habían dado un beso. Pero esto era la realidad, y si llegara a ser otro de sus sueños, rogaba que jamás lo despertaran. Su corazón daba un vuelco de felicidad, y sus esperanzas estaban por los cielos, no queriendo que lo bajen de esa nube.

Todo esto era visto por los demás presentes, unos sonrojados de vergüenza y otros emocionados de que esto sucediera. Pero nadie veía lo que sentía Sailor Moon al ver esta escena, la cual solo le recordaba que estaba completamente sola en ese aspecto… y eso le estaba partiendo nuevamente el corazón…

Continuará…

Me quedó muy cursi Jajajaja, pero a final de cuentas Sailor Moon tiene mucho de eso. Además, unas cosas son más de Saint Seiya, así que si lees este Fic, espera cosas de ambos animes, pues es lógico algo así en un Crossover de ambos jeje.

Recuerden que no voy a abandonar la historia, pero si llego a tardar en actualizar alguna vez, nunca piensen que es por flojera, porque en mi caso nunca es así.

Narra Seiya: Saori acaba de darnos esa noticia que pensaba decir en un principio, y algunas cosas más que me han dejado sorprendido. Pero Serena está muy mal, y no puedo dejarla sola en ningún momento, quisiera saber cómo ayudarla. ¡No puedo dejar que su Cosmos se sienta de esta manera! Después nos encontramos con unas personas que hacen llamar las Outher Senshis, y ahora resulta que ellas tampoco aceptan esta alianza. ¡Ahora nosotros somos el problema, según ellas! Es el colmo. El próximo capítulo de esta historia será "¿Confiar o no confiar? La decisión es tuya". Y tú… ¿Has sentido el poder del Cosmos?

¡Hasta la actualización!

Sakurita de Li


	9. Chapter 9

Sailor Moon, Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y Masami Kurumada, pero la historia es de mi autoría.

¡Hola! Quiero agradecer los comentarios del capítulo anterior y anteriores a ese, de verdad. Me da gusto que les guste mi historia, y deseo que no cambie eso después jeje. Eso va a depender de lo que yo escriba, ¿Verdad? Jajaja. De hecho, un comentario del capítulo anterior me dice que no le gustó que le diera tanto protagonismo a Samuel y a Nozomi, y de verdad lamento eso, no pensaba que a alguien (no sé si son más) no le gusta que ponga cosas que no tratan de los principales de cada anime.

Pero también lamento decir que la historia es mía Jajaja XD. No pienso hacer a esos dos protagonistas de todos los capítulos o desplazar a los demás por ellos, eso jamás estuvo en mis planes. Si les di protagonismo en el capítulo anterior, fue porque así imaginé mi historia, y a unos si les gustó eso. No los voy a quitar de la historia, y en algún momento, no sé cuándo aún, les voy a dar momentos de participación. Así que a esa persona, si estás leyendo esto…

¡Entiendo que me quieran dar su opinión! Y las críticas constructivas son bienvenidas siempre, pero esa me sonó algo destructiva jajaja. ¿Osea que los capítulos que no tengan peleas también se te van a hacer aburridos? Jeje, perdón pero así estoy imaginando mi historia.

Perdón por la palabrería, pero necesitaba aclarar eso con esa persona. Ahora ya sé que algunos de plano no les gusta lo que hago jeje. A otros les gusta y a otros más o menos, pero pues yo no puedo adivinar si lo que hago o voy a hacer les va a gustar o no jejeje.

Capítulo 9. ¿Confiar o no confiar? La decisión es tuya

En la sala de la casa de Rei, la cual estaba colindante al templo, estaban sentadas en los sofás las Sailor Scouts menos Nozomi, quien se quedó de pie junto a Samuel. Serena también estaba de pie, pero estaba recargada en la pared, en una esquina, cerca de la puerta. Saori estaba sentada sola en el sofá más chico, mientras Shun y Shiryu ocupaban el de mediano tamaño. Ikki estaba en la otra esquina de la habitación también recargado en la pared de brazos cruzados, Hyoga estaba sentado en el brazo del sofá mediano junto a Shiryu, y Seiya estaba de pie en una esquina justo enfrente de la esquina donde estaba Serena, mirándola fijamente, pero ella no lo notaba.

-Antes que nada, exijo una explicación de esta situación – el primero en hablar fue Ikki

-Bueno… - Shun iba a comenzar a explicar, pero Seiya le interrumpe

-Primero; ahora el Dios de la Guerra Ares quiso iniciar una Guerra Santa, en contra de Athena y de Selene, quien es Serena – señala a la chica, la cual no reaccionaba a las palabras de Seiya – así que los Caballeros de Athena y las Sailor Scouts de Selene hemos formado una alianza. Segundo; hemos tenido que hasta ir a una escuela preparatoria para ayudarles en su protección – Ikki alzó una ceja, incrédulo – y Tercero; tú eres al que asignaron para cuidar de Sailor Mars, pero como no estabas no lo sabías – vaya, debían admitir que Seiya le había dado un buen resumen de la situación, y eso es algo que le gustó a Ikki, sabiendo que Seiya siempre va al grano con una explicación, no como los otros que le dan tanta vuelta al asunto

El Fénix no había pronunciado palabra alguna, pero luego de unos segundos, habló.

-A ver, si lo que dijo Seiya es cierto, ¿De verdad estuvieron de acuerdo en tener una mejor calidad de vida a base de una buena educación? – dijo con un tono burlón, haciendo sonrojar a sus compañeros y hermano de vergüenza

-Mira, mejor ni te burles, que ya tenemos suficiente con las payasadas de Tatsumi cada mañana – se quejó el Pegaso, desviando la mirada hacia la pared – mejor que ya diga Saori lo que va a decir – la mencionada sonrió levemente por ese leve rubor en las mejillas del castaño, antes de comenzar a hablar

-La situación actual es más complicada que al principio – todos prestan atención a sus palabras, mientras ella habla con esa expresión de seriedad que le caracteriza – alrededor del Santuario han habido algunos ataques de Berserker de Ares, quienes acabaron con las vidas de unos inocentes – Serena al fin reaccionó, mirando con preocupación a Saori, mientras los demás le miraban con seriedad y preocupación – Los Caballeros que están en el Santuario y las Saintias han protegido las zonas hasta el momento, pero si no hacemos acto de presencia, también muchas vidas allí se van a perder

-¿Pero qué va a pasar con las chicas si nos vamos? – pregunta Shun con preocupación, pues estaba pensando en una de las chicas en especial, aunque sabía que debía pensar en todas por igual. Lo que no sabía Shun, era que tanto Seiya como Shiryu y Hyoga pensaban también en chicas en específico

-Ellas también deben ir al Santuario – la revelación les hizo abrir los ojos como platos. Esto era demasiado rápido, pero Saori al parecer ya estaba planeando todo sin consultarles

-Pero… ¿Qué pasará con la escuela y nuestras familias? – ahora quién preguntaba era Amy, y Saori no tardó en responder

-Mañana mismo les va a llegar a las familias de Serena, Amy, Rei, Mina y ahora también de Nozomi y Samuel, una carta de la fundación Graude, que les va a decir que ganaron un viaje. Que al azar fueron escogidos para un viaje a Grecia con fines educativos, aunque en realidad van a instalarse en el Santuario. En las preparatorias vamos a decirles la misma historia, y pasado mañana deben haber empacado para su viaje, porque ese día va a salir nuestro avión

-Pero Saori, esto es muy repentino para ellas – exclamó Seiya con el entrecejo fruncido, mirando de reojo a la rubia que le toca cuidar, quien estaba anonadada por todo esto - ¿De verdad ya es el momento de que empecemos a tomar el lugar de Caballeros de Oro en las Doce Casas?

-Exactamente, Seiya – las palabras de Saori dejaron impactados a los 5 de Bronce, y Samuel también estaba sorprendido – tanto Shiryu, Hyoga, Ikki, Shun y tú deben comenzar a tomar esa responsabilidad. Yo no quería que ustedes tuvieran que hacer eso, pero dado que más amenazas han aparecido, me veo en la obligación de decirles que cuando la Guerra Santa esté en su punto más importante, ustedes deberán pelear como Caballeros Dorados, y no de Bronce como lo han seguido haciendo

-Espera un poco Athena – Ikki le habla con un tono seco – aunque yo peleo de "este lado", yo no soy un fanático del trabajo en equipo, así que…

-¿Vas a dejar a Rei sin protección? – todos se sorprenden al escuchar la voz de Mina, quien se puso de pie – se que es humillante que necesitemos tal cosa, pero tu ayuda fue excelente el día de hoy – dijo con una sonrisa, pero luego pone una expresión de temor al ver que Ikki le mira con el entrecejo fruncido. Por alguna razón, las chicas le tenían miedo a Ikki cuando parece empezar a enojarse

-¿Esperas que tome eso como un cumplido? Ustedes pueden cuidarse solas, pero desconfían de su propio Cosmos, y ahora quieren depender de Shun y los demás para no salir heridas – Rei estaba enojándose por eso, pero debía admitir que tampoco podía protestar, pues Ikki en parte tenía razón; la idea de Mina de la protección, sonaba a algo para no tener que pelear y dejar que ellos las protejan. Pero Mina volvió a protestar

-¡Eso no es verdad! También intentamos pelear a pesar de nuestra desventaja…

-Eso no lo dudo, pero yo no sigo órdenes de nadie…

-¡BASTA! – todos quedaron en shock al ver que el peliverde pacífico había gritado. Ikki mira a su hermano con mayor sorpresa que antes, mientras Shun de Andrómeda se pone de pie, mirando con seriedad a su hermano – Mina y las demás han dado su mejor esfuerzo, y han sido de ayuda – nadie, y mucho menos los de Bronce podían creer lo que estaban presenciando; Shun estaba contradiciendo a Ikki. Si no lo veían no lo creerían – Hermano, sabes que no me gusta alzar la voz, mucho menos he protestado con que quieras tener libertad, pero si no le haces caso a Saori, la vida de Rei podría peligrar ya que no tiene experiencia en batallas tan drásticas. Nosotros no podemos proteger a dos Sailor Scouts a la vez. ¿No puedes hacernos ese favor? – al final su tono era igual de suplicante como siempre, pero Ikki y los demás seguían impresionados por la actitud inusual de Shun

Ikki vuelve a analizar la situación, recordando las palabras de Seiya. Si ellos han ido a una preparatoria para cuidar de ellas y cosas así, entonces Shun ha convivido algún tiempo con esa rubia del moño, y al parecer, ella ha sido una influencia para desarrollar el carácter impulsivo de Shun, el cual Ikki ha esperado toda su vida que Shun tenga. Que Shun poco a poco esté aprendiendo a no ser tan sumiso solo con la presencia de esa chica, era algo que Ikki quería seguir observando.

-Bien, acepto, pero solo porque estás aprendiendo a usar tu carácter, Shun – el mencionado ahora le mira apenado, pero asintió y se volvió a sentar, satisfecho de que Ikki no se va a marchar otra vez

Después de unos momentos de silencio, una voz preocupada comenzó a hablar.

-¿Saben a donde fue Serena? – la primera en preguntar fue Amy, dejando en silencio a los demás. Sabían las chicas que esto podía pasar, pero se descuidaron. Samuel mira a su alrededor, sintiéndose un idiota por no haberse dado cuenta de que Serena podría irse al estar triste

-Demonios… - murmuró por lo bajo el hermano menor de Serena

-Yo sí sé en donde está – todos dirigen su mirada hacia Seiya, quien estaba caminando hacia la puerta de la casa, ante la atenta mirada de Saori, solo que ella no decía nada. Por eso Seiya no había despegado su mirada de Serena; al parecer ya la conoce lo suficiente como para predecir sus acciones, y eso que realmente no llevan mucho tiempo con esa alianza

-Vamos contigo – dijo al instante Lita, pero para sorpresa de todos, Seiya niega con la cabeza

-En este momento, el único que puede hablar con ella soy yo

-¿Y se puede saber por qué? – pregunta Rei con molestia, pero eso no le afecta al Caballero Pegaso

-No – dijo con una sonrisa burlona, antes de irse corriendo, dejando a Rei con la boca abierta, antes de que reaccione, roja de coraje

-¡Maldito descarado, burro con alas! – Hyoga ríe al escuchar ese apodo, pues casualmente Jabu de Unicornio es uno de los que le llaman de esa manera para molestarlo

-Ya la han dejado sola con Seiya, ahora supongo que él le conoce mejor y puede ser el apoyo que ella necesita – trata de calmar las cosas Shiryu, llamando la atención de todos – Se que son sus amigas y quieren ayudarle, pero recuerden que Seiya ya es también su amigo. Él no diría algo así si no tuviera una buena razón para ello

-Bueno… - Lita se convence de las palabras de Shiryu – Vamos a confiar en Seiya para esto – las demás amigas de Serena no estaban muy seguras de ello, pero aceptaron, solo esperando que el castaño le pueda ayudar

OOOOOOOOOO

Seiya estuvo corriendo por unos minutos, sintiendo un Cosmos lleno de tristeza cada vez más cerca, y no se detuvo hasta que estuvo frente a ella, quien estaba sentada en la banqueta de una calle, con la espalda recargada sobre una pared de una de las tantas casas de esa zona, solo que la pared de ésta era de color blanco, eso se distingue bien con la iluminación de los postes de luz a pesar de ser completamente de noche.

Ella estaba abrazando sus rodillas, ocultando su rostro con sus brazos y piernas, sollozando. El viento mueve levemente los cabellos rubios de la chica, y Seiya siente también que sus propios cabellos rebeldes son movidos por ese suave viento. Se acerca lentamente a ella, y se sienta a su derecha, también recargando su espalda en la pared. Ella de repente siente que alguien estaba muy cerca de ella, y al subir la mirada, se sorprende al ver al joven castaño de ojos color chocolate, que le mira fijamente.

-Desde donde estaba sentí tu Cosmos lleno de tristeza – fue lo primero que dijo él, y ella desvía su mirada hacia el frente

-Lo siento mucho. Olvidé que no debía salir sola. Eso te podría causar problemas creyendo que fue tu culpa al descuidarme – cuando volvió a mirarlo, le extrañó que él estaba sonriendo un poco, como si no fuera nada nuevo para él

-Siempre me he metido en problemas, Serena, así que por eso no te preocupes – pero luego de decir eso, su expresión cambia a una de seriedad – cuando estábamos en los videojuegos, siempre te fijabas en que un chico llamado Andrew no estuviera. ¿Es amigo de ese tal Endimion? – ella baja la mirada, pero no tardó en responder

-Si, Endimion o Darien, como se llama actualmente, es su amigo desde que ambos iniciaron la universidad. Yo… - Seiya notó que a ella le estaba costando trabajo seguir, pues la voz de la chica estaba cada vez más apagada – no quería que malinterpretara las cosas… Darien está en este momento en Estados Unidos estudiando para cumplir su sueño… - Seiya al escuchar que su voz se había ido por completo, decide continuar

-No querías que "Darien" supiera por terceros que estabas todo el tiempo acompañada por un chico de la misma escuela en su ausencia – ella solo asintió con la cabeza, derramando lágrimas nuevamente, y él no puede soportar verla de esa forma – Yo… tampoco la he pasado bien en el Amor – Serena le mira con sorpresa, y Seiya es quien desvía la mirada de ella, pero aún así, ella puede notar que sus ojos estaban apagados, sin ese brillo característico lleno de vitalidad – la soledad que siente mi corazón es terrible, y sin embargo, siempre quiero que me vean con una sonrisa para no preocupar a mis amigos. ¿Por eso aguantaste tus lágrimas hasta llegar aquí, no es así?

Cuando él vuelve a mirarla, ella no sabía que decir, pero en su mirada se veía que él estaba en lo correcto. Desde que la loca idea de Mina había sido puesta en marcha, Seiya había pasado mucho tiempo con Serena, y aunque no era demasiado, era suficiente para saber una cosa de la que todos se habían dado cuenta: Ellos dos son muy parecidos. No solamente por la poca importancia que le dan a la escuela, ni por lo distraídos que son, si no también porque ahora, más que nunca, Seiya era el único que podía hablar con ella, porque él entiende lo que es sufrir por Amor…

Suena ridículo para Seiya pensar que ahora hasta en eso se parecen, pero, quizás, no era una casualidad que las cosas sucedan de esta manera…

-Seiya… - él le presta atención nuevamente, y ella le mira con curiosidad y timidez - ¿Eso es de lo que no querías hablar cuando estábamos en los videojuegos? – el joven sonríe levemente, asintiendo con la cabeza, y ella vuelve a bajar la mirada

-Sería muy tonto pedirte que evites pensar en eso, porque el amor es algo que no se puede evitar… pero no quiero que tu Cosmos se sienta así – ella le mira sin entender, y el prosigue – cuando me ayudaste a extender mi vida hace 3 años, sentí esa vitalidad y esperanza en tu Cosmos. Eso es lo que hay en tu corazón. Pero ahora… sentir esa tristeza y dolor, me hace sentirme de esa forma. Creo… - se acerca más a ella, y con sus dedos comienza a limpiar sus lágrimas suavemente, sintiendo el rostro cálido de la chica a pesar de tener esas frías lágrimas – Creo que no vale la pena llorar por eso, pero como no se puede evitar, pienso que lo mejor, es liberarte de ese dolor. Saca esa tristeza de tu corazón, y vuelve a emanar ese maravilloso Cosmos, Serena

La chica observa con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal, que el chico que la mayoría del tiempo era un despreocupado y distraído, ahora le miraba con ese brillo característico que tiene, como si no le importaran sus propias tristezas e intentara ser fuerte para apoyarla. Sintió una extraña calidez rodeando al muchacho, viendo por primera vez desde que lo conoce, una aura blanca brillante llena de vida, calidez… y esperanza. Los dedos del chico terminaron de secar sus lágrimas, pero ella derrama más, y tratando de encontrar la protección que necesitaba, lo abrazó, ocultando su rostro en el pecho del chico, comenzando a sollozar nuevamente.

Seiya no se esperaba eso, pero entendiendo que ella necesitaba un abrazo, le corresponde el gesto, rodeando la cintura de la chica, y rozando su mentón con la cabeza de ella, cerrando los ojos.

-_"Quisiera que Serena no sufriera de esta manera, pero… si no puedo evitar esto, voy a hacer lo posible para aminorar su dolor…" _– estaba decidido; no solamente iba a encargarse de la protección física de la chica, si no también de la protección de su Corazón. De ahora en adelante, él quiere ayudarle a superar sus tristezas, mientras él mismo va a superar las suyas

OOOOOOOOOO

-Nuestra princesa está sufriendo mucho – todas las mujeres que van en un auto deportivo que es propiedad de la mujer de cabello rubio ceniza que le gusta aparentar ser un hombre, ahora escuchan atentamente las palabras de la menor de ellas, quien estaba en el asiento trasero junto a una mujer de cabello verde oscuro. La que estaba hablando tenía el cabello negro corto, y al ver que ellas le escuchan, continúa – en las cercanías del Templo Hikawa está la princesa con otra persona que es ajena a nosotras y al príncipe Endimion – termina de decir Hotaru Tomoe

-Lo mejor en estos momentos sería seguir el plan original; investigar sobre lo acontecido y luego hacer nuestra aparición – dijo ahora la rubia – pero dadas las circunstancias actuales, debemos ir a revisar que la princesa esté bien, y averiguar quién es esa persona – todas asintieron a las palabras de Haruka Tenou

-Debemos restaurar el futuro Tokio de Cristal antes de que sea tarde. Si alguien está haciendo que cambie la historia, no puede ser para nada bueno – aseguró Setsuna Meiou

-Entonces todas estamos de acuerdo – comentó Michiru Kaiou, mientras miraba de reojo a Haruka

OOOOOOOOOO

En el Templo Hikawa, las chicas hablaban con los Caballeros, mientras Saori estaba sentada en ese mismo lugar, pensativa ante las nuevas actitudes que tiene Seiya con ella y como se comporta actualmente con Serena. De tan solo pensar en la posibilidad de que los sentimientos del Caballero Pegaso estén comenzando a cambiar, le hacía sentir un vacío interminable en su corazón, pero tampoco podía retenerlo con ella, porque el que ella sea Athena le impide corresponder a sus sentimientos. Si Seiya llegaba a encontrar la felicidad con una chica que sí pueda corresponderle en algún futuro, debe estar feliz por él… quiera ella o no…

Cuatro Cosmos llaman la atención de la Diosa, quien mira fijamente hacia la salida por donde se había ido el castaño, pero a pesar de ser similares a los de las Sailor Scouts, tampoco eran exactamente iguales.

-¿Pasa algo, Saori? – pregunta Hyoga con curiosidad al ver que ella tenía una expresión algo preocupada

-Puede que si como puede que no, Hyoga. Eso depende de porqué las compañeras de las Sailor Scouts tengan unos Cosmos amenazantes hacia Seiya – sus palabras dejaron confundidos a los jóvenes, pero las chicas abrieron los ojos más de lo normal

-¿Por qué harían eso? – pregunta Shun con preocupación

-Simplemente porque ellas no confían en nadie que no sean ellas mismas – para sorpresa de todos, Nozomi era quien estaba hablando – desde el extinto Reino de la Luna, las Sailor Scouts del Sistema Solar Externo poco o nada han tratado con otras personas, y su deber consiste en proteger a la princesa de la Luna, con la diferencia de que ellas no confían en nadie, y creen que las Sailor Inner somos unas ingenuas que en los momentos más difíciles no somos capaces de protegerla. Ellas son más fuertes que nosotras, y por eso se les desarrolló esa arrogancia y confianza excesiva que les hace hacer cosas a nuestras espaldas. Solamente Sailor Saturn es más coherente, y también Sailor Plute en algunas ocasiones

-Eso entonces significa que ellas al ver a Serena con Seiya, aunque Serena intente convencerlas de lo contrario, ellas no van a confiar en él – Shiryu analiza la posibilidad de que eso sucediera

-Ellas no saben sobre lo que ha pasado aquí, y naturalmente van a buscar respuestas por su cuenta, pero a su modo algo… brusco – ahora hablaba Amy con un tono tímido, y los demás se miran entre sí

OOOOOOOOOO

Seiya seguía siendo parte del abrazo de Serena, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba, más estaba seguro de su decisión. Ella ya no merece sufrir más, y él se va a encargar de ello, no porque se lo pidan, si no porque él así lo ha decidido.

Pero mientras pensaba en eso, sintió cuatro Cosmos de mayor tamaño al promedio de las Sailor Scouts, y al fijar su vista al frente, en dirección a la calle, sintió una espada filosa pegada al cuello.

-Suéltala, o de lo contrario, morirás – esa voz hizo reaccionar a Serena, pero ella fue quien se separó de Seiya para comprobar su sospecha; se trata de Sailor Uranus, junto con Neptune, Saturn y Plute - ¿Quién demonios eres y qué haces con nuestra princesa? – Seiya le mira con el entrecejo fruncido, recordando que las chicas habían mencionado antes a esas Sailor que casi nunca estaban cerca, así que por la expresión de Serena, deben ser ellas

-¡NO! Uranus, no le hagas daño – le suplica Serena, mientras Seiya no se mueve de su sitio, como si no le importara estar siendo amenazado de muerte – él no es nuestro enemigo

-Siempre eres tan amable e ingenua, así que no podemos confiarnos. Dime, Cabeza de Bombón… ¿No se supone que a quién debes pedirle consuelo es al príncipe Endimion? Él es tu futuro esposo – dijo con un tono severo, pero ninguna de ellas se esperó que Serena derramara más lágrimas, cosa que hizo enojar a Seiya

-¿Qué ocurrió, Serena? – pregunta ahora Sailor Neptune, pero Serena no respondió, y en cambio, Seiya si lo hizo

-Ocurrió que ustedes no están al día con las noticias sobre las Sailor Scouts. Ella ya estaba un poco mejor, y ustedes vinieron a entristecerla otra vez – contesta con un tono seco, y toma de la muñeca a Uranus, alejando la espada, pero ella ejerce mayor fuerza, cosa que también hace el Pegaso – no hagas cosas tan imprudentes, que la alianza estaría rota si matas a un Caballero de Athena, y eso ahora no es bueno – ellas le miran con incredulidad, pero Sailor Saturn parpadeó, impresionada

-Deja de decir estupideces para salvar tu cuello, cobarde – responde la rubia, pero Seiya niega con la cabeza

-No es una estupidez, ni tampoco lo hago por cobardía, pero entiende que es mejor que muera en batalla contra Ares antes de morir en tus manos, porque así Athena y los Caballeros van a seguir en la alianza. Además, no puedo morir aún, porque soy el encargado de la seguridad de Serena, te guste o no

-¡Te dije que dejaras de decir estupideces! – Seiya tuvo que soltar la espada, pero en un rápido movimiento esquivó el corte, colocándose frente a Serena para protegerla con su cuerpo

-Yo soy el Caballero de Pegaso, Seiya Kido – las cuatro Outher Senshis abrieron los ojos más de lo normal, recordando que el último chico que tuvo ese nombre, si bien era ajeno a ellas, pudo ayudar junto con sus hermanos. Pero ese otro Seiya, de apellido Kou, estaba enamorado de Serena. ¿Éste también lo está? A pesar de que éste era castaño y de ojos color chocolate, con la piel más morena, tenía una actitud algo altanera similar. Además, ese abrazo indicaba que era lo más probable – y en el nombre de Athena les pido que reconsideren su actitud. O mejor, sin tanta formalidad, háganlo por ella – dijo ahora señalando a Serena, quien estaba mirándola suplicante

-Una alianza… ese tipo de cosas son innecesarias. Nosotras podemos con todo enemigo que quiera perjudicar a Sailor Moon – Sailor Uranus estaba muy segura de su afirmación. Ella quería atacar al joven, pero estando muy cerca de Serena, podría ser peligroso para ella, y eso a Haruka le molestaba mucho – no vamos a aceptar una alianza que no existe, porque ustedes seguramente no son de fiar

-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso? – Seiya quería entender razones

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia – respondió solamente esa rubia. Eso no tenía sentido, él quería explicar las cosas, pero si ellas no acceden a darle al menos el beneficio de la duda, las cosas podrían resultar muy mal

-Independientemente de eso, aunque sea cierto lo de la alianza – comienza a hablar Plute – no comprendo que ha pasado con Endimion – Seiya apretó los dientes, recordando que ellas son mujeres a las que debe respetar, cosa que le estaba costando mucho trabajo

-Yo soy quien no comprende algo – sorprendentemente para todos, Serena hablaba, con la mirada fija al suelo, con los puños apretados, preocupando mucho a Seiya por la repentina agresividad de su Cosmos, aunque notaba que la tristeza también era parte de ello – ustedes confían ciegamente en Endimion, y piensan que se decepcionan al verme aquí con Seiya, que yo soy una ingenua a pesar de que tuve razón al pensar que Hotaru no era el enviado del mal, y que los Three Lights no eran nuestros enemigos – las Outher estaban sorprendidas por eso, pero debían admitir que por subestimar la personalidad de Serena, siempre pensaban que ella estaba equivocada

-Bueno, es verdad, tuviste razón a pesar de que nosotras creíamos ciegamente en lo contrario, pero… - Neptune trataba de argumentar algo, pero Serena no le dejó continuar

-¡En lo único en lo que fui una ingenua y que ustedes creen ciegamente, es que Endimion y yo somos la pareja ideal para el futuro Tokio de Cristal, pero ese futuro ya no existe! – las palabras de la chica dejaron impactadas a las cuatro - ¡Pero yo creo en Seiya y sus amigos, quienes son los Caballeros de Athena! Ellos no son nuestros enemigos… ¡¿Podrían hacerme caso en algo alguna vez?! ¡Una cosa es que quieran protegerme, y otra muy distinta es que me traten como si fuera una completa inútil!

Sailor Plute no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿El Futuro Tokio de Cristal ya no existe? ¡Eso no podía ser posible! Entonces… ¿La Pequeña Dama ya no existe?

Sailor Saturn baja la mirada, aunque ella sabía bien que el regaño no iba hacia ella de la misma medida que hacia Uranus y Neptune, se siente mal por el hecho de ser parte del tema de discusión lo del enviado del mal. Además, si Rini no va a existir, le causa una gran tristeza.

Neptune miraba de reojo a Uranus, quien estaba inmóvil, reaccionando completamente a las palabras de Serena, pero después baja la mirada, sin dejar su espada.

-Tu no entiendes que nuestro deber es protegerte incluso de ti misma y de tus supuestos nuevos amigos – agarra su espada con mayor firmeza, y al alzar su mirada, su objetivo era claro y preciso, siendo éste el joven Pegaso Seiya - ¡Espada de Urano… Elimina!

-¡NO! – Serena quiso empujar a Seiya hacia un lado lejos de esa espada, pero Seiya no se lo permitió, y se quedó en ese mismo lugar. No iba a dejar a Serena sola en esto; él va a protegerla en todo sentido y en todo momento. Comenzó a aumentar su Cosmos, y con ambas manos detuvo la espada, dejando las palmas directamente con el filo de la misma, haciendo que un hilillo de sangre bajara por su brazo derecho, cosa que alarmó a la chica - ¡No quiero que lastimes a Seiya!

-No es correcto dejarse llevar por un Caballerito de la mesa redonda, preciosa – es todo lo que le dice Uranus, sin dejar de ejercer fuerza en su ataque

-¡Tú no sabes lo que realmente está pasando! – Seiya decidió no dejarse llevar por las palabras de esa Sailor, tenía que tratar de razonar con ellas, o de lo contrario, la tristeza de Serena iba a aumentar

-¡No puedes engañarme! – ella estaba empezando a aumentar su Cosmos, llena de furia

-¡Cadena de Andrómeda! – para sorpresa de las Outher Senshis, una cadena había aprisionado la espada de Urano, y la jaló de modo en que se alejara de Seiya, quien al mirar sus palmas, estaban sangrando un poco, aunque obviamente no eran algo de gran importancia. Al observar después hacia enfrente, confirmó lo que ya sabía; los Caballeros, las Sailor Scouts y Saori estaban en ese lugar ahora

-¡Suéltala! – Uranus jalaba su espada, y Shun apenas y podía retenerla, notando que esa chica es muy fuerte

-¡Maremoto de Neptuno! – el Cosmos de los océanos proveniente de la otra Sailor iba directamente a la cadena de Shun para romperla, pero Hyoga se interpuso

-¡Polvo de Diamantes! – su ataque, si bien no era para lastimarla, lo hizo lo suficientemente fuerte para detener ese ataque. Él había notado que era de un alto nivel de Cosmos, aunque con el ataque que usó pudo contrarrestarlo, haciendo explotar el ataque de Neptune en un montón de pedazos de hielo brillantes, dejándolas anonadadas

-¡Hablen! – les exige Sailor Plute con severidad - ¿Acaso son nuestros enemigos?

-¡No es así! – responde Shiryu con seriedad – pero no podemos dejar que esa Sailor le haga daño a Seiya – apenas el Dragón había dicho esto, Saori se acerca a paso lento en dirección a Sailor Plute

-¡Espera Saori! – le llama Hyoga – puede ser peligroso. Ellas no confían en nosotros

-Pero un conflicto innecesario tampoco va a lograr que ellas confíen en nosotros, Hyoga – le dijo al Caballero Cisne, y le hace una inclinación de cabeza a las Outher Senshis – les pido de la manera más atenta que nos dejen explicarles sobre lo que ha acontecido en sus ausencias, Sailor Scouts del Sistema Solar Externo – sus palabras tan serenas y seguras, junto con su Cosmos dorado le hacían sentir a ellas una extraña calidez que solo habían sentido con Serena, haciéndoles dudar a Plute y Saturn, pero Uranus y Neptune no se dejaban llevar por eso

-No estoy muy segura de que sean dignos de confianza – aseguró la rubia de pelo corto, sin dejar de jalar su espada, pero nadie se esperaba lo que pasó después

-¡Cadena de Amor de Venus! – de repente, la cadena de Mina estaba junto a la de Shun, sosteniendo la espada de Urano para que no le hiciera más daño a Seiya - ¡Yo confío plenamente en Los Caballeros de Athena, ellos nos han ayudado mucho y sé que creer en ellos es la mejor decisión! – luego de decir eso, mira a Shun, quien al principio estaba sorprendido, pero después le sonrió agradecido

-¡Es verdad! – ahora Mercury se acerca a Hyoga, quedando a la izquierda de él, con seriedad - ¡Siempre vamos a estar agradecidas con ellos por todo lo que hacen por nosotras, y ahora ellos son nuestros amigos! No queremos que las cosas se pongan de esta manera cada vez que hay una nueva batalla, ya que eso solo ha complicado más las cosas – después su mirada se fija en Hyoga, quien tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro

-Sé que nunca nos hemos llevado del todo bien porque ustedes son más maduras e inteligentes que nosotras – ahora hablaba Júpiter, sorprendiendo a Shiryu por esa afirmación – Ustedes trabajan por su cuenta, pero… ¿Eso realmente les ha servido de algo? ¿Desconfiar de las personas a las que ya les hemos tomado cariño solo porque ustedes no los conocen como nosotras? ¿Acaso eso para ustedes es hacer lo correcto? – ya se estaba cansando de las constantes estrategias y acciones que han hecho, que solo las han excluido a ellas de la pelea, que aunque fuera por una buena causa, era mucho mejor cuando todas trabajaban justas sin problemas. Shiryu al ver los ojos brillosos de Lita, apoyó sus manos en los hombros de la chica por detrás, y ella se tranquilizó al sentir el apoyo de Shiryu

-Yo no he podido convivir mucho con ellos, pero… - Sailor Mars estaba pensando en sus palabras – sé que podemos confiar en ellos; sus energías no son malignas – Ikki le mira de reojo, dándose cuenta de algo; Sailor Mars tenía su Cosmos mejor equilibrado que sus amigas que ya conocen a los Caballeros de Athena, ya que ellas no podían sentir los Cosmos como ella

-El problema es que son algo ingenuas; confían en los primeros que les tienden la mano – Neptune comentó de la nada

-Es mejor confiar en ellos que no confiar en nadie, Outher Senshis – las cuatro mencionadas fijaron su atención en dos personas que estaban llegando; un muchacho con armadura y una chica con un traje de Sailor Scout, pero se suponía que todas estaban allí… ¿No? – sé que ustedes saben que actuar de manera precipitada no es la mejor decisión, así que ustedes deciden. Ya me cansé de las personas que no aceptan la alianza – Samuel siente una gota en la cabeza, porque hasta tan solo un par de horas estaba en contra de esa alianza

-Sailor Earth – las Outher se sorprenden al escuchar que la misma Hotaru estaba hablando de ella, como si ya la conociera, pero no debía extrañarse eso de ella, pues a pesar de su corta edad, ella podía ser a veces más inteligente que ellas por influencia de la Sailor Saturn que fue en su anterior vida – no supe de ella desde que le cedió sus poderes a Endimion para poder hacer feliz a la princesa – ahora todos miraban con incredulidad a Earth, menos Samuel, quien estaba empezando a enojarse con esa afirmación

-¡¿Quién te dijo esa descarada mentira?! ¿Fue acaso Endimion? – Samuel estaba apretando los puños, tratando de controlar sus emociones – no fue así, y yo soy testigo de lo que realmente sucedió

-En eso podrías tener razón – le cedió ella – cuando Endimion inició su reinado en la Tierra, fue a visitar cada uno de los planetas que nos representan para obtener la paz de parte de todas. Lo que le dijo a la Sailor Saturn de esa vida fue exactamente lo que acabo de decir, pero de ser lo contrario, eso podría explicar el porqué la princesa dijo que el Futuro Tokio de Cristal ya no va a existir, ya que Endimion solo era príncipe gracias a los poderes de Sailor Earth

-Entonces… - Sailor Uranus dejó de lado su espada, por lo cual las cadenas de Shun y Mina dejaron de hacer fuerza para retenerla, así que Mina desapareció su cadena, y Shun regresó a su lugar la suya – todo por lo que hemos luchado… ¿Era una mentira? ¡¿Por eso la princesa tiene su energía llena de esa terrible tristeza?! – estaba cada vez más alterada, pero Neptune le agarra de los hombros - ¡¿En quién se supone que debemos confiar ahora que quedamos como idiotas?! – siempre se sentía así cuando se daba cuenta de que cometía un error, y era lógico que había cometido uno, porque Sailor Saturn estaba cediendo a darles el beneficio de la duda, y por la mirada de Plute y Neptune también querían escuchar esa versión. Eso quería decir que ellas no estaban ya del todo convencidas de lo que estaban haciendo

-Existe una explicación de todo esto, si me permiten decirla – Saori habló nuevamente, y Uranus mira a Neptune, quien asintió con la cabeza, así que suspiró con pesar, y tratando de calmarse, asintió también

OOOOOOOOOO

-Las Sailor Scouts se han reunido en su totalidad – Fileas escucha las palabras de su hermano, quien estaba con los ojos cerrados – eso quiere decir que pronto van a ir al Santuario, y la verdadera batalla va a dar inicio

-Damián… ¿Qué vamos a hacer si Sailor Mars ya sabe la verdad? Ella nos odia – Damián abrió los ojos, ahora mirando fijamente a su hermano Fileas

-Cuando se haga el conteo de los Berserker, vamos a tener que enfrentarla como nuestra enemiga, porque ella así lo ha decidido – Fileas le mira con incredulidad y molestia

-¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!

-No tenemos otra opción, así que ya deja de preguntar cosas estúpidas – le ordenó severamente, haciendo que su gemelo le mire con enojo y melancolía

Después de ir a espiar la pelea de Ikki y Rei, ambos jóvenes pudieron escuchar la decisión de la chica, y al parecer, Damián lo había aceptado, pero con Fileas las cosas no eran iguales.

OOOOOOOOOO

Todo había quedado en absoluto silencio, que nadie se atrevía a romper, hasta que Uranus fue la primera en hablar, después de haber escuchado las explicaciones de Saori, los Caballeros y las Sailor Scouts que estaban con ellos.

-También iremos a ese Santuario – su afirmación dejó impactados a los Caballeros y las Sailor Scouts, pero Samuel, Nozomi, Ikki y Saori ya se esperaban eso, mientras las otras Outher Senshis asintieron estando de acuerdo – No se confíen, si su historia es verídica, no tienen nada que ocultar, pero no vamos a dejar a Serena ni a las demás chicas a su completa disposición. No los consideramos nuestros enemigos, pero tampoco son nuestros amigos, al menos en nuestro caso. Si las Inner quieren ser sus amigas, solamente no se atrevan a hacerles daño o lo lamentarán – fue todo lo que dijo Haruka, antes de marcharse junto con Michiru

-Lamentamos el comportamiento de Uranus – habló ahora Plute – pero estamos de acuerdo con sus palabras. Las chicas tienen nuestros datos y números telefónicos, así que cuando sea el momento de realizar el viaje, ellas nos avisarán. Muchas gracias por su ayuda Diosa Athena, y permiso. – Hotaru antes de seguirla, miró fijamente a Seiya, quien le mira sin entender por su mirada tan positiva, tan diferente a la que tenía momentos antes

-Por favor, cuida de nuestra princesa, Caballero Pegaso – le hizo una reverencia, antes de hacerle una a los demás – les agradezco a todos por ser tan amables con ellas, y deseo que nos llevemos bien. Hasta luego – después de terminar con sus palabras, se alejó, siguiendo a Plute

-¿Es idea mía o la única que nos respeta de verdad es la más pequeña? – pregunta Seiya con una ceja alzada, y Shiryu suspiró resignado

-Yo también lo noté, Seiya. Mientras Uranus y Neptune comparten opinión al parecer en todo, Plute es un poco más accesible, pero no tanto como Sailor Saturn – Serena ya no decía nada, lo cual notó Seiya claramente, así que dejó de lado ese tema

-Como sea, voy a llevar a Serena a su casa – esa afirmación llamó la atención de todos, quienes al ver la expresión de la chica, no se opusieron

-Yo llevaré a Zommy a la suya y luego regreso a casa – le dijo Samuel a su hermana, la cual asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada. Eso le preocupaba, pero sabía bien que él era parte de la causa de esa actitud

-Podemos llevarlas a todas si gustan – ofreció Saori con una sonrisa leve, pero Seiya negó con la cabeza, sorprendiéndola

-Con los demás está bien, pero yo llevaré a Serena a su casa. Nos vemos después – y sin decir nada más, sin esperar la aprobación o negación de nadie, tomó a Serena de la mano y se alejaron corriendo

-No debemos dejar que Seiya se encargue del todo para animar a Serena – Rei estaba preocupada por esa chica comelona y torpe, la cual ahora no estaba bien

-Pero Seiya si quiere hacerlo, y esa chica al parecer no se negó – todos observan a Ikki, que hablaba con los brazos cruzados – no se metan. Ella estaba recuperando la estabilidad de su Cosmos hasta que llegaron esas Sailor. Así que supongo que Seiya tiene razón al decir que es el único que puede hablar con ella en éstos momentos – las demás no dijeron nada, ya que discutir con Ikki no estaba en sus planes

OOOOOOOOOO

Seiya dejó de agarrar la mano de Serena cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados, pero ella notó que su mano estaba un poco manchada de la sangre de Seiya, comenzando a derramar lágrimas nuevamente.

-No llores más, Serena. Voy a estar bien, ya he recibido daños peores antes, así que esto no es nada – le dice él con una sonrisa, recibiendo otro abrazo de Serena, correspondiendo más rápido a ese gesto

-Soy muy débil… ¡Soy una llorona! – sollozó ella sin poder evitarlo. Seiya después de escuchar esa afirmación la estrecha con más fuerza, y le vuelve a hablar

-Aunque así fuera, fuiste muy fuerte al decirles a ellas que confiaran en nosotros. Tienes que ser fuerte, pero no ser de piedra, así que no importa si has llorado antes o si te consideran una llorona; eso demuestra que tu corazón sigue teniendo esa calidez que todos deberíamos tener – Serena no pudo evitar sentirse muy bien al estar abrazada de ese chico, y se dio cuenta de algo muy importante; él también posee una calidez envidiable, pero al parecer no se daba cuenta de ello, como si solamente se diera cuenta de la calidez de otras personas antes de la propia

-Voy a ser fuerte en esta batalla, te lo prometo, Seiya – él sonrió levemente, separándose del agarre y tomándole de los hombros

-Y yo estoy seguro de que eso va a pasar, Serena. Confío plenamente en ti

Dicen que las palabras se las lleva el viento, que solamente son cosas dichas al aire, pero en el interior de Serena, ella estaba segura de que las palabras de Seiya de Pegaso no se le iban a olvidar jamás…

Continuará…

¿Aburrido? Pues antes de la verdadera batalla algunas cosas deben aclararse, pero en realidad no falta tanto para eso. ¡De verdad que no puedo complacer a todos! Unos quieren una cosa y otros quieren otra, pero si les gusta cómo va mi historia, muchas gracias, y si no, pues ya ni modo jeje, pero no me agradaría recibir comentarios en los que de plano le quieran echar pestes jajaja. Constructivos… ¡Esos adelante! Ya dije que esos no me molestan jeje.

Desde un principio supe que unos podrían odiar mi historia, y eso está bien, pues cada quien sus gustos, pero sinceramente, es preferible que si no les gusta, simplemente no lo lean y ya, para ahorrarnos tiempo a todos jeje. Si pongo en algún capítulo cosas triviales, no me vayan a reclamar por eso jajaja. Sea o no esta historia digna para ustedes, quisiera seguir escribiendo para los que si la leen porque les gusta, y sin ningún problema.

Narra Seiya: Todos estamos listos para ir al Santuario, e ir en un avión privado nosotros con las Sailor Scouts no está mal, pero otra cosa son las Outher Senshis… Las cosas se ponen un poco raras en ese viaje, y al llegar al Santuario, todo está demasiado tranquilo para ser tomado a juego. El próximo capítulo de esta historia será; "Una extraña convivencia. ¿La calma antes de la tormenta?" Y tú… ¿Has sentido el poder del Cosmos?

¡Hasta la actualización!

Sakurita de Li


	10. Chapter 10

Sailor Moon, Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y Masami Kurumada, pero la historia es de mi autoría.

¡Hola! Quisiera aclarar que no estoy molesta con nadie jajaja, tampoco quiero que malinterpreten mis palabras. ¿Se leyó molesta? Pues no jeje.

genesis: tu comentario no me dijo lo que realmente quería saber. ¿Te gustó el capítulo? Tu querías que Seiya consolara a Serena, y deseabas a esta pareja, y ahora que está más presente no dijiste sobre eso jajaja, dijiste que Saori se dio cuenta, y cosas así, pero tu opinión exacta no jeje.

Un anónimo me puso que está de acuerdo conmigo, y que le gusta mucho mi historia, lo cual le agradezco mucho. A veces pongo más de un anime que de otro, pero nivelar las cosas entre ambos a veces es complicado jeje.

O Amalgama: ¿Verdad que Serena tenía que poner a las Outher Senshis en su lugar? Jajaja, eso también lo esperé mucho, por eso lo puse.

Otro anónimo me dijo que hiciera con mi historia lo que yo quisiera y plazca, y tienes razón, yo soy la escritora, pero no sé si lo dijiste molesto o como consejo jajaja, eso no se sabe con leer el comentario. Los comentarios no determinan el final de mi historia, pero tampoco los voy a ignorar así como así jeje.

Mary Min: No tienes que agradecer nada jeje. ¿Esperabas un Fic de este tipo? ¿Pues de qué tipo es esta historia para ti? Jajaja. Agradezco que estés atenta a las actualizaciones, y no pienso abandonarlo, solamente que no siempre voy a actualizar rápido… ¿Te molestaría esperar a cada actualización si te sigue gustando mi historia? ¿Y exactamente qué es lo que te gusta de ella?

B't X: Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo, y que te caen bien las cosas que pongo jajaja. Espero que esté también te guste.

Uf! Responder comentarios es extenso jajaja, pero lo intenté hoy jeje.

Capítulo 10. Una extraña convivencia. ¿La calma antes de la tormenta?

Su maleta ya estaba lista, y su habitación estaba extrañamente ordenada. A su alrededor había un extenso silencio que sólo era interrumpido con los sonidos de su propia respiración, mientras observa que el lugar donde estaba el cuadro con la fotografía de esa persona a la que debe olvidar, estaba ahora vacío, pues ya no tenía ninguna fotografía, ya que en la mayoría de fotos aparece esa persona. Ella tomó el cuadro entre sus manos, y estaba dispuesta a guardarlo en un cajón, pero su hermano, en estos momentos con la edad de 12 años, al mirarle desde el marco de la puerta, decide hablarle.

-Puedes ponerle una foto nueva – le propone con una sonrisa leve, y ella le sonrió, pero él se dio cuenta de que esa sonrisa era forzada

-En la mayoría de las fotos que tengo, aparece él – Sammy baja la mirada, pero no se rinde a su propósito

-Sé que no vamos a Grecia de vacaciones, pero… ¡Puedes tomar unas fotos nuevas por allá! Te aseguro que crear nuevos recuerdos va a ayudarte, y yo voy a estar presente en esos nuevos recuerdos, hermana – le asegura antes de ir hacia ella y tomar el cuadro entre sus manos, para luego guardarlo en la maleta que a pesar de estar hecha no estaba cerrada aún – cuando encuentres el recuerdo apropiado vas a tomar la fotografía y la vas a poner en este cuadro – ella volvió a sonreír, pero Sammy pudo diferenciar que esta sonrisa era más sincera

-Muchas gracias, Sammy

-No es nada. ¿Sabes? Le pedí a papá algo de dinero extra, y junto con mis ahorros voy a poder comprar ropa de mi talla de cuando soy Caballero jajaja, no puedo estar en el Santuario como un niño, así nadie me va a respetar, además así se le va a hacer incómodo a Zommy. Estoy ahora como niño solamente porque nuestros padres no saben nada de esto – trata de hablar de todo tema distinto para distraerla, y ella sonríe más tranquila

-Entonces… ¿Vas a llevar tu maleta vacía? – a Sammy le salió una gota en la cabeza con esa pregunta

-Casi en su totalidad va a estar vacía hasta que lleguemos a Grecia – ella ríe un poco, y él sonrió más calmado al verla de mejor humor – Que bueno que la señorita Saori también decidió mandarle una carta a mi escuela y a la casa sobre mí para poder ir. Pero bueno, yo vine para avisarte que el automóvil llegó por nosotros, y Seiya está esperando abajo. La señorita Saori está esperándonos en el aeropuerto, y ahora mandó diferentes vehículos con cada uno de los Caballeros para sus protegidas. Por ello antes de ir al aeropuerto vamos a pasar por Zommy, ya que su protección me corresponde a mi

-Entiendo, gracias por avisarme – después de cerrar su maleta, se dirige junto con su hermano a la salida, quien tenía su maleta fuera de su habitación

OOOOOOOOOO

Kenji e Ikuko estaban en la sala de su casa, observando al joven castaño que estaba parado frente a ellos. El joven parecía amable y alegre, además de que se notaba que tenía un buen físico, pero realmente no lo conocen. Seiya entendía eso, ya que Serena nunca le permitió acercarse a menos de 9 metros de la casa. Pero ahora que le veían conducir un auto plateado último modelo y que además iba a buscar a Sammy y Serena, Seiya se sentía algo raro por las miradas de esas personas.

-¿Eres un amigo de nuestra hija? – la primera en preguntar fue Ikuko

-Así es, señora. Asisto a la misma preparatoria que ella, y fui uno de los seleccionados para el viaje a Grecia – Serena y Sammy estaban bajando por las escaleras, encontrando que Kenji le hizo una pregunta al muchacho

-¿Qué pretendes con nuestra hija? – Sammy se tapó la boca para no reírse, mientras que Serena enrojeció de vergüenza, aunque Seiya solo estaba algo sorprendido por esa pregunta

-¡PAPÁ!

-Pretendo dar mi vida por ella de ser necesario – esas palabras del Caballero Pegaso eran algo que ninguno se esperaba, pero él solamente sonrió al ver a los dos hermanos - ¿Nos vamos? – tomó las maletas de ambos y se alejó de ellos con dirección a la puerta principal – fue un placer conocerlos, pero si no nos apresuramos los demás se van a enojar – en realidad, no sólo era por eso, si no que se le hacía incómodo tener las miradas de ambos padres en él. Tal vez lo que dijo fue demasiado directo, pero no iba a retractarse de su afirmación

Después de las despedidas, Sammy y Serena se marcharon en ese automóvil que Seiya conducía, e Ikuko le habla a Kenji cuando ya no se veía el vehículo.

-Presiento que este muchacho es muy importante para nuestra hija, y a él no le puedes reclamar que "es un señor" – exclama ella con diversión, y Kenji le mira avergonzado

-Pero tal vez sea uno de esos jóvenes rebeldes. Además, ¿No se supone que ella tiene novio?

-Lo sé, pero ya no ha hablado de él últimamente. Además, este chico no es tan educado como el anterior, pero se nota que tiene una personalidad muy vivaz y llena de seguridad – ella ha notado que Serena ha estado diferente últimamente, y quizás se deba al hecho de que Darien esté lejos, y a la presencia de este muchacho llamado Seiya Kido

OOOOOOOOOO

Seiya en un semáforo miró a través del espejo retrovisor a sus dos pasajeros, sonriendo al verlos impresionados.

-¿Es tu auto? ¿Y tienes permiso para conducir? – pregunta Sammy con curiosidad

-Mas bien es uno de los tantos de Saori, pero nos prestó sus autos para ir a buscarlos. En cuanto al permiso… si Hyoga condujo uno teniendo 14 años con Ikki de acompañante, sin ser arrestado, yo teniendo 16 actualmente voy a pasar más inadvertido que eso – ok, eso era preocupante para ambos hermanos. ¿Seiya conduce un auto sin permiso legal? – Jajajaja, descuiden, con las influencias de Saori tenemos permiso desde hace años – luego volvió a reír al ver las expresiones de alivio de ambos

Fueron a recoger a Nozomi, quien para sorpresa de Serena y Seiya, vive en una residencia de paredes blancas y un extenso patio. Sammy antes de llegar por Nozomi, aumentó su Cosmos un poco, pero lo suficiente para cambiar su edad a 16, cosa que Serena seguía viendo con la boca abierta, y Seiya silbó de impresión.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, encontraron a Ikki y Rei saliendo de un auto rojo, a Hyoga y Amy saliendo de uno azul, a Shun y Mina saliendo de uno verde, y a Shiryu y Lita saliendo de uno aguamarina. Las Outher Senshis estaban saliendo del auto deportivo de Haruka, y Saori estaba de pie mientras Tatsumi se aseguraba de que el avión privado de la fundación Graude estuviera en perfectas condiciones.

-¡Esto va a ser increíble! – Mina sacó de una bolsa de mano unas gafas de sol, poniéndoselas, cosa que les hizo tener a los demás una gota estilo anime en la nuca

-Si sabes que no vamos de vacaciones, ¿Verdad? – le habla Haruka con un tono burlón

-Claro que lo sé, pero no tiene nada de malo intentar disfrutar del viaje hasta que sea el momento de la seriedad

Después de que unos empleados llevaran las maletas de todos a la parte trasera del avión, todos abordaron, viendo que ese avión era exclusivamente de primera clase.

-¿Cómo nos sentaremos? – Amy fue la que hizo esa pregunta con un tono tímido, y antes de que Saori dijera algo, sonó una voz femenina desde la cabina del piloto

-¡Atención pasajeros del vuelo hacia el Santuario de Athena, su seguridad es nuestra prioridad, así que lo más importante es que cada una de las Sailor Scouts que tienen como protección a un Caballero de Athena debe sentarse con ese Caballero! Y las Outher Senshis también deben acomodarse de dos en dos. ¡Al ser el señor Tatsumi el mayordomo de la señorita Saori, debe sentarse con ella! ¡Que tengan un feliz viaje, les habla la miembro honoraria de la agencia de viajes, Mina Aino! – Shun ya estaba rojo de vergüenza, Michiru se estaba riendo bajito, Rei estaba golpeando su cara con la palma de su mano, Ikki rodó los ojos, Haruka alzó una ceja, mientras las demás Sailor suspiraban, y Seiya no evitó reírse abiertamente

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – la voz del piloto se hizo presente, y después de escuchar el grito de susto de la chica, Mina salió disparada de ese lugar, llegando con un abochornado Shun

-Eh… ¡Vamos a sentarnos, Shun! – le tomó de la mano, llevándolo a un par de asientos, dónde le hizo sentarse junto a la ventana, sentándose ella justo después de él - ¡Que el viaje comience! – exclamó ella como si nada mientras alza una mano con emoción, cosa que no deja de impresionar a Shun. ¿De verdad Mina es capaz de hacer cosas como esas sin sentir vergüenza alguna? Tal vez… aunque no sea de la misma forma, él debía dejar de sentir vergüenza por cosas así

-¿De verdad hemos estado siguiendo los consejos y planes de ésta loca? – Hyoga aún estaba incrédulo por lo que acaba de pasar, y Samuel fue el que le contestó

-Ha tenido peores planes, así que considérense afortunados – fue todo lo que dijo, pero casualmente le hizo caso a Mina, sentándose junto a Nozomi, la cual se sentó junto a la ventana del avión

-De hecho, excluyendo la forma en que dio esa idea, la idea en sí no es mala, y a mí no me molesta en lo absoluto – Shiryu dio su opinión, y Lita se sonrojó levemente

-Si, claro, ustedes felices de la vida siguiendo los consejos de Mina, aprovechándose de las hormonas adolescentes de éstas chicas – el comentario de Haruka se hizo presente, pero ignorando que los Caballeros le miraban con el entrecejo fruncido, se fue a sentar hasta atrás, y Michiru se sentó junto a ella

-¿Siempre son así? – pregunta Hyoga con fastidio, en especial a Amy, pero Seiya fue quien contestó

-Tomando en cuenta de que apenas hace poco me querían matar, y específicamente ella, no debería extrañarte eso, Hyoga

-Tienes razón – suspiró el Cisne, antes de irse a sentar junto con Amy

Shiryu se sentó junto a Lita, Hotaru y Setsuna se sentaron juntas enfrente de Haruka y Michiru, Ikki suspiró antes de sentarse junto a Rei, y solo quedaban de pie Tatsumi, Saori, Serena y Seiya.

Saori recordó que en algunos de sus viajes sí se ha sentado junto a Tatsumi, pero en otros a veces, se ha sentado junto con Seiya, y por supuesto que prefería al chico castaño, pero antes de decir algo, Seiya volteó a ver a Serena con una sonrisa.

-Vamos, y espero que hayas traído un álbum fotográfico o algo parecido, ya que traje una cámara de fotos instantáneas – dicho esto, sacó de una pequeña mochila roja que no dejó con el equipaje, la cámara mencionada. Esto sorprendió mucho a los demás Caballeros, mientras las Sailor Scouts estaban algo incrédulas, con excepción de Mina

-¡Esa es la actitud, Seiya! – le dice la chica del moño con un pulgar hacia arriba, haciendo que el castaño sonriera más

-¡¿Crees que vamos a un centro vacacional?! – se quejó de inmediato Tatsumi – ustedes van a cumplir con su deber

-Eso ya lo sé Tatsumi, y no vamos a dejar eso de lado; solamente quiero que las chicas se lleven algo bueno de este viaje y que no todo sean batallas. Vamos Serena – le indica a ella sentarse en la primera fila, y ella asintió, sentándose junto a la ventana – yo he ido al Santuario muchas veces, y aunque no tengo tantas fotos de por allá, no es mal momento para empezar. Este viaje va a servir para liberarnos de todo lo malo, incluso además de la amenaza de Ares

Serena sonrió, recordando que Seiya le dijo que también pasaba por momentos difíciles en cuestiones amorosas, y aunque eso no era bueno, le hacía sentir un poco mejor al saber que no era la única, que él también tenía dolor en su corazón, y aún así estaba allí con ella, tratando de hacerle sentir mejor. Eso es algo que ella de verdad aprecia mucho.

-Si, juntos vamos a salir adelante, Seiya – el joven sonrió nuevamente, mientras Saori y Tatsumi se iban a sentar en una fila alejada de ellos, por petición de la misma Saori – pero todo lo que traje fue un cuadro para una foto – recordó que Sammy lo había puesto en la maleta, y se preguntó si su hermano ya sabía que Seiya iba a llevar la cámara - ¿Tú le dijiste a Sammy que ibas a traer esa cámara?

-Sí, fue justo antes de que él fuera a buscarte a tu habitación. ¿Por qué? – pregunta con curiosidad, pero ella negó con la cabeza

-Por nada. Ese cuadro… lo traje especialmente para el recuerdo más valioso que tenga de este viaje – decidió que Sammy tenía razón, y que debía dejar sus tristezas de lado, porque ella al ser la Diosa Selene, debe ser digna para triunfar en esta Guerra Santa

Seiya volvió a sonreír al escucharla, ya que por lo que ha visto, Serena Tsukino es más digna para ser la Diosa Selene de lo que creen los demás.

-Perfecto, esa es la actitud, Serena – Amy miró de reojo a esos dos al escuchar ese último comentario de Seiya, y Hyoga se dio cuenta de ello

-¿Algún problema, Amy? – ella voltea a verlo al escucharle, negando con la cabeza

-Solo que… ¿Crees que Seiya…? – no sabía cómo hacer esa pregunta sin sonar indiscreta, pero Hyoga supo de inmediato a lo que se refería

-No sabría decirte con exactitud la razón de ese comportamiento de Seiya, pero esa excesiva despreocupación era más digna de él a la edad de 13 años – Amy le mira un poco impresionada, y él continuó – últimamente ha estado fingiendo que es el mismo de antes, y quiere regresar a esos días en los que era así sin esforzarse por relajarse

-Dijiste que no sabías con exactitud la razón – cuestionó la chica, y él suspiró resignado

-Mas bien, no sabemos cómo llegó a ese punto en que no quiere demostrar lo que siente realmente, a pesar de que siempre notamos cuando no está bien. Así como ustedes saben que Serena no está bien, eso mismo nos pasa con Seiya. Tal vez Seiya se siente identificado con ella, y quiere ayudarle a superar sus tristezas, superando al mismo tiempo las suyas

-Pero… ¿Crees que… eso le lleve a sentir… algo más que una amistad? – se atrevió a preguntar al fin, y Hyoga no tardó en responder

-Eso no lo sabe nadie. El amor es algo que no se puede predecir; llega inesperadamente. Seiya tampoco puede predecir si se va a enamorar o no de ella. Eso lo va a decidir su corazón. Tampoco sabemos si Serena se va a enamorar o no de Seiya

-Pero Serena está pasando por una tristeza de amor – Amy estaba frunciendo el entrecejo levemente, pero Hyoga desvío la mirada

-Seiya también – Amy abrió los ojos más de lo normal, y Hyoga volvió a mirarle – será mejor no entrometernos en ese asunto. No vamos a evitar que estén juntos, pero tampoco vamos a forzarlos; si va a pasar va a ser por ellos mismos, y si no, todo quedará en una buena amistad

-Tienes razón – sonrió levemente la chica, terminando con ese tema. Antes, ella hubiese estado algo decepcionada de que Serena hubiese aceptado al chico Kou de los Three Lights, ya que sería solo porque su novio estaba lejos. Pero ahora… sabe perfectamente que Serena merece la felicidad, y si ella quisiera estar con Seiya de Pegaso, ella los iba a apoyar – por cierto, yo… - Hyoga esperó a que ella continuara – no quiero que pienses que desconfiamos de ustedes. A pesar de que no tenemos mucho de conocernos… sé que puedo confiar en ti… bueno… en ustedes

Ella vio que Hyoga le sonríe, lo cual le hace sonrojar inevitablemente; esa sonrisa era perfecta para ella, y pensar en ello le daba vergüenza.

-Lo sé muy bien; ustedes nos apoyaron a nosotros cuando sus compañeras quisieron deshacer la alianza. Y, debo admitir que… me alegra mucho saber que confías en mí, Amy – ella sintió que su corazón estaba latiendo aceleradamente, y más aún cuando Hyoga colocó su mano encima de la de ella, sin dejar de sonreír. Casi se le sale el corazón, pero él después retira su mano, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas – disculpa

-No hay cuidado – no quería pensar en nada que Mina pensaría, pero no podía soportarlo… ella deseaba que ese contacto durara mucho más… era algo que no pudo evitar pensar…

El viaje fue algo largo, pero en unas horas estuvieron en Grecia, bajando en el aeropuerto que la fundación Graude mandó a construir, con una pista especial para ese avión privado. Mina era de las más emocionadas, y sus amigas debían admitir que también lo estaban, ya que viajar en un avión privado a otro país era sorprendente para ellas.

-¡Seiya! – el mencionado se sorprendió al ser llamado por Mina, ya que a quien le habla más es a Shun y a sus amigas - ¿Me prestas tu cámara de vez en cuando? – el castaño se ríe un poco, antes de volver a sacar la cámara de su mochila

-Claro que sí, se la presto a todos ustedes, solamente que no me la vayan a perder o a descomponer y todo bien – se la entrega a ella, quien sonrió alegremente

-¡Gracias! – luego se acercó a Tatsumi con una sonrisa de niña buena que no rompe un plato - ¿Nos puede tomar una foto para recordar?

-¿Me viste cara de fotógrafo barato? – fue la respuesta seca del sujeto, pero Mina no dejó de sonreír

-Claro que no… se nota que cobra caro – ahora fue Hyoga quien se tapó la boca para no reírse, y aunque Seiya ríe sin pena alguna, lo que más llamó la atención fue la risa de Shun, lo cual sorprendió a más de uno. Al parecer, Shun con la compañía de Mina ya no se avergüenza tan seguido como antes al expresar su diversión, cosa que Ikki observa detenidamente sin decir nada

-Mina, si quieres yo tomo la foto, porque dudo mucho que Tatsumi lo haga… - le ofrecía el peliverde con una sonrisa, pero Mina no le dejó terminar

-¡Pero quiero que tú también salgas en la foto!

-Nosotras nos adelantamos – fue todo lo que dijo Michiru, mientras se iba junto con Haruka. Hotaru le susurró algo a Setsuna, quien después de suspirar, aceptó

-Puedo tomar la fotografía – los demás se impresionaron por esas palabras, pero Mina le dio la cámara sin dejar de sonreír. Setsuna se alejó un poco de ellos, mientras Saori discretamente hacía lo mismo, cosa que Tatsumi notó y también se alejó para no salir en la foto. Ikki también iba a alejarse, pero al ver que Shun estaba sonriente, decidió quedarse allí – digan Whisky

-¡Whisky! – la fotografía se tomó, saliendo Shiryu sonriendo y abrazando a Lita con un solo brazo sobre ambos hombros de ella, Hyoga y Amy sonriendo, Rei guiñando un ojo mientras Ikki le veía de reojo, Samuel y Nozomi estaban abrazados mirando a la cámara, Hotaru estaba sonriendo, Shun y Mina hacían una señal de amor y paz que fue idea de Mina, mientras Seiya y Serena también hacían una señal de amor y paz

Después de ese momento, tuvieron que dejar de lado esas cosas, ya que la realidad era que no estaban de vacaciones, y se dirigieron hacia el Santuario. En el camino los Caballeros fueron los primeros en ponerse alerta por si algo sucede, cosa que tuvieron que hacer también las Sailor Scouts, aunque las Outher Senshis estaban alertas desde el principio. Pero al llegar al Santuario se dieron cuenta de algo: todo estaba demasiado tranquilo a diferencia de las cosas que le informaron a Saori.

-¡Es enorme! – exclamó Hotaru con emoción, y al llegar a la entrada, las Saintias junto con Jabu de Unicornio estaban esperando a su llegada

-Athena, es un honor volver a contar con su presencia – se inclinó ante ella una chica de cabello rubio rizado, con una trenza como si fuera una diadema, con una armadura morada – Mii de Delfín se presenta ante ustedes. Sean bienvenidos, Caballeros de Athena, Sailor Scouts y Diosa Selene

-Xiaoling de Osa Menor – se presenta la chica de menor estatura de las Saintias, de cabello color café ladrillo, ojos rosas y una armadura de color rosa

-Katya de Corona Boreal – se presenta una chica de cabello largo rubio platinado, de ojos verdes y de armadura verde claro

-Erda de Casiopea – se presenta la más atlética de las cinco, de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes. Su armadura era de color verde más oscuro que la de Katya. Aunque acostumbra viajar en moto, en estos días ha estado yendo a pie en el cumplimiento de su deber

-Yo soy la última de las Saintias; Shoko de Caballo Menor – la chica de cabello rojo claro y de ojos rojos, con una armadura que tiene un parecido a la de Pegaso, es la última de ellas en presentarse. La mayoría se sorprendió al ver a esa chica, ya que vieron en su cuello un colgante con un dije de un Pegaso. Seiya al reconocerla sonrió después de su sorpresa

-No sabía que eras una las Saintias de Athena jeje. Es un gusto volver a verte Shoko – nadie entendía cómo es que Seiya conocía a esa chica, pero el mismo Seiya lo reveló – conocí a Shoko cuando iba al Torneo Galáctico. Ella de hecho fue a ver la última pelea que tuve en el Torneo, la cual fue la que tuve contra Shiryu – el mencionado le mira con sorpresa, pero el primero en reaccionar fue Samuel

-¡Claro! – todos le miran sin entender – yo vi el Torneo Galáctico hace años, y cuando te llevaban en camilla después de salvar al Caballero Dragón, además del público que aclamaba tu nombre, había una chica que te dijo que no se iba a rendir… prácticamente dio a entender que tú eres su ejemplo a seguir – Seiya ríe por esas palabras, y Shoko estaba un poco avergonzada, más no se retractaba de esa afirmación, solo que sin notar que Saori miraba a Seiya sin decir nada, y Serena le mira con un poco de decepción

Es verdad; Seiya le dijo que él tampoco iba bien en el Amor, aunque al parecer, eso era con una persona en específico como con ella, pero… ¿Él podría tener "pretendientes" como tuvo ella? Quería averiguarlo después, aunque… no sabía no porqué tenía de repente ese interés en la vida sentimental de Seiya. ¡No tenía que pensar en eso ahora! Tenía que enfocarse en la batalla próxima a ocurrir.

-Al parecer tienes a muchas mujeres tras de ti, y eso no es digno de una buena reputación – Seiya mira a Haruka con enojo al escuchar ese seco comentario, pero intenta contenerse, hasta que Jabu le habla

-Realmente si es popular entre las chicas aunque no les hace caso, pero es un burro alado al hacer eso – Seiya mira de reojo al Caballero Unicornio

-Ahora resulta que soy un "don Juan" cuando la última vez era un "don nadie" según tú – Seiya pasó de largo a Jabu, tratando de ignorarlo - ¿Cómo van las cosas en el Santuario? – le pregunta a Mii de Delfín, quien no tardó en responder

-Al principio varios Berserker estaban causando problemas alrededor del Santuario, incluso se tiene el conocimiento de que han matado a 37 personas, incluyendo a 3 Caballeros, siendo uno de plata y dos de Bronce – Serena y las Inner Senshis estaban horrorizadas con eso, pero hacían lo posible para no demostrarlo tanto – pero también han muerto 3 Berserker en manos de esos Caballeros que dieron sus vidas. Esos Berserker eran de Oso Pardo, Tarántula y Mamba Negra. Pero por el momento, ya no se han tenido registros de desastres ni se han detectado Cosmos malignos

-Eso no es normal – dijo Seiya pensativo – si se detuvieron de repente, debe ser porque Ares así lo indicó, y precisamente fue en el momento en que llegamos que no ocurre nada

-Vaya, piensas, es sorprendente – se burló el Unicornio, pero Seiya volvió a pasarle de largo, sorprendiendo mucho a Saori, Tatsumi, Jabu, y sus amigos de bronce, los cuales saben que Seiya nunca ignora una burla de Jabu

-Shiryu, eso significa que Ares sabía que llegaríamos, y quiere reunir a sus guerreros para atacar cuando menos lo esperemos, así que lo mejor será estar alertas en todo momento – el Dragón estaba impresionado por esa actitud del Pegaso, pero después sonríe, ya que ese era el Seiya que toma en serio las batallas, y eso le aliviaba, ya que eso quiere decir que a pesar de sus sentimientos negativos, Seiya era capaz de separar eso de las prioridades

-Tienes razón, no hay que bajar la guardia. Mientras nosotros estamos con las Sailor Scouts, sería bueno que ustedes – dijo refiriéndose a las Saintias y a Jabu – se encarguen de la seguridad de Athena – ellos asintieron con la cabeza

-Cuente con nosotros, Athena – Shoko estaba sorprendida por ese comportamiento serio de Seiya, que si bien no lo conocía mucho, eso le daba más energías para proteger a Athena. Ese Caballero podía comportarse relajado o serio dependiendo de la situación

-Vaya, la escuela te cambió – Jabu seguía intentando tener algún signo de que Seiya aún se molestaba con esos comentarios, y el Pegaso al fin le miró otra vez

-De hecho me gustó mucho ir, ya que así conocí más a las chicas – fue todo lo que le dijo, antes de mirar a Serena – en el Santuario hay muchos lugares donde dormir, pero los más adecuados están dentro de las Doce Casas y de la cámara del Patriarca

-Es verdad – secundó Hyoga – pero ellas no pueden quedarse en cualquiera de las Doce Casas, ya que eso sería una falta de respeto a los Caballeros Dorados que ya no están. En todo caso se pueden quedar en unas de las habitaciones extras de la cámara del Patriarca

-El problema es que nosotros tenemos que proteger la Casa de Leo, Virgo, Libra, Sagitario y Acuario – menciona Shiryu con preocupación – eso quiere decir que la protección nocturna no solo de Saori, si no también de Serena y las Sailor Scouts va a ser tarea de las Saintias, y de día o fuera de la cámara del Patriarca, nosotros somos su protección

-Ellas no necesitan la protección de nadie – exclamó Haruka con destén, pero fue Hotaru quien le habló al ver las expresiones molestas de Seiya y sus amigos

-Lo mejor será estar de acuerdo con ellos – dijo para sorpresa de Haruka y Michiru – ellos han sido de gran ayuda para ellas, y estando nosotras ausentes en estos días, no tenemos mucho derecho a protestar – a pesar de ese argumento de la más pequeña, Michiru iba a hablar, pero Setsuna también habló

-Es verdad – las demás Sailor estaban impactadas, y los de Bronce que ya habían tratado con las Outher también estaban impresionados – me cuesta trabajo admitirlo, ya que he sentido que últimamente la puerta del Tiempo está sellada, pero en su interior, no solo Tokio de Cristal ha desaparecido, si no que también algo nuevo se está creando en su lugar – ahora todos estaban sorprendidos, aunque las Saintias y Jabu no entendían de lo que hablaba

-Quiere decir que… ¿Un nuevo futuro se está creando? ¿Qué clase de futuro? – la pregunta de Amy era algo que todos pensaban, y Setsuna contestó de inmediato

-Eso no se puede precisar aún, pero algo me queda bastante claro, y es que ahora con la presencia de los Caballeros de Athena y la Sailor Scout perdida, todo está tomando rumbos diferentes. Si no aprendemos a confiar en nuestros nuevos aliados, el futuro que aún es incierto ante mis ojos, podría ser destruido antes de conocerlo – termina de explicar con una expresión seria, y Michiru mira de reojo a Haruka, quien suspiró con pesar, y recordando las palabras que dijo Serena aquella noche, tomó su decisión

-Bien, pero no seremos tampoco unas inútiles – las Outher sonrieron por eso – está bien que protejan a las Inner Senshis, pero las Outher Senshis nos podemos cuidar solas – nadie se esperaba esa respuesta – así que vamos a ayudar en la protección de este lugar y de sus pueblos cercanos. Solo así vamos a aceptar sus planes – los Caballeros no sabían que contestar, pero Saori sonrió levemente

-Estoy de acuerdo. Las posiciones de batalla se van a determinar cuando estemos instalados

Pero las chicas nunca imaginaron que tenían que subir todas esas escaleras por las Doce Casas para llegar a su destino. Pasaron por la Casa de Aries, Tauro, Géminis, Cáncer (que los Caballeros agradecían que esa casa ya no oliera a muerte), y antes de llegar a Leo, Serena cayó de rodillas al suelo, y Mina le siguió.

-¡Ya no puedo más! – Serena fue quien se quejó, y Samuel le mira con una sonrisa burlona

-Y eso que apenas vamos a ir por mitad – ok, esa afirmación le dolió también a Rei, Amy y Lita, incluso Nozomi estaba también cansada de esto

-Creo que no están muy bien entrenadas – dijo ahora Katya de Corona Boreal – los Caballeros de Bronce en la Batalla de las Doce Casas recorrieron esto sin protestar, después de tener que lidiar con batallas dentro de esas mismas casas – las Inner Senshis bajaron la mirada, pero para sorpresa de todos, Seiya y Shun se acercaron a Serena y Mina

-Pero entiendo que estén cansadas. Serena, sé que puedes terminar este recorrido, si yo pude, tú puedes – le guiña un ojo, haciéndole sonrojar levemente, y se levanta con ayuda del castaño

-Yo pienso lo mismo, Mina. Sé que eres fuerte – le dijo con esa sonrisa que a Mina le encanta, y aceptó la ayuda de Shun para levantarse

-Gracias – dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo, antes de continuar

Lita tenía una duda en su cabeza, y después de pasar por Leo y Virgo, decidió hablarle a Shiryu.

-Shiryu… - el mencionado le mira con curiosidad – ¿Tú crees que… podremos vencer? No somos tan fuertes como las Saintias ni como ustedes… - sin ver la fuerza de esas chicas, con solo notar esa armadura y ver algunos de los campos de combate de ese lugar, estaba dudando de su propia fuerza. Shiryu le mira con incredulidad, frunciendo el entrecejo

-No dudes de tu Cosmos, Lita – ella parpadeó impresionada al escucharlo – eres más fuerte de lo que crees. Si les brindamos protección no es porque sean débiles; es porque estamos esperando que ustedes despierten por completo su Cosmos. Cuando puedan hacerlo, ustedes no van a necesitar la protección de nadie – al terminar sus palabras, ella no podía evitar sentir que a pesar de que una batalla estaba por comenzar, si tiene que vencer todo enemigo que se le ponga enfrente para poder tener un futuro junto a Shiryu, ella es capaz de todo

-Muchas gracias, Shiryu – él le sonrió y negó con la cabeza

-No es nada – dijo con simpleza, pero para ella era más de lo que él pensaba

OOOOOOOOOO

Lejos del Santuario de Athena, varias personas estaban reunidas en un punto en el que las Saintias ya habían registrado. Pero algo que ellas no sabían, era que ese lugar no había sido ocupado por ellos hasta este día, en el que para no ser detectados ocultan sus Cosmos. Simplemente para despistarlas hicieron eso. Ahora, estaban en Grecia sin ser detectados por los Caballeros. ¿En qué lugar se encontraban? Nada más y nada menos que en el Templo de Ares, en la misma capital de Grecia; Atenas.

El Templo de Ares era un edificio situado en la parte norte del Ágora de Atenas, entre el Altar de los Doce Dioses y el Odeón de Agripa. Los cimientos son de época romana temprana, pero los fragmentos de mármol de la superestructura, emplazados en el extremo oeste del templo, se remontan al siglo V a. C.

Las piedras conservadas tienen marcas que indican que el templo pudo estar originalmente en otro lugar y que fue desmantelado, trasladado y reconstruido sobre cimientos romanos en tiempos de Augusto, práctica común en la Grecia romana. Es posible que el templo proceda del santuario de Athena Pallenis, en la actual Stavros, donde se han encontrado los cimientos de un templo, pero sin rastro de superestructura. Otro posible emplazamiento original es Acarnas, demo del Ática donde desde época clásica está atestiguado el culto a Ares y a Athena.

Sin embargo, como el Imperio Romano adoptó el cristianismo como la religión oficial del imperio a finales del siglo III y principios del siglo IV, probablemente bajo el emperador Teodosio I, el templo de Ares fue destruido y saqueado.

Pero, actualmente a pesar de que en ese lugar solo había ruinas, en ese lugar estaban una gran cantidad de personas, entre los cuales estaban Fileas y Damián, y en la lejanía veían a Asker, quien estaba hablando con una mujer de su edad, pero de cabello del color del fuego, largo y lacio, con ojos que eran igual de negros que la oscuridad. Ella vestía una armadura gris oscuro con detalles negros, con un diseño similar al de Shaina, pero no traía máscara alguna.

Los Berserker estaban divididos en cuatro grupos, los cuales eran comandados por esas cuatro personas. Hasta el último Berserker vivo que se estaba divirtiendo a costa de las vidas de los inocentes, estaba ahora presente en ese lugar. Todos estaban reunidos dentro de un Campo Oculto de Fileas, técnica que les hace invisibles a vista del exterior. Pero aún así un Berserker estaba atento a cualquier presencia que estuviera cerca.

Todos los que estaban hablando callaron al ver llegar a la persona que estaban esperando: un hombre joven con el cabello de color castaño oscuro corto, con unos ojos rojos que se asemejan al color de al sangre. Su rostro tenía finas facciones, su piel era blanca, y estaba vestido con un pantalón negro y camisa del mismo color. Si bien eso no era muy formal, lo más impresionante era su armadura, de color dorado, con una capa roja que llegaba hasta sus pies, con un gran escudo redondo en su brazo izquierdo, y una lanza de gran filo en la punta siendo llevada en su mano derecha. Traía puesto un casco con una cresta roja, el cual le cubría parte de su cabello, aunque unos mechones podían ser vistos. Éste ser sonrió levemente, antes de tomar la palabra.

-Después de haber estado éstos últimos días en una residencia en las afueras de Japón, siendo mi compañía los cuatro comandantes de mi ejército, es momento en que los demás Berserker estén reunidos en el que debía haber sido el inicio de mi imperio de destrucción y guerras. Ahora que este lugar está hecho ruinas, es su deber hacer lo mismo con el Santuario de Athena

-¡SI SEÑOR! – respondieron todos sin excepción alguna

-Athena ha hecho una alianza con Selene, pero eso no le va a servir de nada. Ya se han divertido en diferentes partes del mundo, pero es momento de divertirse cobrando las vidas de todos los mortales que existan dentro de ese Santuario y en los poblados cercanos a él. Ahora, pasen frente a mi los cuatro comandantes de mi ejército

Fileas y Damián se acercan unos pasos, y lo mismo hacen Asker y esa mujer con la que conversaba. Los cuatro hacen una reverencia al mismo tiempo.

-Damián, primer comandante de su ejército, a cargo de 10 de sus Berserker que corresponden al Escuadrón del Terror. Mi nombre mitológico es Deimos, Dios del Terror e hijo suyo en la Era del Mito. Actualmente quedan a mi cargo 8 de los 10 Berserker, ya que Hideki de Tigre de Bengala y Orien de Oso Polar no cumplieron con su deber

-Fileas, segundo comandante de su ejército, a cargo de 10 de sus Berserker que corresponden al Escuadrón del Miedo. Mi nombre mitológico es Fobos, Dios del Miedo e hijo suyo en la Era del Mito. Actualmente quedan a mi cargo también 8 de los 10 Berserker, ya que Sadao de Elefante no cumplió con su deber y Ayax de Jabalí obedeciendo a un Berserker no calificado fue asesinado

-Asker, tercer comandante de su ejército, a cargo de 10 de sus Berserker que corresponden al Escuadrón del Caos. Mi nombre mitológico es Anteros, Dios del Caos. Actualmente quedan a mi cargo 7 de los 10 Berserker, ya que Evan de Suricata, Takeshi de Pantera Negra y Koichi de Tarántula murieron en ataques impulsivos – claro, el último fue uno de los que murieron atacando las cercanías del Santuario

-Y yo, Etsuko, cuarta comandante de su ejército, a cargo de 10 de sus Berserker que corresponden al Escuadrón de la Violencia. Mi nombre mitológico es Enio, Diosa de la Violencia. Actualmente quedan también a mi cargo 8 de los 10 Berserker, ya que Calix de Mamba Negra e Ichiro de Oso Pardo también murieron en ataques impulsivos – siendo ellos los otros dos que murieron atacando las cercanías del Santuario

-En total – habla nuevamente Damián – somos 35 de los 44 Berserker, ya que han muerto 9 de ellos

-No es un mal número, además de que no quiero Berserker inútiles en mi ejército, así que si murieron esos fue simplemente porque no servían para esto – reconoció el Dios a cargo de todos ellos – mañana, será el día en que Athena y Selene se van a dar cuenta de que su estúpida alianza sólo fue una pérdida de tiempo. ¡Quiero una absoluta muerte y destrucción de todo lo que esté a su paso! Todo lo que quiero intacto es el Cristal de Plata. ¿Entendido?

-¡SI SEÑOR! – una figura femenina aparece desde las sombras, y aunque algunos Berserker estaban sorprendidos al verla, los cuatro comandantes estaban al tanto de la situación

-Solamente quiero que dejen con vida a las mismas Athena y Selene. Ellas merecen ser castigadas viendo a sus protegidos morir frente a sus propios ojos. Ellas merecen ese castigo por defender tanto a los mortales y permitir que sus protegidos desafiaran a los Dioses

-Obedezcan a esta mujer. Ella es parte de todo esto – fue todo lo que dijo al respecto el Dios más temible del Olimpo, el que acepta cualquier razón por más estúpida o irracional que sea solo para iniciar una Guerra Santa, y quien estaba satisfecho al ver que sus sirvientes obedecían atentamente y que disfrutaban tanto como él los derramamientos de sangre… ese Dios, era Ares.

Continuará…

Narra Seiya: Después de instalarnos en el Santuario, todos estábamos en posiciones, hasta que unos Cosmos amenazantes aparecen de la nada. ¡El Cosmos más aterrador de ellos supera en agresividad incluso al Cosmos de Hades! ¡Debemos proteger no solo el Santuario, si no también el Cristal de Plata y nuestro mundo! El próximo capítulo de esta historia será "¿Una profecía? La Guerra Santa al fin da inicio" Y tú… ¿Has sentido el poder del Cosmos?

¡Hasta la actualización!

Sakurita de Li


	11. Chapter 11

Sailor Moon, Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y Masami Kurumada, pero la historia es de mi autoría.

Hola, perdón por la tardanza, pero tuve unas semanas muy agitadas, y apenas tuve tiempo para escribir ahora. Debo advertir que como van a ser varias batallas, no todos los personajes van a aparecer en estos capítulos pero en otros sí, pero como saben, todos van a tener su momento, y pues aún falta para que la batalla concluya.

Respondiendo a la pregunta de Lector errante: Si, va a haber más momentos como esos, pero van a tener que esperar a que llegue su momento jeje, ya que no puedo hacer todo a la vez. Descuida, me encanta escribir también momentos así, pero los voy a escribir cuando pueda ;) saludos.

Capítulo 11. ¿Una profecía? La Guerra Santa al fin da inicio

-En los últimos siglos, llegué a pensar que esa profecía perdida ya no iba a verse cumplida jamás, pero veo claramente que me he equivocado – esa voz masculina joven estaba en medio de la nada, sintiendo gran impotencia en su ser – desearía que estos sucesos nunca hubieran pasado, pero a veces, incluso existen deseos que a pesar de que los pidas desde el fondo de tu corazón, no pueden cumplirse… no creo poder ayudar en la batalla, yo soy menos digno que Selene y las Sailor Scouts…

El pasado se oye lejano, los recuerdos felices y tristes pueden ser considerados dejados en el vacío infinito del olvido. Pero él no, jamás va a olvidar todo lo que ha pasado para llegar a este momento de la historia de la humanidad, en el que los humanos se han atrevido a desafiar a los Dioses, incluyendo a Dioses desafiando a sus iguales solamente para defender a la raza humana. ¿Él era superior a los humanos? No, porque los humanos le han ayudado en el pasado. ¿Él era importante para el desenlace de esta Guerra Santa? Quizás no, pero si es un fiel testigo de la verdad, de esa verdad que era de suma importancia para determinar la salvación de la humanidad.

Con un papel que tiene signos de su antigüedad, que a pesar de ello estaba en óptimas condiciones gracias a su protección en estos últimos siglos, se marcha de ese lugar, con la esperanza de ser de alguna ayuda para quien una vez fue su "familia", hace un tiempo muy lejano.

OOOOOOOOOO

Llegando al fin a la sala principal de la cámara del Patriarca, estaban reunidos para comenzar con ideas de estrategias, aunque primero iban a dejar el equipaje en las habitaciones. Al haberlo hecho, vieron que Mina conservaba su bolsa de mano, pero no le tomaron importancia.

-Bien – comenzó a hablar Saori – el primer punto a tratar será el de las posiciones de ataque y defensa dependiendo de sus capacidades y del desarrollo de la batalla

-Mina – le susurró Shun con una sonrisa leve – puedes dejar tu bolsa en la habitación, no hay peligro de que le pase algo – ella ríe nerviosamente, alejando la bolsa de Shun, extrañando al chico, aunque no fue el único en notar eso - ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Nada! – ella alzó la voz sin querer, llamando la atención de todos - ¡No pasa nada! La bolsa está bien en mis brazos, Shun no te preocupes jejeje – pero todo empeoró cuando Ikki se acercó a ella

-¿Qué traes en esa bolsa? No es normal que una persona se ponga así solo por eso – Seiya miró confundido a Serena, quien sabiendo el contenido de la bolsa, suspiró resignada

-Ya es suficiente Mina, creo que si le tenemos confianza a ellos, deben saberlo – la mencionada también suspiró, y sin más, volteó la bolsa en la que contenía los lentes de Sol, y boca abajo, dejó salir al suelo dos bultos, uno negro y otro blanco

-¡Miau! – las Sailor Scouts estaban avergonzadas por la forma en que Mina los sacó de la bolsa, mientras las Saintias, Caballeros y Saori miraban incrédulos ante ellos un par de gatos con lunas crecientes en las frentes – ¿Alguien anotó las placas del camión que me pasó encima? – el gato blanco fue el que habló, con sus ojos como remolinos, que parecía haber perdido una batalla Pokémon

-¡¿El gato acaba de hablar?! – la Saintia Xiaoling de Osa Menor fue quien gritó, pero Samuel se inclinó frente a la gata negra

-¿Luna? Serena… ¿ésta no es tu gata? Hace tiempo que no la veía

-Bueno… - la rubia que era observada por Seiya no sabía cómo empezar – es que ambos estaban en la casa de Mina, después de que supieron lo que sucedió, Artemis estaba deprimido

-Ellos son mi gato Artemis – lo cargó Mina entre sus brazos, mientras éste se recuperaba de su mareo – y Luna, que es gata de Serena. Tienen la capacidad de hablar y entender a los humanos, ya que eran habitantes del antiguo reino de la Luna. Han estado en mi casa estos días, y los traje a escondidas porque… Tatsumi dijo que estaban prohibidas las mascotas en el avión de Saori jeje

-Sí, pero si tenían deseos de traerlos no había ningún problema – comentó la mencionada, haciendo que a las Inner Senshis les saliera una gota de sudor en la cabeza

-¿Qué les pasa? – Seiya cargó a Luna, quien estaba algo cabizbaja, pero al ver al castaño no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír como tonta, y más a ver que Hyoga y Shun se acercaban a ella, viendo a Shiryu también cerca. ¡Había muchos chicos guapos cerca de ella! Y este castaño que la cargaba tenía una guapura con un toque de inocencia, al igual que el peliverde, mientras que el rubio y el pelinegro tenían un aire más maduro en su atractivo, y el peliazul se veía como un chico guapo y rudo

-¡Yo estoy perfectamente! – se apresuró a decir la gatita, y de verdad que con un chico como él con esos brazos fuertes agarrándola, se sentía ella en las nubes – pero Artemis está aún triste porque Diana no va a poder existir – solo las Sailor Scouts entendían esto, mientras los demás le miraban sin entender

-¿Diana? – Shun se acercó más a Luna, y ella trataba de no sonrojarse más

-Es que… hay algo que no les hemos dicho, y es sobre el futuro, Diana… y Rini… - Serena nunca quiso hablarle al respecto a Seiya, pero ya había tomado una decisión; si quería superar esta situación, tenía que dejarlo salir por completo

-¿De qué hablas? – Seiya se estaba preocupando por la expresión que tenía Serena, y en especial por su Cosmos, el cual nuevamente dejaba ver su tristeza. Recordaba perfectamente que Serena había hablado en esa ocasión que las Outher aparecieron, sobre ese futuro que ya no iba a poder ser, pero realmente él no sabía de lo que hablaba, y no se atrevió a preguntar sobre eso, ya que eso solo le traía más tristeza al Cosmos de Serena

-Hubo una época en la que tuvimos que enfrentar a un enemigo, Black Moon, el cual provenía del futuro siglo XXX – comenzó a relatar Amy, e incluso Hyoga le miró incrédulo por esa afirmación – Sailor Plute es la Sailor Scout que custodia la puerta del tiempo, y ella mencionó un futuro nuevo que aún se desconoce. ¿Recuerdan?

-Si, y me sorprendió mucho enterarnos que sabe sobre el futuro. Según hemos escuchado, se trata de un futuro que tenía que ver con la interferencia de Endimion, pero que con los cambios en la historia, también está cambiando ese futuro – ahora hablaba Shiryu, pensativo - ¿Las Outher Senshis estaban tratando de proteger ese futuro creyendo que Seiya era una amenaza para eso?

-Exactamente – quien respondió esta vez fue Haruka, pero no dijo nada más al respecto, así que Amy continúa hablando

-En ese futuro, Artemis y Luna tenían una hija, llamada Diana. Serena y Darien o Endimion, eran los reyes de ese nuevo reino, teniendo una hija; la Pequeña Dama, la princesa Serena II, o conocida aquí como Rini

Seiya era el más sorprendido por esta revelación. ¿Por ello su Cosmos transmite una enorme tristeza? No solamente era un problema de amor… la futura hija que iba a tener con ese sujeto tampoco va a poner existir. Sintió repentinamente un hueco en su corazón, entendiendo mejor los sentimientos de Serena. Él podía entender lo que es sufrir por amor, pero sufrir por una hija que ya no va a existir o por un futuro perfecto que sólo era una mentira, era algo que jamás había imaginado, y menos sabía antes que Serena pasaba por mucho más de lo que él pensaba.

_-"Y aún así, ella quiere salir adelante. Me sorprende lo fuerte que es a pesar de que dice ser todo lo contrario" – _pensó el joven castaño sin dejar de mirarla

-Entendemos – dijo nuevamente Shun, mirando ahora a Artemis, quien estaba aún cabizbajo – pero eso no explica porqué los trajiste o los sacaste tan bruscamente de la bolsa; solo explicaste la razón por la cual los ocultaste – Mina volvió a reír nerviosamente, antes de responderle

-Los trajimos porque no podía dejarlos solos en mi casa. Estos días Luna ha estado con Artemis para animarlo a pesar de estar triste también. Y los saqué así de la bolsa porque… ya están acostumbrados jejeje – Shun siente una gran gota en la cabeza por esa excusa sin sentido

-Solo nos tratan como papas de costal – murmuró el gato blanco con un tono triste, pero Mina le acaricia

-Tranquilo. ¿Recuerdas que dijiste que habías recordado algo que te dijo la reina Serenity en el antiguo reino de la Luna? – Artemis reacciona con esas palabras, y alza la mirada

-Es verdad

-¿La reina Serenity? – Saori fue la que habló está vez – así se le llamaba a la madre de la princesa de la Luna, quien se encargaba de la protección de su hija, la cual resultó ser la reencarnación de la Diosa Selene. En un principio se creyó que la reina Serenity era la Diosa Selene dado el parecido, pero al nacer su hija, se supo que era la princesa por la intensidad de su Cosmos

-Exacto – concordó Artemis – al principio no lo recordábamos Luna y yo porque los recuerdos sellados solo regresan hasta que los necesitamos. La reina Serenity temía que algún día una profecía se llegara a cumplir, y tenía que ver con una Guerra Santa que solamente iba a ocurrir una vez en la historia…

OOOOOOOOOO

Caminaba con paso tranquilo, encontrando en la entrada a los Caballeros Ban del Oso, Ichi de Hydra y Nachi de Lobo, quienes cuidaban de la entrada principal del Santuario en lugar de las Saintias y Jabu. Se detuvo frente a ellos, quienes le miraban con desconfianza.

-¿Quién eres tú, y que haces en éste lugar? – pregunta Ichi con un tono burlón – aquí solo se le permite la entrada a personas fuertes y dignas de confianza. Así que largo de aquí

-No puedo irme de este lugar hasta haber hablado con las Diosas Athena y Selene – fue su única respuesta, lo que hizo que Ban se acercara a él

-Será mejor que te vayas por donde viniste… - iba a tomar el hombro de esa persona, pero al ver que no iban a cooperar, aumenta su Cosmos, siendo éste de un color dorado resplandeciente, el cual es demasiado fuerte para Ban, quien retira su mano rápidamente - ¡No puede ser!

-La fuerza física es solo una superficialidad que los seres humanos e incluso los Dioses han tomado como un sinónimo de supremacía, en el cual los Dioses se creen más poderosos que los seres humanos solo por tener una fuerza superior. Pero eso no lo es todo. No puedo entrar a la cámara del Patriarca ya que la barrera de Athena me lo impide, pero si deseo verla no es por ser su enemigo. Incluso Selene me conoce…

OOOOOOOOOO

-¿De quién es este Cosmos? – Seiya fue el primero en darse cuenta de esa presencia, aunque Rei también se dio cuenta. Serena sintió una extraña tranquilidad de repente. Ella conoce a esa persona, lo sabe. ¿Cómo lo sabe? Porque incluso hubo un tiempo en el que esa persona le ayudó a derrotar a un enemigo, y reconoce esa energía aunque haya pasado algún tiempo

-Athena, por favor, déjalo pasar – todos miran con impresión a Serena, quien miraba a Saori – sé que este lugar tiene protección, y por eso él no puede entrar, pero no es nuestro enemigo; eso te lo puedo asegurar – Saori mira fijamente a Serena, y pronto sonrió levemente, tomando su báculo, Nike, la diosa de la victoria

Alrededor de ella se forma un aura dorada, y apuntando hacia el techo y más allá de él, crea una pequeña abertura, de la cual esa persona se dio cuenta, y actuando con rapidez, aumenta su Cosmos, desapareciendo de la vista de esos Caballeros que estaban en la entrada, quienes no entendían lo que estaba sucediendo.

En la sala principal de la cámara del Patriarca, todos deben cubrirse sus ojos, ya que un destello de luz dorada les impide ver por unos breves momentos, aunque Seiya sintió haber escuchado el relinchar de un caballo, hasta que al fijar su vista, no es el único en ver a un joven de cabello blanco y ojos naranjas, con una vestimenta blanca, que a pesar de ser alto, estaba delgado e incluso parecía ser frágil. Serena también lo vio, y las Sailor Scouts que pudieron conocerlo en una ocasión pasada, le miraron asombradas.

-¡Helios! – Amy fue la que pronunció su nombre, mientras el mencionado hizo una inclinación de cabeza a los presentes. Athena cerró la abertura que había creado, para que nadie más entrara

-Lamento ser inoportuno, pero es mi deber entregar esto a la Diosa Selene – el mismo papel que tenía en sus manos se lo entrega a Serena, y ella al tomarlo observa que está escrito en un idioma que no entiende, pero Seiya al verlo abrió los ojos más de lo normal

-Es un papel escrito en griego. Serena no conoce ese idioma, pero yo viví en Grecia por unos años

-Entonces sería de mucha ayuda si lo lees tú, Caballero Pegaso Seiya – Seiya le mira algo extrañado. ¿Cómo sabe su nombre? Pero eso no le importa mucho ahora, así que comenzó con la lectura

-_"Cuando la humanidad esté dispuesta a defender a los suyos, sin dejarse llevar por los embustes de quienes creen ser superiores a ellos, el futuro que tendrán frente a ellos será próspero y brillante. En el camino hallarán fraudulentos que les mostrarán una ilusoria felicidad, llegando a la tentación de tomar decisiones erradas. Pero la historia decretó que algún día se revelará la verdad, acabando con esa falsa felicidad y dando inicio con la verdadera prueba para estos seres mortales, e inclusive para los que piensan que tienen todo lo que se necesita para imponer su voluntad, siendo esos seres llamados Dioses"_

A pesar de que le faltaba otra parte por leer, Seiya se detuvo, observando al joven que le había pedido leer ese papel. Ese chico estaba con una expresión de serenidad, pero sus ojos reflejaban la tristeza que ha sentido su corazón, la cual se transparentaba levemente en su Cosmos.

-¿Esto es…? – sin poder terminar su pregunta, el joven le respondió

-Es la misma profecía de la que estaba hablando Artemis – su respuesta dejó impactados a todos – yo era el guardián del mundo de Ilusión, a cargo de la protección del Cristal Dorado. ¿Recuerdan? Pero en los tiempos antiguos, me fue entregado dicho papel, del cuál desconocía su contenido, y que me fue encargado por la Reina Serenity, solo con el permiso de entregarlo si llegaba a haber una Guerra Santa en la que estuviera involucrada la princesa de la Luna. Ahora que eso ha sucedido, creo que se darán cuenta de que lo que acaba de leer Seiya ya ha ocurrido

Era verdad: si le prestaban atención a las palabras, se darían cuenta de que ellos son quiénes están dispuestos a proteger a la humanidad de los Dioses que se creen superiores a ellos. La ilusoria felicidad se trataba del Futuro Tokio de Cristal, llegando a tomar la decisión errada de proteger un futuro que no debía ser. La verdad sobre eso fue revelada, y ésta Guerra Santa es la prueba para llegar a ese futuro próspero y brillante que tanto desean.

-La Guerra Santa está a punto de comenzar, así que leer el resto de la profecía sería lo más adecuado – sugirió el de ojos naranjas, haciendo que Seiya regrese a la lectura

-_"La verdadera destrucción está detrás de las apariencias, las avaricias cegarán el juicio de esos seres supuestamente superiores, y la luz de la verdad estará relacionada con el intento de ocupar el lugar que no les corresponde. El inicio de la completa revelación será el final de la batalla, y solo los merecedores de los Cristales de los Dioses tendrán frente a sus ojos su verdadero destino, el cual les ha sido negado hasta ahora como una prueba que llega a su punto culmine. Seres que han sido ofendidos y degradados solo por ser mortales, ésta es su oportunidad de demostrar que hasta los Dioses que los han humillado, pueden también estar equivocados"_

Ya no había más palabras que leer en ese papel, y Seiya solamente se lo devolvió a Serena, quien estaba impactada por lo que antes no entendía, porque ahora parte de todo estaba claro… esto es parte de su destino. Siempre fue su destino conocer a los Caballeros de Athena, conocer a la desaparecida Sailor Earth, y descubrir que su propio hermano es también un Caballero de Athena.

-Pronto se descubrirá el significado de esa otra parte de la profecía, así que les aconsejo que no se olviden de ella – Helios mantenía esa misma postura, aunque eso solo les daba mayores interrogantes a los Caballeros. Pero, una duda surgió en la mente de Mina, al recordar un detalle importante

-¿No tenías el Cristal Dorado en tu cabeza? – allí las chicas que lo habían conocido también se fijaron en ese detalle. ¿Dónde estaba ese Cristal que él tanto protegía?

-Sí, pero me vi en la necesidad de esconderlo en otro lugar

-Cuando habla de los Cristales de los Dioses… ¿También se refiere al Cristal Dorado? – Lita fue quien pregunta esta vez

-Exacto. Por ello no puedo exponerlo como sucedió en el pasado. Ares está en búsqueda del Cristal de Plata, pero al obtenerlo, puede descubrir la ubicación del Cristal Dorado con mucha facilidad

-Pero Helios… en la mitología griega… - Helios ya esperaba que se dieran cuenta de ello, y quien estaba hablando era Shiryu – es el hermano de la Diosa Selene. Lo que significa que ambos Cristales también son hermanos – Helios asintió a esa afirmación, dejando en silencio a todos en la habitación

-Pero he estado descuidando mi verdadero deber, llegando a caer en engaños que ahora se me hacen absurdos – dijo refiriéndose a el respeto que le tuvo al "príncipe de la Tierra" aunque no iba a decirlo directamente – y aunque les he ayudado a las Sailor Scouts, también he necesitado de su ayuda. Ares me tiene rencor por un suceso ocurrido en la Era del Mito, y aceptó destruir a Selene para también destruirme a mí. Ustedes no son los únicos que hicieron una alianza, y Ares no es el único enemigo que deben enfrentar – concluye con el entrecejo fruncido, dejando todo en silencio nuevamente

Al menos ya tenían una mejor explicación del porqué Ares iba también en contra de Selene, pero no todas sus dudas tenían respuesta.

-Quien diría que todo esto iba a pasar – murmuró Samuel con un ligero dolor de cabeza, ya que procesar tanto en tan poco tiempo le dio jaqueca. Ahora resulta que Serena tiene otro hermano, aunque uno era mitológico y él es terrenal en esta época actual

OOOOOOOOOO

En las mismas ruinas en que los Berserker y su Dios se habían reunido, Ares y esa mujer lograron sentir el Cosmos de Athena brindándole el paso a ese Cosmos que Ares reconoció perfectamente. Aunque en lugar de enfadarse, sonrió malévolamente.

-Así que el muy cobarde se atrevió a aparecer. Voy a dar la orden de que al encontrarlo, también le dejen con vida, porque a ese miserable lo mato yo con mis propias manos. Mañana, será un día inolvidable para todos

Ella no responde nada, y solamente asintió con la cabeza. Todo iba perfectamente de acuerdo a lo planeado: Helios le entregó la profecía a Selene, arriesgando su propio bienestar, cuando bien pudo quedarse escondido en ese mundo de sueños al que se fue hace siglos, descuidando su verdadero deber. Le importó más proteger los sueños de las personas que el verdadero lugar al que pertenecía. A pesar de tener poder, su cuerpo físico era débil actualmente, y no era un rival digno de ellos… lo único que querían de él era el Cristal Dorado y disfrutar de su muerte… y así, poder disfrutar de la muerte de Athena y Selene.

OOOOOOOOOO

El amanecer en la capital de Grecia, Atenas, era el inicio de un suceso que estaba predestinado desde la Era del Mito, dejando atrás la oscuridad de la noche, la Luna se oculta yéndose de ese lado del mundo, dándole paso al Sol para iluminar con sus primeros rayos el lugar que iba a ser testigo de una Guerra Santa. La fresca brisa nocturna se iba alejando, muchas personas seguían en los brazos de Morfeo, pero en algunas partes, algunas personas estaban más despiertas que nunca.

-¿Están seguros de que es una buena idea? – Mina estaba dudando de esto, aunque no era la única. Las Sailor Scouts estaban desde hace un rato transformadas, tanto como las Inner Senshis como las Outher Senshis, con las Saintias y los Caballeros de Athena del otro lado de la arena de combate del Coliseo. Llevaban un par de horas entrenando, y la mitad de ellas estaban cansadas, aunque les frustraba ver que ni siquiera Samuel tenía una sola gota de sudor, y menos los otros que tenían mayor experiencia que él

Mientras los Caballeros entrenaban entre ellos, las Saintias decidieron probar las capacidades de las Sailor Scouts. Aún sin tomar en serio esto, vieron que la resistencia y velocidad no eran suficientes, además de que no parecían haber entrenado en forma adecuada. Las Outher Senshis entrenaban más seguido, pero eso no quitaba que los Caballeros notaron la diferencia de potencial entre las Saintias y ellas. Aunque sus Cosmos eran incluso superiores a los de las Saintias, el no saber despertarlo bien y las Saintias sí, era una clara desventaja.

-Lo mejor será prepararlas, ya que puedo sentir sus Cosmos, pero están desequilibrados – la que estaba hablando era Mii de Delfín – hemos estado aquí un buen rato, observando que las que mejor tienen dominado su Cosmos son las Outher Senshis, aunque tampoco están muy bien controlados – Haruka apretó los puños, tratando de contener su frustración. Ahora entendía mejor que no eran tan fuertes como lo habían pensado

-Ella tiene razón, Mina – la mencionada escuchó a Artemis, quien estaba en las gradas de espectadores junto con Luna y Saori. Helios también estaba en ese lugar, no muy conforme con lo que veía, ya que Sailor Moon también estaba entrenando

-Es curioso que Selene esté entrenando para despertar por completo su Cosmos. Yo he entrenado en algunas ocasiones en Ilusión para que no suceda lo mismo que en la última vez que la vi. Pero… ¿has pensado en entrenar tú, Athena? – Artemis y Luna estaban sorprendidos por eso, viendo que Saori tampoco se esperaba esa pregunta. Pero él tenía razón…

En eso pensaba cuando tanto ella como Helios detectaron varios Cosmos malignos, no siendo los únicos en notarlo. Los Caballeros detuvieron su entrenamiento, las Saintias también, y las Sailor Scouts notaron que algo no estaba bien.

-De la nada han aparecido varios Cosmos agresivos – Samuel miraba a su alrededor, y luego miró con sorpresa a Shiryu, quien asintió a su duda mental

-Sí, están rodeando el Santuario, y tal parece que planean atacar los pueblos cercanos a él – él fue el primero en recordar el plan hecho el día anterior – debemos comenzar con la estrategia, pero dado que no estamos en los lugares que nos corresponden, debemos hacer unos cambios repentinos – nadie protestó contra Shiryu, y asintieron con la cabeza, dejando de lado ese entrenamiento y comenzando a trabajar

OOOOOOOOOO

Ares estaba de pie en una montaña que tenía vista al Santuario, con los cuatro comandantes de su ejército detrás de él, y más atrás los 19 Berserker que habían sido previamente seleccionados. El Santuario estaba muy cerca de ellos, viendo que la barrera que le resguarda ya no tenía ninguna abertura, aunque eso era lo más lógico. Pero algo que le agradó mucho fue que los pueblos cercanos a él seguían desprotegidos.

-Sus comandantes a cargo eligieron a los Berserker que van a atacar a los pueblos y a los Berserker que van a acompañarnos al Santuario. Mientras 12 de ustedes están divididos por los alrededores del Santuario, nosotros entraremos directamente a él

-Pero… - Fileas estaba algo extrañado - ¿Cómo vamos a atravesar la barrera de Athena? – Damián casi quería golpear a su hermano por esa indiscreción e ingenuidad, pero el hombre que era solo un año mayor que ellos, sonrió levemente

-Como eras uno de mis hijos en la Era del Mito junto con Damián, te voy a perdonar tu ingenuidad, además de ser los más privilegiados de los comandantes – Etsuko y Asker miran de reojo a los mencionados, con una clara molestia y envidia, ya que a ellos les perdonaba más fácilmente los errores – Athena tiene su báculo, ¿No es así? – Fileas solamente asintió, mientras que Ares alzaba su lanza, apuntando directamente al centro de la barrera que Saori había creado, y aumentando su Cosmos que era de color dorado con destellos rojos, lanzó parte de éste con la lanza, exactamente en el centro de la barrera

No solamente los que estaban en ese lugar vieron y sintieron el agresivo y poderoso Cosmos que chocaba con el Cosmos de Athena, si no que en el interior de esa misma barrera, hubo un temblor de gran magnitud por el tremendo impacto.

-¡Estén atentos! – ordenó Damián, y los 19 Berserker detrás de ellos asintieron

OOOOOOOOOO

Los Caballeros abrieron los ojos más de lo normal, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer por su cuerpo, y más cuando sintieron el terremoto que sacudió el lugar.

-¡No debemos dejarnos llevar por eso! – Seiya gritó lo más fuerte que pudo para que los demás no se olviden de sus prioridades. Frunciendo el entrecejo, estaba determinado – _"Ese Cosmos… es aterrador, pero sin importar nada más, voy a proteger a Serena" _– por un momento se sorprendió a sí mismo por lo que había pensado, ¿Proteger a Serena? ¿Y Saori? Claro que iba a protegerla, pero sin entender porqué, su mente era mayormente ocupada por esa rubia del Cosmos plateado

Decidió olvidar ese asunto por el momento, y siguió las indicaciones que Shiryu le había dado.

Saori fue tomada por sorpresa, pero trató de mantener la barrera intacta, usando gran parte de su Cosmos. Pero fue muy tarde, pues el Cosmos de Ares ya había hecho su trabajo, y como si de cristal se tratara, la barrera terminó rompiéndose en miles de pedazos de Cosmos dorado, mientras Helios frunció levemente el entrecejo.

-No… - Saori no daba crédito a lo que vio, pero continuó con lo planeado. Además, sabía que esa barrera iba a ser destruida en esta batalla

OOOOOOOOOO

Ares estaba en silencio, con una expresión neutral, hasta que vio que esa barrera se había destrozado por completo, y finalmente, sonrió con gran satisfacción.

-¡ATHENA, SELENE, HELIOS, HOY SERÁ EL DÍA DE SUS MUERTES! – ese grito a los cuatro vientos fue decisivo, y todas las personas que estaban en las cercanías de ese lugar pudieron escucharlo

Tomando eso como la señal de atacar, todos los Berserker iniciaron con su deber. Muchos iban a morir ese día, y solo unos van a ser merecedores de los Cristales de los Dioses, los cuales Zeus había creado para los guardianes del Universo.

OOOOOOOOOO

En las cercanías del Santuario, en una montaña desde la que se podía ver un pueblo justamente al lado en la parte baja, 4 Berserker sonreían al ver las expresiones de temor que tenían los habitantes que habían escuchado el grito de su Dios. El primero era un chico pelinegro de ojos verdes que tenía una armadura color rojo con verde oscuro. El segundo era un joven de cabello castaño y ojos negros con una armadura color rojo con negro. El tercero era otro joven de cabello castaño, ojos grises y armadura gris oscuro. Y el cuarto, era un joven de cabello rubio, ojos cafés y armadura roja con café.

-Hisoka – habló el pelinegro de ojos verdes, cruzado de brazos – comienza tú, te doy los honores – el joven de cabello castaño y ojos grises comenzó a reír, antes de acercarse a una parte diferente de la montaña, y con una sonrisa maliciosa, aumenta su Cosmos de golpe, y alza ambas manos entrelazando sus dedos, como si fuera a hacer una Ejecución Aurora. Pero su Cosmos era gris, el cual se acumulaba

-¡Estampida de Rinoceronte! – ambas manos golpearon la montaña con gran potencia, haciendo temblar el sitio, y antes de que otra cosa sucediera, los 4 Berserker se apartaron de la zona

El área golpeada se cuarteo, abriendo grietas originadas desde el centro del lugar exacto que fue golpeado, hasta que se rompió, dejando caer varios pedazos de esa montaña directamente a dónde se encuentra el pequeño pueblo. Los Berserker solo observan complacidos los gritos de las personas asustadas que corrían para que las rocas no les cayeran encima.

-¡Campo de Energía! – ellos sintieron que un Cosmos aparece de la nada, y al fijar su vista, vieron que una niña con uniforme estilo marinero de colores morado con moños color vino estaba protegiendo con su poder a 13 personas

-¡Siete Estrellas del Cielo Polar! – el Cosmos rosa de Xiaoling de Osa Menor también ayudó a que varias de las rocas no llegaran a lastimar a las personas

-Ya llegaron unos estorbos – menciona Hisoka con un tono seco, mirando a cuatro chicas en total, siendo dos Saintias y dos Sailor Scouts - ¿Quieres son ustedes?

-Mi planeta protector es Saturno, el planeta del silencio. ¡Soy la Sailor de la destrucción, soy Sailor Saturn! – habló la pelinegra que ahora deshizo su Campo de Energía

-Mi planeta protector es Plutón, el planeta del tiempo. ¡Soy la Sailor del cambio, soy Sailor Plute! – ahora estaba hablando una mujer de pelo verde que vestía similar a la niña, solamente que los colores era diferentes

-¡Y nosotras somos las Saintias de Athena, soy Xiaoling de Osa Menor! – habló la chica de armadura rosa

-¡Y yo soy Katya de Corona Boreal! – habló la rubia de armadura verde claro, antes de mirar a los habitantes de ese poblado - ¿Están todos bien?

-No se preocupen por ellos – Hisoka seguía hablando – al parecer, ustedes son el número exacto de oponentes para entretenernos. Antes de pelear, me presento. Soy Hisoka de Rinoceronte

-Soy Katsuro de Serpiente – dijo el joven que le había indicado atacar a Hisoka; el pelinegro de ojos verdes

-Soy Akiyama de Búfalo – dijo ahora el joven rubio de ojos cafés

-Yo soy Kanaye de Gato Montés – habla el último de los Berserker, siendo ahora el de cabello castaño y ojos negros – no se apoyen mucho con la idea de que son mujeres; nos deshacemos de ustedes para seguir cumpliendo con nuestro deber – advirtió con un tono frío

-Eso lo veremos – dijo Katya, y todas se pusieron frente a un oponente, quedando Saturn frente a Hisoka de Rinoceronte, Plute frente a Katsuro de Serpiente, Xiaoling frente a Akiyama de Búfalo y Katya frente a Kanaye de Gato Montés - ¡Aléjense de aquí, esta batalla va a ser peligrosa para ustedes! – les indicó ella a los habitantes del pueblo, quienes al momento obedecen alejándose a una considerable distancia – primero; nadie se va a meter en la pelea de otros a no ser que hayan terminado con la suya, segundo; no deben lastimar a los habitantes del pueblo, y tercero; no es necesaria la consideración de ustedes por ser nosotras mujeres ya que siéndolo podemos con los hombres – Katsuro se ríe y Hisoka sonríe con diversión, mientras los otros estaban neutrales

-Perfecto, aceptamos – habló Katsuro, y sin más, eleva su Cosmos, siendo éste de color verde oscuro, mientras detrás de él Sailor Plute parece ver a una serpiente, aunque eso parecía ser una distracción - ¡Veneno de Serpiente! – ella sintió el nombre del ataque demasiado obvio y predecible, y mientras aumenta su Cosmos, coloca su Cetro de Granate frente a ella, viendo lo que parecían ser agujas que irradiaban luz verde

-Con eso no te desharás de mí – cerrando los ojos, esperó a que el ataque llegara, pero a tan solo 10 centímetros de ella, las agujas chocaron contra el Cosmos de Sailor Plute, impresionando a Katsuro

-Se nota que no eres tan mala como tus compañeras Inner Senshis – reconoció sin salir de su impresión, pero después sonríe malévolamente – pero eso no es suficiente, ya que nosotros somos los mejores guerreros – se concentra en elevar más su Cosmos, y Sailor Plute abrió los ojos más de lo normal al ver que la barrera de Cosmos que estaba creando era traspasada lentamente por esas agujas, e intenta hacerla más fuerte, pero eso no impidió que la traspasaran aún así, y sin más remedio, tuvo que intentar esquivarlas, y mientras tres de ellas solo rasguñaron su traje, una se clavó en su brazo izquierdo

-¡Ahg! – ella misma vio que su propia sangre salía de ese punto, donde la aguja se había adentrado para que no pudieran sacarla. Su expresión de dolor trababa de ser neutral, pero conforme avanzaba los segundos, esa pequeña aguja estaba adentrándose más en su piel y esparciendo veneno por su cuerpo lentamente

-¡Plute! – Hotaru iba a ir en su ayuda, pero Hisoka le impidió el paso

-¿Olvidas las reglas que pusieron tus compañeras? No puedes ayudarlas hasta haberme derrotado – Saturn frunció el entrecejo, pero a Hisoka no le importó, y trató de darle un puñetazo, siendo detenido por la Guadaña de Saturno. Pero Hisoka juntó esa mano con la otra, y las entrelazó rápidamente, alertando a la chica - ¡Estampida de Rinoceronte!

-¡Campo de Energía! – su poder defensivo llegó, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para detener por completo el ataque. Gran parte del ataque fue interceptado por el escudo que ella había creado, pero al no haber sido tan rápido como la velocidad de la luz, una parte del Cosmos de Hisoka entró al Campo de Energía, y al estar Saturn encerrada, no pudo evitar esquivarlo - ¡AHHG! – sintió como el Cosmos del Berserker le golpeaba en el abdomen, sacándole el aire y haciéndole retroceder algo tambaleante – _"De haberme golpeado con todo su poder, hubiese muerto" _– reconoció la chica en sus pensamientos, para después ponerse firme nuevamente – _"Pero eso no quiere decir que sea imposible de vencer"_

Hisoka se abalanzó hacia Hotaru apenas ella había desaparecido el Campo de Energía, dándole un puntapié en el costado derecho, tirándola al piso, aunque en ningún momento soltó su Guadaña, y con ella pudo contrarrestar las patadas que él quería darle. Si las cosas seguían así ella perdería, y si usaba uno de sus ataques, podría incluso perder la vida. Mientras estaba defendiéndose como podía, medía su nivel de Cosmoenergía, tal y como le estaban enseñando las Saintias, y al medir el poder de Hisoka, su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente, producto del temor que sentía. Su poder podría llegar más lejos y él ni siquiera sabía de sus límites, pero ella tenía que asegurarse de que él no llegara a ese punto.

….

Katya de Corona Boreal al principio estaba esquivando golpes de Kanaye, quien intensificaba la velocidad conforme ella aumentaba la suya.

-No eres ningún lindo gatito por lo que veo – dijo ella, y Kanaye le mira con enojo, antes de tomarle del brazo derecho y comenzar a doblarlo, haciendo que ella apriete los dientes de dolor, sintiendo que por dentro algo había tronado en esa área

-¿Sabías que los Gatos Montés son solitarios y normalmente detestan a los humanos? Ese odio también es parte de mí

-Pero… también eres un humano – murmuró ella como pudo, antes de alzar su pierna izquierda y darle una patada en el estómago, logrando alejarlo unos 60 centímetros – personas que detestan a los seres humanos son basura para este mundo – trató de mover su brazo, pero se dio cuenta de que con el mínimo movimiento sentía un terrible dolor – _"Un poco más y me rompe el brazo. Debo tener mayor cuidado"_ \- ¡Hasta aquí! ¡No voy a perder más mi tiempo contigo! – se preparó para realizar su ataque, pero antes de empezar a usar su Cosmoenergía, Kanaye fue contra ella y la cargó en ambas manos - ¡Suéltame maldito pervertido! – le dio varias patadas y puñetazos al muchacho, el cual hizo caso omiso, y haciéndole girar por los aires, la lanzó contra el suelo

Ella intentó caer de pie, pero al hacer contacto con el piso, su peso fue directamente a su tobillo izquierdo, cayendo sentada.

-¡AHG! – a pesar de su dolor, ella trató de ponerse de pie, aunque le era complicado, ya que al parecer, tal vez se había fracturado – Basta – sentenció, apoyándose más en su pie derecho, concentrando su Cosmos - ¡Lágrimas Enjoyadas!

Mientras esto sucedía, Xiaoling también esquivaba los golpes de Akiyama, pero él le sorprendió por la espalda, dándole varios puñetazos que la mandaron al suelo. Ella al mirar el piso, vio que un par de gotas de sangre cayeron de su boca.

-Se nota… que no respetan… a las mujeres – susurró para sí misma, pero luego sonrió, se levantó como pudo, y al ver la sombra de Akiyama abalanzarse hacia ella, Xiaoling dio un salto pasando por encima del chico, y antes de tocar el suelo, le dio una fuerte patada en la espalda, haciéndole caer ahora a él boca abajo - ¡No soy muy alta, pero no por eso debes subestimarme!

Akiyama dio un gruñido, antes de usar su pierna derecha para patear las piernas de Xiaoling, haciéndole caer al piso nuevamente, pero en esta ocasión había caído boca arriba. Al haberlo hecho, él se levanta y se voltea para quedar de frente.

-Eso debería decir yo. ¡Ah! – lanzó otro puñetazo hacia el rostro de ella, pero en esta ocasión, Xiaoling rodó por el suelo para esquivarlo, y el puño terminó impactando contra el suelo - ¡No puedes huir de tu destino!

-¡El destino son patrañas! Cada quien elige su propio camino – asegura ella, antes de encender su Cosmos, siendo de color similar al de su armadura - ¡Siete Estrellas del Cielo Polar!

….

Al mismo tiempo que Xiaoling hacía su técnica, Sailor Plute sintió que su vista se nublaba, y apenas pudo ver que Katsuro le lanzó más agujas, alarmando más a Saturn, quien a pesar de las heridas que le había hecho Hisoka ya que ella no sabía mucho de peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, quería ayudarle.

-¡No! – una vez más intentó ir con Plute, pero Hisoka se puso frente a ella, tratando de taparle la vista de esa batalla

-¡No te distraigas con estupideces como esa! – le toma por los hombros para detenerla, pero al momento un gran ardor le hizo quitarlas de allí, y al ver sus propias manos, notó que parecían haber hecho contacto con fuego - ¿Qué…? – al mirarla otra vez, notó que sus ojos le observaban con molestia y determinación, y a su alrededor se creaba un aura de color morado

-¡Ya me cansé de ti! ¡Para ayudar a Plute tengo que vencerte, así que es todo o nada! – agarró con mayor fuerza su Guadaña, y Hisoka sonríe desafiante

-Perfecto, justo lo que yo quería – exclamó con satisfacción, comenzando a elevar su Cosmos nuevamente, entrelazando ambas manos en dirección a su oponente

-_"Si recibo ese ataque podría morir, y si trato de usar mi Campo de Energía solamente voy a alargar más la pelea… entonces no tengo más opción" _– su mente y cuerpo estaban listos para lo que iba a suceder, y su Cosmoenergía aumentaba de una manera impresionante para las Saintias que estaban peleando cerca de ella, aunque no debían distraerse de sus propias batallas

En cambio, Sailor Plute logró escapar de las agujas, cansada de parecer una mujer débil. Estaba preparándose para realizar su ataque, cuando sintió el poder de Sailor Saturn.

El Cosmos de Hisoka hace aparecer detrás de él la imagen de un rinoceronte, y del lado de Saturn apareció la imagen de su planeta con estrellas a su alrededor. Mientras el Cosmos de Saturn transmitía determinación, el de Hisoka solo demostraba que peleaba para su propia diversión.

-¡Estampida de Rinoceronte! – él fue el primero en lanzar su ataque, sin tener idea de qué tipo de ataque iba a usar ella. Sailor Saturn normalmente no usaba sus ataques ya que sus amigas siempre se lo impedían, pero ahora nadie le iba a detener

Ella giró su Guadaña con rapidez y apuntó a Hisoka. Si moría en este ataque, ese sería su destino final, ya que nadie iba a salvarla en esta ocasión.

-¡Revolución de Muerte y Renacimiento! – alrededor de su cuerpo su Cosmos iba en aumento, y en su Guadaña se concentra gran parte de él, lanzando el ataque y chocando con el de Hisoka

Fue allí cuando él vio algo que no esperaba: la vestimenta de Sailor Saturn estaba cambiando a una con colores similares pero con un diseño que no había visto antes. Eso no le importaba tanto, si no que su energía Cósmica había crecido estrepitosamente, de tal manera que su propio ataque pareció hacerse más pequeño… ¿O el de Saturn más grande? La energía de ese ataque le estaba haciendo retroceder… hasta que su ataque ya no pudo más con el de su oponente.

-¡Eso no es posible!

-Pues a mí me sorprendió que hayas resistido tanto tiempo mi ataque, pero ya es momento de que tu alma abandone ese cuerpo físico, y que renazcas en un ser humano que aprenda a usar sus habilidades para el bien – fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó de esa voz femenina, antes de que un intenso resplandor cubriera la visión de todos, de tal forma que desde la lejanía podía verse y sentirse la grandeza de ese poder –_"Incluso, con el poder que tengo de Eternal Sailor Saturn, estoy segura de que podría destruir más allá de un planeta… pero jamás haría tal cosa. Por suerte, él no se dio cuenta de su verdadero límite, ya que de ser así, hubiese acabado con todos nosotros. Tal y como sucedió con el Enviado del Mal, tenía que detener este poder antes de que llegara a su máximo…"_

-¡Sailor Saturn! – se escuchó el grito de Setsuna, aterrada por lo que estaba pasando tan cerca de ella

Continuará…

¿Quieren ver las peleas de los comandantes y los Dioses? Pues aún es algo pronto para ello, ya que la Guerra Santa apenas acaba de empezar, y aún faltan más Berserker por derrotar. Como dije antes, unas peleas y personajes van a aparecer antes que otros, pero no quiere decir que me vaya a olvidar de los demás, solo que todo a su debido tiempo jeje.

Narra Seiya: ¡Desde este lugar puedo sentir la Cosmoenergía de los que están peleando en las afueras del Santuario! Ares se está acercando junto con parte de su ejército, mientras otros Berserker pelean en otras zonas. Algunas personas de los pueblos cercanos sufren heridas e incluso unos han muerto, ¿Por qué tiene que pasar algo así con las personas inocentes? Se siente la tensión en el Santuario, además de que en mi interior, mi mente no me deja pensar claramente, pero no debo distraerme. El próximo capítulo de esta historia será; "Cumpliendo con nuestro deber" Y tu, ¿Has sentido el poder del Cosmos?

¡Hasta la actualización!

Sakurita de Li


	12. Chapter 12

Sailor Moon, Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y Masami Kurumada, pero la historia es de mi autoría.

¡Hola! Jeje, una persona me dijo en el capítulo anterior que son muchos OC, pero creo que dado que es un Fic sobre una Guerra Santa, tenía que poner a los Berserker. Lamento si eso no es de su agrado, pero este Fic trata precisamente de personajes nuevos combatiendo con los personajes ya existentes de ambos animes. Si yo fuera algún creador de estos animes yo misma hubiese creado esta saga XD pero como no es así, solo puedo crear muchos OC en un Fanfic.

Agradezco las opiniones de todos, y de verdad lamento que a algunas personas no les guste lo que hago, pero hay otros a los que si les gusta… o eso creo XD

Respondiendo a las preguntas de Lector errante: ¡Hola antes que nada! Jeje. Pues la verdad… Endimion no fue el causante de todo, si no que solo fue una parte de la causa, ya que las acciones de Ares van más allá de Endimion. Lo que hizo Endimion si estaba destinado a pasar, ya que la profecía fue escrita mucho antes de que Serenity y Endimion se conocieran. Y sobre tu última pregunta… Seiya de Pegaso y Sailor Moon se conocieron solo en esta encarnación, ya que anteriormente sus vidas eran completamente diferentes. El destino se iba a encargar de unirlos exactamente cuando esta batalla iba a ocurrir. No sé si lo dejé muy claro, pero ninguna Sailor Scout había conocido en una anterior vida a ningún Caballero de Athena, exceptuando a Sailor Earth con Samuel. Si tienes alguna otra duda no dudes en comentar ;)

Capítulo 12. Cumpliendo con nuestro deber

Eternal Sailor Moon sintió el Cosmos de Sailor Saturn elevarse de una manera que le hizo temblar, llamando la atención de Seiya, quien estaba con ella en la cámara del Patriarca, junto con Helios, Saori, Ikki y Rei. Sailor Mars también lo sintió, sorprendiéndose más al ver que Serena al parecer podía sentir los Cosmos de los demás. Cuando vio que ella pudo sentir también el Cosmos de Helios se había asombrado, ya que según sabían todos, Sailor Moon no tenía bien desarrollada esa habilidad.

-Tal parece que esta Guerra Santa está fortaleciendo a Serena en unos aspectos, mientras en otros la ha debilitado – le dice en voz baja a Ikki, quien mira de reojo a la rubia, antes de hablarle a Mars

-Todo lo que ha pasado y va a pasar le va a ser de mucha ayuda para que ella demuestre que es una verdadera Diosa – la pelinegra le mira con un poco de molestia

-Eres más estricto de lo que yo llegaré a ser – comenta con un tono seco, pero Ikki suaviza su expresión de seriedad, ya que se dio cuenta de que debía hacerle entender de otra forma

-La vida va moldeando el carácter de las personas. Lo que dije, en otras palabras, es que cada vez las pruebas van a ser más difíciles, pero nosotros estamos aquí para que nuestras Diosas no caigan, si no que se fortalezcan más y les demuestren a esos Dioses de pacotilla que no deben subestimarnos – Rei no pudo evitar mirarle con impresión, ya que tal parece que las palabras duras de Ikki podían tener un significado más profundo del que ella había imaginado. Cada vez le sorprendía más la personalidad del Fénix, y tenía que aprender a entender sus comentarios

Seiya sin embargo, miraba con preocupación la expresión de temor de Serena, ya que sentir los Cosmos era de gran ayuda, pero en personas tan sensibles como ella, además de tener sus sentimientos frágiles, en esta ocasión era lo peor que podría suceder, o al menos eso sentía Seiya en su interior.

-Serena, todo va a estar bien. Nosotros vamos a encargarnos de eso. Tenemos que seguir con el plan de Shiryu… - pero para su sorpresa, Serena solo le miró unos segundos, antes de desviar su mirada - ¿Qué pasa? – Saori miraba esto en silencio, y Helios estaba sumido en sus pensamientos

-Seiya… ¿Es verdad que tienes a muchas mujeres tras de ti? – Rei observa esto con atención, mientras Ikki solo se cruza de brazos y cierra los ojos tratando de no hacer mucho caso a eso. Saori se tensó ante esa pregunta tan indiscreta, y Seiya abrió los ojos como platos, para después fruncir levemente el entrecejo

-¿A qué viene eso? – estaban en medio en una Guerra Santa, y a Serena se le ocurría preguntar algo como eso. Pero tal vez, lo mejor era distraerla un poco de sus preocupaciones, ya que ella tenía que estar firme cuando llegaran Ares y sus Berserker restantes. Recordando lo que dijo Jabu sobre Shoko, captó mejor la pregunta – Pues… debo admitir que he tenido la oportunidad de dejar la soltería en más de una ocasión – dijo recordando a Miho del orfanato, y Shaina de Ofiuco – pero no fui capaz de corresponder a sus sentimientos, a pesar de que lo intenté – menciona al recordar que Miho le había gustado, pero no llegó a ser el amor que había intentado sentir por ella, ya que su corazón estaba siendo ocupado en ese tiempo por Saori – no sé si Shoko sienta algo más que una admiración por mí, pero…

-¿Pero qué? – Serena estaba impaciente por saber su respuesta, sin entender muy bien el porqué. Sabía gracias a la conversación que tuvieron hace unas noches que Seiya también sufría por amor, y tal vez por eso mismo era que no les había correspondido a esas chicas. Pero dentro de su ser, sentía que esperaba una respuesta más concreta, aunque no sabía que estaba esperando escuchar exactamente

-Tampoco podría corresponderle – respondió finalmente, con una expresión seria que convenció a la rubia, pero también le dejaba inconforme a la vez

-Claro, porque amas a esa otra persona – menciona en voz baja, pero no para que los demás no le escucharan, si no porque su voz se iba apagando lentamente

-Realmente… no lo sé – Ikki abrió los ojos y observó a Seiya en silencio, Rei no sabía cómo interpretar esa respuesta, Helios solamente trataba de no ser indiscreto en ese asunto, y Saori bajó la mirada, sintiendo una gran impotencia en su corazón ¿De qué le servía ser una Diosa? En la Era del Mito ella se había condenado al ser declarada eternamente virgen, y ahora, frente a sus ojos, estaba perdiendo poco a poco los sentimientos de la persona más importante para ella, sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Serena, sin embargo, estaba impactada por esta respuesta

-¿Cómo? ¿No lo sabes? – Seiya desvió la mirada de ella por primera vez desde hace tiempo, mirando de reojo a Saori. Al notar que ella también le miraba, la desvió al suelo. Pero con eso pudo comprobar algo muy importante; al cruzar miradas con Saori, ya no le era transmitida esa fuerza y determinación para seguir peleando como antes pasaba… simplemente ese Cosmos Dorado y esa mirada ya no le transmitían nada a pesar de su calidez, y era algo que aún no se podía explicar

¿Cómo era posible? Por tanto tiempo él había intentado ver a Saori solamente como Athena, y no lo había conseguido. Al verlo imposible, dejó de ilusionar a Miho, y se dedicó a estar cerca de Saori para protegerla, solo conformándose con verla a salvo. Pero ahora… no sabía lo que le estaba pasando. Simplemente, todo lo que sentía por Saori parecía estar desapareciendo, como si fuera por arte de magia. Volvió a mirar a Serena, y al ver la confusión en su mirada azul, pero sintiendo el Cosmos Plateado que emanaba, su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente, y desviando su mirada nuevamente, quedó en shock.

¿Eso era…? ¿Esa sensación extraña y desconocida se presentaba con mayor intensidad que antes? Tenía que poner en orden sus pensamientos y emociones, ya que de lo contrario, cuando sea su turno de combatir las cosas podrían complicarse.

OOOOOOOOOO

Sailor Plute y las dos Saintias que le acompañaban pudieron ver todo con claridad después de unos momentos. Setsuna sabía que lo más probable era que Hotaru no haya sobrevivido a eso, pero… ¿Por qué había usado un poder como ese?

La respuesta no tardó en llegar a su mente: Sailor Saturn había hecho eso seguramente como una medida desesperada para acabar con ese Berserker, pero… ¿Ese Berserker era tan poderoso como para que Sailor Saturn hiciera algo como eso? Nunca le pareció así.

-Sí era así – Plute se sorprendió al ver que Sailor Saturn salía de una nube de polvo, caminando con dificultad, aunque sin soltar su Guadaña. Sus pasos eran lentos, su traje tenía rasgaduras en muchas partes y de la mano que sostiene la Guadaña salía un hilillo de sangre.

¿Cómo era eso posible? Ese ataque siempre podría matarla al usarlo, razón por la cual nunca le dejaban hacerlo. Ahora no solamente estaba de pie, si no que vio que su traje seguía siendo el que usó cuando atacó a Hisoka: Eternal Sailor Saturn. Su Cosmos en lugar de disminuir, seguía siendo fuerte a pesar de usar una gran cantidad en su ataque. ¿La razón por la cual había sobrevivido? No la sabía aún, pero eso le aliviaba.

-¡Sailor Saturn! – intentó ir con ella, pero Katsuro le agarró de la muñeca con fuerza, lo que comenzaba a dolerle a Plute - ¡Suéltame! – su mirada severa cambiaba poco a poco en una nueva expresión de dolor, pero antes de apuntarle con su Cetro de Granate, Katsuro le detuvo la otra muñeca

-¿Crees que soy tan idiota como para dejar que me ataques? – su sonrisa confiada se borró cuando algo le apuntó en la espalda, aunque ya sabía de quien se trataba – Esta no es tu pelea chiquilla. Además no creo que puedas seguir, ya que tu cuerpo está más muerto que vivo en este momento – le dijo a la Sailor Scout de la Guadaña. Sailor Plute seguía intentando liberarse, pero Katsuro le dio un rodillazo en el estómago, sacándole el aire - ¡Deja de moverte! – le agarró con más fuerza y le siguió dando rodillazos, haciéndole toser un poco de sangre

Saturn al ver esto enfureció, y su Cosmoenergía comenzó a subir nuevamente.

-Te haré pagar – susurró con un tono frío

-No… déjame… esto a mí… - Saturn quedó impactada al escuchar esas palabras de Plute. Entendía que no quería ser protegida y sentirse inútil, pero tampoco podía soportar ver que una de las tres mujeres que le habían criado parte de su nueva vida, ahora estaba sufriendo de esa manera

….

Akiyama recibió de frente el ataque de Xiaoling, cayendo al suelo boca arriba. Ella se acercó de su lado derecho, agachándose cerca de él. Él al ver esto, le jaló el brazo izquierdo con ambas manos, jalándolo tratando de separar los huesos de su brazo.

-¡AHHG! – ella sintió el crujir de sus huesos, pero no se detuvo en su labor. Con su mano derecha le dio un golpe en cuello, logrando que la fuerza de sus manos desapareciera en un instante. Cuando ella se levantó, al intentar usar su brazo izquierdo sintió en su interior como era destruido igual que esa parte de la armadura en el exterior - ¡AHHHG! – al ver su propio brazo, vio que de dónde le sujetó el Berserker le salía sangre, y comprobó algo que prefería no haber sabido – consiguió romperme el brazo… ¡AHG! – tuvo que alejarse del sujeto con lentitud, ya que no importaba seguir en guardia, pues el golpe que le había dado en el cuello fue suficiente para acabar con su vida

Pero después de dar 6 pasos lejos de él, ella cayó de rodillas, antes de terminar en el suelo por completo. Si había resistido fue porque tenía que cumplir con su deber, pero ya ha derrotado a su contrincante. En su espalda aún persistía el dolor de las patadas de Akiyama, y había usado gran parte de su Cosmos en su ataque y para tener suficiente fuerza en ese golpe final.

….

Katya cayó nuevamente al suelo apenas había lanzado su ataque a Kanaye, ya que su tobillo no soportó más. Pero pudo ver que él había chocado contra la montaña, haciendo caer unos pedazos de rocas. Una idea rápida llegó a su cabeza, y al ver que Kanaye estaba comenzando a moverse, comenzó a ejecutar su plan.

Se agarró de una de las rocas cerca de ella para ponerse de pie, tratando de no apoyarse en su pie fracturado. Al estar completamente de pie, su Cosmos aumentaba otra vez, cosa que sintió el Berserker al momento.

-Lo que más odio de los humanos, es que intentan hacer imposibles, consiguiendo hacer el ridículo solamente – ella no le responde, y se concentra en su objetivo principal. Al lograr acumular el Cosmos suficiente, decide hablarle

-Si hacer el ridículo es vencer en la batalla, entonces déjame ser tu burla, maldito Berserker – el Cosmos verde que emanaba ya tenía su dirección, y solamente tenía que guiarlo al atacar. Tuvo que soltarse de la roca de la que se sostenía, y antes de que su pie fracturado tocara el suelo, realizó el ataque - ¡Lágrimas Enjoyadas!

-¡No va a servirte de nada! – esta vez estaba más confiado, ya que ser atacado con la misma técnica era una estupidez humana para él

Pero el ataque nunca le dio a él, si no que pasó a tres metros sobre su cabeza, estrellándose contra la montaña. Al ver esto, lanzó una carcajada. Ella inevitablemente al sentir la presión contra su tobillo izquierdo, gritó, cayendo nuevamente al suelo de sentón, raspando su brazo con la misma roca con la que hace unos segundos se había sostenido.

Pero para sorpresa de Kanaye, ella sonrió débilmente aún con ese dolor. ¿Por qué estaba sonriendo si el ataque estuvo muy lejos de darle? Cuando sintió temblar el sitio donde estaba tal y como había sucedido cuando Hisoka usó su ataque, lo comprendió todo. No hubo necesidad de mirar hacia arriba, pero se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de la montaña.

Sin embargo, se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde. Ese lado de la montaña colapsó, y todo cayó justo en el área en la que estaban Katya y Kanaye. Ella sabía perfectamente que no iba a poder escapar de su propia trampa, pero aún así había decidido hacerlo.

Cerró los ojos, preparada para afrontar su destino, ya que morir en batalla era parte de su deber…

….

A pesar de que una parte de la montaña estaba completamente destruida, Xiaoling derrama lágrimas, sabiendo lo que significaba eso.

Pero Sailor Plute no podía fijarse en eso, pues tenía también dificultades con su contrincante. Además, ya sabía lo que había pasado. Se estaba hartando de parecer ante su oponente que no tenía fuerza para derrotarlo, así que se puso de pie, y con la mirada fija hacia su objetivo, dedicó toda su Cosmoenergía en su ataque.

-Grito Mortal – sin necesidad de gritar su ataque como las demás Sailor Scouts, puso todo su ser en esas dos palabras

-¿Estás alucinando a causa del veneno? – le pregunta Katsuro mientras comienza a elevar su Cosmos en el momento en que ve el ataque acercarse, pero al sentir la potencia con las que iba dirigida, decide intentar alejarse en el último momento, consiguiéndolo – ¡JA! Tú ataque es demasiado lento para mí… ¡¿QUÉ?!

A pesar de que lo había esquivado exitosamente, el mismo ataque desvió su trayectoria siguiendo el Cosmos de Katsuro. Él apretó los dientes, buscando con la mirada algún sitio donde pudiera ocultarse, pero en estos segundos de distracción llegó su perdición.

-Subestimarme fue la peor opción que tomaste, Berserker – el aura verde que le envolvía era cada vez más grande, que incluso las personas del pueblo que estaban alejadas pudieron verla. Pero lo que no habían podido ver, fue que el traje de Sailor Plute ya no era el mismo de antes, si no que ahora era uno que ya no le hace Súper Sailor; le hace una Eternal Sailor

-¡NOOOOO! ¡MALDITA SEAS! – Plute cerró los ojos al escuchar esas últimas palabras de su oponente, para que dentro de ella sintiera que Katsuro a unos metros de ella perdía la vida

-¡Plute! – solamente los abre nuevamente al escuchar el llamado de su compañera, y sin perder tiempo, se dirige lentamente a ella

-Dime, ¿Cómo es que sobreviviste si ese ataque era mortal para ambas partes? – Saturn suspiró profundamente, retomando su expresión de seriedad antes de contestar

-Algo de lo que te has dado cuenta, es de que al llegar a la fase de Eternal, no solo tu Cosmos aumenta, si no que incluso tu propio cuerpo se vuelve más fuerte con ese poder. Tanto tú como yo estamos en este momento al borde de la muerte, pero si estamos vivas aún, significa que en un futuro no muy lejano Selene necesitará ayuda nuestra. Nuestras fases de Eternal están conectadas entre sí, y la mayor fuente de todas es la de Eternal Sailor Moon

-Lo que intentas decirme es que vamos a ser partícipes de la batalla final, ¿No es así?

-Sí, precisamente a eso me refiero – el veneno dentro de Plute le hace caer de rodillas, y su respiración se hace cada vez más dificultosa, preocupando nuevamente a Saturn - ¡Plute! Resiste… solamente estando vivas todas nosotras es que Selene va a poder demostrar su máximo poder…

OOOOOOOOOO

En otra área que estaba cerca del Santuario, había varios poblados cercanos, y en la entrada del primero estaban Mii de Delfín, Erda de Casiopea, Shoko de Caballo Menor, y más atrás estaban Sailor Uranus y Neptune. Todas estaban en silencio, ya que Uranus no estaba dispuesta a hablar con las que se creen superiores a las Sailor Scouts. Habían lastimado su orgullo, y eso es algo que difícilmente va a olvidar.

-Si no trabajamos juntas, las personas van a pagar por esa terquedad – exclama Shoko con impaciencia, ya que tal parece que esas Sailor que les tocaron no sabían trabajar junto con otras personas que no fueran ellas mismas

-Ustedes encárguense de sus oponentes; nosotras nos encargamos de los nuestros – fue la respuesta fría de Uranus, antes de que tres explosiones de gran magnitud surgieran de los pueblos, haciendo que ellas sintieran una ventisca con polvo y escombros, aunque no les afecta en lo absoluto - ¡Ya han empezado por esta zona!

-Han desaparecido las presencias de aproximadamente 42 personas – responde Neptune con el entrecejo levemente fruncido, antes de mirarse entre ellas y comenzar a correr en dirección a los lugares de las explosiones, para gran sorpresa de las Saintias

-¡¿Qué creen que hacen?! – a pesar del grito de Erda no hicieron caso alguno, por lo que tuvieron que seguirlas

Cuando llegaron al lugar más cercano donde fue una de las explosiones, Uranus apretó los puños desviando la mirada de los escombros de las viviendas destrozadas, y de los cuerpos de las víctimas que ya no tenían salvación. Neptune revisaba el lugar con la mirada, observando que exactamente en el centro de una fuente se había originado esa explosión. Al acercarse lentamente, pudo ver con claridad un enorme cráter que había destrozado partes de esa fuente, y el agua de dicha fuente se había evaporado por el calor del Cosmos del atacante.

-No deberías estar alejándote de tus compañeras – Neptune observa de reojo a un joven de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color verde, que portaba una armadura negra con un cinturón rojo, que brillaban con una intensidad impresionante, además de unas alas negras divididas en cuatro – yo no fui el causante de la explosión, pero deberías tener más cuidado. Tienes la suerte de que te mataré yo; Rokuro de Escarabajo. ¿Quién eres tú, muñeca?

-Mi planeta protector es Neptuno, el planeta de las profundidades marinas. Soy la Sailor del agua, ¡Soy Sailor Neptune! – dicho esto, comienza a mirar su espejo, haciendo reír a carcajadas al Berserker

-¿Vas a ver si no se estropea tu peinado? Tu deberías estar en un centro comercial comprando ropa – ella sonríe levemente, sin decir nada al respecto. Él a ver que ella no había nada más que mirar su espejo, estaba empezando a sentir fastidio - ¡Basta! Me estás cansando – el Cosmos que emite era de color negro, pero ella deja de sonreír y de mirar el espejo, para mirarlo a él

-Lo único bueno de esta pelea es la resistencia de tu armadura, pero realmente no tienes nada que ofrecer para ser mi oponente – en lugar de guardar el espejo, lo deja parado sobre una roca y aumenta su poder, alzando ambas manos en su ataque más fuerte - ¡Maremoto de Neptuno! – el ataque iba directamente a él, pero solamente usó las alas de la armadura como escudo, logrando hacer al ataque inútil – lo sabía, tu armadura es fuerte

-El escarabajo era considerado por los antiguos egipcios un símbolo de resurrección y vida eterna, y esa reputación no fue conseguida así de la nada – comenta con arrogancia, pero ella sonríe burlona

-Eso fue basado en hechos falsos; los egipcios creyeron que el escarabajo era como un Fénix al resurgir de lo que dejaban al morir, pero la verdad era que nacían nuevos, nunca revivía el anterior. La resistencia de tu armadura es similar a la de los escarabajos, pero tiene un punto ciego – Rokuro apretó los dientes, hartándose de la presencia de esa Sailor y de sus palabras que le desprestigian

-¡Te tragarás tus palabras! – se abalanzó hacia ella, pero Neptune lo esquiva, y frunciendo el entrecejo concentrada, vuelve a lanzar su ataque

-¡Maremoto de Neptuno!

El poder de Neptune fue directamente al tórax de Rokuro, pero él usa las alas de su armadura para detener el ataque. Al sentir la fuerza de éste, prefirió desviarlo, sonriendo arrogante.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? – pero ella vuelve a sonreír, cosa que le confunde

-Eso es lo que tú crees… ¡Reflejo Submarino!

-¡¿EH?! – Rokuro voltea a ver el ataque que choca contra el espejo de Neptuno, el cual se hace más fuerte y veloz, regresando a él tan rápido que no pudo usar su defensa - ¡NOOOO!

Neptune se aleja del Berserker que ya no tenía vida después de guardar su espejo, regresando al lugar donde estaba Uranus, encontrando que también había derrotado a un Berserker.

-¿De qué era? – es lo que le pregunta al llegar con ella

-Dijo que era del Halcón, pero la velocidad que tenía no quitaba que su fuerza fue inferior a la mía – responde con aburrimiento, dejando de mirar el cuerpo del oponente que tuvo – aún no encontramos al verdadero causante de las explosiones, pero ese Berserker mandó a unos inútiles solo para servir como distracciones. Debemos tener cuidado – Michiru asintió a su recomendación, pero la atención de ambas se concentra después en dos Cosmos malignos que estaban detrás de ellas, alejándose de dos Berserker que recién aparecen – no deberían aparecer de la nada sin presentarse

El que estaba frente a Haruka era uno de cabello negro y ojos azules, con armadura verde oscuro, mientras que el que estaba frente a Michiru era de cabello azulado y ojos del mismo color, con armadura azul celeste.

-Soy Yutaka de Boomslang – el primero en hablar es el de cabello negro y ojos azules. Uranus alza una ceja recordando en donde había escuchado un nombre de animal así; también era conocida como culebra arborícola del Cabo, siendo una especie de serpiente africana

-Y yo soy Daiki de Tiburón – Michiru observa que su nuevo oponente era mucho más fuerte que el anterior, y tal y como le dijo Haruka, debe tener cuidado – si buscan a los causantes de las explosiones, esos se van a enfrentar a las Saintias, y nosotros vamos a enfrentarlas a ustedes. Digan sus nombres para recordar a quienes vamos a matar

-¡Formo parte de una nueva era, soy Sailor Uranus y entraré en acción! – se presenta como siempre primero la Sailor del aire

-¡Lo mismo digo yo, soy Sailor Neptune y entraré en acción!

-Les diremos que nosotros no somos como los imbéciles que acaban de derrotar; somos mucho más fuertes y dignos de ser Berserker de Ares – dice Yutaka con una sonrisa malévola

-Eso lo veremos – Uranus no dudó en ir con todo, llegando frente a su oponente y dándole varios puñetazos en el rostro, pero estaba comenzando a hartarse cuando se dio cuenta de que ninguno de sus golpes le causaba el menor daño, de tal forma que él ni siquiera trataba de esquivarlos - ¡Haz algo maldita sea! – hace un intento de darle un rodillazo en un costado, siendo en esta ocasión bloqueado con la palma de su mano, sin dejar de mirarle

-Quisiera saber si es verdad que son de las Sailor Scouts más fuertes, pero siento que han exagerado en la descripción

Haruka ya no iba a tolerar ese trato hacia ellas, y mucho menos después de que las Saintias las han humillado con demasiada facilidad. ¿Acaso era verdad que confiaban de más en su propia fuerza? Eso sólo significa que con eso tal vez se condenaron a ser superadas por el enemigo de una manera muy sencilla y rápida, lo cual solo le enojaba y frustraba más.

-¡No vine aquí a escuchar sermones de imbéciles! – saca su espada y le apunta sin tener dudas de sus acciones - ¡Espada de Urano, Elimina!

La coalición entre el poder de Uranus con el de Yutaka creó una onda expansiva que generaba un fuerte viento, mientras que ella observa con los dientes apretados que él con solo usar sus manos había detenido ese ataque. Uno de los tres talismanes que ayudaron a invocar la Copa Lunar estaba siendo también humillado con suma facilidad.

-¿Decías algo? – solo se estaba burlando de ella, y eso era algo que no podía soportar

-¡Cierra la boca! – toda su furia era trasladada a su espada, pero por más que se esforzaba, no lograba hacerle ningún daño a ese sujeto. ¿De verdad era tan inútil en esta batalla? No podía creerlo… se negaba a aceptar tal cosa

-¡Tú no tienes el derecho de decirme que hacer! – estaba comenzando a cansarse de soportar a esa rebelde y altanera, así que se prepara para apresurar su muerte y así poder librarse de ella – Recibe la mordida de Boomslang

-¡¿QUÉ?! – por más que su mente estaba nublaba por la ira, quiso entender esas palabras, pero de solo ver que el Cosmos de Yutaka se había convertido en la imagen de dicho animal, y que estaba yendo directamente a su cuello, le hizo soltar su propia espada - ¡AHHG! – su piel era traspasada lentamente por la mordida del animal creado con el Cosmos de Yutaka, sintiendo que dentro de ella dejaba algo que le hacía a su sangre arder - ¡BASTA! ¡YAAA!

-El veneno de la Boomslang es principalmente una hemotoxina que inhabilita el proceso de coagulación de la sangre y la víctima puede morir por el resultado de las hemorragias internas y externas – Uranus cayó al piso sentada, respirando con dificultad, solo pudiendo escuchar la voz de su adversario – también es probable que tengas dolor de cabeza, náuseas, somnolencia y desórdenes mentales. El veneno es algo lento para actuar, aunque mientras tanto tu muerte será lenta pero segura, y en ese tiempo la pelea entre nosotros va a continuar si eso quieres

Neptune también estaba pasando por dificultades cuando escuchó lo que le decían a Haruka, y es que no tolera que le hagan daño sin poder intentar al menos evitarlo. Pero enfrentar a Daiki era como enfrentar a un verdadero tiburón, el cual ya le había causado heridas similares a las de su compañera.

….

A pesar de su intento por alcanzarlas, las Saintias terminaron perdiendo de vista a las Outher Senshis que estaban con ellas, y más después de que un Berserker llamado Akihiro de Cocodrilo se enfrentó a Shoko, aunque realmente no era muy fuerte para ser un digno oponente. No fue hasta que iban a retomar su camino que tres Berserker más se cruzan y les miran desafiantes.

-Debemos admitir que las aliadas que tienen actualmente hicieron que algunos de los mejores Berserker cayeran, dejando a algunos inútiles que solo sirven para distracción de pocos segundos – el que habló primero fue un joven de cabellos castaños que fueron decolorados para verse de color naranja, siendo de ese color su armadura y sus ojos – nosotros seremos sus oponentes. Soy Masaru de Zorro - él estaba frente a Erda, quien le mira con el entrecejo fruncido

-Yo soy Goro de Lagarto – menciona uno de cabello verde un poco más oscuro que el de Shun, de ojos negros y de armadura verde oscuro, estando frente a Mii

-Satoru de Monstruo de Gila – dice con una leve sonrisa un chico de cabello negro y ojos cafés, de otra armadura verde oscuro solo que un poco más oscura que la de Goro, estando frente a Shoko, quien estaba algo confundida

-¿Qué es un Monstruo de Gila? – Erda suspiró con pesar, y Satoru sonrió divertido por esa inocencia

-Es una de las dos especies de Lagarto venenoso. A pesar de que somos dos Berserker de lagarto, no somos iguales, como también había tres Berserker de osos y ya solo queda uno que será de los que van al Santuario. También había dos de serpientes, pero ahora solo hay uno que enfrenta a una de las Outher con las que estaban – luego de esa explicación, su expresión cambia a una más seria y severa – ustedes están causando más problemas de los que pensábamos, así que debemos acabar con todas

-Eso es lo que ustedes creen – Erda ya estaba lista para atacar a Masaru, aumentando su Cosmos de color verde con intensidad desde el principio - ¡Gran Erupción!

El Berserker del Zorro se movió con rapidez y esquivó el ataque, el cual terminó destrozando una de las casas del pueblo que iban a colapsar. Ella trató de mirar hacia todas direcciones sin poder ver hacia donde se fue, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando su cuello ya estaba aprisionado por los brazos de Masaru, apretándolo con fuerza que le estaba impidiendo respirar.

-Según nuestros informes tú eres rápida, valiente y fuerte, pero creo que si te toman desprevenida quedas más indefensa que un conejo ante un león – ella le dio varios golpes y pisotones, pero ni aún así le dejaba en paz, hasta que ella se agarró de los brazos que le aprisionaba y lo jala hacia delante de ella por encima, haciéndole caer en el suelo agrietándolo, y así logrando ella respirar

-Eres… demasiado… creído… ¡En esta ocasión seré tu maestra y te voy a dar una lección! – Masaru se ríe negando con la cabeza

-Lo dijiste al revés, ya que seré yo tu maestro, y te voy a dar una lección que nunca olvidarás, aún estando en el otro mundo – dicho esto, corre con velocidad y parece querer darle un puñetazo en el rostro, así que ella pone ambos brazos como protección

Pero no esperaba que él abriera su puño y acumulara un poco de su Cosmos naranja en la palma, tocando con ella el abdomen de la chica donde su armadura no le protegía. Ese ardor es tan fuerte que le quema la piel y desgarra su ropa en esa parte, haciéndole retroceder y apoyarse en unos escombros con la mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda se toca el abdomen, sintiendo algo mojado en él, cosa que le hace abrir los ojos más de lo normal, completamente impactada, y más al ver la palma de su mano manchada con la sangre de su abdomen.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! – él no le tomó interés en contestar a esa pregunta, y corrió hacia ella con el mismo puño apretado, acción que le hace enfadar. ¿Acaso cree que iba a caer dos veces en el mismo juego? A pesar de que abdomen le quemaba por dentro y por fuera, no iba a tolerar que le subestime de esa forma

….

Goro de Lagarto se acerca peligrosamente a Mii, quien se puso en guardia esperando cualquier ataque… menos que él de detuviera a pocos centímetros de ella.

-Espero no ser incómodo para ti, pero solo quería decirte que es una lástima que una chica tan hermosa y refinada como tú tenga que hacer cosas tan violentas – ella se desconcertó un poco, y él aprovechó eso para agacharse rápidamente mientras se apoya en el suelo con una mano, dándole una patada lateral en el costado izquierdo, mandándola hacia unos escombros que hicieron una nube de polvo cuando ella cayó encima de ellos

-Es engañoso… no me tengo que dejar llevar por su falsa amabilidad – susurró para sí misma mientras se levanta observando que de no haber llevado su armadura ya estaría herida de gravedad, ya que la potencia de esa patada casi le hace crujir sus huesos - ¡No creas que has visto todo de mí!

-Eso espero, ya que sería aburrido si ya hubiera acabado – dice mientras se levanta, observando que las heridas de Mii a pesar de que no eran graves ya tenía hilillos de sangre en algunas partes de su cuerpo

….

Shoko miraba de arriba abajo al Berserker llamado Satoru de Monstruo de Gila, y al ver que él no hacía nada para atacar, ella es la que hace el primer movimiento. Se acerca con la mejor velocidad que tiene y se dispone a darle una patada en el rostro, pero es detenida por la mano del joven.

-Sabes artes marciales, y eso es bueno para no solo depender de tus técnicas, pero si no mejoras vas a acabar perdiendo en tu propio terreno – apenas dijo eso, le jaló del pie y la alzó de cabeza, con sus dedos apenas tocando el suelo

-¡Bájame idiota! – le grita mientras le intenta dar una patada con la otra pierna, pero él con la otra mano le detiene fácilmente

-No creas que va a ser tan sencillo – al tenerla frente a él de cabeza le da unos rodillazos entre el pecho de la armadura y el abdomen, escuchando los gritos y quejas de la chica sin tenerle consideración – realmente a mí no me gusta mucho tener que acabar con las Saintias, ya que prefiero lastimar a hombres, pero ustedes fueron las desafortunadas en enfrentar a los que atacaban las cercanías del Santuario

-¡AHHG! – después de otra patada comenzó a toser con fuerza, exasperándose de esta situación - ¡No es así! – acumula su Cosmoenergía en su puño derecho, pensando en que si su hermana viera lo que pasaba, estaría decepcionada de ella - ¡Meteoro de Equuleus!

Todos los Meteoros iban dirigidos exclusivamente al pecho de la armadura de Satoru, quien sonríe con diversión al ver los intentos de la chica por liberarse de su agarre.

-Tus golpes son tan suaves como la brisa de la mañana – suelta una de las piernas de Shoko y con esa mano comienza a bloquear sus ataques, pero frunció el entrecejo al darse cuenta de que eran más rápidos cada segundo, aumentando su propia velocidad, y más con su cercanía

-¡Pues la brisa de la mañana se va a convertir en un torbellino que acabará contigo! ¡AHHHH! – todo a cuerpo expande la energía de su Cosmos y es mandada a su puño con más fuerza, haciendo que su ataque sea más poderoso y veloz, que por más que Satoru quiso detenerlos con una sola mano, cada segundo le costaba más trabajo

-¡Cuando tus energías se agoten no va a quedar nada de ti!

A pesar de todo lo que tenía en contra, ella no se iba a rendir, así que hace arder su Cosmos más allá de sus límites…

….

Sailor Neptune apenas y podía ver de lejos a Uranus, ya que había perdido mucha sangre a causa de las heridas que le causó Daiki. Pero no iba a permitir que Haruka muera, y menos al ver que a pesar de lo que le dijo Yutaka, se estaba poniendo de pie.

-A mi no me asustan tus cuentos… mejor enfrenta… la mayor sorpresa de tu vida… - las miradas de ambas Sailor se conectan, de esa manera en que solo con sus ojos transmiten lo que va a hacer – nosotras confiamos en que nuestra princesa va a triunfar – dice a la vez que camina hacia él lentamente con una expresión desafiante, a lo que Yutaka retrocede más para guardar distancia que por otra cosa

-Así que no nos importa si no llegamos a la última batalla – asegura Neptune mientras hace lo mismo, haciendo que Daiki alce una ceja, y más al sentir que los Cosmos de las dos estaban aumentando

-¿Qué se supone que harán? Creen que con lo que sea que hagan van a vencernos. Que ingenuidad de su parte – se burla Daiki, para después cambiar su expresión a una de sorpresa e incredulidad al ver que esos dos Cosmos parecían conectados, ya que aumentaban con la misma intensidad

-Los ingenuos son aquellos que no ven más allá de lo que sucede ante sus ojos – dijo Haruka mientras agarra su espada que yacía en el suelo, y que Neptune sacaba su espejo dispuesta a seguir el plan de Haruka. Era arriesgado, pero bien dicen que el que no arriesga no gana, así que ellas iban a darlo todo - ¡Espada de Urano… Elimina! – en lugar de sostenerla en esta ocasión, la lanza directamente a los Berserker, quienes se reían de lo que había hecho

-Seguramente ya tienes los desórdenes mentales, que lástima me da – ambos esquivan la espada con facilidad, pero al ver su dirección abren los ojos más de lo normal, viendo que esa espada iba ahora hacia Sailor Neptune - ¡¿Están dementes?! Acabando entre ustedes no van a conseguir nada

Pero Neptune no se quitaba, e incluso había colocado frente a ella su espejo, esperando pacientemente la espada de Urano. En el momento preciso en que iba a tocar el espejo, ella no duda en lo que va a decir.

-¡Reflejo Submarino!

-¡¿QUÉ?! – tanto Yutaka como Daiki no podían creer lo que pasaba… la espada había chocado contra el espejo, rompiéndolo en miles de pedazos, a la vez que había reflejado el ataque, haciendo aparecer tantas espadas como pedazos había - ¡Eso no es posible!

El ataque fue directo a ellos, quienes tenían que esquivar cada una de las espadas filosas que iban a tocar puntos vitales. Neptune sabía que eso iba a pasar, ya que el choque de dos de los tres talismanes iba a crear algo así. Normalmente el espejo de Neptuno refleja ataques de energía más que armas para evitar algo así, pero Uranus con su mirada se lo había pedido, y así lo hizo. Ambas aprovechan la distracción de sus adversarios, posicionándose cada una de un lado frente al que les había tocado, haciendo estallar sus Cosmoenergías con la mayor intensidad posible.

-¡Tierra… Tiembla! – lanza su ataque más poderoso mientras que siente que a su alrededor su propia energía aumentaba de tal forma que hacía cambiar el diseño de su traje. Nadie le iba a decir nuevamente que eran débiles sin recibir su merecido; de eso estaba completamente segura

-¡Maremoto de Neptuno! – de la misma manera en que Haruka estaba lanzando su poder con toda su fuerza, Michiru lanzó su ataque, sintiendo que su Cosmos hacía algo inimaginable con ella misma y con su vestimenta

-¡No crean que van a ganar! – tanto Daiki como Yutaka tratan de evitar hacer contacto con los ataques, pero tal parece que estaban rodeados, por lo cual no les quedó más remedio que hacer contacto físico con sus Cosmos

-¡Por nuestra princesa, vamos a cumplir con nuestro deber! – exclamó con determinación Sailor Uranus

-¡Porque si creemos en ella a pesar de que piensa lo contrario! – continúa Sailor Neptune, hasta que después de hablar, lo único que se escuchó fue una gran explosión

OOOOOOOOOO

-¡Basta, por favor! – Serena estaba cada vez más alterada por sentir la Cosmoenergía de las Saintias y de las Outher Senshis disminuir, mientras que los Cosmos de los Berserker desaparecían. ¿A qué precio ganaban? Si estaban al borde de la muerte

-Serena… tranquilízate por favor – Seiya se acerca a ella para hablarle, pero ella niega con la cabeza

-¿Has sentido cuántas personas han muerto? – el asintió con la cabeza, mirándola fijamente - ¿Entonces por qué estás tan tranquilo?

-Te equivocas, a mi también me causa una gran tristeza, porque ellos no son culpables de nada – ella le mira con sus ojos azules como el cielo, observando los ojos color chocolate de Seiya que también le miran, sintiendo algo muy extraño que aún no alcanza a comprender, pero que estaba sintiendo cada vez que tenía la cercanía del Caballero Pegaso – pero si no te quedas aquí en el momento en que Ares haga su aparición, todo el mundo va a sufrir ese mismo destino que las personas que han sucumbido hasta ahora. Ese Dios infernal lo que quiere es que no podamos soportar ese sufrimiento, pero debemos ser fuertes para vencerlo

-Pero… - el castaño vuelve a acercarse a ella, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica, pudiendo sentir tan cercano ese Cosmos plateado que ahora es el que le da confianza para continuar, y es el que le ayuda a estar completamente seguro de sus propias palabras

-Créeme… es lo único que te pido por el momento – observar sus alas blancas de la fase Eternal Sailor Moon, junto con ese traje estilo marinero de varios colores y esa luna creciente en su frente en otro tiempo le hubiese parecido un poco absurdo, pero ahora… confiaba plenamente en que ella era capaz de hacer todo lo que se proponga

-Sí… te creo – más que de su mente o de su razonamiento, esas palabras habían salido de un lugar que no sabía entender razones… era un espacio en su ser que le hace confiar en ese muchacho de cabello castaño oscuro que vestía una armadura blanca con el símbolo de un Pegaso, era en todo en lo que se enfocaba su mente ahora

Helios mira de reojo la expresión de Saori, cerrando los ojos después de haber presenciado esa escena. Él sabe perfectamente sobre los sentimientos no correspondidos que en cada Guerra Santa surgen en el Caballero de Pegaso hacia la Diosa Athena. Aunque sabía bien que ella no le correspondía por su deber por más que sintiera lo mismo que él. A pesar de ello, el Caballero de Pegaso siempre se mantenía fiel en su amor aunque le doliera por dentro. Ahora… casualmente, todo estaba tomando un rumbo distinto…

OOOOOOOOOO

A tan sólo unos pasos del Santuario, Ares miraba a sus cuatro comandantes de manera expectante, mientras que ellos ya sabían lo que les estaba indicando aún sin haberles dicho nada. Dando unos pasos hacia enfrente, el que se atrevió a darle el informe de los acontecimientos fue Damián.

-Señor, tengo que informarle que los 12 Berserker que hemos mandado a las cercanías del Santuario, han sido asesinados por las Outher Senshis y las Saintias de Athena, dejando a los 19 elegidos para atacar al Santuario y 23 en total contándonos a los 4 comandantes – el Dios al que le sirven estaba apretando con fuerza su lanza, pero Damián no deja de hablar – dichas guerreras actualmente están al borde de la muerte. Además, dos de los pequeños poblados cercanos han sido completamente destruidos

-Solamente espero que los resultados al final de esta batalla sean mas favorables de lo que son actualmente, ya que no tolero la debilidad en mis guerreros

-Le aseguro que así será señor – continua hablando Fileas en lugar de su hermano, no queriendo dejarlo solo en la situación

Varias vidas se estaban sacrificando en esta batalla, y solamente estaba dando inicio, lo que significa que a pesar de que algunos Berserker han muerto, todavía falta mucho por enfrentar...

Continuará…

Narra Hyoga: Me pregunto que tan fácil puede ser para mí pelear junto con una persona como Sailor Mercury. Ya lo hemos hecho, pero ahora la situación es cada vez más complicada, y no puedo evitar pensar en el pasado. Mi deber es protegerla, aún si yo tengo que morir para hacerlo. ¡Los Berserker de Ares ya han entrado al Santuario! Debemos tomar nuestras posiciones y esforzarnos al máximo. Samuel y Nozomi también deben pelear a pesar de su inexperiencia, pero más Berserker se acercan a donde están Saori y Serena. El próximo capítulo de esta historia algo tardada será; "Más frío que el mismo hielo". Y tú… ¿Has sentido el poder del Cosmos?

¡Hasta la actualización!

Sakurita de Li


	13. Chapter 13

Sailor Moon, Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y Masami Kurumada, pero la historia es de mi autoría.

¡Hola! La verdad con lo que me tardé en publicar el capítulo anterior pensé que ya nadie leía la historia, pero agradezco los Reviews de todos los que esperaban la actualización.

A Mary Min: La verdad siempre que pensé en esta historia tuve en mente algo diferente, ya que todos los Crossover que he leído de estos dos animes nunca se atrevieron a romper con las parejas de SerenaxDarien y SeiyaxSaori, así que quise probar algo nuevo, o como tú dices "refrescante" jeje. Agradezco mucho tus palabras, no me voy a rendir con mis problemas, y te mando saludos ;)

Capítulo 13. Más frío que el mismo hielo

Derrotar a los Caballeros que estaban vigilando la entrada del Santuario iba a ser cosa de niños para los Berserker, pero Fileas y Damián estaban pendientes de las miradas de Asker y Etsuko, sabiendo de antemano la razón por la que esa envidia llena sus mentes. Realmente no era culpa suya ni de ellos, pero ese rencor estaba presente desde la Era del Mito.

-Si nos descuidamos ellos son capaces de acabar con nuestras vidas aunque le servimos al mismo Dios – le susurró Fileas a su gemelo, quien reconoce que su hermano a veces piensa muy bien

-Lo sé, por eso no debemos confiarnos demasiado

Ares observa detenidamente a sus Berserker restantes, pero en lugar de enfadarse como al principio del informe, sonrió malévolamente antes de hablarles.

-Ellos creen que ya tienen la Guerra Santa ganada, pero la razón por la que hubo elegidos para enfrentar al Santuario fue precisamente porque ustedes son los más fuertes de mis guerreros. Así que no me decepcionen y hagan un trabajo mejor que los imbéciles que se dejaron matar

-¡Si señor! – responden los cuatro comandantes, mirando ahora a los miembros de cada escuadrón que seguían con vida, quienes esperaban las órdenes de sus respectivos comandantes

-Escuchen atentamente todos sin excepción alguna y sin importar el escuadrón al que pertenezcan – comienza a hablar Asker con severidad – en dos puntos dentro del Santuario cerca de la entrada hay una Sailor Scout junto con un Caballero de Athena, mientras que muy cerca del primer punto se sienten Cosmos que no conocemos, pero son otros miembros de ese Santuario. Vamos a requerir de algunos de ustedes, mientras que los demás van a seguirnos rumbo a Athena, Selene y Helios. ¿Entendido?

-¡Si señor Asker!

OOOOOOOOOO

Samuel y Nozomi estaban en el territorio dentro del Santuario, cerca de la entrada de éste y de otros Caballeros que estaban vigilando dicha entrada. El joven Tsukino le cuenta a la chica sobre ellos ya que él había visto el Torneo Galáctico de hace unos años, mientras que ella escucha atentamente. Le contó de la participación de Shun de Andrómeda, Shiryu del Dragón, Hyoga del Cisne, Seiya de Pegaso, con la interrupción de Ikki del Fénix que acabó con el Torneo. También le platicó de los presentes que estaban algo alejados de ellos y que habían participado, como Jabu de Unicornio, Nachi de Lobo, Ban del Oso, Ichi de Hydra, mientras que había dos amazonas de las que desconocía sus nombres, pero que se notaba lo fuertes que eran a pesar de que no estuvieron en ese Torneo.

-La verdad es que mi favorito siempre fue el de Pegaso, y más cuando le salvó la vida al Caballero Dragón arriesgando la propia. Pero nunca me he atrevido a decírselo, porque sonaría muy infantil – le admite con algo de vergüenza, mientras que ella se ríe un poco

-Dijiste cuando estabas en contra de la alianza que los admiras, así que decir que tu favorito era Seiya no sería muy diferente – vaya, en eso tiene razón, y eso solo le avergüenza más. No cabía duda de que a pesar de todo sigue siendo un niño en algunas ocasiones. Pero su expresión cambia a una de seriedad y melancolía, preocupando a la chica - ¿Qué tienes?

-Seiya y los demás tienen más experiencia en batallas que nosotros, lo cual significa que es más probable morir en nuestro caso – y eso le duele a ambos, ya que los recuerdos de su anterior vida seguían presentes

-Sí, pero no necesariamente debes pensar en ese desenlace. Apenas nos reencontramos, y no pienso dejarme ganar en esta vida – él sonrió levemente, enternecido con la actitud positiva de Earth

-Lo sé, y yo tampoco pienso perder tan fácilmente – ambos se sonríen, pero les llama la atención un gran estruendo proveniente de un derrumbe, siendo éste de la puerta principal, la cual fue tirada de un solo golpe. Una extensa nube de polvo y varios escombros caían en distintas direcciones, y todos tuvieron que cubrirse la cara para poder ver lo que estaba sucediendo, aunque era algo demasiado obvio como para dudar de ello

-¡¿Cómo es posible que traten de esa forma al Santuario de Athena?! – exclamó con enojo Jabu por el poco respeto que le tienen a su Diosa, mientras que Marín de Águila y Shaina de Ofiuco fueron las primeras en acercarse a los Berserker de Ares que habían causado la destrucción

-Es imperdonable que quieran destruir todo como si fuera un sitio de demolición – la primera en hablarles es Marín, mientras que 6 Berserker se ríen de esas palabras y otros estaban entrando al Santuario como si nada

-¡No tienen permitido entrar aquí, y por esta osadía han firmado su sentencia de muerte! – Shaina da un salto entrometiéndose en el camino de los Berserker que les ignoraban, pero detrás de los 13 que les pasaban de largo, los cuatro comandantes les miraban con arrogancia y burla

-Eres muy graciosa como para llevar una máscara puesta – comienza a decir Damián con una sonrisa burlona, haciendo que la peliverde se enfade – no entiendo esa tontería, ya que las Saintias llevan el rostro descubierto libremente sin esas tontas reglas de amarlo o matarlo si ven su rostro. Pero bueno, no me interesa saberlo… ¡Solo quiero que dejen de estorbarle a nuestro señor Ares! – extiende ambas palmas hacia los lados y en cada dedo se crea una pequeña luz, lanzándolos a distintas direcciones - ¡Destellos de Fuego!

Cada uno de los destellos cae frente a los Caballeros, las amazonas y Sailor Earth, creando unas explosiones del tamaño suficiente como para impedirles ver lo que ocurría. Fue en ese momento en que los Berserker le abren paso a Ares, quien caminaba complacido de pasear libremente por ese Santuario.

-Bien pude haber venido en mi carruaje, pero disfruto caminar por donde será la tumba de esos inútiles – Samuel es el primero en reaccionar ante ese descaro, apretando los puños y dispuesto a enfrentarlos

-¡Distorsión del…! ¡AHHG! – su garganta es aprisionada por los brazos de uno de los otros Berserker que no estaban siguiendo a su Dios

-Te atreves a intentar desafiar a un Dios como el señor Ares – le habla Etsuko con una expresión neutral – pero eso no te corresponde a ti. Solo Athena, Selene y Helios pueden intentarlo, así que aleja tus sucias manos de nuestro señor y enfócate en vencer a nuestros guerreros si te crees merecedor de presenciar la batalla de tu Diosa y sus aliados contra Ares y nosotros – Samuel le miraba con furia, y no era el único en hacerlo, ya que los demás estaban aprisionados de la misma manera por 5 Berserker

-¡No les dejaremos pasar! – Marín agarra los brazos del Berserker que le aprisionaba, alejándose de él y dándole una patada en el pecho haciéndole retroceder unos pasos

-¿Acaso olvidan que la barrera de Athena ya no existe? – la pregunta de Ares hace que Samuel abriera los ojos más de lo normal, y no era el único en hacerlo, incluso estaban seguros de que aún con la máscara puesta Marín y Shaina habían hecho lo mismo – los Berserker que vayan a quedarse háganlo, y los que vienen conmigo apresúrense

-Como usted diga señor – responde Fileas con seriedad, para que después ante los ojos de los que debían vigilar la entrada, 13 Berserker, los 4 comandantes y el mismo Ares desaparecieran de su vista, dejando a los 6 que iban a enfrentarlos

-¡¿Acaso pueden entrar directamente a la Cámara del Patriarca?! – pregunta Jabu con preocupación y temor, pero Earth es quien le responde

-No es así – ella logra captar su atención y la de los demás – la barrera principal que rodeaba al Santuario ha sido destruida, pero Athena creó otras barreras que protegen cada una de las Doce Casas y la Cámara del Patriarca – eso toma por sorpresa a todos, menos a Samuel, ya que él sabía perfectamente eso – fue complicado pero Ares va a tardar en llegar con ellos. ¡Mientras tanto debemos acabar con estos miserables! – le dio un fuerte codazo al Berserker que le retenía y se aleja de él

-Tienes razón – apenas dijo eso Shaina, con sus dos manos tomando los brazos del Berserker que le agarraba, aumenta su Cosmos y los aprieta con una fiereza que impresiona a los demás guerreros de Ares - ¡Se van a arrepentir de hacernos quedar como idiotas!

-¡No crean que somos unos débiles! – Samuel aleja los dos brazos de su oponente y se voltea para darle la cara, pero ni siquiera le miró para darle un puñetazo en el estómago, cada vez más enfadado. Acaba de decir que no piensa perder tan fácilmente, y no iba a faltar a su palabra

OOOOOOOOOO

Hyoga y Amy estaban posicionados cerca del Coliseo, en unas estructuras un poco dañadas por el paso del tiempo, pero que no dejaban de impresionar a Amy. Hyoga al ver que ella miraba de un lado a otro, más para ver el lugar que para vigilar, sonrió.

-¿Te gustaría tener la cámara de Seiya en este momento? – Amy al verse descubierta se sonroja apenada

-Es que este lugar es hermoso, además de tener una historia asombrosa en cada una de las columnas y paredes. Mi padre estaría encantado de pintar un lugar como este

-¿Tu padre es pintor? - preguntó él con curiosidad – recuerdo haber visto a tu madre de lejos una vez, pero no he visto a tu padre – no sabía si era correcto preguntarle algo así, pero hizo el intento

-Sí, es un gran pintor. Él se divorció de mi mamá hace años y viaja por el mundo para seguir pintando, pero ambos se llevan bien… - allí ella recordó un detalle en especial; Hyoga le había contado que le tenía gran admiración al que ocupó la onceava casa de las doce, siendo el Caballero Dorado Camus de Acuario, pero nunca supo exactamente si Hyoga conoció o no a su padre

-Ya veo – dijo solamente para demostrarle que si le había escuchado, ya que ese tema le incomodaba un poco. Después de un par de minutos de silencio, Hyoga se dio cuenta que unos ojos azules no dejaban de verlo – ¿Mmm? – Hyoga observó que Amy le miraba, pero al prestarle atención, ella volteaba hacia otra dirección, cosa que le dejó algo extrañado - ¿Qué ocurre? – ella negó con la cabeza

-No es prudente preguntar algo así, y menos cuando tenemos un deber importante – Hyoga sonrió levemente por esa timidez

-Seiya es más imprudente en un día en comparación con lo que tú llegarías a serlo toda tu vida, así que por eso no te preocupes. ¿Qué quieres preguntarme? – ella baja la mirada por unos segundos, y al obtener valor, le mira a los ojos fijamente

-Me has hablado de tu madre, pero no recuerdo que me hayas dicho algo de tu padre – la sonrisa de Hyoga se borró, y dirige su mirada a otra dirección, lo cual le dio a entender que ese era un tema delicado para él – lo siento mucho – dijo en voz baja, pero Hyoga le miró de reojo, antes de responder

-Como ya te dije una vez, nosotros fuimos reclutados de diferentes partes del mundo cuando éramos niños, por el abuelo de Saori, Mitsumasa Kido – Amy asintió – pero nunca nos dijo que nos eligió precisamente a nosotros por ser sus hijos – ella abrió la boca de la impresión, sin decir nada – Seiya, Shun, Ikki, Shiryu, Jabu, otros muchachos y yo, somos hijos de Mitsumasa Kido, siendo hijos de diferentes madres. Los únicos que tienen la misma madre son Ikki y Shun, aunque creo que la hermana mayor de Seiya; Seika, bien podría también ser hija de ese hombre. Como Saori no es realmente su nieta, nosotros somos los herederos legítimos de esa fortuna, aunque ella es legalmente su heredera

-No tenía idea – murmuró la chica mientras procesaba esa información. Se sentía muy mal al hacerle recordar a Hyoga ese pasado. ¿Mitsumasa Kido había estado con muchas mujeres? Eso era horrible, además de que no los reconoció como sus hijos. El rubio al ver su expresión, volvió a hablar

-Pero Saori aunque en el pasado nos trataba mal, ahora es amable con nosotros. Por ejemplo; Seiya le pedía dinero prestado para una consola y videojuegos, y ella se los compró en su cumpleaños, y cuando nos reunimos en la mansión jugamos, ya que él no se lo llevó a su departamento, porque quería jugar con nosotros. En nuestros cumpleaños nos da regalos, y se preocupa por nosotros – trató de sonar convincente, aunque Amy notó en él un poco de resentimiento

-¿Tú querías la fortuna? – él negó con la cabeza, cosa que le calma un poco

-No es eso. No le tengo rencor a Saori, pero nosotros siempre le tendremos algo de resentimiento a Mitsumasa Kido. No por la fortuna, si no porque éramos unos niños desconocidos para él, no sus hijos. Él abandonó a nuestras madres con nosotros en sus vientres, y dejó que al morir ellas, estuviéramos en un orfanato hasta que requirió de nosotros para proteger a su nieta adoptiva – Amy le mira con tristeza, y él al sentir eso en su Cosmos le miró nuevamente – pero también le agradezco que nos mandara a entrenar para ser Caballeros de Athena

-¿Por qué? – quiso saber ella. Él no respondió por unos segundos, hasta que consigue suficiente valor y se acerca más a ella

-Porque aunque tengamos batallas difíciles, también nos tenemos los unos a los otros. Sé que puedo confiar en mis medios hermanos, ya que también son mis mejores amigos, y eso es algo bueno que nos dejó ese hombre. Y también… - él le toma de ambas manos, sintiendo la calidez de la chica. Ella al ver y sentir esto, siente que su respiración se acelera, junto con los latidos de su corazón, sin saber que Hyoga estaba pasando por las mismas sensaciones – porque las conocimos a ustedes… porque te conocí, Amy…

Ella abre los ojos más de lo normal, pero antes de poder decir algo, Hyoga parece darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, así que le suelta las manos a la chica y desvía la mirada, causándole a la Sailor una tristeza que no puede describir. De un momento a otro decía palabras hermosas, y de repente estaba otra vez siendo indiferente, como si fuera obligatorio no demostrar lo que realmente siente o piensa.

-Hyoga, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, solo olvida lo que dije. No es momento para hablar de asuntos ajenos a la batalla – no podía darse el lujo de decir más cosas de ese tipo, no en ese momento ni en ese lugar. Su maestro Camus no hubiera aceptado ese comportamiento inapropiado de un Caballero de Athena, así que se concentra en sentir las Cosmoenergías más cercanas a ellos, frunciendo el entrecejo al descubrir algo importante

-Puede que tengas razón, pero… - de repente Hyoga le mira con seriedad, desviando la mirada hacia un punto en que sintió una sensación desagradable que solo puede significar una cosa – entiendo

-Vaya, yo esperaba que siguieran con sus ridiculeces para que su despedida fuera más conmovedora, pero dado que han descubierto mi presencia solo me queda acabar con sus vidas – frente a ellos llega un joven de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, con una armadura negra que tenía un diseño un poco extraño, ya que parecía ser más gruesa su estructura que la de otras armaduras, por lo que Mercury y el Cisne deducen que será mas difícil hacerle algún daño – soy Kenta de Gorila – apenas dijo eso apretó los dientes y puños, con una sonrisa que le dio escalofríos a la chica peliazul – pero es mejor que me llamen su peor pesadilla

-Eso es lo que tú crees – le contesta Hyoga con una sonrisa confiada, mientras hace el intento de enfocar su mente en la batalla próxima a ocurrir

Kenta se aproxima con una velocidad que apenas puede ver, y cuando menos se lo esperaba ya lo tenía a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. Cuando el Caballero Cisne trata de darle un puñetazo en el rostro, el Berserker le agarra de la cintura y lo carga con ambas manos alzándolo por encima de su propio cuerpo, como si lo exhibiera cual trofeo.

-¡Suéltalo! – Amy se prepara para realizar uno de sus ataques, pero es detenida desde atrás por dos manos con una fuerza que le deja inmovilizada, y al voltear observa con sorpresa que se trata de otro Berserker, de una armadura que también era de color negro, pero no era tan gruesa como la de Kenta, mientras que este chico se veía un poco más joven que el otro - ¿Quién eres?

-Soy Takeo de Puma, y tu pelea va a ser conmigo, no con ese par – apenas dijo eso, en sus dedos aparecen unas uñas que le rasgan las muñecas, asustando a la chica mientras se aguanta los quejidos de dolor como puede, pero eso no quita la mirada alarmada de Hyoga

-¡Amy! – gritó sintiéndose un imbécil al no haber sentido ese otro Cosmos cerca de ellos, y ahora con dos oponentes al mismo tiempo le iba a ser aún más difícil protegerla. No quería que le lastimen más, así que empieza a aumentar su Cosmos de hielo, pero antes de poder hacerlo de manera adecuada, queda impactado al ser girado con gran rapidez por Kenta, quien al sentir su Cosmoenergía aumentar no dudó en distraerlo

-¡Ni creas que te será muy fácil derrotarme para llegar con ella! – al terminar de decirle esas palabras, con un impulso lo avienta hacia una columna del Santuario que estaba en óptimas condiciones, pero al chocar Hyoga con ella se crea un estruendo que derriba dicha columna y crea una nube de polvo

-¡Hyoga! – Mercury siente como sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, las cuales no se atreve a dejar salir a pesar de que estaba sumamente preocupada por el rubio. Pero Takeo le gira para que ya no lo vea, comenzando a reírse de la chica

-¡Eres patética! ¿De verdad crees que a este punto de la batalla les iba a tocar pelear con más Berserker débiles? – le aprieta más de las muñecas, y sonríe complacido de escuchar al fin sus quejidos, hasta que le suelta como si nada, mientras sus instintos animales guiados del Puma le hacen correr con una agilidad impresionante

Ella al ver eso se cubre con los brazos, pero nunca se esperó que él le pasara de lado y con sus garras le rasgara el brazo izquierdo.

-¡AHHG! – Hyoga reacciona con ese grito de Amy, después de haber recibido el impacto de ser lanzado contra una columna del Santuario, la cual estaba casi completamente destruida. Pero con tan solo ver algo de sangre en el brazo y manga izquierda de la chica, estaba furioso

-¡No se atrevan a tocarla nunca más! – su Cosmos color blanco empieza a aumentar y a emanar un aire frío, mientras unos copos de nieve le rodean - ¡Polvo de Diamantes! – en esta ocasión con ambas manos entrelazadas haciendo un solo puño es que realiza el ataque. Sin embargo, aunque estaba dirigido a Takeo, es Kenta quien se interpone y con una sola mano detiene el ataque, para la estupefacción del Caballero Cisne – debo hacer ataques más efectivos

-¡Tú debes atacarme a mí! – el Berserker del Gorila se enfada al sentirse ignorado, antes de atacarlo de frente, dándole miles de puñetazos en el rostro, antes de que Hyoga le detenga de las muñecas con el entrecejo fruncido, cada vez más enojado

-¡Si eso es lo que quieres con gusto te voy a mandar al infierno! – la temperatura del aire a su alrededor estaba disminuyendo rápidamente, mientras que no suelta las muñecas de Kenta que estaban entumeciéndose a causa de eso, y observando con gran sorpresa que el Caballero Cisne estaba comenzando a congelar su armadura

-¿Crees que bajar la temperatura va a lograr darte ventaja sobre mi? – Hyoga no se esperaba que Kenta aprovechara su posición para apoyarse de él y con su pierna derecha darle unas intensas patadas en el abdomen, siendo cada vez más potentes y sacándole el aire con un poco de sangre - - ¡Mientras atacas no puedes defenderte, y esa es tu perdición! – con una última patada logra mandarlo a varios metros de distancia, rompiendo así el hielo que se estaba formado en su armadura – No te sirvió de nada tu estrategia

-Es verdad… ¡Ahg! – tuvo que llevarse ambas manos al abdomen, adolorido y lleno de frustración por lo que estaba sucediendo

OOOOOOOOOO

Desde un lugar donde no se escuchaba nada más que las respiraciones de dos mujeres que observan estas batallas, a través de una Cosmoenergía que les mostraba todo lo ocurrido hasta el momento, una de las dos suspiró profundamente tratando de calmarse, mientras que la otra estaba más tranquila.

-¿Temes que la situación llegue a más? – le pregunta la más relajada de ellas

-No es algo que yo tema, si no que va a llegar a más. Esta nueva batalla está originando una cadena de sucesos diferente a la que supuestamente iba a suceder, y a pesar de que todo había quedado en paz, ahora la intervención de estos seres necesitará la interferencia de nosotras dos

-Si lo piensas detenidamente, realmente la presencia esencial es la tuya – comenta la otra mujer con una leve sonrisa, mientras que la más seria de las dos volvió a suspirar

-Lo sé. Ares estableció las semillas de conflictos por todas partes del mundo e inspiró a la humanidad a ser participes de guerras. Él y sus Berserker piensan volver a extender la destrucción y la muerte más allá de sus límites, mientras que sus aliados ven eso como un acto justo para castigar a los seres humanos y así lograr sus propósitos egoístas. Pero a pesar de que han acabado con varias vidas, la batalla aún no llega a su punto más importante… el momento en que despierte el verdadero ser de los merecedores de los Cristales de los Dioses…

OOOOOOOOOO

En la entrada del Santuario, los 6 Berserker ya tenían a su oponente, así que los combates dieron inicio, cosa que desde lejos parecía una batalla campal entre los que estaban de parte de Ares, y los que estaban del lado de Athena, Selene y Helios.

-Soy Vitalis de Toro – Jabu quería reírse por ese nombre que le parece ridículo, pero se contiene para hacer ver que le importa esa pelea - ¡Y te voy a eliminar! – el Caballero de Unicornio tuvo que esquivar un intento de embestirle como si fuera un verdadero Toro, pero con forme pasaban los segundos, era cada vez más veloz, logrando golpearlo y abriéndole dos heridas en cada costado de su abdomen, como si fueran las marcas de los cuernos de un toro

De solo ver el color rojo de la sangre de Jabu, Vitalis se pone más intenso y violento con sus golpes, demostrando que el color rojo le altera.

-Si llego a morir… seré todavía más inferior a Seiya… y menos digno del amor de Saori…

No podía seguir dejando todo en manos de sus compañeros si él también es un Caballero de Bronce. Después de que el Torneo Galáctico había sido cancelado, su posición en dicho torneo había quedado pendiente, pero siempre supo que independientemente de la interferencia de Ikki a su combate, Shun le estaba sobrepasando con su cadena. Después de que regresó a su entrenamiento en Orán, Argelia, les dejaron todo a los que actualmente son los 5 de Bronce que pronto serán Caballeros de Oro. El haberle dejado todo ese deber a otros era humillante para él.

-¡Eres una basura! – escucha que dice el Berserker antes de intentar atacarlo, lo cual fue el límite de la paciencia de Jabu

-¡La basura aquí eres tú! – al ver que se dirigía para incrustarle nuevamente sus cuernos, dio un gran salto lo más alto que pudo, aumentando su Cosmos de color morado y acumulándolo en su pie derecho - ¡Galope de Unicornio!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡AHG! – Jabu consigue asestar varias patadas encadenadas desde el aire a la velocidad del sonido, aunque sabía bien que eso no era suficiente para vencer a un Berserker, así que mientras usaba ese ataque, aumentaba lo más que podía su Cosmoenergía, haciendo que la imagen del Unicornio aparezca detrás suyo

No iba a dejar que le sigan creyendo un inútil, y tiene que comprobarlo venciendo a un Berserker de Ares.

….

Marín estaba golpeando con ambos puños a su adversario, quien decía ser Eiji de Avispa, pero no parecía ser la gran cosa… al principio…

-¿Eso es todo, Amazona? – ella se sorprende cuando ve que ninguno de sus golpes surtía efecto, así que decide usar la técnica que le había enseñado a su discípulo

-¡Meteoros! – Eiji da un salto alto para esquivarlos, cayendo a un par de metros lejos de ella

-Se supone que tú fuiste la maestra del Caballero Pegaso, pero por lo que veo, hace mucho que tu aprendiz te superó

-En eso tienes razón, pero no quiere decir que con eso ya tengas la pelea ganada – el Berserker sonríe malévolamente, mientras que Marín siente su Cosmos en aumento, preparándose para defenderse de cualquier ataque de su oponente

-¡Picaduras de Avispa!

-¿Qué? – ella por un momento se impresiona de ver una gran cantidad de avispas ir en dirección a ella, rodeando el área alrededor de ella, así que la Amazona no tiene más opción que usar su ataque en modo de defensa - ¡Meteoros! – al mismo tiempo que hacía la técnica, tenía que girar en modo que ninguna avispa le tomara por sorpresa, pero le era muy complicado mantener un ritmo constante. Para ser un nombre demasiado obvio y predecible, el Cosmos del Berserker estaba respaldando muy bien esa técnica

...

Nozomi estaba teniendo mayores problemas con su oponente, ya que Kal de Viuda Negra le exasperaba en demasía.

-¡No creas que me vas a ganar solo porque te tocó con una mujer! – le grita antes de darle una patada en el rostro, pero él le agarra el tobillo y lo aprieta con fuerza, haciéndole saber lo que intentaba hacer - ¡Ahg! Ni lo pienses – alzó la otra pierna y le dio una nueva patada, la cual le aturdió lo suficiente para que le soltara. Ella tuvo que girar su cuerpo hacia atrás apoyándose de ambas manos contra el suelo, para después volver a ponerse de pie con destreza

-Se nota que entrenas, pero no es suficiente – apenas dice eso, se acerca a ella sin que pueda verlo, agarrándole su brazo izquierdo y torciéndoselo hacia atrás

Ella hace el intento de zafarse, pero él le agarra con la otra mano el cabello, jalándoselo con fuerza.

-¡AHG! – Earth al momento en que se quejó decidió callarse, apretando los dientes para soportarlo. No le iba a dar el gusto de hacerle saber que le lastimaba, y menos aún iba a gritar sabiendo que eso iba a llamar la atención de Samuel, y conociéndolo, era capaz de abandonar su propio combate para ir a ayudarle a ella, cosa que no quería. Ella debía hacerlo sola, y no quiere ser una carga para Samuel

-Tienes un cabello muy suave y sedoso – le habla con burla el Berserker - ¿Qué opinas de que quiera conservarlo? – le jala el cabello nuevamente, pero ella jamás esperó que eso solo fuera una distracción, sintiendo pocos segundos después una mordida en el brazo que le estaba agarrando, en la que sintió que mientras un líquido hirviente y desagradable entraba en ella, su energía era absorbida al mismo tiempo

-¿Te crees… vampiro acaso? – trata de hablar lo más coherente posible sin hacer ningún tipo de sonido que se escuche como queja

-Por su puesto que no mocosa. De ser así, hubiera mordido tu cuello. ¿Recuerdas que represento a la araña Viuda Negra? Su veneno es neurotóxico, lo que significa que bloquea la transmisión de impulsos nerviosos, paralizando el sistema nervioso central y produciendo dolores musculares intensos – ella abre los ojos más de lo normal al escucharlo – Los efectos más comunes de la mordedura comprenden dolor abdominal, espasmos musculares abdominales e hipertensión. Normalmente no mata a las personas que poseen buena salud, razón por la que al morderte también absorbí tu energía, dejándote lo suficientemente débil para que el veneno te mate

-Eres un maldito – exclamó con enojo y frustración, comenzando un intento de aumentar su Cosmos, pero eso solo le ocasionó que su brazo le doliera más que antes - ¡Ahg! – no quiso continuar con el grito, cosa que Kal notó claramente

-¿Eres demasiado orgullosa o es que existe otra razón? ¡Dímelo! – le exige a la vez que le jala del cabello otra vez, cada vez más fuerte, pero ella aguantaba sus quejidos lo más que podía, hasta que sintió que el brazo que había sido mordido estaba siendo torcido de un modo que ya no pudo soportar

-¡AHHG!

….

A varios metros de distancia, Samuel de Horologium estaba teniendo un combate algo desigual, ya que a pesar de haber usado su técnica, Isao de Lobo Gris esquivaba a la perfección cada uno de lo ataques sorpresivos de Samuel, lo que le estaba enfadando.

-¿Se puede saber por qué diablos hay Berserker que representan a animales que ya existen como Constelaciones bajo el mando de Athena? – quiso saber el muchacho, mientras trataba de ganar tiempo… que ironía para el Caballero que representa el Tiempo

-Por el simple hecho de que existen animales pacíficos y violentos dentro de la misma especie. Mientras que más allá pelea un Caballero de Athena que representa al Lobo, yo soy el Berserker que Ares que representa a un Lobo, solo que yo uso mi poder para la destrucción, cosa que no hace este Caballero inútil. Y hablando de inútiles, ¿Cómo es que obtuviste tu armadura con lo débil que eres? – Samuel apretó los puños con fuerza y enojo

-¡Haré que te tragues tus palabras! – no iba a fallar en esta ocasión si se concentra lo suficiente, así que se enfocó en no pensar en nada más… cuando escucha el grito que le hace perder toda su concentración

-¡AHHG! – el rubio ceniza no pudo evitar buscar con la mirada a la Sailor Scout de la que se enamoró desde su anterior vida, dándose cuenta de una escena que le hizo hervir la sangre

-¡Sailor Earth! – se movió lo más rápido que pudo hacia ella, dispuesto a matar de un solo golpe al miserable que le estaba haciendo daño

Pero Isao se interpone y le da un puñetazo en el rostro, haciéndole retroceder unos pasos, y haciendo que un hilillo de sangre salga por el lado izquierdo de sus labios.

-¡No te preocupes por ella! Sin importar quién se vaya al otro mundo primero, el otro pronto se reunirá con su compañero – le habla con burla antes de reírse de su propia frase, viendo que Samuel se había quedado de pie sin hacer nada, con la mirada hacia el suelo, mientras que una gota de sangre cayó en el piso

-Estorbas – murmuró mientras caminaba lentamente a él, sin subir la mirada

-¿Qué dijiste? – el Berserker alzó una ceja sin entender la que había dicho el Caballero, ya que usó un tono de voz bajo

El rubio ceniza alza la mirada, lleno de furia combinada con desesperación. La Cosmoenergía color gris del muchacho aumenta de tal manera que todo a su alrededor había empezado a temblar, sorprendiendo a Isao. Sabía ya que técnica iba a usar, pero en esta ocasión, parecía querer intentar matarlo para quitarlo de su camino.

-¡Te dije que eres un estúpido estorbo!

OOOOOOOOOO

En otra parte del territorio del Santuario, la pelea de Sailor Mercury y el Caballero Cisne contra esos dos Berserker continuaba.

-¡No puedo creer que seas un Caballero de Athena! – vuelve a atacarlo de frente con sus dos manos en un intento de cargarlo nuevamente, pero Hyoga quita las manos de su abdomen y se lo impide agarrando ambas manos y tratando de empujarlo, aunque Kenta estaba haciendo lo mismo - ¡Déjate de niñerías! – para gran sorpresa del rubio, su adversario estaba empujándolo con mayor fuerza que la suya, hasta que de un momento a otro recibe una patada que le hace caer boca arriba, golpeándose en la espalda con el suelo - ¡Haz algo para defenderte a ti mismo!

Hyoga tenía una leve expresión de dolor causado por la caída, pero antes de intentar siquiera levantarse, recibe unos tremendos pisotones en el pecho de la armadura, reconociendo que si no la tuviera puesta ya tendría las costillas rotas.

-¡AHHHG! ¡AHHG! – cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo vergüenza de sí mismo – _"Si mi maestro Camus me viera, se daría cuenta de lo débil que me he vuelto" _– pensó el joven desde sus adentros, sabiendo de antemano la razón por la que no ha podido concentrarse en la batalla

Pero… ¿Realmente podría culpar a esa razón? Claro que no, aunque quisiera hacerlo no podría, y casualmente todo su ser estaba en contra de intentarlo siquiera. Debe de encontrar la forma de ganar el enfrentamiento y ayudar a Sailor Mercury.

….

Amy estaba recibiendo más rasgaduras en la piel causadas por Takeo, sintiendo cada vez más debilidad por la pérdida de sangre, mientras que sus piernas se tambalean un poco, pero no se permite caer.

-Me decepcionas Mercury, no eres tan entretenida como yo imaginaba – ella tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, con ganas de llorar, mientras que recuerda las veces que se ha sentido una inútil para sus amigas. Y ahora, estaba siendo una carga para Hyoga, cosa que jamás se va a perdonar

-¡AHG! - ¿Cómo iba a distraer a su adversario para atacarlo? Debía pensar en algo de inmediato si quiere ayudar a Hyoga

Aunque de lo que no se había dado cuenta, es de que el Cisne tenía esa misma idea…

Ya no soportaba más la humillación y el sentir el Cosmos de la chica en dificultades, así que al ver que su armadura estaba empezando a agrietarse, con su mano derecha detiene la siguiente patada de Kenta, mirándole con esos ojos tan fríos como el hielo.

-¿Crees que esa mirada me da miedo? – le cuestiona el Berserker con diversión, pero el Cisne hace lo posible para concentrarse por completo en su propósito, y no suelta el pie de Kenta por más que éste intentaba alejarlo - ¿Qué se supone que haces? ¡Suelta mi pie! – le seguía golpeando en el pecho de la armadura, pero Hyoga no le soltaba. En lugar de eso solo le agarró con más fuerza, mientras que su Cosmoenergía comenzó a trabajar en su mano izquierda

-¡Aros Congelantes! – esa técnica no la utilizaba muy seguido, aunque ahora no era un solo Aro Congelante como antes

Exactamente tres Aros Congelantes rodearon a Kenta, inmovilizándolo de sus brazos y piernas, lo que le dio la oportunidad a Hyoga para levantarse. Cuando el rubio observa que Takeo estaba acumulando su Cosmos en la mano derecha y apuntando hacia el pecho de Amy, supo que debía ir ya.

-En unos momentos regresaré por ti, pero ahora debo eliminar a otro infeliz – apenas dice eso, se aleja de él en dirección a Takeo dándole la espalda a Kenta, cosa que le pone furioso

-¡Eres un maldito cobarde! – las vibraciones Cósmicas causadas por la furia del Berserker estaban agrietando la técnica de Hyoga

-¡Es hora de que mueras, Mercury! – la mencionada se prepara para realizar su ataque más poderoso, mientras que a lo lejos Kenta se había liberado por completo y se dirigía a Hyoga

El Cisne se dio cuenta de que no iba a llegar con ella si Kenta se había liberado de su técnica, y Mercury estaba muy débil como para hacer su ataque lo suficientemente fuerte para contrarrestar el Cosmos de Takeo. Así que solamente cerró los ojos, tomando su decisión.

-¡Ya no vas a poder huir Cisne! – escucha a su oponente decir tal cosa, pero se concentra en lo que iba a hacer

-¡Desgarre de Puma! – la peliazul le mira con el entrecejo levemente fruncido, viendo que el ataque iba directamente a su cuerpo

-¡Rapsodia Acuática de…! – no termina de decir cuando escucha un sonido metálico en ella, observando con estupefacción que la armadura del Cisne estaba acoplándose a su propio cuerpo, y el escudo de esa armadura se posicionaba exactamente en un punto frente a Amy - ¡¿Pero qué…?!

-¡No dudes en atacar, Amy! – ella voltea a ver que Hyoga ya no tenía su armadura puesta, ya que la había mandado a proteger el cuerpo de Mercury. Ella estaba asombrada por eso, pero le hizo caso, viendo el ataque de Takeo más cerca de ella

-¡Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio! – mientras hace su ataque siente que no solo el planeta Mercurio estaba apoyándola, si no también la Constelación del Cisne, y eso le hace poner más empeño en su deber, mientras que a su alrededor puede ver su propia Cosmoenergía color azul celeste aumentar velozmente

Aunque el Berserker del Puma nunca imaginó tal cosa, no detuvo el ataque, llevándolo a otro punto que no protegía la armadura, siendo ese el abdomen de la chica. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando el escudo de esa armadura se posiciona frente a ese punto, cosa que le distrae del ataque de Mercury.

-¡Esta armadura me impide matarte! – de un segundo a otro, vio que detrás de esa armadura, el traje de Sailor Mercury cambia de diseño, cosa que no pensó que significaba algo como duplicar su fuerza - ¡AHHHG!

El ataque de Takeo había chocado con el escudo del Cisne, el cual se había agrietado, y se hubiera roto de no ser porque el ataque de Amy lo había mandado a varios metros de distancia, cayendo boca arriba sobre unos escombros, sin vida.

La Sailor Scout estaba respirando agitada, mientras observa que la armadura del Cisne abandona su cuerpo y toma la forma de un Cisne a un metro de ella. Eso le confunde por unos segundos. ¿No se supone que la armadura debe regresar con Hyoga?

Allí abrió los ojos más de lo normal, completamente alterada y llena de temor, girándose a mirar hacia el lugar donde había visto al rubio hace unos momentos… sin encontrar ni a su compañero ni al Berserker por ningún lado.

-¡Hyoga! – le llama tratando de calmarse, pero con cada segundo que pasaba tenía más miedo - ¡Hyoga, responde por favor! – pero por más que le llama, no recibe respuesta alguna. ¿Acaso… al darle la armadura había sacrificado su vida para salvarla a ella? - ¡No! ¡Hyoga, espero que no hayas hecho lo que estoy pensando! Por favor…

Ella cae de rodillas, en esta ocasión más por la tristeza que por su debilidad, sin importarle que seguía en su transformación de Eternal Sailor Mercury, derramando lágrimas y mirando al suelo. ¡Eso no podía estar sucediendo! Se negaba a aceptar que ese chico había muerto… por salvarla…

-No veo la razón por la que tengas que llorar, si acabas de ganar la pelea – Amy alza la mirada, completamente anonadada por lo que sus ojos estaba viendo; Hyoga estaba frente a ella, con una armadura dorada que resplandece y le hace ver el Cosmos blanco que tenía, ahora de un color dorado – tuve que cederte la Armadura del Cisne para impedir que el ataque de Takeo te hiciera daño, mientras yo debía comenzar a pelear con la Armadura Dorada de Acuario – luego de decir eso, desvía la mirada hacia otro lado – acabo de mandar lejos a Kenta, pero no tardará mucho en regresar

Por más que intenta enfocarse en el combate que iba a continuar en poco tiempo, observa con sorpresa que ella se levanta del suelo bruscamente, mirándole con una mezcla entre alegría y enojo, cosa nada común en ella.

-¡Me asustaste! Creí que habías muerto – él alza una ceja, antes de suspirar pesadamente, entendiendo a lo que se refiere

-No fue mi intención, pero tuve que alejarme después de hablarte para recibir la Armadura de Acuario, y después para golpear a Kenta – contesta con un tono seco que le hizo sentir peor en lugar de calmarla, y era exactamente por la forma en que se comporta en ese momento

-¿Por qué haces eso? – Hyoga le mira sin entender de lo que hablaba

-¿Puedes ser más específica? – ella trata de conservar la calma, pero con esa actitud de su acompañante le era muy complicado

-Primero hablas con un tono muy dulce, para después usar ese tono seco y frío que me hace sentirme distante a ti – Hyoga vuelve a desviar la mirada de ella. Tal vez tenía razón, pero mientras portaba esa armadura, no podía seguir siendo el Hyoga que ella conocía

-No digas tonterías – eso fue más que suficiente para acabar con la extensa paciencia de la chica. ¿Tonterías? ¿Eso era lo que pensaba de ella, que decía tonterías?

-¡¿Por qué juegas conmigo de esa forma?! – él observa con asombro la mirada triste de la chica, quien había usado un tono fuerte que no había escuchado en ella antes - ¡No sé si eres bipolar o si te gusta jugar con los sentimientos de las personas, pero ya basta de ser tan cruel conmigo si hace un rato estabas siendo el chico más amable que había conocido! ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?!

Él apenas podía creer que ella le estaba gritando, siendo algo que le hacía sentirse horrible por dentro. Si ella había llegado a ese punto, quería decir que se había excedido. Quiso pensar en muchas respuestas, pero al final se decidió por ser sincero.

-Yo no soy el mejor para demostrar sentimientos, aunque creo que existen personas peores que yo en esos asuntos. Mi maestro Camus me enseñó que un Caballero de Athena destinado a usar el Cosmos de los hielos debe de aprender a ser frío y llegar a la indiferencia

-¿Cómo? ¿Él te enseñó que debes ser indiferente a tus propios sentimientos? – pregunta sin poder creer que para ser un Caballero de Athena debían pasar por eso. Hyoga asintió con la cabeza, decidiendo cómo iba a continuar esas palabras

-Pero yo sé perfectamente que nunca seré así por completo, y menos con la persona a la que debo de proteger – al decirle eso le sonríe levemente, mostrándole la calidez de su corazón, cosa que le llegaba a ella en todo su ser – aunque en las batallas debo ser más frío que el mismo hielo, así que te pido disculpas si en algunas ocasiones demuestro esa faceta mía

-No… yo siento mucho el no haberme dado cuenta de eso – por supuesto que esa calidez no era fingida, y si era frío en las batallas era por ser parte de su deber, y al terminar con esos problemas, volverá a ser el Hyoga que le causa esas sensaciones agradables

-No te preocupes por eso. Ahora debo vencer a Kenta, ya que siento su Cosmos acercarse otra vez – dijo mientras frunció el entrecejo, mientras que Mercury voltea a una dirección en específico, sorprendiendo al rubio - ¿Cómo es que sientes su Cosmos? Aún no había mirado a esa parte

-Creo que la fase Eternal Sailor Mercury me da habilidades que sólo tenían ustedes y Sailor Mars – responde con seriedad, mientras que Hyoga siente el nuevo poder de Amy

Pero no pudo decir nada más, ya que Kenta llega en ese preciso momento, mirando a Hyoga con enojo.

-¡Malnacido, vas a pagar por esto! – se abalanzó hacia él mientras un aura gris oscuro le rodeaba, pero Amy vio en la mirada de Hyoga que las cosas no iban a ser como lo eran al inicio de la batalla

-¡Esta vez voy a pelear en serio, siendo el nuevo Caballero Dorado, Hyoga de Acuario!

Continuará…

Debo admitir que le tomé algo de espacio a la convivencia de Hyoga y Amy, pero sin romance no parecería un Crossover de Saint Seiya y Sailor Moon jeje. Además Saint Seiya también tiene romance, como en el capítulo 30 del anime "El Ardiente Cosmos del Amor", o el amor de Orfeo y Eurídice en la Saga Hades, entre otras cosas… ¡Incluso el primer Opening de la Saga de Hades es romántico! Y los Ending desde el primero del anime clásico también.

Narra Shiryu: Las batallas están durando más tiempo del que imaginábamos. Ares se va acercando a la Casa de Aries, mientras que Samuel, Nozomi, Jabu y los demás pelean en la entrada del Santuario, y en otro lado están peleando Hyoga y Amy. No podemos ir a ayudarles ya que otros dos Berserker aparecen frente a Lita y a mí, pero siento que las Cosmoenergías de los demás aumentan. El próximo capítulo de esta historia se titulará: "No existen límites. ¡Alcanza el Séptimo Sentido!" Y tú… ¿Has sentido el poder del Cosmos?

¡Hasta la actualización!

Sakurita de Li


	14. Chapter 14

Sailor Moon, Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y Masami Kurumada, pero la historia es de mi autoría.

Capítulo 14. No existen límites. ¡Alcanza el Séptimo Sentido!

Shaina de Ofiuco no se había quedado de brazos cruzados, ya que su oponente Kyo de Alacrán estaba causándole problemas.

-¡Cometes un error si piensas que me dejaré vencer por una imitación barata de hombre! – le dio varios golpes en el abdomen y pecho de la armadura, logrando fracturarla y sacándole sangre

-¡Y yo no permitiré que una mujer que se cree hombre me quiera humillar de esa manera tan estúpida! – le agarró ambas muñecas y le patea constantemente en el abdomen, pero después de ver que ella sangraba, decide usar su pie para empujar el abdomen de la amazona, pero sin soltarle de las muñecas, queriéndole arrancar los brazos de su cuerpo

-¡AHHHG! – si no tuviera la máscara puesta, el Berserker vería claramente que ella estaba sufriendo, mientras que sus brazos y abdomen estaban sangrando – ¡Maldito infeliz! ¡AHH! – aprovecha su posición para saltar y librarse del pie de Kyo, pero sin soltarse del agarre de las muñecas, luego girando en el aire con él y dándole ella misma una patada, liberándose de él por completo y haciéndole caer al suelo, rompiendo la parte del piso donde había caído - ¡Yo jamás he imitado a los hombres! Yo siempre seré una mujer por más que quiera cambiar incluso sentimentalismos estúpidos – admite mientras recuerda a Seiya de Pegaso, ya que en algunos momentos ha querido salvarle la vida, pero incluso es capaz de fingir que le da igual su bienestar a pesar de que es todo lo contrario

Ella sigue amando al Caballero Pegaso, eso no ha cambiado a pesar de todo. Sabe que él amaba a Saori Kido, pero algo le dice que sus sentimientos por ella estaban cambiando. Eso se puede ver fácilmente a kilómetros de distancia, ya que la constelación de Pegaso siempre brilla, pero cuando Athena le transmite su Cosmos, el Pegaso en el cielo brilla un poco de color dorado, a pesar de que detrás de Seiya aparezca la imagen del Pegaso en su color original. Lo extraño del asunto, es que últimamente cuando Seiya pelea, la imagen del Pegaso en el cielo tiene ahora un leve brillo plateado, mismo que ha identificado en cierta Diosa rubia a la que ha cuidado últimamente.

Seiya de Pegaso se estaba enamorando de otra mujer, pero jamás fue ella. Por eso mismo quiere matar sus sentimientos por él, ya que se ha resignado a que ese chico no la iba a ver de otra forma. Ser mujer a veces era demasiado absurdo y cruel para ella, pero no puede cambiar lo que es. No ha intentado imitar a los hombres; ella quiere ser una mujer que no es más débil que ningún hombre y que no caiga rendida ante uno. Y esta no va a ser la excepción.

….

Marín seguía dando golpes a las avispas que querían picarle, pero conforme pasaban los segundos, sus meteoros perdían fuerza… hasta que llegó el momento en que ella ya no pudo seguir utilizando esa técnica contra la de Eiji.

-Ahg… mi Cosmos… ya no responde… ¡AHHG! – la primera picadura fue en el hombro derecho, mientras que después varias al mismo tiempo se clavaron en diferentes áreas de su cuerpo, sacando unos hilillos de sangre, ya que las agujas de las avispas se enterraban profundamente para causarle un daño más severo

-Creí que las primeras defensas del Santuario iban a ser más interesantes, pero veo que solo los escogieron a ustedes por falta de personal. Las batallas del Santuario, Asgard, Poseidón y Hades sucedieron casi una tras de otra, mientras que nosotros les dimos más tiempo para reponer a sus Caballeros, pero no sirvió de nada

-¿Eso piensas? – escucha a Marín hablar a pesar de que seguía recibiendo picaduras de las avispas

-¿Eh? – le mira detenidamente, algo impresionado de su resistencia – no es más que la verdad. Tienes agallas, pero no son suficientes para derrotar a un Berserker de Ares. Nosotros fuimos escogidos por nuestro señor Ares para invadir el Santuario, pero si nosotros nos quedamos en el inicio, es por el hecho de que los que siguieron adelante son más fuertes que nosotros. Así que no se hagan muchas ilusiones de que ustedes van a ganar la batalla con la esperanza y quién sabe qué más – termina de explicar, pero observa que ella seguía sin quejarse a pesar de estar recibiendo más de su ataque

-No sé si ya olvidaste que soy una Caballero de Plata, así que no te será tan fácil vencerme – un aura blanca comienza a rodearla, sirviendo de escudo para que las avispas no sigan llegando a su piel – no por nada fui la maestra del Caballero Pegaso, quien es el blanco de los dioses porque le temen. Saben que la existencia de Seiya, Shiryu, Shun, Ikki y Hyoga son peligrosas para ellos, pero sin los maestros que comenzaron a sacar sus potenciales, ellos no estarían aquí actualmente

-¿Y eso qué significa según tú? ¿Que eres más fuerte que ellos? – pregunta con burla, pero ella no se inmuta con eso

-No; ellos ya están a otro nivel, pero eso no significa que no tenga el suficiente poder para acabar contigo – dicho eso, sigue aumentando su Cosmos, dando después un gran salto en sentido vertical y elevándose por los cielos, mientras que la imagen de un Águila aparece detrás de ella - ¡Destello del Águila! – apenas dijo eso, con su pierna izquierda adelantada y su pie extendido, cae en picado a gran velocidad en dirección a su rival, propinándole a este una poderosa patada aérea en su vientre generando un efecto devastador

-¡AHHHG! – el fuerte impacto le hizo sacar sangre de su boca a la vez que caía al suelo, cayendo Marín de pie frente a él. Le había roto varias costillas de un solo golpe, casi reventándole el corazón por el tremendo impacto. Subestimarle tanto fue un error garrafal

-Tu propósito para combatir era solo la superficialidad del poder que tendrías al lado de ese Dios infernal. La fuerza de voluntad de un Caballero de Athena es mucho más fuerte que cualquier poder que obtengas de ese ser maligno… ¡Ahg! – ya no se puede mantener en pie, cayendo de rodillas al suelo y apoyándose en ambas manos para no caer definitivamente. El haber hecho su ataque más poderoso estando así de herida ya estaba causando estragos rápidamente

OOOOOOOOOO

Kenta deja de lado su furia por diversión luego de escuchar esas palabras de Hyoga, riéndose sin pena alguna, haciendo que el rubio y la peliazul le miren con el entrecejo levemente fruncido.

-¿De verdad crees que cambiando de armadura va a hacer alguna diferencia en el resultado final? Supuestamente ya estás a ese nivel, aunque he de recordarte que si los Caballeros Dorados fueran tan fuertes, actualmente seguirían vivos. Pero… ¿No son ahora solamente cuerpos sin vida y que se pudren bajo tierra? – esa última pregunta fue más que suficiente para conseguir el enfado de Hyoga

-Próximamente tú serás ese cuerpo bajo tierra, si es que no quedas pulverizado antes – le asegura, antes de mirar de reojo a Mercury – Amy, no interfieras en esta pelea – ella abre la boca al escuchar tal petición, sin poder creer que estuviera hablando en serio

-¿Por qué me pides eso? Cuando tuvimos nuestro primer combate juntos, acordamos que ambos íbamos a apoyarnos mutuamente. No tienes que hacer lo más difícil tú solo, si acabas de ayudarme prestándome tu otra armadura – trata de convencerlo, pero él no cambia su expresión de seriedad

-Existe una razón, así que no me contradigas por ahora – ella iba a decirle otra cosa para saber el porqué de esa severidad, pero el combate entre el Berserker y el nuevo Caballero Dorado de Acuario continuó, mientras Mercury solo observa que Kenta hace otro intento de golpear a Hyoga, solo que sorprendentemente el rubio se estaba moviendo con una rapidez que ella ya no podía ver

-Sorprendente… ¿La armadura es la clave para el mejoramiento de las habilidades de Hyoga? – alza una ceja analizando esa pregunta, observando después la armadura del Cisne que seguía cerca de ella – puede que sí como puede que no, ya que a pesar del rango diferente que simbolizan, el poder Cósmico depende de Hyoga… ¿No? Osh, cuando no entiendo algo no sé cómo actuar en las situaciones – le molestaba y decepcionaba el no entender aún esos temas, ya que así no es de mucha ayuda

A pesar de ver que Hyoga parecía tener más controlada la batalla, Amy no podía evitar sentirse una inútil, y más sabiendo que a pesar de que Hyoga se estaba esforzando, su daño físico podría empeorar las cosas en poco tiempo, pero no tenía idea de qué hacer para ayudarle.

Fue allí cuando una idea pasó por su mente, sorprendiéndose de ella, para después fruncir levemente el entrecejo, con determinación y seriedad, acercándose más a la armadura que hace unos momentos le había protegido. Si realmente no ha enloquecido, quiere decir que ese poder que emana la armadura no es sólo de Hyoga, si no que la misma armadura y la Constelación del Cisne eran algo distinto que se fusionan con él cuando la porta. Pero al estar portando la Armadura Dorada de Acuario, Hyoga está bajo la protección de dicha Constelación, así que el Cisne estaba allí, solo, pero… a disposición de ella…

-Por favor Constelación y Armadura del Cisne, sé que no soy su portadora original, pero les pido que me ayuden – comienza a pedirle con ambas manos juntas y cerrando los ojos, de pie frente a la armadura – Hyoga no quiere que yo peleé por el riesgo al que me expongo, pero yo quiero ser de utilidad en esta Guerra Santa. Quiero salvar de todo riesgo a mi Diosa Selene, y al mismo tiempo salvar a tu Diosa Athena. Sé que no soy digna de usarte, pero prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo para tener éxito

Al abrir los ojos, vio que la armadura tenía un brillo blanco y un aura fría, para después separarse en varias partes, comenzando a rodearla. Ella entendió que la armadura le estaba probando, así que para demostrarle que iba en serio, mientras se acercaba a ella, comenzó a aumentar su Cosmoenergía azul celeste.

El sonido metálico distrajo a Hyoga, quien estaba por hacer una técnica contra Kenta. Grande fue su sorpresa de ver que la armadura del Cisne estaba acoplándose nuevamente al cuerpo de Mercury, pero sin que se lo haya pedido en esta ocasión.

-¡Otra vez te distraes con estupideces! – Kenta aprovechó a darle un puñetazo en el rostro, abriendo una pequeña herida en su mejilla derecha, pero el joven no había reaccionado todavía, así le dio más golpes, abriendo nuevas heridas en el cuerpo del rubio - ¿Y ahora qué te ocurre? – la respuesta de Hyoga no llegó, pero fue al sentir un nuevo Cosmos que se dio cuenta de todo… sin embargo, cuando estaba volteando hacia la persona que emanaba ese poder, ella ya estaba preparando su ataque

-Amy… - el rubio apenas estaba reaccionando, y al mirarle a los ojos, entendió que no debía enfocarse en eso por el momento, así que tal y como lo estaba haciendo antes de su distracción, siguió aumentando su Cosmos, preparando el último ataque que aprendió de su Maestro Camus. No podía dejarle sola en eso, aunque para él, Amy estaba haciendo una locura. Negó con la cabeza dejando de lado ese tema por unos segundos, listo para seguir adelante - ¡Ejecución Aurora!

-¡Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio! – este ataque de la chica había salido más frío de lo que es comúnmente, cosa que ella entiende al usar una armadura con Cosmos de hielo

Por más que Kenta lo veía no podía creerlo; además de que la Constelación de Acuario estaba detrás de Hyoga cosa que no le extrañó en lo absoluto… detrás de Amy no solo estaba la imagen del planeta Mercurio, si no que también junto a ella, estaba la Constelación del Cisne… apoyándola como si ella fuera una Caballero de Athena.

-¡No es posible! – busca como escapar de ambos ataques, pero fue demasiado tarde para él; las Cosmoenergías lo tenían rodeado más rápido de lo que esperaba. Incluso el ataque de Sailor Mercury había sobrepasado la velocidad del sonido… lo que quería decir una cosa muy importante… - ¡AHHG!

Una explosión se generó después del choque de ambas técnicas, destrozando algunas otras columnas cercanas e impidiendo que se viera algo más que el resplandor de ambos ataques. Cuando pudieron ver entre la nube de polvo, supieron que Kenta de Gorila ya no sería un problema para ellos.

-Uff, que alivio – Hyoga escucha que Amy le habla mientras se acerca a él, pero solo puede pensar en una sola cosa en ese momento

-Estás cargando con más poder del que actualmente puedes usar. Agradezco tu intención, pero no era necesario que interfirieras – y realmente no era necesario, ya que solamente con la Ejecución Aurora hubiese tenido éxito. Ella se sintió regañada por él, pero decide no dejarlo pasar

-Tú interferiste en mi combate con Takeo entregándome tu armadura, pero fue para ayudarme y te lo agradezco mucho. Igualmente yo acabo de interferir en tu combate con Kenta – el muchacho suspiró resignado, sabiendo que ella tenía razón; no tenía el derecho de reclamar si él había hecho algo para que Amy tuviera asegurada la victoria

-A pesar de que te cuesta trabajo dominar esta transformación, la armadura decidió ayudarte, y si no se ha desprendido de tu cuerpo como la primera vez, y si yo ahora debo usar la Armadura Dorada de Acuario, quiere decir que ya es tuya – la chica no supo que decir ante ese argumento, ya que sinceramente no se lo esperaba – eso mismo le sucedía a Seiya cuando la Armadura Dorada de Sagitario lo protegió: esa armadura ya estaba destinada a él, pero Seiya aún no tenía el poder suficiente para portarla. No fue hasta después que pudo hacerlo, así que supongo que eso mismo está pasando contigo

-¿Quieres decir que la armadura del Cisne está destinada a mí? ¿No se supone que esa es una armadura para hombre?

-La armadura se acopla al cuerpo del portador sin importar su género. Yo quería protegerte, y envié la armadura a ti, pero el escudo había ido un segundo antes sin que yo se lo pidiera – le hace saber ese detalle, dejándola más impresionada – eso quiere decir que la armadura también quería protegerte independientemente de lo que yo le pidiera, así que es posible que seas la siguiente portadora. A pesar de que no eres Saintia o Caballero femenino, puede que al estar predestinada la Guerra Santa, también lo estaba tu encuentro con la que era mi armadura

-Entonces… ¿Serena y las demás también van a portar armaduras de bronce?

-No estoy seguro. Sólo sé que si usas la armadura del Cisne al mismo tiempo que tienes la transformación de Eternal Sailor Mercury, se puede percibir un poder que mis amigos y yo reconocemos como el Séptimo Sentido – le confiesa con seriedad, dejándola cada vez más sorprendida

-¿Séptimo Sentido? Los seres humanos tenemos Cinco Sentidos, aunque dicen que existe un Sexto Sentido

-Precisamente, pero más allá del Sexto Sentido, existe un nivel superior, llamado el Séptimo Sentido, el cual normalmente se domina después del Sexto. También existe el Octavo Sentido o Arayashiki. Pero ese espero que no tengamos la necesidad de usarlo – claro, porque no quería que ellas tengan la necesidad de estar muriendo para despertarlo. Él estaría dispuesto a hacerlo nuevamente, pero arriesgar a las Sailor Scouts no es una opción para él

-¿Crees que Serena y las demás vayan a despertar el Séptimo Sentido? – Hyoga le mira por un par de segundos en silencio, para después hablar con total franqueza

-Sailor Mars era la que mejor sabía manejar el Sexto Sentido, mientras que Serena ya había alcanzado el Séptimo Sentido con la fase Eternal Sailor Moon – Mercury le mira con estupefacción, y él continúa hablando – pero no podía dominar su poder. Ahora las Sailor Scouts apenas han tocado ese poder, pero no sabían controlarlo, razón por la que después de unos segundos ese poder desaparecía. Tal parece que lo estás dominando, aunque te cuesta trabajo. Lo que ayudó a que Serena alcanzara esa fase con mayor libertad fue el poder del Cristal de Plata

-Vaya… - realmente no se había puesto a pensar en eso… Hyoga es una persona muy inteligente y se ha puesto a pensar en la situación más de lo que ella lo ha hecho últimamente

-Ahora solo debemos continuar con el plan de Shiryu, pero si sientes que la armadura te pesa mucho de repente, me avisas, ya que a veces se pone así cuando sientes la presión de ese poder en exceso

-Entiendo – ella camina unos pasos ante la mirada fija del rubio, quien debía admitir algo que no se atrevería a decir abiertamente

_-"Creo que la armadura del Cisne se ve mucho mejor en Amy que en mí" _– apenas pensó en eso, desvió la mirada nuevamente, algo incómodo, con un leve rubor rojizo en sus mejillas, solo que era casi imperceptible a simple vista _– "Si no dejo de pensar en estupideces, no voy a poder concentrarme después"_

Suspiró profundamente tratando de enfocarse otra vez. En batallas anteriores no le estaba costando tanto trabajo como ahora, y eso no le ayudaba mucho en algunos casos.

OOOOOOOOOO

Isao veía con sorpresa que Samuel no parecía ser el mismo que estaba enfrentando hace unos momentos, y se notaba claramente que esa Sailor Scout era la causante. Eso podría darle una pelea más entretenida, pero si se confiaba demasiado, podría ser también su perdición, ya que ha sentido que ese no era todo el poder de ese Caballero de Athena.

-No me impresionas – el rubio ceniza acumula con más fuerza y furia su Cosmos, cegado por la ira, cosa que no podía significar nada bueno, para ninguno de ellos

-¡No estoy aquí para impresionar a nadie, así que o te quitas, o te parto en pedazos para que dejes de estorbarme! – dicho esto, no duda ni un segundo en realizar su ataque - ¡Distorsión del Espacio-Tiempo!

….

-¿Eh? – Seiya se dio cuenta de ese aumento en la Cosmoenergía de Samuel, pero había algo que no le gustaba en eso – _"Si deja que su enojo domine su mente, va a terminar destruyendo parte del Santuario o lastimando a personas como lo estaba haciendo cuando nos enfrentó" _– voltea a ver a Serena, quien estaba sintiendo lo mismo con respecto al Cosmos del joven Tsukino, mirándolo con preocupación y temor

-Seiya… ¿Crees que Sammy vaya a estar bien?

-Debes confiar en él, ya que él es capaz de controlar sus emociones negativas – le dice con una sonrisa, haciendo que ella sonriera también, más tranquila. Pero cuando Serena voltea, la sonrisa de Seiya se borra de su rostro, cosa que notan los demás que estaban en ese sitio – _"Si el hermano menor de Serena muere por esa imprudencia, no solo perderíamos a un nuevo gran Caballero, si no que ella no lo soportaría… y un niño como él moriría en esta Guerra Santa…" _– casi no lo conocía y ya le estaba cayendo bien, ya que a pesar de sus rencores iniciales, no era mala persona

A pesar de que los demás observan eso, Helios es quien se acerca a Seiya, cosa que sorprende a todos, y más al mismo Seiya. Ese joven que posee el Cristal Dorado oculto y que al parecer le conoce, ahora le estaba mirando.

Seiya sabe que Serena y las demás Inner Senshis confían en ese muchacho, aunque no está muy al tanto de la razón de ello. No sabía si preguntar al respecto era buena idea, pero simplemente no fue capaz de hacerlo cuando había llegado de repente, con una mirada llena de tristeza como si no quisiera haber aparecido. Pero ahora, su mirada había cambiado a una más tranquila, la cual le genera mayor confianza.

-No creo que estés enterado, pero en la época del Torneo Galáctico, Samuel vio cada transmisión hasta que dicho torneo se canceló… - el peliblanco estaba hablando con serenidad, pero Seiya le interrumpe

-Sí, si lo sé; el mismo Sammy lo dijo cuando llegamos al Santuario, pero no sé que tenga que ver eso con su pelea – Helios sonrió levemente, cosa que extraña al castaño

-No me dejaste terminar; ese niño admira a tus amigos y a ti, cosa que también dijo seguramente. Lo que nunca dijo, fue que su favorito y al que más admira, es al que fue capaz de arriesgar su propia vida para salvar la de su contrincante – Saori les mira con algo de impresión, mientras que Ikki recordaba perfectamente ese suceso, ya que a pesar de no haber hecho acto de presencia en ese día, había estado entre las sombras vigilando a los demás, hasta que apareció en medio del combate de Shun contra Jabu

El mismo Seiya estaba observando con incredulidad al chico de cabello blanco y ojos naranjas, mientras que la expresión de Helios no cambia para nada.

-Espera… ¿Dices qué…?

-Exacto. Su Caballero favorito fue y sigue siendo el de Pegaso – confirma la duda incompleta del muchacho, después comenzando a alejarse de él – tú decides que hacer con la información que acabo de darte

-¿Cómo es que sabes algo así? – es lo que le pregunta Seiya, mientras que Serena también observa la situación, sin saber bien lo que ocurría. ¿Por qué Helios le decía algo así a Seiya? Helios, sin embargo, vuelve a mirar al castaño

-Si dudas de la veracidad de mis palabras, te he de informar que Samuel se lo dijo a Nozomi momentos antes de que los Berserker entraran al Santuario – fue toda su respuesta, regresando a sentarse en donde estaba antes de hablarle a Seiya. Por supuesto que puede ver más allá de los sueños de las personas, y si esa información era de ayuda, con gusto dirá ese tipo de datos personales

Seiya se quedó en silencio, desviando la mirada hacia una pared donde no estaba nadie. Claro que sabe cómo usar esa información que Helios acaba de darle, así que empieza a concentrar su Cosmos, con una leve sonrisa. De haber sabido que Sammy era fan suyo, le hubiera dicho algo antes de que se fuera a combatir, pero el hubiera no existe, y ahora queda hablarle de otra manera.

….

Isao esquiva lo mejor que puede los ataques que aparecen de la nada y de los lugares menos esperados, todo a causa de Samuel de Horologium. La primera vez que había hecho ese ataque no era tan potente como ahora, ya que estaba haciendo todo sin pensar claramente. Eso no le conviene, a menos que use esa falta de razonamiento a su favor.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres exactamente? ¿Destrozar al oponente de esa Sailor Scout? Si ni siquiera puedes atacarme bien – se burla nuevamente del rubio ceniza, quien estaba cada vez más alterado

-¡Cállate! ¡AHHH! – la Cosmoenergía color gris claro del muchacho estaba creciendo descontroladamente, tanto que uno de los ataques por poco le da a Marín de no ser porque lo había esquivado. A pesar de que estaba débil, pudo percibir ese ataque a tiempo, saltando y cayendo de pie en otra parte, aunque nuevamente su debilidad le hizo volver a caer de rodillas al suelo

El Berserker vio que Samuel no prestaba atención a nada más, lo que justamente era perfecto para acabar con él.

-Eres el rey de los imbéciles – Samuel ya no iba a tolerar sus insultos y burlas; estaba por usar la técnica que sobrepasa a la que siempre usa, y que precisamente no usaba por lo peligrosa que es… pero Isao se la estaba ganando con creces

_-"¡Samuel, detente por favor!"_

-¡¿Qué?! – el joven mira a varias direcciones, deteniéndose de inmediato, cosa que extraña no solo a Isao, si no también a los que tenían combates cercanos, ya que Marín no había sido la única que había esquivado ataques de la técnica de ese chico. Pero dentro de la mente de Samuel, una voz había resonado, y él la reconoció al instante - ¿Seiya? – casi piensa que se había vuelto loco, pero por lo que le ha pasado desde que su "yo" pasado le entregó la armadura, hasta ese día, y lo que recuerda de su anterior vida, no podía dejar eso pasar

_-"Si, soy yo. Me estoy comunicando contigo por medio del pensamiento, gracias a nuestros Cosmos" _– por su puesto que Serena no sabía lo que pasaba, así que desde donde estaba se comunicaba lo más discreto posible _–"Si sigues atacando a diestra y siniestra, vas a lastimar a los Caballeros que están cerca, e incluso puedes llegar a lastimar a Nozomi"_

-¡Nozomi! – apenas reacciona ante esas palabras, fijando su vista en la chica, que seguía siendo lastimada por Kal de Viuda Negra. Lo único bueno de eso, es que no la había lastimado algún ataque suyo

_-"Ya me enteré de que yo era tu Caballero favorito del Torneo Galáctico, y te lo agradezco mucho" _– Samuel se avergonzó por eso, bajando la mirada hacia el suelo, mientras que los demás que le veían no entendían lo que sucedía, excepto por Marín –_"Pero después hablaremos de eso. Por ahora, aprovechando tu admiración por mi, quiero pedirte que te enfoques en lo que quieres hacer y que ignores las palabras de tus contrincantes. Has arder tu Cosmos, pero sin olvidar lo más importante"_

-Sí – fija ahora su mirada en Sailor Earth, concentrándose lo mejor posible en su objetivo

-¿Sigues interesado en el combate? ¡Estúpido! – se acerca con rapidez al muchacho, comenzando a darle varios puñetazos en el estómago, pero no reaccionaba a ellos, hasta que le dio un golpe en el rostro fue que sintió, que su piel ardía horriblemente - ¡AHG! – aleja su mano lo más que puede, viendo que su puño sufría una quemadura, haciendo que Isao retroceda un par de pasos

_-"Eres un Caballero de Plata, así que has lo que sabes hacer. Confío en ti"_

Esas palabras fueron más que suficiente para decidirse a usar esa técnica. Si bien su nombre es similar, su poder era diferente. Ya no le importaba lo que Isao decía; solo debe interesarle escuchar lo que Nozomi, Serena y Seiya decían de ahora en adelante.

-Van a pagar, ambos – al alzar la mirada, sus ojos ya no demostraban furia, si no que mostraban una clara determinación y concentración. Su Cosmoenergía color gris claro comienza a aumentar nuevamente, pero ya no había rastros de enojo en ella como antes. Alza las dos palmas de sus manos, una en dirección a Isao, y otra en dirección a Kal - ¡Devastación del Espacio-Tiempo!

Sailor Earth al escuchar esa exclamación de Samuel, quedó en shock, y más cuando sintió que el Cosmos de Samuel en lugar de hacerle daño a ella también, la repele empujándola dos metros lejos del Berserker que le lastimaba hace un momento. Ambos Berserker terminaron encerrados en miles de ataques que no se detenían en ningún segundo, siendo mucho más veloces que el mismo tiempo.

_-"¡Alcanza el Séptimo Sentido, Samuel!"_

-¡Eso haré! – realmente no estaba seguro de lograr algo así, pero al menos haría el intento

-No es posible… - ni siquiera Sailor Earth podía ver muy bien cada ataque, sonriendo levemente al recordar dónde había escuchado eso antes – ese es su mayor ataque… pero si lo usa demasiado tiempo… - antes de terminar su propia frase, se levanta con la poca energía que le queda, caminando lentamente a Samuel

-¡AHHHG! – se escuchó el grito de esos dos Berserker, antes de que se crearan dos explosiones, que dejaron dos cráteres en esas zonas, donde no quedaba rastro de vida de alguien en lo absoluto. Las peleas cercanas se detuvieron por unos segundos para ver tal poder. Ese chico había acabado con dos Berserker en un solo ataque, cosa que era realmente impresionante

Una sonrisa se forma en los labios del muchacho, antes de caer al suelo, boca abajo. De lo que los demás se habían dado cuenta después de su impresión, fue que el usar esa técnica no sólo era perjudicial para el oponente, si no también para el mismo atacante.

_-"¡Samuel!" _– le llama Seiya con preocupación desde donde estaba, a lo que el chico volvió a sonreír

-Ese… no es mi verdadero nombre… - tanto Seiya desde la cámara del Patriarca como los que estaban alrededor de ese lugar, podían escucharlo – en mi otra vida… así me llamaba… pero actualmente… mi nombre es Shingo Tsukino… sólo que siempre me gustó que me llamaran Sammy por alguna razón que ni yo mismo sabía… hasta que recuperé los recuerdos de mi vida pasada…

_-"¡Sammy!" _– Seiya ya no escuchó más la voz del chico, pero pudo percibir que un Cosmos cálido se acercaba a él. No debía preocuparse por eso al menos, solo que la vida del Caballero Horologium estaba en un grave peligro

OOOOOOOOOO

Shiryu y Lita estaban posicionados en frente de las escaleras que guiaban a las Doce Casas del Santuario, esperando a los Berserker que extrañamente se estaban tardando más de lo normal en llegar, cuando sus primeros movimientos fueron veloces.

-Shiryu… Tú puedes sentir los Cosmos de los demás, y por tus expresiones veo que lo que ha pasado no es muy favorable para nosotros – le habla ella después de un largo silencio, y el joven le mira con seriedad

-Se han perdido vidas de inocentes, se han lastimado a compañeros nuestros, y Ares está jugando con nosotros, ya que pudo haber llegado hace varios minutos y aún no aparece – Júpiter le mira con sorpresa y temor, luego cambiando su expresión a una de preocupación

-Te sientes culpable de lo que está sucediendo ya que el plan fue idea tuya. ¿No es así? – le pregunta con curiosidad y yendo al grano, sorprendiendo al Caballero Dragón, quien después desvía la mirada hacia los escalones que hace tiempo subió con sus amigos para la batalla de las Doce Casas contra Saga de Géminis

De haber sabido en ese entonces que iba a llegar el día en que él se hiciera cargo de hacer un plan de defensa para el Santuario, se hubiera preparado aún mejor para esta situación. Ahora, ya no había remedio para lo que se había causado por su plan que al parecer no estaba sirviendo como esperaba.

-¿Por qué mi maestro no está vivo en este momento? De haber sido Docko de Libra quien hubiera hecho el plan, todo sería distinto – se lamenta con una expresión de tristeza y frustración, bajando la mirada al suelo – a pesar de que actualmente quedan poco menos de la mitad del ejército de Ares, ellos cuentan con muchos más elementos que nosotros. Sabía que podía pasar algo así, pero cuando decidí tomar el riesgo, lo hice sin pensar en las consecuencias…

-No es así – le escucha decir a ella, subiendo la mirada para verle, notando que Sailor Júpiter tenía el entrecejo levemente fruncido – Ahora has sido ascendido a Caballero Dorado de Libra, exactamente por ser el más sensato y equilibrado de todos – Shiryu le mira sin decir palabra alguna, a lo que ella continúa – La razón por la que no portan sus armaduras doradas me es desconocida aún, pero ustedes se merecen esos lugares por lo amables y atentos que han sido con nosotras, hasta llegando a salvar nuestras vidas de tipos tremendamente fuertes – termina de expresarse sin dejar de observarlo, esperando que eso le ayude en algo

-La razón principal por la que no usamos esas armaduras, es simplemente porque a veces no podemos hacerlo – Júpiter abre la boca de la impresión, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba

-¿Qué?

-Esas armaduras doradas reaccionan a nuestros Cosmos cuando las necesitamos, pero solo si dejamos de lado todo temor y confusión en nuestro corazón. Puede sonar ridículo, pero si no tenemos la determinación suficiente para usarlas, ellas simplemente repelen nuestra Cosmoenergía – ella se queda en silencio por unos segundos, asimilando esa información

-No lo sabía – ahora entendía mejor las cosas, solo que no del todo

-Puedes decirles caprichosas o muy exigentes, pero nuestra inmadurez sigue siendo una complicación en ese aspecto. Puedo parecer el más sensato de todos, pero en mi ser habitan demasiadas dudas y dilemas que me impiden portar la Armadura Dorada de Libra en total libertad. Hyoga ya está usando la Armadura Dorada de Acuario, pero para ello tuvo que dejar de lado sus pensamientos negativos y enfocarse en proteger a Amy – le sigue informando de la situación actual, dejándola asombrada

-¿Tienen que demostrar cada segundo de su vida madurez y valentía? – incluso a ella le ha costado mucho trabajo dejar de lado los temores para combatir, pero resulta que ahora encuentra a jóvenes que tienen poder que no pueden usar libremente, a pesar de que es obvio que jamás iban a realizar actos indebidos con ese poder aún con dudas o temores

-Lita… ese es nuestro deber – empieza a decir, suspirando pesadamente – combatimos para proteger a las personas sin importar el que tengan poderes o no, bajo el mandato de Athena. Así ha sido desde la Era del Mito. Sus órdenes son pelear sin ninguna duda o miedo, ya que de hacerlo sería una pelea perdida. Ella guía nuestros pasos en la vida – termina de explicar, sin darse cuenta de lo que esas palabras estaban causando en ella

-Entonces… la razón por la que me has salvado es solamente porque Athena te lo pidió… - el joven abre los ojos más de lo normal de ver que de los ojos de Lita estaban comenzando a salir lágrimas

-No quise decirlo así… - trata de componer lo que dijo, pero ella le interrumpe bruscamente

-¿Acaso cuando me hiciste sentir bien por ser una mujer diferente a las que buscan miles de hombres, fue solo porque Athena te lo pidió? – se sentía una completa idiota por dejarse llevar en esos momentos guiada de sus sentimientos, pero esas palabras de Shiryu le habían lastimado demasiado

¿Su amistad con él había sido una mentira? ¿Realmente no existe un solo hombre en la tierra que le atraiga sin llevarse una decepción? Ni siquiera con el chico que le había roto el corazón en el pasado había sentido ese terrible dolor que ahora le estaba haciendo sentir el Caballero de Athena Shiryu del Dragón. ¿Eso quiere decir que por él siente algo más fuerte de lo que ha sentido antes?

-Por supuesto que no; yo pienso firmemente que eres valiosa siendo tal y como eres. Seguimos las órdenes de Athena, pero nuestra amistad no fue un acto que ella nos pidió hacer. Lita… - no puede continuar hablando, ya que sintió algo que le dejó sin habla, volteando hacia una dirección específica, y haciendo que Júpiter hiciera lo mismo

¿Cómo es que no los sintieron antes? A un lado de ellos, parte del ejército de Ares, sus cuatro comandantes y su Dios al mando, estaban mirándolos con aburrimiento. Solo Ares tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-Perdonen la tardanza, pero tuvimos que reacomodar los puestos de ataque y defensa del ejército. Sé que nos han estado esperando, pero yo no tengo tiempo para lidiar con ustedes – dicho esto, se gira un poco para mirar a Fileas, quien fue el encargado en esta ocasión

El joven asintió con la cabeza, comenzando a hablarle al ejército completo.

-Escuchen bien; los dos Berserker asignados para quedarse en el combate con el Caballero Dragón y Sailor Júpiter, son Proteus de Piraña y… Ezio de Águila Real – el último nombre no le dio gusto mencionarlo, ya que si salía vivo de esta Guerra Santa, se iba a encargar personalmente de eliminarlo. No por nada Ezio era parte del Escuadrón del Caos bajo el mando de Asker, así que de un líder como ese todo se puede esperar. Por su puesto que meterse con los comandantes Fobos y Deimos no fue su mejor decisión, pero de eso se iban a encargar más tarde

-Entendido señor Fileas – irónicamente, el más fiel parecía ser Ezio, solo que con esas palabras no le iba a despistar

-Y los dos Berserker asignados para combatir con el Caballero Andrómeda y Sailor Venus, son Osamu de Abeja y Raiden de Leopardo – tanto Shiryu como Lita abrieron los ojos más de lo normal con escuchar esa última orden

-Pero ellos no están aquí. Es absurdo que asignen a dos Berserker para combatir con ellos si no están cerca de este lugar – Shiryu es el que se atreve a hablar para cuestionarlos, pero Fileas le mira con una expresión neutral

-No están aquí, pero están en el interior de una de las Doce Casas – el Dragón y Júpiter se miran entre ellos, sabiendo que no podían ocultar las presencias de sus amigos con la tarea que ellos tienen – no sabemos porqué exactamente tienen ese tipo de posiciones estratégicas, pero no debemos olvidar que de ustedes se puede esperar cualquier cosa – termina de decirles a ellos, antes de mirar a los Berserker recién mencionados – los dos últimos van a seguirnos hasta que lleguemos con sus oponentes, y los dos primeros van a quedarse a combatir con estos dos. ¿Entendido?

-¡Si, señor Fileas!

-Perfecto, entonces vamos – Ares fue el primero en subir los escalones, seguido de los cuatro comandantes y los Berserker que no iban a quedarse

Júpiter estuvo a punto de intentar impedirles el paso, pero Shiryu le detuvo del brazo.

-Estarías suicidándote si haces algo en contra de Ares directamente. Si realmente crees en mi plan, síguelo al pie de la letra – le pide con severidad, casi dándole una orden. Ella se suelta bruscamente de él, cosa que le sorprendió mucho, viendo que ella desviaba la mirada de la suya

-Lo haré, solamente porque estoy bajo las órdenes de Selene y ella me pidió confiar en ti – murmuró sin pensar en lo que estaba diciendo, notablemente molesta

Pero el Dragón no supo cómo reaccionar ante eso, quedando completamente impactado. Bien podría ser que ella dijera eso para desquitarse de sus palabras, pero… la opresión en su pecho no le dejaba pensar correctamente. ¿Será que… ella confía en él solo porque es su deber hacerlo? No, no podía ser, ya que Lita no es así.

Entonces… ¿Por qué tenía esa duda? Nunca antes le había preocupado tanto lo que pensaba alguien de él, a menos que fuera su Maestro Docko, Shunrei o sus amigos. Pero ahora…

-Como ya saben, soy Proteus de Piraña – su atención tiene que guiarse a los Berserker que estaban frente a ellos, observando a un joven de cabello negro y ojos cafés de armadura roja con azul

-Y yo soy Ezio de Águila Real – habla ahora un joven de cabello castaño claro y ojos color miel, con una armadura color café claro con detalles blancos – si me lo permiten, quisiera pelear contra el Caballero Dragón, y que Proteus peleé contra Sailor Júpiter

-Como quieran – dijo Lita con el entrecejo fruncido, mientras que Shiryu no decía palabra alguna

OOOOOOOOOO

Eternal Sailor Moon sintió que el Cosmos de su hermano menor estaba desapareciendo, así que empieza a correr a la salida de ese sitio, pero Seiya le impide el paso colocándose frente a ella y tomándole por los hombros.

-Aunque salgas de aquí, no llegarías a tiempo, y lo sabes – hace el intento de razonar con ella, pero no estaba consiguiendo su propósito

-¡Pero nosotros no estamos haciendo absolutamente nada! – le alza la voz sin soportar sentir que la vitalidad de Sammy se estaba yendo poco a poco

-¡Serena, deja de pensar cosas así! Esa es justamente la razón por la que no te permitimos pelear aún – le reclama Rei mientras que Ikki solo observa lo que sucede allí

-¡¿Y qué quieres que piense con lo que está pasando allá afuera?! ¡¿De qué sirve ser una Diosa si no es para proteger a los seres humanos de los Dioses malignos?! Otros están peleando nuestras batallas, y eso es muy injusto. Una verdadera Diosa debería ser la que los protege – Saori y Helios le miran atentamente, solo que Helios miraba de vez en cuando a Athena, observando sus reacciones con las palabras de Sailor Moon. Pero también observa las reacciones de otra persona en particular…

-¡¿Recuerdas siquiera el plan de Shiryu?!

Nadie, absolutamente nadie esperaba ese grito de Seiya. Solo Helios había presentido algo así, pero no lo diría abiertamente. Pero incluso Ikki se había sorprendido de que el joven castaño le grite así a la chica con la que tan bien se ha llevado últimamente. Ni siquiera le había gritado así a Saori a menos de que fuera un grito desesperado. Pero este era un grito lleno de frustración y enojo.

-Seiya… - Saori es quien le habla para calmarlo, pero el Caballero de Pegaso no le hace caso a pesar del tono dulce que había utilizado para hablarle. Eso le causaba un profundo dolor en su corazón, pero no podía dejar que se note eso en ella. El mencionado seguía mirando a Serena, con el entrecejo levemente fruncido

-La razón por la que estamos aquí no es solo para sentarnos a conversar o para tomarnos 5 minutos MilkyWay – de haber estado en otro momento, Serena se hubiera reído de las ocurrencias de Seiya, pero ahora no era momento para eso – y lo sabes perfectamente. Debes confiar en que ellos saldrán con vida

-Pero… - la expresión de Seiya cambia, mostrando una sonrisa leve y una mirada cálida que le cortan la respiración. Los efectos de esa mirada color chocolate eran como una medicina para el alma de la chica

-Realmente me enorgullece y me alegra que pienses así. No sabía que había más Deidades luchando por el mismo propósito. Solo que tú sufres más por seres queridos – Ikki ya no sabía que esperar de Seiya, sinceramente. Sabía que él mismo tenía una lengua afilada para decir cosas así, pero Seiya le estaba igualando en eso, incluso sin darse cuenta. Y lo vio en la cara de Saori cuando ella se alejó de ellos lo suficiente para ya no escuchar esa conversación – Pero sabes porqué estás aquí actualmente. Prometo no dejarte sola en lo que vendrá, pero no abandones tu posición. Confía en ellos, como todos nosotros confiamos en ti

-Está bien… - no estaba totalmente segura de eso, pero si es que ellos le tienen esa confianza, debe confiar en ellos tal y como dijo Seiya. Porque ella sí confía en ellos, y confía plenamente en Seiya…

OOOOOOOOOO

-Restauración Vital de la Tierra – escuchó de lejos que mencionan esas palabras, antes de sentir que sus fuerzas eran restablecidas, y su energía estaba regresando. A pesar de que no veía nada más que oscuridad, escuchaba la voz que le habla con serenidad - ¿Recuerdas que ésta técnica de curación la desarrollé gracias a ti? Pero fue hace una vida… - parecía ser que la pérdida de sangre no estaba siendo tan problemática con la sensación agradable que sentía. Era un Cosmos cálido que le estaba ayudando… – No me permitiste usarla la primera vez que te vi en peligro, pero ahora me salvaste, cuando yo no serví para nada. Soy una vergüenza para las Sailor Scouts, pero tú eres un prodigio para los Caballeros de Athena. Tu vida vale mucho más que la mía…

-¿Eh…? – cuando estaba recuperando la conciencia, sintió que sus labios eran aprisionados por otros, recibiendo un beso que no duró mucho, ya que fue cortado en poco tiempo

-Te Amo Shingo Tsukino… Samuel…

….

-¡Nozomi! – cuando despertó, estaba boca arriba, cuando recuerda perfectamente haber caído boca abajo. Sin saber la razón, tenía lágrimas en los ojos, mientras que sentía a su corazón llenarse de un profundo dolor que dominaba su ser - ¿Qué fue… lo que pasó?

Continuará…

Quería poner muchas batallas para hacer ver que es una Guerra Santa, pero recordé que Saint Seiya también tiene momentos dramáticos, al igual que Sailor Moon. Las peleas van a continuar, solo que estoy dando espacios para todo.

Narra Shun: Mina y yo no hemos participado aún en esta batalla, pero estamos dando nuestro mejor esfuerzo. Solo que no sabemos cuánto vamos a resistir, aunque lo haremos por el bien de las Doce Casas. Shiryu y Lita pelean cerca de la entrada de la Casa de Aries, mientras que el Dios de la Guerra se acerca más a nuestras Diosas. ¿Qué le pasa a Shiryu? Su Cosmos se siente muy extraño, como si algo le hiciera dudar más de lo normal. El próximo capítulo de esta historia será; "Las barreras de las Doce Casas". Y tú… ¿Has sentido el poder del Cosmos?

¡Hasta la actualización!

Sakurita de LL


	15. Chapter 15

Sailor Moon, Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y Masami Kurumada, pero la historia es de mi autoría.

Desde ahora pido disculpas por no haber actualizado, cuando en una historia de otro anime si lo hice (hasta abril de este año). El problema es que de esa otra historia ya tenía capítulos hechos hasta casi el final, mientras que aquí escribía un capítulo por semana. ¿Por qué pasó esto? Me da mucha vergüenza admitir que fue falta de inspiración. Últimamente he tenido problemas familiares, además de la muerte de un familiar, las cuales me hicieron imposible enfocarme en escribir.

Quiero retomar la historia desde donde la dejé, porque dejar historias sin terminar es algo que detesto sinceramente. La situación con el Coronavirus me quita la inspiración en lugar de dármela con el tiempo libre en casa, ya que aquí es un completo caos que no me deja escribir a gusto, y como yo escribía la historia en un ambiente tranquilo, ya veré cómo le hago para escribir jeje.

Miguel Dubon: ¡No sabes cómo te agradezco este comentario! Pensé que ya nadie leía mi historia. Espero no decepcionarte con lo que sigue. Los Caballeros de Acero si van a seguir apareciendo, mientras que June muy pronto llegará, no me voy a olvidar de ella, ¡Casi leíste mi mente con lo que voy a hacer! Jajaja, pero eso tardará un poco. También te deseo lo mejor a ti y a tu familia. Saludos ;)

Alex: Perdón por actualizar hasta ahora, no quise que pensaras mal sobre la situación con el Coronavirus. Aunque la verdad, mi inspiración se va cuando sé sobre la situación actual, pero veré qué hago con eso jeje.

Muchas gracias por los Reviews que mandaron todos, de verdad lamento mucho la espera. Tal vez muchos ya no lean mi historia, cosa que comprendo perfectamente. Incluso si nadie la leyera, yo seguiría escribiendo, porque no quiero abandonarla.

Capítulo 15. Las barreras de las Doce Casas

En el interior de un departamento en el que había un reloj digital marcando las 12:32 AM, siendo obviamente de madrugada, había una persona que no estaba durmiendo después de unas horas de haber leído una carta que iba dirigida a él, en la que dice sobre unos nuevos alumnos, de los cuales uno casualmente se llama Seiya. Obviamente esa carta era de varios días atrás, pero la correspondencia no siempre llega en poco tiempo, y ella no era muy buena con las computadoras como para mandarle correos electrónicos a su laptop.

-Serena, sé que tú no me engañarías, pero… por lo que supe la última vez, cuando estuve ausente, unos alumnos nuevos habían ingresado a tu colegio, y uno de ellos estaba enamorado de ti

¿Cómo es que lo supo? Serena no quiso contárselo, pero Luna días después de la pelea contra Sailor Galaxia le puso al tanto de lo acontecido, solo que Darien nunca quiso mencionarlo al ver que ella seguía enamorada de él. Pero ahora… por más que ha querido hacerlo no puede sentir si Serena está en peligro o no como podía hacerlo antes, ni siquiera puede sentir su propio poder como anteriormente lo hacía.

-Tal vez… deba regresar a Japón por unos días – susurra hacia la nada, pensando en que algo no podía estar bien. Obviamente no podía dejar los estudios botados como si nada, así que prepararse para el viaje tomaría unos días, en los cuales, desea que nada malo suceda con ella

OOOOOOOOOO

Samuel observa fijamente su propio cuerpo restablecido después de haber despertado, para después buscar con la mirada a Sailor Earth. Sin embargo, por más que trataba de encontrarla, ella simplemente no aparecía, como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

-Nozomi… - el joven seguía buscando a la chica, pero al ver los combates que seguían cerca suyo, supo que su búsqueda podía esperar, ya que a pesar de saber que ella le había curado y seguramente se había debilitado ella misma al hacerlo, si el cuerpo de la chica no estaba cerca, tal vez significa que no está muerta, y eso le daba una esperanza

….

Jabu seguía con su Galope de Unicornio contra Vitalis de Toro, pero a pesar de su entrenamiento éstos últimos años en el Santuario para superar a Seiya, sabe perfectamente que no era suficiente, ya que Seiya de Pegaso ha tenido batallas reales, mientras que los suyos eran solamente entrenamientos que no ayudan del todo a una batalla como ésta. La energía se le estaba agotando, las heridas en ambos costados se estaban agrandando por el esfuerzo físico, y Vitalis parece no haber sufrido grandes daños después de recibir por mucho tiempo el ataque del Caballero Unicornio.

-Me da mucha lástima que no me haya tocado enfrentarme con Caballeros de Athena que valen la pena – las palabras de Vitalis eran como veneno para Jabu, pero antes de lamentarse mentalmente como siempre, el Berserker le toma del tobillo derecho con el que le estaba atacando, ya que la Cosmoenergía de Jabu se había disipado casi por completo por el uso excesivo, y antes de que Jabu cayera, Vitalis lo arroja a varios metros de distancia, casi chocando contra unos escombros del muro destruido del Santuario, hasta que es atrapado por Samuel

-¿Se puede saber por qué pareces tener un límite en tu Cosmos cuando éste es infinito? – Jabu mira a Samuel de reojo al escucharlo, apartándose lentamente de él

-Será infinito para ti, ya que eres ahora uno de los preferidos de Athena junto con Seiya y los demás – sus palabras estaban llenas de rencor, el cual Samuel nota claramente

Pero ambos ven que Vitalis se acerca rápidamente, así que Samuel jala del brazo a Jabu para alejarse y poder aclarar ese asunto antes que nada.

-¿Preferido? Mas bien los 5 de Bronce que ella atesora son los que más le sirven, mientras que yo soy privilegiado solamente por ser hermano menor de Selene. Además, el Cosmos es tan infinito como el Universo, solo que los límites los pones tú con esos sentimientos negativos

-Mira quien habla; el que al principio estaba en contra de la alianza por un rencor de otra vida – menciona el Unicornio con un tono irónico, molestando al otro chico

-¡Cállate! – Samuel le da un puñetazo en el rostro, tirando a Jabu al suelo - ¡Por ese tipo de actitud, no serás digno de ser un Caballero de Athena hasta que aprendas que no debes entrenar solo para tener la atención de Saori Kido! Yo entrené con un propósito diferente al de salvar al mundo en esta vida a diferencia de la anterior, y aún así en ese entonces no le era muy útil a Athena. ¡Pero tú en tu anterior vida como Yato de Unicornio eras tan preferido para Athena como lo son ahora esos 5 de Bronce!

-¡¿QUÉ?! – Jabu no daba crédito a lo que Samuel le estaba diciendo, pero antes de poder continuar con la conversación, Vitalis de Toro los embosca logrando herir a Jabu por tercera vez

-¡Deja de huir como un cobarde! – escucharon hablar al Berserker con enojo, pero Samuel al ver esto, decide interferir nuevamente

-¡Distorsión del Espacio-Tiempo!

-¡AHHHG! – gracias al ataque de Samuel, Vitalis dejó a Jabu mientras lidiaba con los ataques de la nada que aparecían para él, así que Samuel aprovecha para hablarle a un sangrante Jabu

-¡Yato de Unicornio y Tenma de Pegaso en ese entonces eran de los que protegieron a esa Athena de Hades! Junto con otros Caballeros dignos de confianza, fueron un orgullo para esa Guerra Santa – Jabu seguía incrédulo por lo que estaba escuchando, pero en su interior, sentía que las palabras de Samuel de Horologium no eran del todo descabelladas a su parecer

OOOOOOOOOO

Shiryu y Lita tenían frente suyo a Ezio de Águila Real y a Proteus de Piraña. Cada Berserker ya estaba listo para enfrentar a su oponente, pero Shiryu y Lita no estaban tan concentrados como deberían y quisieran.

-Lita, debemos hablar después de la batalla – le habla el Dragón a Sailor Júpiter, pero ella no se digna a mirarlo siquiera

-Si Athena te ordenó hablar conmigo después de la batalla, obedeceré por ella y Selene – es lo que la castaña le responde, siendo algo que a él no le gusta para nada

Pero antes de que él le dijera otra cosa, Ezio de Águila Real le habla para llamar su atención.

-Shiryu, Caballero Dragón, el que ha perdido la vista más de una vez en sus actos heroicos. Ésta vez no la vas a perder, si no que verás con tus propios ojos lo que será tu destrucción

-Hablas demasiado para lo poco que haces – dijo Shiryu con seriedad, solo que Ezio no se inmuta por esa actitud

-Si eso es lo que quieres, comenzaré – Ezio empieza a correr en dirección a Shiryu, quien estaba preparado con su escudo frente a él para recibir algún ataque del Berserker, pero se sorprendió al ver que Ezio da un salto de gran altura, viendo que en los pies de la armadura del Berserker sobresalen rápidamente unas garras - ¡Cacería del Águila Real!

Shiryu consigue cambiar de posición el escudo, haciendo chocar las garras del pie derecho de Ezio contra él. Pero no esperaba que usara las garras de su otro pie para darle una patada lateral en el rostro, en la cual le rasguña con fuerza la frente, consiguiendo sacarle sangre.

-¡AHHG! – por suerte la vista no le fue nublada por la sangre de su frente que resbala lentamente por su rostro, sin dejar de poner firmeza en su escudo, ejerciendo fuerza en él para aventar a Ezio lejos, viendo que su oponente logró caer de pie – bien pudiste acabar con mi vista para tener ventaja, pero cumpliste lo que dijiste y no me destrozaste los ojos con tus garras

-No es mi intención hacer que te pierdas de tu propia muerte

_-"Una característica del Águila Real es que las garras de sus patas son muy fuertes, pero Ezio no tiene también en las manos dado que allí están las alas del Águila. Eso puede servirme como ventaja" – _pensaba Shiryu mientras se limpia con su mano derecha la sangre de la frente

….

Lita estaba frente a Proteus de Piraña, pensando en su pésima suerte para tener un oponente que representa a un animal al que considera incluso peor que a Sadao de Elefante (al que Shiryu y ella vencieron la primera vez).

-Esta vez no diré que las pirañas son amistosas, ya que sería ridículo decir algo así – menciona ella sabiendo gracias a los programas de televisión que las pirañas son peces carnívoros con dientes afilados

-No te preocupes niña, que si te dejas matar rápido, no sufrirás tanto – dijo él mientras sonríe, mostrando que para su desgracia, Proteus tiene los dientes afilados como si él mismo fuera una piraña

-¡No me voy a dejar intimidar por ti! ¡Centella relampagueante de Júpiter! – hace ella el primer ataque del combate, pero para su sorpresa, Proteus esquiva con una velocidad impresionante cada parte del ataque de Júpiter a la vez que se acerca a ella - ¡Ahg! – ella tuvo que alejarse dando un salto hacia atrás, pero al ver que el Berserker seguía acercándose más a ella, tuvo que seguir alejándose

-¡No te desharás de mi fácilmente! – él busca alcanzarla, pero Lita siguió alejándose, hasta que ve detrás de ella una gran roca, así que salta hacia ella quedando de pie

-¡Si piensas que me dejaré vencer estás muy equivocado! ¡AH! – desde donde estaba le da una patada en el rostro, dándole después varias más en los hombros y cuello, para luego saltar hacia el otro lado de la roca, esperando que esas patadas le hayan aturdido un poco

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Proteus también se subió a la roca, solo con un par de rasguños leves a causa de las patadas. Ella se aparta lo más pronto posible al observar que él salta directamente a ella, pero el Berserker siguió persiguiéndola.

-¡Si sigues huyendo pagarás el precio! ¡Pirañas Insaciables!

-¡¿Cómo?! – ella apenas y podía creer lo que veía; cientos de pirañas aparecieron gracias a la energía del Berserker, acorralándola, así que busca atacarlas para deshacerse de ellas - ¡Ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter! – su ataque se divide en varias hojas que por suerte puede dañar a varias de esas pirañas, pero no fue suficiente para deshacerse de todas, por lo cual, las que quedaban aprovecharon la confianza de Lita para morderle en distintas áreas del cuerpo - ¡AHHG! – con sus propias manos hace lo posible por quitarse las pirañas que mordían sus brazos y piernas, y cuando pudo librarse de algunas, vio que tenía marcas de mordidas que le hacían sangrar

-Las pirañas tienen un agudo sentido del olfato, y tu sangre solo consigue agrandar más mis deseos de matarte

Shiryu desde donde estaba también pudo percibir el olor a sangre, solo que no con la misma intensidad que Proteus, viendo que Lita estaba teniendo problemas con su contrincante, además de que esas heridas eran precisamente por no usar una verdadera protección como la suya. Incluso él usando una armadura ha tenido dificultades en ocasiones anteriores.

-¿Temes que ella se lastime? – Shiryu reacciona ante la pregunta de Ezio, abriendo los ojos más de lo normal cuando se da cuenta de que Ezio estaba justo frente a él, demasiado cerca para su gusto, dándole una patada que por suerte pudo contrarrestar con el escudo, el cual ya estaba cada vez más agrietado por estas últimas batallas – eres un cobarde

-Que yo sepa, no he huido de la pelea

-No me refiero a eso, Dragón – ambos ejercen fuerza, Ezio en su ataque y Shiryu en su defensa – hablo de la forma en que te expresas de Shunrei diciendo que ella no te acepta del todo por ser un Caballero de Athena, cuando tú eres el cobarde que no quiso comprometerse a una relación usando esa excusa, por el temor a dejarla sola si te mueres en batalla, o en el peor de los casos, perderla por algún ataque enemigo

Shiryu no pudo evitar su expresión impactada, completamente en shock, e inconscientemente dejando de ejercer tanta fuerza en el escudo del Dragón, cosa que Ezio aprovecha y aumentando su Cosmoenergía, le da una patada más, lo más potente posible, terminando por romper el escudo, cosa que hizo reaccionar a Shiryu con sorpresa.

-No… no puede ser – esa expresión hubiera seguido así, de no ser porque requería respuestas de inmediato. Así que aprovecha la cercanía de Ezio para darle un puñetazo en el rostro, logrando girarlo y doblarle el brazo derecho, enojándose por completo – Dime cómo es que supiste algo así. ¡Habla!

-No es difícil saberlo siendo representante del Águila Real; mis habilidades de visión van más allá de algo común. Independientemente de que quieras o no a alguien, te la pasas huyendo del amor, y eso sí es una cobardía – Ezio apenas termina de decir eso, usa las garras del pie derecho para darle una potente patada en una de las piernas de Shiryu, consiguiendo escapar de él y alejándose unos metros, dejándole una nueva herida al Caballero Dragón

Lo que Shiryu no sabía, es que Júpiter había escuchado todo, e incluso con el dolor de su cuerpo no le era suficiente para aminorar el dolor de su corazón. El problema es que los combates seguían, y Proteus al ver la distracción de Júpiter, se abalanzó a ella, inmovilizándola de ambos brazos, dejándola estupefacta. Ella intenta darle patadas con toda la fuerza que tiene, pero la pérdida de sangre y la fuerza del Berserker no le estaban ayudando en nada.

-¡Eso te pasa por distraerte en medio de una pelea! – es todo lo que le dice, antes de él mismo morder rápidamente su brazo izquierdo y su hombro, como si la estuviera probando para comérsela él mismo.

-¡AHHHHG! – ella estaba cada vez más adolorida y alterada por lo que sucede a su alrededor, hartándose en pocos segundos de ser la burla de la gente - ¡Suéltame! – Lita aumenta su Cosmos lo más que puede, creando unas descargas eléctricas cada vez más potentes, logrando hacer que a Proteus se le dificulte un poco continuar a gusto

-¡Deja de usar tus energías inútilmente! – Proteus intenta continuar con esa tortura, pero Shiryu al darse cuenta de ello, decide actuar como puede sabiendo que ya no tiene escudo para defenderla

-¡AHHH! – Ezio ve como Shiryu planea hacer algo, pero lo que presencia es algo completamente inesperado para él

Júpiter observa que Proteus iba a morderle cerca de sus pechos, cerrando los ojos con fuerza sin poder hacer nada al respecto… hasta que escucha un sonido metálico que choca contra algo fuertemente.

-¡AHG! – ella por fin abre los ojos, observando anonadada que la boca de Proteus estaba rota al haber chocado bruscamente contra la armadura del Dragón. Eso no es lo que realmente le sorprende, si no que la armadura estaba completamente acoplada a su propio cuerpo, como si fuera suya

-¡¿Pero qué…?! – a pesar de su confusión, ella aprovechó para zafarse del brazo derecho, dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, alejándolo y logrando hacer que le suelte por completo al fin - ¡Sí! Eso es a lo que le llamo una armadura muy útil – se enorgullece de lo que trae puesto, hasta que reacciona recordando algo que le deja pálida del susto, volteándose para ver al dueño original - ¡¿Por qué me diste la armadura?! – Shiryu desde donde estaba sonríe levemente, para después adoptar una posición de combate

-Ya he peleado sin mi armadura varias veces, así que prestártela no iba a hacer la diferencia si de todas formas iba a quitármela

-¡Esa no es excusa! ¡Debes tener esta armadura puesta, para eso la tienes!

-Mejor enfócate en tu combate, y yo haré lo mismo con el mío – es todo lo que le dice, antes de comenzar a aumentar su Cosmos, dispuesto a combatir así, cosa que le preocupa más a Lita

-¡Shiryu!

OOOOOOOOOO

Ares y los Berserker que le acompañan estaban justo frente a la Casa de Aries, solo que el mismo Ares se detiene antes de entrar, cosa que no hacen Asker y Etsuko a pesar de que Fileas y Damián también se habían detenido.

-¿Sucede algo señor Ares? – pregunta Etsuko con curiosidad, pero sin dejar de caminar hacia el interior de la primera casa

Sin embargo, justo antes de poder entrar, ambos chocan contra una barrera invisible, la cual después del choque mostró un color dorado que saben perfectamente a quien pertenece.

-Athena ha puesto barreras también en las Doce Casas, como si quisiera evitar que llegáramos pronto para ganar tiempo – Ares fue quien habló, observando el talismán que tenía escrito el nombre de dicha Diosa en griego, y el cual estaba pegado justo en la entrada de la Casa de Aries – la pregunta es… ¿Tiempo para qué? Lo que hacen solamente es atrasar el momento de sus muertes

-Eso no es lo importante ahora señor – le dice Damián con seriedad – independientemente de para qué quieran ese tiempo, nosotros no debemos darles el gusto

-Tienes mucha razón Damián. Asker, aunque no te diste cuenta cuando pudiste, te permitiré ser quien rompa esta barrera

-Es todo un honor, señor – dice a la vez que inclina su cabeza, después caminando lentamente a la entrada de la primera Casa, para luego preparar una de sus técnicas - ¡Remolino Siniestro!

Con su dedo índice haciendo círculos, Asker crea un remolino de fuego con su Cosmos, el cual rápidamente se hace grande e intenso, dirigiéndose exclusivamente al punto de la entrada donde se encuentra dicho papel donde estaba escrito el nombre de esa Diosa con su sangre. Solo era cuestión de esperar a que cediera y se hiciera cenizas.

OOOOOOOOOO

Shun y Mina se encuentran en el interior de la Casa de Virgo, en la que ella observa con asombro el lugar y la Armadura de Oro que estaba allí.

-¿Y dices que este lugar ha sido reconstruido? – le pregunta ella con impresión, y Shun no tarda en responderle

-Sí, de hecho nosotros ayudamos a eso junto con otros Caballeros. Cuidamos cada detalle para que todo sea exactamente como antes, ya que un Santuario destruido para Athena no se vería muy bien – ella sonríe divertida al escucharlo

-Lo dices como si ella fuera superficial. Aunque si yo tuviera un Santuario como éste, no dudaría en hacer que se viera perfecto – admite ella con una sonrisa, haciendo que Shun sonriera levemente

-Lo sé – se queda observándole por unos momentos, hasta que toma el valor para hablar de ese tema que tiene pendiente, aprovechando que nadie más podría escucharlos – Mina… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta sin que te enfades? – ella se ríe un poco por esa cortesía del peliverde, aunque le agradece que le considere

-Claro que sí. ¿Qué quieres saber? – él duda unos segundos, hasta que decide preguntarle directamente lo que quiere saber

-¿Para qué deseas que la gente te quiera superficialmente? – la rubia abre los ojos más de lo normal al escucharlo, y él continúa – sé que es tu sueño ser famosa, pero no le veo sentido a que busques en el público cariño cuando hay muchas personas que te quieren sin que seas famosa – termina de decirle con una sonrisa, pero luego ve que ella desvía la mirada hacia una de las paredes

-No sé de que me hablas – Shun le mira fijamente con preocupación al obtener esa reacción, tratando de pensar en la manera más adecuada para hablar de ese tema sin hacerle enfadar

-Tú misma dijiste que no debía lastimar mis sentimientos con recuerdos del pasado, porque lo que importa es el aquí y el ahora – dijo a la vez que se acerca lentamente a ella, cosa que Venus nota, pero trata de no tomarle importancia – Así que te haré saber algo; si quieres el cariño de varias personas, no necesitas ser famosa, ya que… con ser tú misma es más que suficiente – Mina se voltea rápidamente al escuchar esas últimas palabras tan cerca suyo, observando con asombro que Shun estaba a escasos centímetros de ella

El tan solo pensar que Shun es demasiado amable y dulce con ella, le hace sentir tan bien, que teme que se trate solamente de esa personalidad pacífica que tiene, y no que sea de lo que ella quisiera. Esa mirada verde claro que tiene le estaba haciendo sentir cosas que creyó muertas en su corazón, y que tantos deseos de revivir tenía. Pero… ¿Podrían seguir viviendo, o morirán como sucedió con Armand en Inglaterra? De tan solo pensarlo, le daba mucho miedo.

-Entonces dime, ¿Por qué no he realizado mi verdadero sueño si solamente basta con ser yo misma? – le pregunta ella sin dejar de mirarlo, cada vez más impaciente por saber las respuestas de sus dudas

-¿Tu verdadero sueño? – pregunta Andrómeda con curiosidad, cada vez más intrigado con lo que Mina le decía – _"Lo sabía; una persona con un Cosmos cálido y brillante como el tuyo no podía tener un sueño tan trivial. Pero… ¿Entonces cuál es exactamente ese sueño que no has querido revelarle a los demás?" – _los pensamientos de Shun seguían con varias incógnitas, las cuales al parecer ella no quiere responder, lo cual le hace sentir una sensación desagradable en su interior, aunque diferente a ocasiones anteriores – _"¿Acaso… no quieres decirme? Tal vez… es demasiado pronto para que me tengas confianza"_

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, sienten un gran choque de Cosmoenergía contra las suyas, sabiendo lo que significa eso.

-Debemos cumplir con nuestra parte del plan de Shiryu – dice ella con seriedad, y Shun asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo lo que deben hacer, y aumentando su Cosmos lo más posible – este trabajo le vendría mejor a Sailor Mars, pero en el caso de ustedes si fuiste una buena elección – menciona ella de repente, cosa que le sorprende un poco

-Mina… - antes de decirle otra cosa, sienten el impacto más potente a cada segundo, por lo cual, se concentran lo mejor posible, esperando que eso baste para el propósito de los que están en la Cámara del Patriarca

OOOOOOOOOO

Ares observa detenidamente que en el talismán de Athena aparecen otros dos símbolos, uno siendo de un Cosmos color rosado y el otro de color naranja, teniendo los escritos "Andrómeda" y "Venus" escritos en él, el cual intensifica la barrera de la princesa Casa, cosa que también notan los demás Berserker.

-¡Anteros, abre paso de una vez! – le ordena su Dios con una expresión impaciente, cosa que Asker toma más enserio que al principio

-¡Esta estupidez no es nada para mí! – afirma a la vez que sigue aumentando su Cosmos, comenzando a fracturar la barrera, hasta que llega el punto en que se rompe por completo, abriéndole paso al fuego que terminó quemando el pergamino que le había causado problemas. Ares al ver esto, sonríe satisfecho

-A ver cómo se sienten Athena y Selene cuando lleguemos con los que se suponían debían aumentar el poder de la barrera, ya que por lo visto, hay algo que les impide hacer su trabajo – menciona con una voz tranquila, caminando finalmente hacia el interior de la Casa de Aries, seguido de sus guerreros

OOOOOOOOOO

Mina y Shun al sentir como su primera barrera fue rota, terminan de usar su Cosmoenergía, pero Shun nota después que ella se había cansado, ya que su respiración estaba agitada y se apoyaba en sus propias rodillas.

-Mina, esto no va a funcionar si tienes dudas en tu corazón. Yo también tengo, pero debemos esforzarnos por dejar nuestra mente en blanco. La primera Casa ya está expuesta a Ares y sus Berserker, pero faltan las siguientes – ella le mira de reojo, para después mirar hacia el suelo de esa Casa mitológica

-Si debo comportarme como Sailor Mars, debieron ponerla a ella en un principio contigo. Solo me pusieron aquí porque tú eres quien me cuida, siendo eso culpa mía – por primera vez desde que tuvo su plan de conquista con los Caballeros de Athena, se sentía una estúpida al ser eso un inconveniente para la estrategia de Shiryu

-Y yo pienso que debieron poner a Ikki en este sitio, pero soy el elegido para ser el siguiente Caballero Dorado de Virgo, y solamente es así porque es en ese signo zodiacal que nací. Ellos esperan que sea tan poderoso como Shaka de Virgo, cuando él era uno de los Caballeros Dorados más fuertes. Ambos tenemos sentimientos negativos, y esa fue la razón por la que nuestra primera barrera no dio resultado

-Lo sé – fue todo lo que ella le dijo, sin esperar a que Shun le mire fijamente, con una expresión seria que demuestra una increíble determinación

-Pero todavía nos quedan barreras. No debemos perder la oportunidad de demostrar que podemos hacer lo que los demás esperan de nosotros – ella se queda mirando nuevamente los ojos del muchacho, hasta que la calidez en su interior le va mejorando su estado de ánimo

-Está bien – él le sonríe levemente, y ella corresponde la sonrisa, para después mirar con seriedad el camino de las primeras Casas, las cuales ellos deben proteger

OOOOOOOOOO

Lita seguía alterada por ver a Shiryu frente a Ezio sin armadura, sin saber qué hacer para evitarlo.

-¡¿Cómo te quito de encima?! – le grita a la armadura con exasperación, antes de observar que Proteus se levanta del suelo, lamiendo su propia sangre, cosa que le da náuseas a Júpiter - ¡Eres repugnante!

-Y tú eres terca. ¡¿Qué no ves que no tienes salvación?!

-¡Eso no lo decides tú! – ella se dirige a él alzando su puño, pero cuando casi logra golpearlo nuevamente, Proteus le detiene del brazo con ambas manos, comenzando a enfadar a Júpiter - ¡Deja de agarrarme! – ella logra zafarse del agarre, y tratando de darle un golpe lo único que consigue es darle a uno de las columnas del Santuario, rompiéndola en miles de pedazos

-¡Ese poder es demasiado para ti! – exclama el Berserker a la vez que le jala de la coleta, viendo la expresión de dolor que ella ponía - ¡Pirañas Insaciables!

-¡Ya Basta! ¡AHHG! – grita cada vez más fuerte a causa del terrible y cruel dolor que le causaba cada mordida de las pirañas, sintiendo como querían masticar su carne y probar su sangre como un elixir delicioso para ellas. De tan solo recordar que Shiryu incluso le había dado su armadura para combatir, quedándose él mismo desprotegido, le causaba una sensación desagradable que empeoraba a cada instante _– "Shiryu… independientemente de que me quieras a mí o no, el que hayas hecho eso por mi no merece que me muera tan pronto" _– por más que le doliera su corazón en este instante, no era el momento ni el lugar donde entristecerse; debía demostrar ahora más que nunca… que puede combatir sin perder la batalla

-Jajaja, ¿ya dejaste de vivir? Para probar tu sabor con más calma – exclama Proteus al ver que ella ya no se movía, pero su vista es nublada por un aura verde que estaba aumentando rápidamente, la cual provenía precisamente de la chica de la que se estaba burlando hace unos segundos, observando después la mirada fulminante de la chica

-¡No dejaré que me coman unos seres tan despreciables como tú! – el calor de su Cosmoenergía llegó a ser tan potente como para crear unas descargas eléctricas que desintegraban a las pirañas, incluso eso causaba un cambio brusco en el ambiente a su alrededor, tapando los rayos del sol que estaban saliendo con unas nubes negras con rayos eléctricos

-¡¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?! – el Berserker de la Piraña estaba impactado al ver que ella tenía demasiado poder, y más al ver que debajo de esa armadura, el extraño traje que tenía estaba cambiando, ¿o se trataba de su imaginación?

-¡Mi planeta protector es Júpiter! ¡Que venga la tormenta y el trueno haga temblar! – Lita estaba cada vez más determinada en su deber, preparando el ataque más digno de la armadura que lleva puesta - ¡Dragón del Trueno!

Su ataque parecía un verdadero dragón de no ser porque era de rayos eléctricos, pero Lita no había visto lo mismo que Shiryu, Ezio y Proteus: la constelación del Dragón estaba detrás de ella, justo donde también estaba el planeta Júpiter. ¿Acaso tenía a ambos poderes de su lado? Tal parece que sí, y Shiryu era el más sorprendido y orgulloso de ello. En tan poco tiempo ha llegado a niveles inimaginables para una mujer común, aunque ya debería hacerlo sabido: Lita Kino no es una mujer común en ningún sentido.

El ataque le dio directamente a Proteus, quien no dejaba de ver la expresión de Lita mientras ella hacía todo lo posible para controlar ese poder a pesar de sus heridas.

-¡AHH! – ella gritaba con una fuerza digna de su ataque, dispuesta a darlo todo para acabar con ese Berserker de Ares

Proteus hizo lo posible para esquiar el ataque tal y como lo hizo con el puño de Lita, pero éste se intensifica gracias a las nubes que habían a su alrededor, siendo prácticamente imposible encontrar una salida.

-¡Esto no debía pasar, ella era mi presa! ¡AHHHHG! – el ataque le dio sin poder evitarlo, creando una explosión que dejó caer varios escombros y polvo en el proceso, hasta que después de que todo se calmara, se pudo ver a un agonizante Proteus, quien tenía graves quemaduras causadas por el ataque de la chica, estando tirado en el suelo boca abajo, viendo la sangre que había salido de su propio cuerpo - ¿Cómo… pudiste hacer algo así? – le pregunta con la mayor fuerza posible, ya que apenas y podía seguir hablando

-Simplemente sucedió, no debe haber una explicación. Eso es todo lo que puedo decirte ya que tampoco sé como pasó esto – fue todo lo que le dijo ella, y Proteus sonrió levemente al escucharla

-Suena vergonzoso… ser vencido por una mujer, pero… por lo visto… fuiste una oponente digna… ¡Ahg! – se quejó nuevamente del dolor, para finalmente dejar de emanar el Cosmos que tenía

-Te agradezco ese cumplido, aunque no voy a olvidar que eras asqueroso – menciona ella mientras se aleja de ese sujeto, viendo que la pelea de Shiryu contra Ezio ya había empezado, pero el panorama frente a sus ojos era alarmante - ¡Shiryu!

El mencionado le mira de reojo, sin perder detalle de los movimientos de Ezio, quien aprovechó para darle una patada en el estómago, rasgando la piel del muchacho, como ya lo hizo anteriormente con su frente y uno de sus brazos, siendo ese el izquierdo. Pero después de haber sentido esa patada, Shiryu sostiene la pierna de Ezio antes de que se alejara de él. Sin embargo, antes de poder hacer algo, el Berserker le dio un puntapié que le hizo retroceder más adolorido aún, dándole oportunidad a Ezio para alejarse.

-¡Ya reclama tu armadura para continuar peleando! Esa chica ya la utilizó como querías – le exige Ezio al ver las dificultades en las que estaba el Caballero Dragón, pero Shiryu no se deja llevar por eso

-No soy tan idiota como piensas – le dice con una expresión seria, para luego continuar hablando – si le quito mi armadura a Lita, te vas a aprovechar de eso para atacarla cuando tengas la oportunidad y después me dirás que fue mi culpa por dejarla desprotegida. Te aprovechas de los sentimientos negativos de las personas, y eso es despreciable para mí

-¿Y crees que me importa tu opinión? Si bien es cierto que pensaba hacer eso, el que va a terminar muriendo eres tú, y después yo mismo voy a matarla por ser la causante de esta pelea tan predecible – Lita empieza a apretar los puños, pero sigue prestando atención ya que Shiryu vuelve a hablarle a Ezio

-Si lo que quieres es pelear con un sujeto que use armadura, te concederé ese deseo, pero la condición es que Sailor Júpiter se quede con mi armadura, y no será ella quien peleé contra ti. ¿Eres capaz de aceptar algo como eso?

-¿Vas a llamar a otro de tus amigos para que peleé por ti? Jajaja, si eres tan cobarde, atrévete. Acepto tu muestra de cobardía – le dice con una sonrisa mordaz, la cual estaba irritando cada vez más a Júpiter

-Yo nunca dije que llamaría a alguien más – afirma con una leve sonrisa que le sorprende mucho tanto a Ezio como a Lita. Esa sonrisa… demostraba arrogancia, cosa muy poco común en él

Pero no dio tiempo para pensar en eso, pues Shiryu comenzó a aumentar su Cosmos, a un nivel mayor al que él había sentido, haciendo temblar la tierra un poco. Lita frunció levemente el entrecejo, sin entender lo que Shiryu iba a hacer, hasta que ve aparecer un destello de luz dorada que no le deja ver por unos instantes. Para cuando al fin pudo ver, se quedó asombrada al ver una caja dorada justo frente a Shiryu, siendo tan diferente a la caja de Pandora que había visto anteriormente con el dibujo de un dragón: ésta tenía el símbolo de Libra en ella.

OOOOOOOOOO

Desde la Cámara del Patriarca, los que estaban presentes allí sintieron lo que estaba pasando, siendo una clara señal para Saori.

-Ya han atravesado la Casa de Aries y se dirigen a Tauro – menciona ella mientras observa a Helios, quien se pone de pie, dirigiéndose a donde estaba Serena

-Selene, es momento de que empieces a despertar tu verdadero poder con el Cristal de Plata, y yo haré lo mismo con el Cristal Dorado. Solo así podremos invocar ese poder que fue expulsado desde la Era del Mito, en ese intento que tuvieron de arrebatarnos los Cristales

-¿Mi poder fue expulsado? – pregunta ella con asombro, viendo que Helios asintió con la cabeza – pero… ¿También fue expulsado el tuyo?

-Precisamente. Pero al no habernos quitado los Cristales, tenemos esperanza de que tanto el Cristal de Plata como el Dorado nos ayudarán a recuperarlos. Así que ha llegado el momento para utilizarlos

-¿Y por qué no antes de que se acercaran a las Doce Casas? Ahora tenemos menos tiempo del que quisiéramos – se quejó Seiya sin estar conforme con las estrategias de ese chico, pero Helios no tarda en responderle

-Porque era necesario que ella estuviera más tranquila. Hasta ahora ha superado varias emociones negativas, las cuales hubiesen sido perjudiciales para esto, pero ya no puede aplazarse más este momento. Sailor Moon – vuelve a mirarla, estando ella algo confundida – necesito que te concentres en lo que haremos, porque esto será de vital importancia para el resultado de la Guerra Santa – Serena se sintió nerviosa por lo que le estaba diciendo, pero asintió con la cabeza, tratando de enfocarse en su deber

-Sí – Helios le tiende la mano, y ella aceptó ser guiada por él hasta en medio de la habitación, donde quedaron frente a frente, ante la vista de los demás que estaban allí. Helios estaba con los ojos cerrados, aumentando su Cosmoenergía dorada, la cual resplandece con más fuerza a cada segundo

-Barrera que separa al mundo humano del mundo de los sueños, permite salir de Ilusión al huésped que ayudó en tu protección

Serena no entendía lo que estaba pasando, hasta que vio frente a sus ojos como una brecha se abre entre ella y Helios, la cual deja ver un mundo tan hermoso que solo puede ella visitar en sus sueños, y observando que de ese lugar sale el Cristal Dorado, flotando cerca de ambos. Apenas salió de ese lugar, la brecha se cerró totalmente, momento en que Helios abre sus ojos.

-Es el Cristal Dorado… - murmura ella deslumbrada por ese brillo incomparable, sintiendo que su propia vista es nublada por otro resplandor, el cual era color plateado, bajando su mirada hacia el broche de transformación que tiene en su pecho, el cual estaba reaccionando ante la presencia del Cristal Dorado – el Cristal de Plata… también quiere salir

-Permítele hacerlo. Estando ambos Cristales juntos, el poder será restaurado en poco tiempo – ella asintió al escucharlo, concentrándose en lo que hace, sin que los demás perdieran detalle de lo ocurrido

Grande fue la sorpresa de Seiya e Ikki ver que el Cristal de Plata se mostraba directamente ante ellos, aunque eso no fue lo que más le sorprendió a Seiya, si no que ver como el traje de Eternal Sailor Moon cambiaba a ser un vestido blanco largo que le llegaba hasta el suelo, con detalles dorados circulares debajo de su pecho, le dejó sin palabras.

_-"Parece… una verdadera Diosa sin lugar a dudas. ¿Por qué duda tanto si es digna o no de serlo? Esa pureza y calidez que emana… son la prueba suficiente para comprobarlo." – _el Caballero de Pegaso seguía sin decir palabra alguna, pero sin dejar de admirar a Serena, cosa que Saori notó inmediatamente, aunque no se atrevió a decirle nada al respecto, desviando la mirada de todos

-Este proceso llevará un poco de tiempo, y espero que sea exactamente el que tenemos disponible – continúa hablando Helios, mientras que Serena prestaba total atención a lo que hace – Cuando Ares llegue hasta este lugar, nosotros ya debemos estar listos

-Sí

Seiya pensaba en la profecía que ahora está sobre una mesa de madera en esa misma sala, para luego observar el esfuerzo que hacen esos dos Dioses que no tienen nada que ver con el Santuario, y que sin embargo, están tan dispuestos a proteger a la humanidad como ellos.

_-"De no ser por esta Guerra Santa… no nos hubiéramos conocido." _– sería horrible agradecer esta situación por las muertes que han causado los Berserker de Ares, pero… tampoco puede pensar que todo lo ocurrido ha sido malo, ya que… gracias a esta nueva batalla han conocido a las Sailor Scouts… y a la Diosa Selene…

Continuará…

En la historia alternativa de Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas (Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El Lienzo Perdido) los principales Caballeros eran Tenma de Pegaso, Yato de Unicornio, Yuzuriha de Grulla, junto con varios de los Caballeros Dorados de esa época. Sé que no cuenta como canónico, ya que la verdadera historia de ese pasado la realizó después Kurumada con Saint Seiya: Next Dimension, pero debo admitir que The Lost Canvas tiene una buena historia. Además, el Caballero Unicornio tuvo una participación más notoria, y para darle motivación a Jabu, no está de más decirle sobre Yato de Unicornio jeje.

Actualizaré cuando pueda, eso es todo lo que puedo decir (trataré de ya no tardarme tanto jeje, al menos no más de la mitad de un año como la última vez xd )

Narra Seiya: La pelea de Jabu continúa, y para fortuna de Serena, ya no se pondrá mal por la salud de Sammy, al menos por el momento. Ver a Serena de esa forma… es impresionante para mi, apenas y puedo creer que tenemos una aliada… como ella. También Shaina continúa peleando, y Shiryu está dando su mejor esfuerzo, aunque sigue habiendo algo extraño en su Cosmoenergía que podría causarle problemas, al igual que con Shun y Mina desde donde están. ¡No deben dudar en ningún momento! El próximo capítulo de esta historia será; "La confianza entre aliados" Y tú… ¿Has sentido el poder del Cosmos?

¡Hasta la actualización!

Sakurita de Li


	16. Chapter 16

Sailor Moon, Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y Masami Kurumada, pero la historia es de mi autoría.

Hyoga de Cisne: Todo a su tiempo jajaja, es todo lo que puedo decirte con respecto a tu pregunta del capítulo anterior. No me he olvidado de eso, tranquilo.

O Amalgama: ¡Muchas gracias por corregirme! De verdad. Lo que pasa es que no he visto Omega, porque ya he dicho que la diferente forma en los diseños de los personajes me quita las ganas de verlo. Si alguien aquí le gusta Saint Seiya Omega, perdón por eso jajaja, pero yo prefiero los diseños clásicos.

mariana. ukasusas: ¡Agradezco muchísimo tu Review! La pelea de Ikki y Rei va a tardar un poco, pero llegará jeje. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, de verdad que me hace sentir mejor. ¡Yo también deseo que estés muy bien! Gracias por tomarle gusto a mi historia ;)

warlocktoungue: Perdón por tardar tanto, la verdad es que la situación actual no ayuda mucho. Lo de Darien va a tardar un poco, ya se verá después. Sobre las Sailor Scouts con armaduras, no sé si todas puedan usar una, aunque de no hacerlo, sería un poco injusto. Creo que ese detalle debo verlo. Gracias a ti por leer el capítulo, saludos ;)

Capítulo 16. La confianza entre aliados

Jabu seguía sin poder creer del todo en las palabras de Samuel sobre su anterior vida como Yato de Unicornio, así que el joven Tsukino continúa hablando al ver que debía convencerlo, cosa que debía ser rápido.

-Sé que yo soy el menos apropiado para hacerte ver tus errores en esta vida, pero si todavía queda algo de Yato de Unicornio en tu interior, podrás vencer a ese Berserker y demostrarle a Athena que eres más digno de confianza que yo

-Samuel, tú… - apenas conoce a ese muchacho y ya le estaba ayudando, haciendo ver que no debía juzgarlo tan pronto – tienes razón, gracias – debía dejar de lado ese orgullo que le estaba matando lentamente, y eso era a causa de su envidia de todos estos años

Vitalis pudo escapar del ataque de Samuel, pero cuando los buscó con la mirada para atacarlo, solo vio a Jabu, quien estaba de pie con dificultad, sangrando por las 3 heridas en su abdomen, pero dispuesto a todo con tal de vencerlo.

-¿Dónde está tu gemelo? – Jabu en otro momento se hubiera reído de esa pregunta, ya que era chistoso para él que los vean iguales a Samuel y a él por el color del pelo similar, pero puso una expresión de seriedad

-Tu pelea es conmigo. Todavía puedo combatir

-A ver si es cierto. ¡AHH! – apenas dice eso, se abalanza velozmente hacia donde está Jabu, quien ya estaba listo para usar su Cosmoenergía - ¡Éste será mi golpe final!

Vitalis ya estaba a punto de estamparse contra Jabu por cuarta vez, pero el Caballero Unicornio da un gran salto, haciendo que el Berserker chocara contra los escombros del muro del Santuario, rompiéndolos todavía más.

-¡Tienes razón, ese fue tu último golpe! – su Cosmos fue aumentando cada vez más, sintiendo al fin que a pesar de no recordar su anterior vida, era Yato de Unicornio otra vez - ¡Galope de Unicornio!

-¡AHHHG! – Vitalis sintió los ataques de Jabu en su espalda, los cuales por alguna razón que desconocía estaban en esta ocasión destrozando su armadura, cuando anteriormente no le habían hecho daño alguno

Lo que ese Berserker no sabía, es que Jabu finalmente estaba alcanzando el Séptimo Sentido, el cual solamente 5 Caballeros de Bronce habían alcanzado desde la Batalla de las Doce Casas. Si bien no estaba tan bien desarrollado como el de los otros, esto fue suficiente para que uno de sus golpes detuviera el corazón de Vitalis, el cual cayó por completo sobre esos escombros a los que había aventado a Jabu la primera vez y a los que Samuel no le dejó caer.

Jabu caía finalmente al suelo sin energías para caer de pie como lo hace después de usar ese ataque, pero es atrapado nuevamente por Samuel, quien lo ayuda a sentarse en el suelo.

-Debo admitir que a ti también te admiraba como a los otros Caballeros del Torneo Galáctico – Jabu le mira con sorpresa al escucharlo, y Samuel continúa – si bien mi favorito de ese torneo era y es el de Pegaso, no quiere decir que no viera lo fuertes que eran todos. Además, Seiya se tiene bien merecido el ser mi favorito de ese torneo, ya que a pesar de haber ganado su batalla contra Shiryu y estar en peligro de muerte, le salvó la vida, y eso vale más que el primer lugar de un torneo que no se concluyó

-Tienes razón. Seiya es admirable por ser él mismo, mientras que yo ni siquiera era yo mismo por envidiarle. Si me hubiera enfocado en lo verdaderamente importante, hubiera sido tan digno como Seiya de Pegaso, Tenma de Pegaso y Yato de Unicornio

-Pero ya eres digno; acabas de demostrarlo el día de hoy – Jabu sonríe levemente por las palabras de ese chico, ya que sonaban completamente sinceras, cosa que le agrada mucho. Pero poco a poco pierde la conciencia a causa de la pérdida de sangre, a lo cual Samuel suspira profundo – solo espero que yo no haya exigido más de lo que podías dar. Aunque a mi parecer, me impresionó mucho que lo consiguieras

Por supuesto que no duda que ellos sean fuertes, pero no habían tenido desde hace mucho tiempo la oportunidad de demostrarlo. Y justamente hoy, Samuel acaba de presenciarlo con Jabu de Unicornio y los demás que estaban peleando en esa misma zona.

OOOOOOOOOO

La caja dorada seguía frente a Shiryu, lista para ser abierta por el nuevo Caballero Dorado de Libra, cosa que Ezio no debía permitir si quería vencerlo.

-¡Ni creas que te voy a dejar usarla! – le grita a la vez que corre hacia él y da un salto hacia las alturas, cosa que pone alerta a Shiryu - ¡Cacería del Águila Real!

El pelinegro veía como el ataque iba con una potencia muy intensa, así que se prepara para defender lo que es atacado, dando un salto hacia adelante y un giro, el cual le permite llegar a tiempo, recibiendo el ataque de Ezio justo en el abdomen.

-¡AHHH! – como si fuera en cámara lenta, Lita escucha como las costillas de Shiryu crujen en el impacto contra el pie del Berserker, completamente impactada al ver lo que hacía para defender a esa armadura. Porque no era tonta; tanto ella como Shiryu se habían percatado de que el ataque no iba hacia él en esta ocasión, si no a la armadura para intentar destruirla y que así no pudiera usarla para vencerlo, cosa que Shiryu evitó al interponerse y recibir el golpe de Ezio

-¡Shiryu! – Lita corre en dirección a ambos combatientes, mientras que Ezio aleja su pie de Shiryu y se pone de pie, observando con detenimiento la expresión preocupada de la chica y la de sufrimiento del muchacho que le acompaña

-¡No vengas! – para sorpresa de Júpiter, Shiryu le grita con la mayor fuerza posible, consiguiendo que se detenga a medio camino. Pero ella vuelve a apretar los puños, sintiéndose impotente ante lo que estaba presenciando

-¡Estás muy herido! ¡No debiste proteger esa armadura! – sabe perfectamente que él quiere pelear por su cuenta, ya que eso mismo quería ella hace un rato, pero viéndolo negar su ayuda después de que él mismo le ayudó al cederle su armadura, era algo que le estaba desesperando más y más

-Te equivocas Lita; protegía la memoria de mi maestro Dohko, quien me permitió ser su sucesor – ella se queda callada al escucharlo, permitiendo que él continúe hablando – Sé que no merezco ser digno de tu confianza, pero al menos quiero que creas en que voy a ganar esta pelea – le habla mientras le mira fijamente, causando en ella unas sensaciones completamente diferentes a las desagradables de hace unos momentos; eran unas llenas de emoción y calidez que son más intensas que cuando lo había conocido

-Yo… - ¿Qué más daba intentar confiar en alguien que estaba dando la vida por ella? Estaba siendo una mal agradecida con él después de todo lo que han pasado. Realmente no puede enfadarse con ese Caballero de Athena – _"Después de todo, él y yo no somos nada más que amigos y aliados, lo cual no me da derecho de reclamarle su obediencia a Athena… ni su amor a esa chica llamada Shunrei" _– por más que le doliera peor que las heridas que Proteus le había provocado, ella debía aprender a cargar con este nuevo dolor en su corazón – Yo… confío en ti, Shiryu. No porque Selene me lo ordene, si no porque es lo que dicta mi corazón

El mencionado sonríe inevitablemente, sintiéndose más aliviado y lleno de energía, viendo después que Ezio iba a darle otra patada en el abdomen aprovechando su distracción.

-¡Cacería del Águila Real! – todo sucedió tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, hasta que la chica en las cercanías no puede evitar sentir como todo ese dolor que ella tiene, ya no es suficiente para compararlo con el de Shiryu

-¡SHIRYU! – grita ella al ver que nuevamente era atacado de esa forma, derramando lágrimas al darse cuenta de la sangre que estaba cayendo al suelo bajo ambos, la cual goteaba y resbala por las piernas del Caballero de Athena, quien estaba con la cabeza gacha y su rostro cubierto por su cabello largo, con las manos cerca del hueco en su abdomen

-¡Sin tu armadura no eres nada! – le afirma Ezio completamente satisfecho al ver que iba a matarlo antes de que use esa armadura dorada

-Eso debería decir yo mismo sobre tu pie – murmura por lo bajo, sin apartar su vista del ataque, y rápidamente agarrando con su mano izquierda la pierna de Ezio, como si quisiera mantener el ataque en su lugar

-¡¿Qué?! – el Berserker pierde el equilibrio de su propio ataque, pero antes de poder alejarse o siquiera poder hacer algo, vio que la mano derecha de Shiryu adquiere un aura dorada, como si ya tuviera esa armadura puesta

Solo que, ese ataque no tenía nada que ver con la Armadura Dorada de Libra.

-¡Excalibur! – con su mano derecha completamente firme y parecida a un golpe de karate según la opinión de Lita, Shiryu le da un golpe tremendo y filoso a Ezio, quien abrió los ojos más de lo normal, completamente en shock, al ver que su cuerpo caía al suelo finalmente, pero que su pie derecho seguía en la mano izquierda de Shiryu, separado de su cuerpo con un corte perfecto, que parecía salir de una espada filosa

La misma Lita estaba estupefacta después de presenciar aquello, viendo que Shiryu se deshace de esa parte que antes agarraba, mientras que Ezio estaba reaccionando después de varios segundos, gritando de dolor y furia por lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Eres un maldito! ¡Te vas a ir al infierno después de esto!

-Se supone que sabes mucho de mí, ¿No es así? Pero después de observarte detenidamente, me di cuenta de todo: te enfocas en aprender lo malo de la vida de las personas, pero ignorabas por completo que yo podía usar ese ataque que me enseñó Shura de Capricornio, quien a pesar de no haber sido mi maestro, le debo respeto después de que me permitiera usar su técnica sin ser su sucesor. Además, hay algo que debes saber sobre nosotros

-¿Qué cosa? – le pregunta con una mirada fría, a lo cual el pelinegro le responde

-Nunca debes usar la misma técnica contra un Caballero – tanto Lita como Ezio le miraron con sorpresa, mientras que Shiryu seguía hablando – Ese fue tu error y perdición. Ezio de Águila Real, espero que estés satisfecho con esta pelea, ya que no tuve la necesidad de usar mi armadura dorada para vencerte, cuando si mal no recuerdo, dijiste que la pelea era predecible

Ezio estaba más que furioso por como estaban resultando las cosas, pensando rápidamente en lo que sea que pudiera hacer para impedir que su muerte era tan vergonzosa, ejecutando su improvisado plan con la mayor brevedad posible. Y fue justo cuando Shiryu se voltea dándole la espalda para prestarle atención a la caja dorada, que Ezio se apoyó en ambas manos contra el suelo, haciendo uso de su pierna izquierda en esta ocasión.

-¡Cacería del Águila Real! – su Cosmos fue acumulado para que ese ataque fuera el más efectivo de todos, dirigiéndose lateralmente hacia el costado derecho de Shiryu, quien apenas estaba volteándose para verlo, cosa que alarmó nuevamente a Lita

-¡Shiryu, cuidado!

-¡AHHG! – se escuchó un grito masculino quejarse nuevamente del dolor, sin que nadie más que ella supiera lo que había pasado frente suyo, aunque tampoco sabía cómo explicarlo

OOOOOOOOOO

Shaina seguía sangrando del abdomen y brazos, mientras que Kyo de Alacrán se levanta del suelo al que lo había tirado. Lo único bueno de esta pelea es que no le ha roto la máscara o que se la haya quitado, ya que de ser así, obviamente tendría que matarlo por dos razones, siendo una de ellas personal. No quería tener la desesperación de matarlo como pasó con Seiya, cosa que no pudo conseguir por más que lo intentó. Aunque, con Seiya fue por amarlo, mientras que con Kyo sería porque se estaba quedando sin fuerzas para matarlo.

Aún así, no piensa desistir de su convicción de vencerlo.

-Caballeros dependen de los de Bronce que aún no usan armaduras doradas oficialmente. Qué vergüenza – se burla nuevamente de ella, cosa que le estaba enfureciendo nuevamente

-¡Vuelve a decirme eso y te las verás con mi puño! – trata de darle un puñetazo, pero él logra esquivarlo y tomarle de la muñeca, doblándosela hacia abajo junto con su brazo derecho, haciéndole sentir como los huesos de su brazo se estaban rompiendo - ¡AHHHHG!

-¡Ya me cansó tu actitud de feminista estúpida! – ella seguía gritando, pero el no poder ver esa expresión de dolor bajo la máscara ya no le estaba gustando a Kyo – A ver… ¿Qué pasará si veo lo que eres realmente? – ella desde el interior de la máscara abre los ojos más de lo normal, llegando el momento temido, y evitando como puede que su rostro y la máscara estén al alcance del Berserker, cosa que él nota claramente

-Te mataría, pero… de todas formas lo haré aunque no veas mi rostro… - aunque no es su especialidad hacer su ataque de esa forma, con su mano izquierda acumula su Cosmos, con unas descargas rojas que Kyo alcanza a ver cuando ya estaba esa mano cerca de su cuello - ¡A mí Cobra!

El ataque fue directamente al cuello del chico, mientras que ella entierra sus uñas en él y deja salir toda su Cosmoenergía sobre esa parte, siendo un infierno en vida para Kyo de Alacrán.

-¡AHHG! – instintivamente cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir que su piel le quemaba, pero vuelve a abrirlos, y sin soltarle de la muñeca derecha, sigue ejerciendo fuerza - ¡No creas que voy a morir sin matarte antes! – con su mano desocupada hace lo posible para empujar el cuerpo de Shaina, para intentar zafar el brazo de su cuerpo, justamente haciendo presión en el cuello de la amazona para que ella muera primero

-¡Pues yo no me moriré hasta ver tu cadáver tirado en el suelo! – ella seguía soportando el dolor de su brazo y cuello mientras se concentra en su ataque, a la vez que Kyo se concentra en doblarle el brazo tratando de ignorar el intenso dolor del ataque de Shaina. Esto se había vuelto una competencia de ataque y resistencia, en la que ganará el que pueda ver al otro morir

Ambos seguían insistiendo en perjudicar al contrario, sin dejar de persistir, hasta que Shaina es quien se detiene repentinamente, dejando de usar su Cosmoenergía en el ataque y desapareciéndolo por completo. Kyo sonrió al ya no sentir esa agonía en su cuello, para luego hablar con voz dificultosa.

-El ganador… se quedará vivo por poco tiempo… luego de ver morir al otro… vaya premio… ¡Ahg! – su último quejido fue leve, terminando por caer al suelo, al fin soltándole el brazo a Shaina, quien se aleja dando unos pasos tambaleantes hacia atrás, tomando son su mano izquierda su brazo derecho

-Es peor perder contra un hombre menos fuerte que Seiya… ¡AHG! – ella misma tropieza con uno de los escombros del muro destruido del Santuario, cayendo al suelo boca arriba, respirando con dificultad, agradeciendo que su máscara no se haya caído

Lo único que pudo reconfortarle en ese momento fue ver el cielo azul con unas cuantas nubes, recordando el día en que conoció a Seiya, cuando él era solamente un niño, estando el cielo exactamente igual que en esa ocasión. Lo irónico de ese día, es que ese pequeño Seiya había visto su rostro, cosa que seguramente ya no recuerda, creyendo ahora que la primera vez que lo vio fue cuando buscaron quitarle la armadura de Pegaso apenas se la había ganado a Cassios. Eso es algo que solamente ella ha de recordar.

Obviamente ella no iba a matar a un niño, por lo cual lo dejó pasar en esa ocasión. Pero años después eso ya no podía ser, teniendo que cumplir esa estúpida ley de las amazonas. Quien diría que ese niño se convertiría en el hombre al que intentaría matar años después, y al que terminó amando, aún sabiendo que él amaba a Saori Kido sin ser correspondido. Y ahora… como ya había pensado antes, él nuevamente se estaba enamorando, casualmente de otra mujer que es inalcanzable para él…

-¿O es que… esta vez él sí pueda alcanzarla? – pregunta ella hacia el aire, sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta allí. Pero seguramente, esa respuesta se llegará a saber muy pronto

OOOOOOOOOO

En medio del camino de la Primera Casa, los Berserker y su Dios estaban atravesándola sin problemas, hasta que Fileas es el primero en escuchar un leve ruido, luego esquivando una roca que fue lanzada para golpearlo, cosa que puso alerta a todos.

-¡¿Quién anda allí?! – pregunta Damián con seriedad, observando a su alrededor para encontrar al causante de dicha acción. Fue tan leve que casi no se sintió, pero pudo ser lo suficiente para saber que se trataba de un Cosmos oculto

Pero desde la Sexta Casa, Shun había sentido ese Cosmos como un destello de luz en un parpadeo, solo que al ya conocer esa presencia no se le hizo difícil reconocerla, lamentándose por no haber tenido en cuenta antes que esa Casa podría estar ocupada.

-Creí que Kiki estaba en Yamir – murmuró mientras miraba hacia la entrada con una expresión preocupada, cosa que llama la atención de Mina

-¿Kiki?

-Es un chico que tenía como maestro al Caballero Dorado Mu de Aries, pero desde que Mu murió en la batalla contra Hades, Kiki se la pasa entrenando tanto en Yamir como en el Santuario. El problema es que Marín le dijo que se quedara en Yamir estos días y desobedeció, y ahora se encuentra en la Casa de Aries – ella no tarda en entender lo que pasaba, también preocupándose por el bienestar de ese chico

-Si ellos se dan cuenta de su presencia, entonces lo van a matar. Lo bueno es que Shiryu y Lita se encuentran más cerca de ellos y se darán cuenta como tú – le trata de calmar con ese tono optimista que tiene, pero él no se convence al saber la realidad

-Pero ellos siguen peleando. Kiki entrena para ser Caballero Dorado de Aries, pero la armadura aún no lo acepta – eso vuelve a preocupar a la chica, quien intenta pensar en una solución, la cual por desgracia para ellos, no encuentra

-¿Entonces no podemos hacer nada? – él baja un poco la mirada, tratando de calmarse y tener una solución. Solo que después de unos segundos, supo que no tenía otra opción

-Quédate aquí, regresaré cuando él esté a salvo. Uno de nosotros debe quedarse para cuidar las barreras – fue la respuesta seria del peliverde, antes de salir corriendo rumbo a la entrada de la Casa de Virgo

-¡Shun! – ella trató de agarrarle del brazo, pero él fue más rápido que ella, saliendo de la Casa donde debían quedarse en ese momento. ¿Qué le quedaba hacer? Si estaba sola allí las barreras iban a ser más débiles que al principio, además de que si algo llegara a pasarle a Shun, ella jamás se lo perdonaría

Su decisión fue instantánea, y no se arrepintió de ella.

El Caballero Andrómeda iba bajando las escaleras hacia la Casa de Leo, pero escucha la agitación de una persona detrás suyo, volteándose para ver con sorpresa que Venus le estaba siguiendo.

-¡Por favor no me sigas! Alguien debe cuidar las barreras

-Si juntos no hemos podido, ¿De verdad crees que yo sola voy a poder? Además, yo también quiero ayudar a ese chico – le dice en su defensa, pero observa que él no estaba de acuerdo con eso

-Pero yo voy directamente a donde se encuentra Ares, sus cuatro comandantes y sus Berserker restantes. Me voy a meter a la boca del Lobo, y no quiero que tú salgas perjudicada por mi culpa

Allí está nuevamente esa bondad y calidez de Shun de Andrómeda, la cual al contrario de convencerla le hizo sentir más la necesidad de estar cerca suyo en lugar de dejarlo solo en un sitio tan peligroso. Si bien ellos han librado batallas anteriormente… el tan solo pensar que podría perderlo le hundía en una profunda tristeza y desesperación por evitarlo.

-Pero yo quiero ir contigo sin importar nada. Me dijiste que estarías conmigo en toda esta Guerra Santa, así que por favor no rompas tu promesa – le dice con un tono suplicante, el cual le sorprende en sobremanera, y más al recordar cuando habían combatido contra Hideki apenas se habían conocido… siendo ese el momento en que le dijo tales palabras

-Yo… creo que no tengo opción – no quería arriesgar la vida de esa chica del moño, pero tampoco quiere hacerle pensar que no cumple sus promesas. Prácticamente ella lo acaba de dejar entre la espada y la pared, así que debe atenerse a las consecuencias de sus promesas y de su falta de cobardía para romperlas – pero quiero que te enfoques en alejar a Kiki mientras yo los alejo de ustedes

-Perfecto, vamos – le indica a la vez que empieza a correr otra vez, seguida del chico, deseando que cuando lleguen no sea demasiado tarde para Kiki

OOOOOOOOOO

Había sangre nuevamente cayendo al piso, pero en esta ocasión no fue a causa de ataque de la Excalibur de Shiryu ni de su abdomen por un golpe de Ezio, si no que justo frente al Caballero Dragón estaba un escudo, solo que era de color dorado y resplandece con el brillo del sol que se asoma entre las nubes que se alejan en el cielo. Ese escudo estaba interrumpiendo el ataque de Ezio, de tal manera en que el pie izquierdo del Berserker estaba sangrando por el impacto contra uno de los escudos de Libra, e incluso dejando caer unos pedazos de la armadura de Ezio que se rompieron con el impacto. Sin más remedio, Ezio terminó cayendo al suelo boca arriba, mientras que Shiryu vestía ahora la armadura dorada de Libra.

Y es que todo había sucedido tan rápido para Lita que apenas su mente estaba replanteando los hechos: la caja de Pandora dorada que estaba detrás de Shiryu se había abierto solo un instante antes de que el pie izquierdo de Ezio golpeara nuevamente a Shiryu, dejando ir a ese escudo antes que nada para protegerlo, yendo momentos después el resto de la armadura y acoplándose a su cuerpo perfectamente, dejando ver que tiene otro escudo, además de varios pares de armas en la misma armadura. Es como si la misma armadura hubiera reaccionado para defender a Shiryu, cosa que no le parece muy coherente a ella… ¿O sí?

-Ibas a atacarme por la espalda. Qué cobarde eres – Shiryu estaba más serio que al principio, para luego suspirar pesadamente y cerrando los ojos – pero te lo dejaré pasar ya que has perdido gran cantidad de sangre y tu Cosmos está disminuyendo rápidamente

-No deberías tener compasión conmigo, ya que después de todo, yo sembré la duda en Andrómeda y Venus a través de Hideki de Tigre de Bengala, cosa que hace estragos en este momento con sus barreras – si bien esa afirmación sorprendió un poco a ambos al escuchar que Ezio sabe lo que los otros dos jóvenes hacen, después recordaron que al parecer ese Berserker se puede dar cuenta de demasiadas cosas de una manera extraordinaria – si tú no me matas, Fileas o Damián lo harán si me encuentran vivo, torturándome antes de morir a pesar de que estoy bajo el mando de Asker

-¿Por qué precisamente ellos? – no debía sorprenderle tal comportamiento de unos guerreros como esos, pero no era muy común que precisamente mencione a esos tipos sin tener una razón. Lo que ha aprendido de Ezio de Águila Real, es que todo lo que dice sobre otras personas siempre significa algo más que un simple comentario

-Es porque… yo fui quien descubrió que los comandantes Fileas y Damián tienen una hermana, incitando a Evan de Suricata, Ayax de Jabalí y Takeshi de Pantera Negra a atacarlos para matar a Sailor Mars y así poder eliminar la humanidad que queda en los corazones de los que deberían ser Fobos y Deimos – Lita estaba cada vez más asombrada, mientras que Shiryu acomodaba esas piezas en su propio rompecabezas

-¿Quieres decir… que todavía hay esperanza de que dos de los cuatro comandantes de Ares razonen por su cariño a su hermana menor? – se atreve a preguntarle él, cosa que hizo reír sin humor al Berserker

-Es ridículo y poco probable… pero no imposible

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto? – era ilógico que ahora les esté diciendo cosas negativas para los Berserker de Ares, que podrían resultar benéficas para ellos, a menos que como ya sabe, Ezio no dice las cosas a la ligera, diciendo lo que sabe según le convenga en ese momento

-Porque… ese par buscaba matarme de todas formas, y al morir aquí, ellos no tendrán que matarme y no recibirán la queja de Asker ni las sospechas tanto de él como de Etsuko o Ares. Son unos hipócritas que matarán a todos… solo dejando viva a su hermana. Pero para su pésima suerte… ella misma aseguró que acabará con ellos… si siguen del lado de Ares

-¿Qué? – Lita estaba estupefacta al escuchar esas palabras, sin saber que pensar ahora - ¿Rei ya lo sabía? Nosotros… solo supimos que buscaban matarla, y asumimos que fue igual que con nosotras

-¿Acaso ella o el Fénix… no les dijeron sobre esa conversación con Evan de Suricata? La existencia de esa Sailor… es… peligrosa para… los planes de Ares… y sus aliados… - las palabras de Ezio se fueron apagando lentamente, hasta dar un último suspiro, el cual fue lo que indicó el momento de su muerte

-¡Ezio! – le llama Shiryu con desesperación, viendo que el mencionado cierra los ojos, para nunca volver a abrirlos

-Lo que no entiendo, es porqué no nos dijeron nada. Ni siquiera sabíamos que Rei tenía hermanos, ya que siempre afirmó ser hija única – le habla Lita sin entender muy bien todo, y el pelinegro le mira con serenidad

-Yo supongo que es un asunto personal que no tiene nada que ver con que son Berserker de Ares, ya que si fuera relevante Ikki nos hubiera dicho que Sailor Mars ocultaba algo. Si no nos dijo nada, debe tener sus razones

-Pienso igual – no debía dudar de Rei, ya que ha vivido tanto junto a ella y las otras Sailor Scouts, además de que si Shiryu no tiene dudas tampoco, no ve razón para desconfiar de sus aliados

Aunque… eso contradice lo que ella estaba haciendo al inicio de su pelea.

Shiryu observa a Lita detenidamente después de quedarse en completo silencio por unos segundos, caminando luego hacia ella sin dudar en sus palabras. Si no aclaraba este asunto de una vez por todas, ella va a desconfiar de él, y eso es lo que menos quiere. Además, tampoco es bueno que unos aliados desconfíen en plena Guerra Santa.

-Mi deber ha sido protegerte en esta Guerra Santa, pero nunca se me ordenó empatizar contigo, y bien pude simplemente cumplir con ese deber sin hablarte más allá de lo necesario, así que nuestra amistad no es una orden suya – Lita tenía su mirada hacia el suelo, sintiendo que Shiryu estaba a tan solo un metro de distancia suya. Él había pensado lo mismo que ella sobre la confianza entre aliados, pero no quería distraerse sorprendiéndose de algo como eso

-¿Y cómo explicas lo que dijo Ezio hace un rato? – él se sorprende al escuchar esa pregunta, y ella alza la mirada para verle directamente - ¿Es cierto que a pesar de amar a Shunrei, tuviste miedo del futuro a su lado por los riesgos que conlleva ser un Caballero de Athena?

Se sentía una estúpida al dejar ver sus celos, y más sabiendo que ellos no tienen nada más que la relación entre aliados, pero… por más que quisiera negarlo, estaba sufriendo por no tener una respuesta concreta sobre sus posibilidades con Shiryu del Dragón… o mejor dicho, con Shiryu de Libra.

-Yo… - comienza a decir él, pensando en su respuesta. Pero termina decidiéndose por decirle la verdad, ya que de lo contrario, la desconfianza iba a seguir – debo reconocer que es cierto, y que por eso no fui más allá en mi relación con ella ni le dije directamente sobre ese sentimiento – termina de decirle, pero ella con esa última respuesta solo termina exasperándose por completo, convirtiendo al instante su tristeza en furia

-¡¿Es una estúpida broma?! – Shiryu observa con estupefacción que Lita le empuja, y aunque no era tanta la fuerza, el enojo sí lo era - ¡Ni siquiera le dejaste decidir, solo lo dejaste así! Era decisión de ambos el estar juntos o no, no solamente tuya – le regaña con una severidad más digna de él, desviando su mirada para ya no verlo más – No le dijiste siquiera que la amabas. ¿Acaso piensas dejarlo así por siempre?

Por más que se sintiera como una completa idiota al aconsejarle algo así, con eso mismo trataba de poner un muro entre ellos, ya que a pesar de tener el corazón roto, no era capaz de permitir que otra chica sufriera también por el mismo hombre si hay oportunidad de que sean felices. Si Shiryu podía ser feliz aunque no fuera con ella, no iba a impedírselo. Y eso es porque… si hubiera alguien que le amara, lo que menos quiere es que esa persona le oculte lo que siente por ella, tal y como hizo Shiryu con Shunrei.

Pero antes de poder seguir pensando en eso, él le trae devuelva a la realidad con la siguiente respuesta.

-No serviría de nada decirle de todas formas, ya que actualmente ese amor ya no existe – le confiesa con total seguridad, y ella apenas y puede creer lo que acaba de escuchar

-¿Qué? – quería volver a escuchar lo que él le dijo hace tan sólo unos instantes, creyendo haber escuchado mal, que sus oídos le habían jugado una mala broma. Pero él no tarda en continuar con su explicación

-Yo nunca te confirmé que seguía enamorado de ella; solo te dije la razón por la que no avancé en ese entonces en esa relación. Tú fuiste la que sacó esa conclusión apresurada – ella ya no sabía que decir, pero él no tardó en continuar – en algo tienes razón; no puedo huir del amor toda mi vida, y es decisión de ambas personas estar juntos o no a pesar de las circunstancias. Debo admitir que es egoísta de mi parte, pero considera que también sería egoísta pedirle a esa persona que esté a mi lado sabiendo que podría no regresar algún día – esas palabras estaban llenas de melancolía y preocupación, y ella le entiende perfectamente. Ese deber es demasiado riesgoso para ellos y para sus seres queridos, por lo cual una relación de cualquier tipo era condenar a esa otra persona a soportar ese sufrimiento que no se merece

-Comprendo eso, pero yo no esperaría; combatiría a su lado siempre, jamás le dejaría solo. De todas formas tengo el deber de proteger a la humanidad, y si lo hago junto a la persona que amo, seré la mujer más feliz del mundo – le afirma con total seguridad y determinación, cosa que le deja sin palabras por unos segundos

-Nunca… había conocido a alguien que tuviera una opción así – dijo él sin completar la frase – _"O mejor dicho… nunca había conocido a alguien como tú que tuviera una opción así" _– pensó él sin atreverse a decirlo todo directamente

-Pues aquí estoy; Lita Kino, una persona diferente – termina de decir ella, viendo que Shiryu le mira fijamente, quedándose embelesada por la presencia del muchacho, hasta que decide dejar de ser tan obvia, desviando la mirada hacia la Casa de Aries – Yo… pienso que debemos seguir – él a pesar de eso no deja de mirarle, pero asintió con la cabeza para indicarle que está de acuerdo

-Sí, tienes razón – es todo lo que le dice, siguiéndole lentamente, sin dejar de lado sus pensamientos – _"Todavía no entiendo cómo es posible que ella no tenga a nadie que la ame como se merece. Aunque… por más que me cueste admitirlo, en este punto lo que menos me gustaría es que ella tuviera algún pretendiente, porque quien combate a su lado en este momento… soy yo."_

OOOOOOOOOO

Samuel observa como tres Berserker seguían con vida, combatiendo contra los Caballeros de Bronce que también estuvieron en el Torneo Galáctico, pero era lógico que ellos tendrían dificultades dado que ellos no han tenido batallas en comparación con los 5 de Bronce que de por sí han tenido dificultades. Observa a Jabu nuevamente, quien seguía inconsciente, antes de dejarlo recostado en el suelo, alejándose solo un poco de él.

-¿Acaso… no confías en ellos? – Samuel escucha que alguien le habla detrás suyo, volteando hacia Jabu, quien le mira fijamente, esperando su respuesta, la cual no tarda en llegar

-No es necesario que participe, ya que han llegado algunas personas al Santuario en este preciso momento – menciona mientras le señala que en la entrada, aparecen los Caballeros de Acero, llegando detrás una chica que parece ser una amazona por su máscara y armadura, teniendo el cabello rubio – ¿Ustedes de dónde vienen? – le pregunta a los que acaban de llegar, siendo Daichi quien le responde

-De Japón. La señorita Saori no acepta que nosotros estemos en el Santuario. Nos ha reconocido como Caballeros a pesar de no usar Cosmoenergías, pero a causa de eso mismo, nos pidió mantenernos al margen en esta batalla

-Pero no nos sentimos bien con eso, ya que las batallas contra el Santuario, Hilda de Polaris en Asgard, Poseidón en los mares y Hades en el Inframundo, acabaron con varias vidas, y nosotros no hicimos nada más que quedarnos en Japón – dijo ahora Chion con una expresión seria – así que vinimos a ayudar en lo que podamos, y de paso trajimos a una amazona que llegó hace unas horas a la mansión preguntando por el Caballero de Andrómeda

-Entiendo – es todo lo que responde Samuel, viendo que ellos se acercan a los Caballeros de Bronce que seguían con sus combates, para luego mirar a su alrededor con una expresión melancólica - ¿Dónde estás, Zommy? – susurra hacia el aire, sabiendo que no va a obtener una respuesta allí

OOOOOOOOOO

Shun y Mina pasaron con rapidez la Casa de Leo, bajando por Cáncer, ya que por suerte, no había batallas que librar como para retrasarse con llegar a su destino. Mina estaba como si nada, algo que le sorprendió mucho a Shun, quien le miró de reojo por unos segundos.

_-"No parece la misma chica que se estaba muriendo del cansancio junto con Serena por subir las escaleras, ni tampoco la que se quejaba del entrenamiento con las Saintias. Tal parece que cuando las situación lo amerita, Mina se esfuerza en dar lo mejor de sí misma." _– pensó el peliverde con una leve sonrisa, sin dejar de prestarle atención al camino, comenzando a bajar las escaleras hacia la Casa de Géminis

….

En la Casa de Aries, los Berserker buscaban la Cosmoenergía que había atacado a Fileas, recibiendo unos de ellos otras rocas y pequeñas piedras de golpe en sus rostros, cabeza, piernas y brazos.

-¡Basta! ¡¿Acaso están dejándose burlar por un infantilismo como ese?! – les grita Asker ya harto de la situación, ya que a pesar de que le gustan los juegos, eso ya era humillante para ellos - ¡Si no encuentran al responsable, yo mismo voy a masacrar a todos junto con el idiota que nos quita el tiempo!

-Asker, solamente te quejas porque viste que golpearon al último Berserker que te queda – se burla de él Etsuko, recibiendo las risas de Fileas y Damián, además de la mirada fulminante del mencionado

-Si el Señor Ares se enfada, ustedes pagarán el precio por tomarlo tan a la ligera

-No me interesa en lo absoluto – responde el Dios de la Guerra con una expresión neutral, caminando hacia la salida de la Primera Casa, seguido de los otros tres comandantes. Cuando estuvieron a punto de salir, una roca trata de golpear a Ares, pero él con su lanza la destruye usando su Cosmoenergía – Me interesa mucho más el averiguar lo que hacen Selene y Helios, ya que he sentido sus Cosmoenergías algo diferentes desde hace unos momentos. Pero tampoco voy a dejar que el responsable de intentar golpearme de una forma tan humillante quede libre. Salgan de la Casa – les ordena con un tono autoritario, a lo cual obedecen sin protestar

Cuando estuvieron fuera completamente, unos escalones lejos, Ares apunta nuevamente su lanza, ahora en dirección a la Casa de Aries, cosa que desde el interior de ella alarma a un chico que estaba oculto detrás de un pilar que sostiene la estructura de la Casa, quien pensaba en escapar de ese destino, pero también estaba pensando en proteger la Casa de su maestro sin importar nada.

….

Pasando por la Casa de Géminis, Shun recordó lo que pasó allí, enfrentando a una armadura solitaria que estaba bajo el control de Saga de Géminis desde la Cámara del Patriarca, y aunque pudo controlar la situación, ahora deseaba saber cómo es que Saga pudo transportar a Hyoga hasta la Casa de Libra, ya que esa técnica le serviría mucho en este momento exacto.

_-"Saga, si algo de ti queda en el interior de esta Casa, ayúdame a llegar a tiempo con Kiki." _– sabía que era una tontería pedir algo como eso, sabiendo que Saga lo había mandado a otra dimensión, y si Hyoga pudo llegar a la Casa de Libra, fue porque con su Cadena había frustrado esa técnica

-Shun… ¿También ves lo que yo veo? – escucha que le dicen de repente, captando toda su atención

-¿Qué? – él se detuvo abruptamente ante la pregunta de Venus, quien también se había detenido, señalando la salida de la Casa de Géminis, la cual, mostraba directamente la parte trasera de la Casa de Aries, viendo que en las escaleras se encontraban los Berserker, viendo que Ares estaba a punto de usar su Cosmos para destruir la Primera Casa de las Doce - ¡No! – ambos corren hacia la salida, pero al momento de llegar a la puerta, vieron que la imagen se distorsiona, cosa que le hace retroceder unos pasos, jalando con suavidad a la chica – esto es… - estaba tan sorprendido por lo que sucede ante sus ojos, que apenas y podía seguir enfocándose en la situación

-¿Qué cosa? – pregunta ella con curiosidad, pero él toma una bocanada de aire, actuando lo más pronto posible

-¡YO SOY EL RESPONSABLE! – grita con toda la potencia que tiene su voz, haciendo que Mina se aleje un poco de él, impresionada con esa afirmación y sintiendo que los oídos le duelen un poco por el volumen tan alto que había usado Shun

El peliverde por un momento recordó a Seiya gritando en el Palacio del Juicio en el Inframundo cuando combatían contra Hades, esperando que su propio grito sea igual o incluso más fuerte que ese.

….

Ares estaba esperando que saliera el que les hizo esa absurda broma producto del temor que le causaría su poder, pero al ver que no es así, se prepara para atacar de verdad, hasta que…

-¡YO SOY EL RESPONSABLE! – escuchan el grito desde atrás de ellos, girándose hacia la Casa de Tauro, en la cual se veía a un Caballero de Bronce peliverde con armadura rosa, junto con una Sailor Scout rubia con un moño rojo en el cabello y falda de color naranja - ¡FUE PARA LLAMAR SU ATENCIÓN Y COMBATIR CONTRA UNO DE SUS BERSERKER!

Apenas había dicho esas palabras, la imagen de ambos desapareció, desvaneciéndose con una leve brisa del viento en Atenas.

Shun desde donde estaba sonrió levemente, agradecido por lo que acaba de suceder. Así Kiki no correrá peligro, y si se convierte él en una distracción tanto para despistarlos sobre el chico como para retrasar a sus oponentes de llegar a la Cámara del Patriarca, mataría a dos pájaros de un tiro.

_-"Que digo dos, hasta tres" – _sonrió divertido al recordar que esas palabras las había dicho Mina cuando sugirió que entraran a la preparatoria, pero luego siguió su camino en dirección a la Casa de Tauro, cosa que la chica hace también, sin saber el porqué de la sonrisa del muchacho, aunque suponía que era por haber conseguido su cometido. Bajando las escaleras, Shun ya pensaba nuevamente en eso, sin dejar de sonreír _–"Gracias Saga. Incluso sin estar vivo haces lo posible para ayudarnos y reivindicarte aunque ya no te haga falta" _– fue su último pensamiento al respecto, continuando con su camino

OOOOOOOOOO

En el interior de la Cámara del Patriarca, todo estaba en completo silencio, siendo uno cada vez más incómodo para Saori, pues el solo ver que Seiya seguía observando fijamente a Serena sin decir palabra alguna, le hacía batallar mucho para conservar su paciencia.

_-"Intenta no pensar en eso. Si te delatas… Podría costarte muy caro" – _pensaba ella tratando de enfocar su atención en otra cosa, pero el solo recordar que sin decir nada le estaba costando ya muy caro, le estaba haciendo dudar de su convicción anterior

Sin embargo, todos sienten que las barreras están permitiendo pasar a Shun y Mina, quienes al haber escrito sus nombres con sangre en los pergaminos al igual que Athena, podían usar su Cosmoenergía para reforzarlas. Pero ahora, estaban usando eso a su favor para traspasarlas sin romperlas, dirigiéndose directamente a donde está el enemigo.

-¿Acaso están locos esos dos? – se queja Rei con molestia y preocupación, aunque trata de demostrar más lo primero que lo segundo

-Shun no dejaría su deber sin tener una fuerte razón para ello, y si no me equivoco, sentí levemente el Cosmos de Kiki, el niño aprendiz de Mu, oculto en la Primera Casa – menciona Ikki con seriedad, sabiendo que su hermano menor dejaría todo de lado con tal de salvar a una vida inocente

-Si desean ir en su ayuda, háganlo sin pensarlo demasiado – les habla Saori con un tono sereno, el cual convence a ambos jóvenes con Cosmos de fuego

-Haremos lo posible para que cuando ellos lleguen, ustedes estén listos – dijo Rei con seguridad, e Ikki asintió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo con ella, antes de salir rápidamente de la Cámara del Patriarca, empezando a correr escaleras abajo rumbo a la Doceava Casa, dejando a Saori y a Seiya observando a Serena y Helios

Saori seguía observando a Seiya sin que él se diera cuenta. ¿Cómo es que el castaño no lo notaba? Simplemente por ver lo que Serena y Helios estaban haciendo, sin perder detalle de lo ocurrido.

-Princesa Serenity, te pido que repitas lo que voy a decir, y después de eso, vamos a pronunciar esa frase indefinidamente

-Si – dice ella a la vez que se concentra en su deber, esperando a que él empiece

-Cristales hermanos, ayúdennos a recuperar nuestra mitad perdida – comienza a decir Helios mientras cierra los ojos nuevamente, y ella hace lo mismo

-Cristales hermanos, ayúdennos a recuperar nuestra mitad perdida

-Solamente así, la profecía por fin se verá cumplida

-Solamente así, la profecía por fin se verá cumplida

OOOOOOOOOO

En el infinito espacio oscuro lleno de estrellas, planetas y constelaciones, las dos mujeres que estaban pendientes de la situación, escucharon el llamado que le estaban haciendo a una de ellas.

-Eternal Sailor Moon… me está llamando – menciona la más seria de las dos, y la otra mujer sonríe levemente

-Lo sé. El momento esperado ha llegado. Debes ir en su ayuda – le sugiere la segunda mujer, llamando nuevamente la atención de la primera

-Pero desde donde estoy no me será posible llegar tan pronto como ellos necesitan

-Basta con llegar si así enfrentamos a quienes nos alejaron de nuestra otra mitad – ambas mujeres escuchan una voz masculina, la cual llegaba con ellas tomándolas por sorpresa. Esa tercera persona les miraba con seriedad, pero sin dejar de lado su tranquilidad habitual

-Eres tú… - susurra la primera de las dos mujeres que estaban allí

-Él también me está invocando, así que deberemos llegar juntos. Si realmente nos necesitan, es porque la profecía tuvo que llegar a manos de Sailor Moon, lo que significa que en este plano existencial no pudo evitarse la Guerra Santa contra Ares, y está en nuestras manos ayudarles

-Estoy de acuerdo

Muy pronto se sabrá la verdad oculta en la segunda parte de la profecía, cosa de lo que estaban seguras esas personas presentes. Cada paso les está llevando a su destino, el cual está anotado desde la Era del Mito en un papel, el cual, varios siglos atrás ya sabe perfectamente cada paso que darán, y el resultado final pronto está por comenzar.

Continuará…

Solo para recordarles por si acaso no lo recuerdan los fans de Saint Seiya, en la Saga de Hades, tanto Shun como Seiya fueron al Palacio del Juicio estando en el Inframundo, y cuando les pedían hablar en voz baja, Seiya se puso a gritar hasta quedándose sin aire solo para joder a los Espectros de Hades y hasta Shun se tapó los oídos jajaja, incluso fingía no escuchar lo que le decían solo para que le gritaran y así hacer ruido jaja. Ese capítulo se llama "La Corte del Silencio". Si bien Saint Seiya no se caracteriza por la comedia, al principio en el anime ponían algunos momentos divertidos, como cuando Kiki usó su telequinesis para levantar a Tatsumi, o cómo cuando Seiya, Hyoga y Shun jugaron fútbol con los niños del orfanato y Seiya tratando de lucirse fue directo al suelo jaja. Esos momentos jamás se me olvidan, incluso me sorprendió reírme viendo la Saga de Hades solo por esa parte jajaja XD

Esos pocos momentos de comedia valen oro puro, al menos para mí jeje. Recuerdo que una persona me dijo que ese infantilismo de Seiya era solo al principio del anime, y que después había madurado con el tiempo. No dudo que haya aprendido muchísimas cosas y sepa ser serio en el momento indicado, pero tampoco es un amargado y cuando se da la oportunidad, es él mismo, cosa que se comprueba en esa parte de la Saga de Hades. Él es serio cuando quiere y divertido cuando quiere, solo que se ve más de serio dado que el anime trata de batallas importantes.

Narra Serena: Me siento muy extraña e incluso algo melancólica. No sé si Helios se sienta igual que yo, pero no debo perder la concentración. El problema con eso es que Shun y Mina se acercan a los Berserker y al mismo Ares. ¡Es muy peligroso para ellos dos solos! Espero que todo resulte bien. Ikki y Rei se dirigen a ayudarles, mientras que Seiya me dice palabras de aliento que me ayudan más de lo que él piensa. El próximo capítulo de este Fanfic será: "El límite de mi paciencia", y tú… ¿Has sentido el poder del Cosmos?

¡Hasta la actualización!

Sakurita de Li


End file.
